Les Erotes de Jade
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Nous sommes en plein coeur de la guerre, au sein même de Poudlard se joue certains de ses enjeux les plus importants. Entre trahisons, amitiés et amours, il est parfois difficile de s'y retrouver, mais certaines choses sont inébranlables, et certaines personnes ne vous décevront jamais, quoi qu'il puisse vous arriver. Les Erotes de Jade, eux, resteront unis, à jamais.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà pour une nouvelle fiction qui sera normalement, longue ! Elle contient déjà dix chapitres et l'histoire ne fait que commencer, donc... Nous allons nous suivre pendant un bon petit moment les amis !

Une fanfiction un petit peu particulière qui j'espère vous plaira grandement ! Elle est classée M pour une bonne raison et est donc interdite aux mineurs ! :) Elle sera entièrement corrigée par ma Bêta RockRock8888 :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

La fête bat son plein. Vingt-six ans de mariage, ça se fête. Un doux sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres, si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je serais marié, et que je fêterais mes noces de Jade dans un manoir plein à craquer, je ne l'aurais tout simplement pas cru. Ce pauvre fou se serait retrouvé pendu par les pieds pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Et pourtant, c'est bien mon mariage que l'on fête. Notre mariage. Mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'à notre salon privé, un grand salon que seule la famille peut voir. Des photos et des tableaux parsèment les murs, nos vies seules, ensemble, puis avec nos enfants.

Mon cœur se gonfle d'une joie et d'une fierté que je ne ressens qu'en repensant à ma famille. Ma famille… Je regarde une photo de ma petite Lily à deux ans sur un balai pour enfant, elle volait déjà comme une reine. Cela n'est donc pas étonnant que vingt ans plus tard elle soit attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Bien qu'elle soit actuellement obligée de se reposer à cause de ses huit mois de grossesse qui la rendent magnifique, elle sera rapidement de retour dans son équipe et nous éblouira une nouvelle fois par ses performances.

Une photo de Lucas à huit ans avec les jumeaux Weasley me tira un rire. Lucas brassait une potion alors que les jumeaux regardaient la mixture avec étonnement et admiration. Qui aurait pu penser que Lucas serait un futur Maître de Potion spécialisé dans la confection de nouvelle potion pour la boutique des jumeaux ? Il les avait épatés, et pas qu'une fois. Moi aussi je l'admirais. Mon fils, mon Lucas, Maître des Potions. Une larme traîtresse coula le long de ma joue, une larme pleine d'émotion et de fierté.

Mon regard fut attiré par Lily qui se tourna vers moi, elle avait quinze ans sur la photo, elle regardait son idole, le grand Harry Potter, voler sur son vieil Éclair de Feu. Le balai n'était pas encore totalement dépassé pour l'époque, mais il avait été tellement utilisé qu'il n'était plus aussi performant qu'à ses débuts, surtout après que sa propre fille lui ait « emprunté » sans lui demander et se soit crachée dans un arbre non loin de là. Mais il suffit seulement de mettre un balai entre ses mains, quelle que soit la marque, pour qu'il vole comme un dieu. Ce qu'il était pour Lily.

Je pose les yeux sur l'une des photos que je préfère, Lily âgée de cinq ans et Lucas âgé de deux ans regardent avec émerveillement dans le berceau où dormaient Jade et Albus, leur petite sœur et petit frère nés quelques heures plus tôt. Cette photo est magnifique, malgré toutes les années écoulées, j'en ai toujours un double sur moi, me rappelant l'un des jours les plus merveilleux de ma vie.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait nos quatre enfants prêts à partir pour Poudlard, c'était la dernière rentrée de Lily. Un sourire nostalgique éclaira mon visage, qui aurait pu croire que nos enfants seraient tous répartis dans une maison différente ? Les chances étaient minimes, mais nous n'avons jamais été ordinaires, il n'y avait qu'à voir les parents pour comprendre que nos enfants seraient tous aussi exceptionnels et uniques.

Lily avait été répartie à Serdaigle, elle avait eu une soif de connaissance intarissable, soif de connaissance qu'elle assouvit encore à l'heure actuelle, bien qu'étant dans la plus célèbre équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Elle est passionnée par les langues, c'est donc pour elle un bonheur sans fin de pouvoir voyager à travers le monde pour apprendre et pratiquer les nombreuses langues qu'elle a commencé à apprendre au fil des années.

Lucas avait été réparti à Serpentard, sans grande surprise pour nous. Avec la ruse qui est en lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. En plus du fait qu'il avait la passion pour les potions, et que la majorité des Maîtres en Potion sortaient de la célèbre maison Serpentard. Il avait été studieux tout le long de sa scolarité à Poudlard et continuait à l'être à l'Institut de Potion. Un peu plus solitaire que sa sœur mais tout de même très apprécié par ses camarades et professeurs. Et en vrai Serpentard qu'il est, il ne se faisait jamais attraper pour les nombreuses bêtises qu'il a faites et dont nous ne sommes pas au courant. Je connais bien trop mon fils pour croire qu'il est resté innocent pendant sept ans, surtout pas alors qu'il a adoré les jumeaux Weasley depuis sa tendre enfance. Nous avons même su très récemment qu'il leur envoyait des idées de potions et de créations de produits alors qu'il n'était même pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard !

C'est bien mon fils ! _Pensai-je en sourire tendrement._

Jade est un modèle de douceur et de tendresse, a été répartie à Poufsouffle. Elle va rentrer en dernière année à la rentrée prochaine, puis s'envolera pour une année aux quatre coins du globe pour découvrir tout ce qu'i savoir sur la confection d'un vêtement dans le monde magique comme moldu. Le tout complété par trois années d'études de stylisme moldu. Elle y arrivera, aucun de nous n'en doute, nous sommes d'ailleurs habillés en ce jour si particulier, par des robes sorcières spécialement conçues par notre fille. Des robes ayant le style moldu comme sorcier et d'une très grande classe. Non, décidément le stage d'un mois l'année dernière à 40 Gallions et 15 Mornilles n'était vraiment pas de l'argent fichu en l'air.

Et il y a finalement Albus, notre Gryffondor. Tout comme sa sœur jumelle, il n'est pas spécialement friand des études mais s'y applique tout de même. Il est le seul de nos enfants à ne pas avoir trouvé de passion tout de suite, il vole avec plaisir sur un balai sans vouloir en faire son métier ou même entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il aime les potions mais ne se voit absolument pas en faire sa vie. Et la mode n'est absolument pas ce qu'il aime, au plus grand damne de sa sœur ! Il est comme ses frères et sœurs, unique, mais ce fait l'avait toujours inquiété. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Jusqu'à sa confession au début des vacances, un mois plus tôt.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Albus vint nous voir dans ce même salon alors que ses frères et sœurs étaient partis se coucher. La fierté et l'assurance d'un Gryffondor étaient bien loin quand il demanda à nous parler. Il tenait dans sa main un coffret en bois que nous lui avions offert quand il était enfant. Le coffret avait un sortilège d'agrandissement et surtout, il ne pouvait s'ouvrir que s'il le voulait. Sauf puissant sortilège de notre part, mais nous n'avions jamais eu besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, même quand à trois ans il était rentré dedans, il avait parfaitement su en sortir !_

 _Il avait ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer et de la rouvrir encore. Tout ça pour nous lâcher un « Je veux faire une école d'art », d'une voix timide et presque craintive. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu ainsi, autant dire que nous étions plus que surpris. La surprise avait grandi quand nous avions entendu sa demande, bien sûr nous étions derrière nos enfants, nous les poussions à faire ce qu'ils voulaient et aimaient. Mais jamais Albus n'avait montré le moindre attrait pour l'art, il aimait dessiner quand il était enfant, mais il en était de même pour Jade et Lucas. Qu'avions-nous raté ?_

 _Je lui avais demandé d'une voix douce pourquoi il voulait faire une école d'art. Il avait presque baissé les yeux quand je lui avais parlé, je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Que craignait mon fils ? Que je refuse ? Je compris seulement quand il ouvrit le coffret et nous le tendis, il était devenu rouge pivoine et n'osait même plus lever les yeux vers nous. Le courage était parti bien loin, mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il y avait dans le coffret, je perdis toute pensée. Des toiles, des feuilles de dessin, des centaines avec des crayons usés et bas de gamme. Notre fils peignait et dessinait, sûrement depuis des années, et nous n'avions rien vu. Par Salazar, je n'avais pas vu ses œuvres magnifiques parce qu'il avait honte ! Et surtout, parce qu'il avait peur de notre jugement !_

 _Mon regard tomba immédiatement sur une grande toile, notre famille, tous les sept. Tant d'amour se dégageait de cette toile, j'étais admiratif de mon fils. Je pris délicatement la toile entre mes mains, comme si elle pouvait se détruire si j'étais trop brusque avec elle. J'entendis un « Magnifique » sur ma droite, moi je ne regardais plus que notre fils. Mon fils, Albus, qui n'osait même pas lever les yeux, était devenu encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà en nous tendant le coffret._

 _\- Tu la feras ton école d'art. Entendis-je dire par une voix rauque d'émotion. Tu as un véritable don._

 _J'entendis un très faible merci alors que je me levais doucement en gardant la toile entre mes mains, je regarde les murs et vois les différents tableaux que nous avons fait peindre de notre famille. Tous sont magnifiques, mais celui que j'ai entre les mains est spécial, il est fait par l'un des êtres qui m'est le plus chère, il est encore plus beau que les autres._

 _\- Tu dessines avec ces crayons tout usés ? Fit une voix surprise. Et les pinceaux… Ne nous dis pas que tu peins avec, ça ?_

 _\- Si, je… Le monde sorcier ne vend pas beaucoup de pinceau et de peinture, les crayons de couleur et le fusain j'arrive encore à le trouver… Répondit timidement Albus, honteux de son matériel et parlant de plus en plus vite semblant vouloir se justifier de cela alors que c'est nous qui aurions dû l'aider à financer son matériel. J'ai favorisé l'achat de toiles, c'est encore plus rare, je les achète à un élève Poufsouffle qui sait où s'en procurer, c'est un né-moldu. Précise-t-il doucement._

 _\- On ne vend pas de quoi peindre dans le monde sorcier ?_

 _\- Non, Pap'. C'est réservé aux spécialistes, c'est un cercle très fermé. Souvent, les futurs peintres et restaurateurs de tableaux sont des enfants de peintre eux-mêmes, alors aucune boutique ne prend la peine d'en vendre._

 _\- Mais comment fais-tu pour t'acheter du matériel ? Demandai-je en regardant mon fils, de nouveau honteux d'avouer le pourquoi du piteux état de son matériel._

 _\- Je garde de l'argent de poche et quand on part en vacances, parfois, j'arrive à trouver une boutique qui en vend. Fit-il rouge pivoine. Mais c'est assez rare, j'ai pu le renouveler que cinq fois._

 _Je comprenais à présent le pourquoi de la disparition de mon fils pendant nos sorties. Et le pourquoi de ce matériel déplorable, il avait dû faire vite et prendre ce qui lui tombait sous la main._

 _\- Je sais qu'artiste-peintre est un métier incertain qui ne donne aucune certitude en mon avenir, et qu'il n'est pas certain que je retire de l'or de ce que je fais… Fit-il semblant réciter ce qu'il avait dû s'entraîner à dire maintes et maintes fois. Alors je veux aussi faire de la rénovation, j'aurai plus de chance d'emplois et je pourrai faire à côté ce que j'aime et peut-être gagner en notoriété… Fit-il à toute vitesse, comme chaque fois qu'il était stressé._

 _\- Calme-toi, Albus. Dis-je d'un ton doux. Tu n'as pas à nous convaincre._

 _\- Nous te suivrons quoique tu veuilles faire._

 _\- Et en l'occurrence, tu es très doué._

 _\- Vous… Vous acceptez pour l'école ? Dit-il semblant ne pas croire ce qu'on lui affirme pourtant._

 _\- Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord !_

 _Albus sauta dans nos bras en pleurant de joie. Il avait repris son coffret en tremblant un peu, et était reparti dans sa chambre un sourire béat collé aux lèvres._

 _\- Comment avons-nous fait pour rater ça ? Demandai-je abasourdis._

 _\- Je sais pas. Fit mon amour en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais sa sœur est forcément au courant !_

 _C'est en me relevant que je remarque qu'Albus a oublié de reprendre le tableau où nous sommes tous représentés. On se met d'accord pour l'accrocher, juste en face de la porte, pour qu'on ne voie que ça ! Nous sommes si fiers que nous ne pouvons pas ne pas le montrer._

 _C'est sans grande surprise que nous retrouvons nos enfants devant le tableau le lendemain matin._

 _\- Il est super ce tableau ! Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez fait faire un nouveau ! Fit Lucas en souriant._

 _Lily qui était là pour une semaine, histoire de retrouver un peu ses frères et sœurs qu'elle voyait moins depuis son départ de Poudlard, approuva le nouveau tableau. Tout comme Jade qui au vu de son regard devait bien être au courant du don de son frère._

 _Albus arriva le dernier, semblant repousser son arrivée le plus possible, il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit son tableau accroché à une place de choix._

 _\- Tu as vu, Al ? Les parents ont fait faire un nouveau tableau, il est super non ? Demanda Lily en regardant à nouveau la toile._

 _\- Il a un petit quelque chose de différent, c'est envoûtant. Ajouta Lucas en le regardant pensivement._

 _\- Oh, heu oui. Super. Fit Albus en s'asseyant sans rien rajouter, devenant aussi rouge que la veille._

 _Lucas et Lily furent surpris par son silence, il était toujours le premier à regarder un nouveau tableau. Mais ils ne dirent rien, laissant leur frère tranquille. C'est à cet instant que je remarque tous ses petits détails, Albus regardant attentivement les tableaux. Jetant un regard qu'il voulait discret à la décoration quand nous visitions un endroit. Il regardait souvent les personnes moldues qui peignaient dans la rue. Il avait su habilement ne rien montrer, mais cela allait changer. Nous avions un fils qui avait une passion et un don, et tout comme avec les trois autres, nous en étions fiers ! Il serait donc hors de question que nous cachions cela. Nous allions aider Albus à ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'il faisait._

 _\- Tu as fini, Albus ? Demandai-je alors que je voyais qu'il avait terminé son petit-déjeuner._

 _\- Oui, Papa._

 _\- Prépare-toi alors, on sort. Rien que tous les deux ! Dis-je en me levant._

 _\- D'accord. Fit-il inquiet mais heureux en allant prendre ses affaires._

 _Nous avions beaucoup discuté hier soir après son départ, Albus avait besoin de matériel pour faire ce qu'il aimait. Et j'avais envie de remédier à cela pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui ! Une sortie à deux comme cela ne nous était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Même son frère et ses sœurs paraissaient surpris, on ne prévoit jamais rien à la dernière minute et il est rare qu'on ne dise rien sur la sortie. Mais au vu du comportement de leur frère, ils devaient comprendre qu'il y avait une bonne raison et ne nous posèrent pas de questions. Ils en poseraient sûrement quand nous serions partis !_

 _C'est ainsi qu'Albus et moi nous retrouvons devant une boutique moldue spécialisée dans le matériel artistique. Albus me regarda des étoiles plein les yeux._

 _\- Une personne que nous connaissons bien tous les deux, avec des origines moldues et connaissant presque tout sur tout, m'a conseillé cette boutique. Dis-je avec un sourire tendre._

 _Albus sourit encore plus et entra timidement à ma suite, pourtant c'était bien moi le plus perdu des deux. Albus se jeta presque dans le rayon des crayons de couleur._

 _\- Je… Je peux acheter quelque chose ? Fit-il timidement._

 _\- Albus ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Si on est ici, ce n'est pas pour regarder mais bien pour t'acheter tout ce qu'il te faut ! Je vais aller prendre un des paniers étranges que j'ai vu en rentrant, on mettra tout dedans ! Dis-je simplement alors qu'Albus ne m'écoutait déjà plus, regardant attentivement ce qu'il voulait acheter._

 _Albus remplissait le panier peu à peu, alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce que je pouvais voir. J'ai été élevé du côté moldu donc j'en sais un minimum, mais certains objets ne me disaient vraiment rien. Albus avait enfin cessé de demander mon accord à chaque achat, je le suivais donc tranquillement sans rien dire. J'espérais au moins qu'il prenait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mon fils aura le meilleur matériel qui soit ! Il a dû se débrouiller tout seul pendant des années, ce temps-là est révolu ! Il n'aura plus qu'à se soucier de faire ce qu'il aime le plus et de s'améliorer, si c'est possible étant donné que son niveau est déjà bien élevé. Non, ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon fils que je ne suis pas objectif !_

 _Le panier était plein quand nous atterrissons vers les toiles et chevalets. Mais il passa devant le chevalet après un simple regard, pourtant c'est très utile._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas d'un chevalet ? Demandai-je avec surprise._

 _\- Non, Papa. Dit-il en me regardant avant de se retourner vers les toiles._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je suspicieux._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Répondit-il rapidement, trop rapidement._

 _\- Albus ! Dis-je d'un ton menaçant, il me mentait, je le savais et il le savait parfaitement._

 _\- Papa, j'ai un peu de mal avec l'argent moldu mais… Fit-il tout bas avant de regarder autour de nous pour être sûr qu'on ne nous entende pas. Le prix est à deux ou trois chiffres alors que ces articles sont à un ou deux, c'est sûrement trop cher !_

 _Je regarde mon fils avec surprise, puis fierté. Nous avons réussi ! Je m'en rends compte là, au milieu des toiles, des chevalets et de boites de rangement. Nous avons bien plus d'argent qu'il nous en faut mais nous avions voulu apprendre à nos enfants la valeur de l'argent, que certains n'ont rien et qu'il ne faut pas le dépenser n'importe comment. Et là, dans ce magasin moldu, je me rends compte que nous avons réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils soient de futurs adultes responsables._

 _\- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda le vendeur de la boutique._

 _\- Oui, j'aimerais acheter un chevalet. Dis-je d'un ton catégorique en regardant Albus qui faisait une petite moue à l'idée que j'allais dépenser de l'or pour lui. Quelque chose de bien, transportable, léger, fonctionnel…_

 _Le vendeur rit doucement, un rire moqueur que je savais parfaitement identifié, étant moi-même un expert de ce genre de rire._

 _\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Se reprit-il gentiment. Mais le matériel moldu offre peu de possibilités dans tout ce que vous demandez._

 _Je le regarde surpris, c'est visiblement un sorcier ou en tout cas quelqu'un connaissant le monde sorcier. Ma main cherche ma baguette magique dans un automatisme bien ancré en moi._

 _\- C'est un honneur pour moi de recevoir dans ma boutique l'un des Erotes de Jade. Fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement les mains bien en vue pour me montrer qu'il ne nous voulait aucun mal. Je vous ai laissé faire vos achats tranquillement mais quand je vous ai vu approcher des chevalets… Je sais que nous avons un meilleur matériel. Fit-il un peu hésitant en regardant ma main qui était prête à dégainer ma baguette._

 _Je le jauge du regard et me relaxe doucement. Il souffle de soulagement, il me connaît, comme tout le monde sorcier, il sait qu'il n'est pas bon de me mettre en colère. Je me décale, m'apercevant enfin que je m'étais mis devant mon fils dans l'éventualité d'une attaque. Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, il ne peut comprendre mon inquiétude, il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'avoir peur ne serait-ce que de sortir de chez soi ou même d'y entrer. Il n'a pas connu la guerre et j'espère bien qu'il ne la connaîtra jamais._

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous du côté moldu si vous vendez aussi du matériel sorcier ? Demanda Albus plein de curiosité._

 _\- Peu de sorciers achètent de quoi faire de l'art, ceux qui s'y lancent sont toujours issus de famille pratiquant l'art depuis des générations._

 _\- Mais si quelqu'un qui n'en est pas issu veut se lancer, cela privilégie ceux qui naissent dans ce milieu. Fit mon fils en cachant sa colère._

 _\- Certains ont essayé de changer les choses, mais rien n'a changé, il nous manque un esprit jeune qui pourrait raviver la flamme. Fit-il en regardant mon fils attentivement. Suivez-moi, Messieurs. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il y a de mieux._

 _Moi qui avais pensé que la visite était presque finie, je redescendis sur terre quand je vis l'arrière-boutique sorcière. La journée n'était définitivement pas finie. Il n'existait peut-être que trois sortes de chevalet, mais il y avait des tubes de peinture aussi petits que ceux moldus mais qui contenaient cent fois plus de peinture. Il y avait des toiles spéciales pour les portraits magiques, des toiles que l'on pouvait dupliquer un certain nombre de fois pour faciliter le stockage du matériel. Des crayons de couleur dont on pouvait éclaircir la couleur ou au contraire la rendre un peu plus foncée. Je fus malgré moi passionné par toutes ces nouvelles découvertes. Il y avait tant de choses que nous ne connaissions pas, j'étais finalement heureux d'avoir rencontré cet homme._

 _Albus finit même par lui demander conseil, cet homme semblait vraiment s'y connaître et conseillait mon fils sans lui imposer ses choix, ce que j'appréciais particulièrement. Nous nous retrouvions avec beaucoup de produits, sorciers comme moldus, j'avais insisté pour qu'Albus prenne tout, quitte à ce qu'il en ait en double, il verrait à l'usage quel produit il préférait. Je finis par décider pour Albus de prendre le chevalet qu'il reluquait presque assez discrètement, un chevalet portatif qui pouvait contenir tout le matériel voulut tout en étant sécurisé pour ne pas les abîmer. Il y avait même la possibilité de ranger jusqu'à cinq toiles dans un compartiment dissimulé derrière. Il y avait un bouton pour activer le mode moldu, une fois activé le chevalet ressemblerait à un chevalet classique et aucune fonctionnalité magique ne pourrait être activée par mégarde. Il coûtait un peu plus de 45 Gallions mais il avait vraiment l'air fonctionnel. Mon fils n'avait pas eu le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvait avec le chevalet dans les bras ainsi qu'un rangement magique pour ses toiles. Bien plus adapté que son coffret._

 _C'était à son tour de me suivre jusqu'à la caisse du marchand. Il fit le compte de tous nos articles, les réduisit et mit les deux sacs dans les mains de mon fils. Albus faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il entendit le prix, 253 Gallions 10 Mornilles et 5 Noises. Je fouille dans ma bourse et paie sans broncher. Le vendeur tendit sa carte de visite à Albus qui la prit dans un état second. Puis le vendeur nous laissa utiliser sa cheminette pour rentrer chez nous._

 _Une fois à la maison, Albus tenait toujours ses deux sacs ainsi que la carte du vendeur, il semblait ne pas y croire. Il me regarda un peu perdu, lâcha ses paquets et me sauta au cou. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'une telle démonstration d'affection de sa part depuis bien longtemps, d'un geste automatique, je resserre mes bras autour de mon fils. Je peux sentir ses larmes tomber sur mon t-shirt._

 _\- Allez, mon fils. Fais-nous d'autres chefs-d'œuvre ! Dis-je en frottant son dos de ma main._

 _\- Merci Papa. Fit-il en s'écartant de moi._

 _Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, je l'avais rarement vu aussi heureux. Il prit ses paquets et fila comme un Éclair de Feu dans sa chambre. Il bouscula presque sa sœur jumelle en sortant du salon._

 _\- Il part où comme ça ? Demanda Lily qui était derrière Jade._

 _\- Nous avons officiellement un nouvel artiste dans la maison ! Fit Jade en montrant le tableau d'Albus d'une main._

 _Lily regarda sa sœur, le tableau, puis moi pour y trouver la vérité._

 _\- Par Merlin ! Mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ? Je vais aller dire ça à Lucas ! Fit-elle en sortant presque en courant, du moins aussi rapidement qu'une femme enceinte le pouvait._

 _\- Tu es au courant depuis quand ? Demandai-je à ma fille en la regardant d'un air accusateur._

 _\- Depuis toujours ! Fit-elle dans toute la quintessence de l'innocence. C'est mon frère jumeau après tout !_

 _\- Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ?_

 _\- Si tu me poses la question, c'est qu'on ne t'a pas tout dit. Fit-elle surprise. À dix ans nous avons joué dans le grenier et avons trouvés un vieux bloc à dessin. Nous l'avons laissé là où il était, mais Albus a compris que cela serait un sujet douloureux et a préféré se taire. Je l'ai convaincu de vous en parler, il n'a pas eu trop le choix vu qu'il veut faire une école d'art. Mais parlez-en, s'il vous plait. Je sais qu'Albus s'inquiète encore._

 _Elle partit en me laissant planté là. J'ai été jusqu'au grenier en lançant un Accios. Et trois blocs de papier à dessin me tombèrent dans les mains. Je compris rapidement, son nom était inscrit au début, puis il y avait les dessins. Harry, Hermione, toute la famille Weasley._

 _C'était les dessins d'écoles de Ronald Weasley._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Mon regard dévia sur le tableau d'Albus qui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa place. Finalement, Ronald Weasley serait toujours là, quelque part dans nos vies. C'était à cause de lui que mon fils n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait que cela ferait remonter des souvenirs. Il avait juste pensé que ses souvenirs seraient douloureux. L'étaient-ils ?

Ronald avait fait des choix, pendant des années nous nous sommes demandé pourquoi il les avait faits. J'étais le mieux placé pour le comprendre. Par jalousie, il avait choisi de trahir tous ses principes. Quand cela avait commencé ? On avait reconstitué l'histoire et nous nous étions dit que la trahison avait peut-être commencé après la bataille au Ministère. Bien qu'au final, nous n'aurions jamais de certitude, outre le fait qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir.


	2. L'attaque

Merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews. Comme vous avez pu le voir, mon prologue est un peu étrange et dévoile déjà une information capitale. Mais même si la trahison joue un grand rôle dans cette histoire, l'histoire se nomme "Les Erotes de Jade" et non, "Le traître" ^^. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre de cette histoire et à partir de maintenant, je publierai une fois par semaine, en fin de semaine, comme d'habitude ;)

Merci Mylene pour ta review ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : L'attaque**_

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je ne savais pas comment nous en étions arrivés là. Ron n'avait-il pas compris que je risquais ma vie ? Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait pas compris que je n'avais jamais voulu de toute cette célébrité, que je ne voulais être qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres. Il m'en voulait d'avoir risqué la vie d'Hermione et de sa sœur mais aucunement la sienne. Il était même plus qu'heureux d'avoir quelque chose à raconter, ne se rendait-il pas compte que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle ?

Je m'étais retrouvé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, une fois de plus. Mais il n'y avait pas que moi, une partie de l'armée de Dumbledore était là. J'avais mis mes amis en danger et m'étais promis à cet instant de m'éloigner de tous ceux à qui je tenais pour éviter un nouveau désastre.

Cédric, Sirius, mes parents, il y avait la mort où que j'aille. Combien d'autres suivraient ? Non, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils restent loin de moi. Pour leur propre bien.

HP HP HP HP

Après un début d'été chaotique, Dumbledore vint me chercher pour m'expliquer que j'étais l'héritier de Sirius avant de me déposer au Terrier.

Enfin à la maison. _Avais-je pensé, soulagé._

Le Terrier était un peu ma deuxième maison, mes relations avec Ron étaient souvent tendues depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, enfin, des Quatre Sorciers, mais la famille Weasley était un peu comme la mienne. Comme des parents que je n'avais jamais eus, comme des frères et sœurs que je n'aurais jamais.

\- Harry, mon garçon ! _Fit Molly Weasley en me serrant dans ses bras à m'en étouffer._

J'avais atterri un peu après le jardin du Terrier, sûrement à la limite du Fidelitas, je ne l'avais même pas vue avant d'être pris dans cette étreinte réconfortante. J'étais réellement à la maison, pendant un instant je me pris à croire que j'étais dans les bras de ma mère.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine en dénigrant le traitement des Dursley au vu de mon état de maigreur avancé. Mais pour une fois, les Dursley n'étaient pas entièrement responsables. La mort de Sirius, en plus de celle de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort, y était pour beaucoup dans mon état général.

-… coursé par un Mangemort ! _Fit la voix lointaine de Ron._

Nous arrivions dans la cuisine, Ron devait être en train de raconter une fois de plus son aventure au Ministère. Quand il me vit, son visage s'assombrit aussitôt. Je le compris, il était le dernier fils et devait passer après tous ses frères, et même après sa petite sœur puisqu'elle était la fille tant attendue. Et moi je débarquais, l'orphelin, le Survivant, l'Élu. J'éclipsais la dernière attention qu'il pouvait s'attendre à recevoir.

Je m'assis tout en répondant aux questions des Weasley, la conversation de Ron sûrement bien loin oubliée dans leurs esprits. Arthur leur demanda de me laisser tranquille, ce pourquoi je lui étais reconnaissant. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop douloureux.

Molly posa devant moi une assiette bien pleine et je pris automatiquement mes couverts pour commencer. J'écoutais un peu les conversations qui se faisaient un peu plus légères, mais Ron en face de moi semblait d'une humeur massacrante et ne disait plus rien.

Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour avoir mes parents en vie, pour les voir chaque jour. Pour avoir des frères et sœurs bruyants et infernaux. Ma mère aurait pu m'aider en Sortilège alors que mon père m'aurait donné des conseils pour devenir un Animagus totalement illégal. J'aurais pu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Sirius sans que personne ne nous accoste ou ne nous regarde comme des bêtes curieuses.

\- Harry ! Harry ! _M'appela Ginny._

\- Oui ? _Répondis-je distraitement._

Elle me regarda tristement, cela devait faire un moment qu'elle m'appelait.

\- Je voulais juste te dire qu'Hermione arrive la semaine prochaine. _Fit-elle gentiment._

\- Merci, Ginny.

Le repas continua sans que je n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour autre chose que des réponses courtes. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'avais trop de choses en tête. Je suivis Ron jusqu'à sa chambre et m'assis automatiquement sur le lit de camp qui m'attendait. Ron ne dit pas un mot et se coucha en me tournant le dos, signe qu'il n'y aurait aucune conversation ce soir.

Je sortis ma baguette et lançaI un discret sort d'insonorisation autour de moi. Cela me rassura, je ne recevraiS pas de lettre puisque le Ministère n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui avait lancé un sort dans une maison pleine à craquer de sorciers… Un souffle de soulagement sortit de mes lèvres et je m'endormis difficilement.

HP HP HP HP

Ce fut une semaine plus tard que j'accueillis Hermione avec soulagement. Ron et moi n'avions eu que de rares conversations. Ginny m'avait avoué que Ron n'avait fait que parler de l'épisode du Ministère depuis les vacances, et que l'annonce de mon arrivée ne lui avait pas plu étant donné que ses parents ne lui parlaient plus que de ça. Pas dans le but de le vexer, mais plutôt dans le but de le faire arrêter de parler. Selon Ginny, cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Quand Hermione arriva, il retrouva le sourire. Je savais que Ron était amoureux d'Hermione, et l'inverse était également vrai. Ils se tournaient autour depuis bien trop longtemps et Hermione avait commencé à vouloir tourner la page en allant avec Krum au Bal du Tournoi. Mais Ron n'avait rien fait outre se moquer à la fois de Krum et d'Hermione. J'avais osé penser que l'année dernière arrangerait les choses, Ron avait l'air plus mature et responsable. Le début de la guerre que beaucoup ne voulaient pas croire, Ombrage, l'Armée de Dumbledore, tout ça l'avait fait grandir un peu. C'était ce que j'avais pensé. Pouvais-je lui en vouloir de retirer un peu d'attention ? Non, pour beaucoup trop de personnes, il n'était que le meilleur ami de « _l'Élu_ ».

Quand Hermione arriva et sauta dans mes bras, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si Ron ne m'avait jamais rencontré, il n'aurait pas autant de rancœur en lui. Encore une chose dont j'étais le fautif involontaire.

Avec l'arrivée d'Hermione, Ron redevint l'ami que j'avais connu. Hermione avait vraiment une bonne influence sur lui, qu'arriverait-il si un jour il ne l'avait plus ? Il devrait vraiment avouer ses sentiments, sinon Hermione en trouverait un autre qui saurait lui dire toutes ces choses que les filles aiment tant.

HP HP HP HP

\- Harry ? _Me fit Hermione de sa douce voix._

\- Oui Hermione ? _Demandai-je surpris de la voir aussi tôt le matin._

Comme toujours, je m'étais levé avant Ron et j'étais descendu regarder le lever du soleil. Molly était déjà debout mais elle me laissait sortir sans dire un mot, seul son regard triste me suivant jusqu'à la porte montrait ses sentiments à cet instant. Molly Weasley était une mère poule, mais elle savait comprendre les moments où nous voulions être seuls et ne pas parler. Chaque matin, quand je rentrais de nouveau, je hochais la tête vers elle en signe de remerciement.

Après trois jours, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione me rejoignait, avait-elle du mal à dormir ? Mon regard continua de fixer l'horizon alors que mon amie s'assit silencieusement à côté de moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Tu viens voir le lever du soleil tous les matins ? _Me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure._

\- Oui. _Répondis-je sur le même ton._ Je dors peu et mal, autant venir voir ce spectacle magnifique, non ? _Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère._

\- Tu as raison. _Répondit-elle simplement._

Nous sommes restés là jusqu'au lever du soleil, et même un peu après. Sa présence me réconfortait, je n'étais pas seul. Je savais qu'Hermione ne me laisserait jamais tomber et même si j'avais peur pour sa vie, je savais que de toute manière elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par une quelconque tentative d'éloignement. Hermione avait toujours été bien trop intelligente et rusée.

\- Sirius. _Fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix en se levant._

\- Sirius. _Dis-je simplement en me levant à mon tour._

\- Cédric. _Ajoute-t-elle en prenant ma main._

\- Cédric.

\- Tes parents, Lily et James Potter.

\- Mes parents. _Dis-je dans un dernier souffle._

\- Tu n'y peux rien, Harry.

\- Ils sont morts à cause de moi. _Répondis-je dans un sanglot._

Elle me prit dans ses bras alors que j'essayais à grande peine de retenir mes larmes. Ces personnes mortes par ma faute, des personnes qui avaient encore toute la vie devant eux.

\- Non, Harry. C'est Voldemort le coupable. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire là où des sorciers comme Dumbledore n'ont pas pu aider. Ne t'en veux pas pour chaque mort qu'il y a eu, et pour toutes les autres à venir. Ce n'est pas toi qui les tues, mais tu feras partie de ceux qui l'arrêteront, j'en suis certaine. _Dit calmement Hermione à mon oreille alors que je pleurais sur son épaule._

C'était si bon de lâcher prise, si bon de se laisser bercer dans une étreinte. Hermione avait toujours compris avant les autres ce qui se passait, heureusement que je l'avais. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mais j'eus le temps de calmer mes larmes. Puis après avoir serré Hermione un peu plus fort contre moi en signe de remerciement, je la relâchai pour que nous puissions aller manger.

Ron se leva quelques minutes après notre retour, il ne nous demanda même pas si nous avions bien dormi et si nous étions debout depuis longtemps. Pourquoi aurait-il commencé ? Cela me vexa un peu malgré tout, sûrement s'en doutait-il, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de m'en parler ? Avait-il peur que je m'emporte ? Que je ne veuille pas en parler ? Ou s'en fichait-il complètement ? Cette idée m'attrista un peu, j'essayai de ne pas y penser. À l'instant où Ginny arriva dans la cuisine, trois hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. Des hiboux de l'école à n'en pas douter de par les quatre lettres fermées au sceau de Poudlard.

Hermione me tendit la mienne avec un grand sourire, je m'empressai de l'ouvrir. J'avais remarqué qu'elle était plus lourde qu'habituellement, mais je fus deux fois plus surpris. En plus de recevoir l'insigne de Capitaine de Quidditch, je reçus aussi celui de Préfet. Je regardai l'insigne avec insistance, je n'étais pas Préfet l'année dernière, était-il possible qu'ils se soient trompés ? Je regardai de nouveau l'enveloppe « _Harry Potter_ », non, c'était bien moi. Je levai les yeux pour découvrir le visage pâle de Ron.

\- Tu es Préfet ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! _Fit Hermione, véritablement heureuse pour moi._

\- Mais je ne l'étais pas l'année dernière… _Dis-je en regardant à nouveau l'insigne._

\- En réalité, les Préfets sont choisis chaque année, souvent ce sont les mêmes mais pas obligatoirement.

\- Moi, faire régner l'ordre et la discipline ? _Demandai-je incrédule en regardant Hermione._

Un fou rire me prit sans que je puisse l'arrêter, je me voyais bien dire aux élèves de ne pas sortir après le couvre-feu alors que c'était ce que je faisais presque toutes les nuits ! Hermione me suivit dans mon rire ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Molly Weasley ne disait rien mais son sourire me laissait croire qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Je me demande qui va être Capitaine cette année. _Fit pensivement Ginny._

\- Hum. C'est moi aussi. _Dis-je en sortant le second insigne qui était resté au fond de l'enveloppe._

Alors que mes deux amies et Molly Weasley me félicitèrent chaudement, je vis Ron pâlir encore plus qu'à l'annonce de mon insigne de Préfet. Puis il rougit de colère avant de partir sans rien dire.

\- Laisse tomber, il a toujours voulu être Capitaine de Quidditch, mais il n'est pas aussi doué que toi. _Fit Ginny en haussant les épaules._

C'était peut-être vrai, mais cette vérité n'arrangera pas mes rapports avec Ron. J'aurais presque envie de lui donner l'un de mes insignes, mais en plus du fait que cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi, ma rancœur de ne pas avoir été choisi l'année dernière pour être Préfet me revint. J'avais de meilleures notes que Ron et pourtant Dumbledore l'avait choisi lui pour alléger mes épaules. Cela n'avait fait qu'en rajouter, car j'avais pensé qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Ce jour-là, j'avais entre les mains la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas. Et j'en étais fier !

HP HP HP HP

La fin des vacances fila à une vitesse incroyable, que le temps passait vite quand nous étions avec des gens que nous appréciions. Mes nuits étaient toujours détestables, et chaque matin je regardais le soleil se lever, avec Hermione. Ron ne se levait jamais assez tôt pour remarquer nos escapades du matin, blotti l'un contre l'autre, sûrement était-ce mieux ainsi. Il avait, semble-t-il, digéré la nouvelle de mes insignes de Préfet et Capitaine, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Une sixième et nouvelle année commença à Poudlard. J'étais enfin de retour dans ma maison et je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire heureux de s'afficher sur mes lèvres alors que mes deux insignes étaient fièrement accrochés sur ma robe de sorcier. Cette année serait l'année du changement, Préfet, Capitaine de Quidditch et pour ne pas changer, un Mage Noir à mes trousses. Je n'allais pas chômer et j'en étais finalement assez heureux. J'avais pris mes responsabilités, demandant à Hermione des conseils au niveau de l'encadrement des nouveaux élèves ainsi que pour de la lecture utile. Je devais rattraper mon retard dans certaines matières, et je voulais même prendre de l'avance. Un nouvel Harry était né à la mort de son parrain.

HP HP HP HP

Il n'était pas rare de me voir tard dans la salle commune pour aider les plus jeunes tout en faisant mes devoirs. J'étais toujours en avance, finissant mes devoirs bien avant la date butoir. Comme me l'avait déjà conseillé Hermione, j'avais repris mes cours de l'an passé et j'avais révisé pendant les vacances, surtout la nuit. J'avais aussi fait les sélections de Quidditch et Ron avait été sélectionné, mais seulement en tant que remplaçant, Cormac McLaggen avait arrêté bien plus de Souafles que lui. J'avais eu le droit à un nouvel affrontement avec Ron et son refus catégorique de me parler.

Ce ne fut que mi-novembre que l'on nous autorisa enfin une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ron ne me parlait toujours pas mais Hermione était toujours présente à mes côtés, ma fidèle amie ! La pauvre essayait vainement de ne laisser tomber aucun d'entre nous, difficile pour elle. Je lui avais pourtant dit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec Ron, mais quand je lui avais dit juste avant de nous séparer que j'allais avoir besoin d'acheter des livres, elle avait presque l'air outrée à l'idée que je puisse entrer dans une bibliothèque sans elle.

Car oui, depuis que je suis devenu presque insomniaque à cause de mes cauchemars, j'avais rattrapé mon retard considérable dans la plupart des matières. Il n'y avait qu'en potion que j'avais encore un peu de mal. Pour l'histoire de la magie, j'apprenais finalement bien plus dans mes livres qu'en cours, et pour la divination, j'aurais vraiment fait de ne pas suivre Ron et de ne pas prendre cette matière totalement inutile ! Ce fut donc sans grand étonnement qu'Hermione m'accompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Pré-Au-Lard, bibliothèque que je n'aurais pas remarquée si je ne l'avais pas cherchée sur un plan, pour y acheter de nouveaux livres un peu plus avancés.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, pour la trentième fois depuis notre arrivée. Je n'avais parlé à personne de cette excursion à la bibliothèque, moins on était au courant, moins on se demanderait pourquoi et moins il y aurait de risque d'attaque. Bien que je savais Pré-Au-Lard bien sécurisé. En réalité, je n'en avais parlé qu'à une seule personne, outre Hermione. J'avais espéré reprendre tout à zéro. À notre première vraie rencontre, il avait fait le premier pas, aujourd'hui c'était à mon tour. Mais l'espoir qu'il vienne se fana après une heure dans la boutique.

Je payai mes achats, non sans fierté d'avoir en plus déjà trouvé le cadeau d'Hermione. Un livre qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter mais qui lui avait fait briller les yeux d'envie. J'avais pu le glisser entre deux livres alors qu'elle était déjà repartie à la recherche de nouveaux livres encore jamais lus, ce qui devait être rare, même dans une bibliothèque !

\- Hermione ! _Criai-je dans la boutique alors que j'ouvris la porte pour partir._

\- J'arrive ! _Me répondit-elle._

Mais mon attention se tourna immédiatement dans la rue, des cris, des pleurs, des explosions, des capes, un Mangemort se dirigeant vers moi en criant. Je sortis et fermai la porte d'un puissant sort, Hermione serait en sécurité. Le Mangemort me lança des maléfices auxquelles je répliquai aussitôt, le bruit autour de moi fut immédiatement étouffé, bien trop concentré sur ce que je faisais. Je ne pus empêcher quelques sorts de me toucher, surtout quand un deuxième Mangemort vint vers moi. Nous étions dans une petite ruelle, allait-on nous voir ? Nous retrouver ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, un sortilège me toucha de plein fouet alors qu'une douleur me vrilla le crâne. Puis je ressentis ce fameux sortilège que j'avais essayé de lancer une fois mais que j'avais aussi reçu il y a longtemps de cela, le Doloris. Sans interruption. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je ne ressentais que cette souffrance encore et encore. Le sortilège fut levé alors que je sombrais déjà dans les limbes bienfaitrice de l'inconscience.

HP HP HP HP

La douleur. C'était la première émotion, la première sensation. J'avais mal partout. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour être aveuglé par la lumière. Je les fermai tout aussi vite. Je ne réussis qu'après plusieurs tentatives.

\- Harry ? _Demanda une voix incertaine que je savais reconnaître sans réussir à mettre un nom dessus._

Je réfléchissais, essayant de rassembler les derniers événements. Harry. Harry Potter, oui c'était bien ça. J'étais Harry Potter. Le brouillard se dissipa peu à peu dans mon esprit alors que je regardais le plafond. Tout me revint en mémoire, Poudlard, Pré-Au-Lard, Hermione !

\- Herm… Hermione ? _Dis-je difficilement en essayant de la chercher de mes yeux myopes._

\- Oh, Harry ! _Me fit-elle soulagée en me prenant dans ses bras._ Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! _Cria-t-elle soudainement en s'élevant de toute sa hauteur pour me regarder dans les yeux._ Harry James Potter ! Ne m'enferme plus jamais dans un endroit pour me protéger ! Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ? _Fit-elle en me faisant, je devais bien l'avouer, un peu peur._

\- Oui, Hermione. Promis. _Dis-je d'une petite voix, je ne pouvais me permettre plus, j'avais mal à la gorge._

\- Alors, dors. _Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille en se rasseyant tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne._ Tout le monde va bien.

Je ne me fis pas prier, mes yeux se fermèrent sans même que je sache exactement à quel instant. Hermione était là, vivante. Et finalement, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

HP HP HP HP

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Mon crétin de décérébré d'ami m'avait enfermé dans la boutique, la rage me consumait encore quand j'y pensais ! J'étais là, à quelques centimètres de lui, mais cette fichue porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir m'empêchait de sortir. Oh comme j'aurai voulu le tuer de mes mains à cet instant, mais le Doloris que l'un des deux Mangemorts lui envoyait était largement suffisant pour calmer mon envie de meurtre envers Harry et la reporter sur lui.

J'avais enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte, le vendeur ne m'avait aucunement aidé, semblant penser qu'effectivement nous étions bien plus en sécurité dans sa boutique. Il était parti au fond de sa boutique aux premiers cris, sans en revenir et sans même un regard pour moi ! Que les gens étaient lâches parfois ! Alors que je lançais un sort pour arrêter l'un des Mangemorts, l'autre fut soudainement pétrifié, et ce fut avec soulagement que je vis Rosmerta ainsi que le Professeur Vector derrière eux. Le second me lança un puissant sort dont je pus partiellement me protéger, une légère entaille subsistait sur mon épaule.

J'avais plongé sur le corps d'Harry, il ne criait plus mais était inconscient et son corps était pris de soubresaut incontrôlable dût au sortilège Doloris. Ce fut avec inquiétude que j'étais remontée jusqu'à Poudlard avec le Professeur Vector ainsi que d'autres personnes que je ne voyais même plus, mon regard était fixé sur les traits tendus d'Harry, des traits de douleur. Le chemin resta brumeux dans mon esprit, je ne me souvins pas de grand-chose à part de notre arrivée à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh m'avait ordonné de m'allonger sur un lit pour qu'elle puisse m'examiner, mais elle s'était tout de suite concentrée sur Harry que je ne quittais pas des yeux.

Le diagnostic était simple, il avait subi en continu et sur une trop longue période, le sortilège Doloris. Elle ne pouvait que lui donner des antidouleurs et attendre qu'il se réveille, en espérant que son cerveau n'aie pas déjà été endommagé. S'il ne se réveillait pas demain ou qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, il devrait aller à Ste Mangouste. Le directeur n'avait pu avoir l'autorisation de le garder que jusqu'au lendemain et seulement s'il avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés mentales.

Elle s'occupa ensuite de moi, puis me laissa avec Harry. Elle avait dû me dire qu'elle me gardait pour la nuit, mais je n'en étais même pas certaine. Dumbledore était venu voir Harry, il avait l'air confiant et j'espérais pouvoir avoir confiance en son jugement. Il s'assit sur mon lit, le regard braqué sur Harry et m'expliqua que l'attaque n'avait pas eu pour but d'enlever Harry, puisqu'ils n'auraient pas pu transplaner en dehors de Pré-Au-Lard une fois entré. Un sort pour repousser les sorciers et les empêcher d'intervenir avait été posé après notre entrée dans la boutique, peut-être que le but avait été simplement de torturer Harry, une sorte d'avertissement. Dumbledore ne savait pas et c'était bien cela qui m'inquiétait le plus.

\- Quelqu'un les a fait pénétrer à Pré-Au-Lard ? _Demandai-je pour comprendre._

\- C'est bien plus que cela Miss Granger. _Fit Dumbledore en regardant toujours Harry._ Il n'y avait que quatre Mangemorts, deux pour détourner l'attention et faire sortir Harry de la boutique et deux autres pour l'attaquer. Non seulement quelqu'un a trouvé un moyen de contourner la sécurité mise en place, mais il y a aussi une personne qui a été dire où serait précisément Harry à ce même instant.

\- Mais, il n'en a parlé à personne ! _Dis-je pensivement en espérant que c'était bien le cas._ Personne n'a été blessé ?

\- Outre Harry et vous-même, Miss Granger. Il y a eu une dizaine de blessés, aucun élève.

\- Et les Mangemorts ?

\- Enfermés à Azkaban, ils ne savent rien de plus qu'on ne sache déjà.

\- Envoyé au casse-pipe… _Dis-je un peu surprise._

\- Comment ? _Fit Dumbledore ne semblant pas comprendre._

\- C'est une expression moldue, ça veut dire être envoyé à la mort.

\- Ah ! _Fit le vénérable sorcier en me regardant avec ses yeux pétillants qui semblaient vous sonder._ Intelligente, comme toujours. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Voldemort envoie des sbires se faire casser la pipe. _Dit-il en se levant, manquant mon sourire amusé._ Reposez-vous, Miss Granger. Harry va se reposer encore quelques heures avant de revenir parmi nous.

Il partit en me laissant seule une nouvelle fois. Je m'endormis bien malgré moi, je voulais veiller sur Harry, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, pour voir si tout allait bien. Mais la fatigue l'emporta, trop d'évènements et trop de questions.

HG HG HG HG

 ** _POV Neutre_**

Une ombre entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie. Pour une fois, Pomfresh avait oublié de mettre l'alarme sur la porte, lui permettant de rentrer en toute impunité. C'était sûrement grâce à cette potion de chance liquide, « _Felix Felicis_ » qu'il avait volé. Enfin, il n'avait volé que quelques gouttes pour que la personne ne se doute de rien. Puis il ne voulait pas tout prendre pour une histoire aussi idiote, la potion avait été faite en cas d'extrême urgence, pour la guerre. Mais lui était déjà en temps de guerre, il risquait déjà sa vie.

Il regarda la jeune fille dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie mais détourna bien vite le regard vers le jeune homme. Il sortit sa baguette sans une once d'hésitation. Il s'avança encore, il devait faire vite, même s'il avait de la chance, il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve là. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tempe du grand et célèbre Harry Potter. Il en aurait presque ri si autant de haine ne se dégageait pas de lui.

Il se concentra autant qu'il put, il savait très bien qu'un sortilège d'amnésie mal effectué pouvait être terrible. Il avait de la chance, cela le rassurait un peu mais au fond de lui il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir vraiment l'effectuer correctement. Et s'il voulait le rendre fou ? Lui faire tout oublier ? Non, il voulait juste lui faire oublier qu'il lui avait dit où il allait. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait été au courant à un moment donné.

\- Oubliette ! _Murmura-t-il d'une voix sûre._

Il rangea sa baguette, bien qu'il la tienne toujours fermement dans sa main, regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours et s'en alla.

Ce que l'ombre n'avait pas compris, c'était qu'en lançant le sortilège d'amnésie, il se condamnait lui-même, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, à fuir tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher.


	3. Perdre la raison

_**Chapitre 2 : Perdre la raison**_

 ** _POV Harry_**

\- Je t'assure Hermione, je n'en ai parlé à personne ! _Dis-je pour la énième fois._ La seule fois où j'en ai parlé à voix haute, c'est quand je te l'ai dit alors que nous partions pour Pré-Au-Lard, et franchement, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de préparer une telle attaque en si peu de temps !

Hermione ne se contenterait jamais de ma seule explication, elle tourna le problème dans tous les sens, mais j'étais certain de ce que je disais ! Je n'en avais pas parlé, pas même une seule fois ! J'avais recherché la librairie sur une carte de Pré-Au-Lard à la bibliothèque mais même si l'on m'avait vu la regarder on n'aurait pas pu savoir ce que je cherchais. Je ne savais pas qui, ni comment, mais j'étais certain de n'avoir laissé aucun signe.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'attaque, j'avais pu sortir de l'infirmerie le soir même de mon réveil, avec la promesse de revenir au moindre problème. Ron était revenu me parler, me demandant comment j'allais. Cela n'avait pas repris comme avant, mais notre amitié ne pourrait jamais revenir comme au début, il y avait quelque chose de cassé, de brisé. Peut-être était-il temps de recoller les morceaux, un à un, peu à peu.

Nous allions en cours de potion, ce n'était toujours pas mon cours favori, mais j'avais pris un peu de recul depuis la rentrée. Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en réalité. J'avais vu les choses différemment, je n'avais pas vu Snape rejoindre Voldemort le jour de son retour et cela m'avait suffi. Qui sait la punition qu'il a dû recevoir pour ne pas être venu ? Pour avoir régulièrement des visions de ces fameuses punitions, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer son état. Il y avait plus important qu'une animosité totalement infondée et minable entre nous deux.

J'aurais pu tenir mon Professeur pour responsable de la mort de Sirius, mais j'étais seul fautif. J'avais le miroir avec moi depuis plusieurs mois et je n'y avais pas pensé un seul instant. Il était temps que je réfléchisse, le Serpentard qui sommeillait au fond de moi devait se réveiller, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Snape n'était pas responsable ! Il ne pouvait se dévoiler devant Ombrage, il avait été vérifier malgré le fait qu'il le détestait, pour savoir s'il était toujours en sécurité. J'étais coupable. C'était de MA faute ! Uniquement la mienne !

Je m'assis avec une colère sourde en moi, colère dirigée uniquement contre moi, mais je savais que je pourrais compter sur Snape. Il m'insulterait d'une façon ou d'une autre, je lui répondrais avec colère. Puis tout retomberait, je serais de nouveau vide de ce trop-plein de sentiments. C'était une chose que j'avais remarquée depuis la rentrée, mes accrochages avec Snape me calmaient. Finalement, Hermione avait raison, j'aimais réellement provoquer mon Professeur. Et quelque chose me disait que lui aussi aimait cela.

Mais ce jour-là, une chose étrange se passa. Je coupais tranquillement mes ingrédients quand j'eus une sorte de pause. J'avais la pointe du couteau posée sur le plan de travail, prête à s'abattre sur la tige de ma fleur pour la couper en petit morceau, mais je n'en fis rien. Mon esprit se vida de toute pensée, je fus conscient pendant quelques secondes que quelque chose n'allait pas et je repris mon travail en oubliant cette absence. Je ne sentis que le regard de Snape sur moi, un regard troublé que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage.

Ron me regarda avec curiosité, j'ai simplement hoché les épaules en signe d'ignorance, Snape était toujours un peu bizarre de toute manière. Peut-être était-ce parce que deux secondes plus tard il commença à me crier dessus parce que j'avais mis trop de temps avant d'ajouter mes pétales, mais j'avais pourtant compté. M'étais-je trompé ? Peut-être, ou pas. Mais la colère qui sommeillait en moi depuis le début du cours fut aussitôt envolée avec mes mots de rage dirigés à son encontre. Des points en moins et une colle plus tard, je fus de nouveau apte à me concentrer. J'aurais pu réussir complètement ma potion si j'avais eu le temps, mais j'avais été quasiment jusqu'au bout sans faire une faute, j'étais malgré tout assez fier de moi. Ce fut assez confiant que je posai sur le bureau de Snape mes 45 centimètres de parchemin sur l'usage de chrysope dans la potion de Polynectar avant de partir avec Ron et Hermione.

HP HP HP HP

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, Monsieur Potter ? _Fit Snape d'une voix menaçante mais d'où je sentais tout de même le doute._

\- Pourquoi, Professeur ? _Demandai-je en me relevant un peu._

Il était à son bureau alors que je récurais les pupitres à la brosse à dents, il avait toujours été très inventif pour les colles. Reposait devant lui une pile de parchemins encore enroulés, nos devoirs de potion très certainement. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il avait mon devoir entre les mains, qu'avais-je encore écrit comme ânerie pour qu'il me demande une telle chose ? J'étais perplexe, depuis que j'avais vraiment plongé dans mes études, je faisais des erreurs d'inattentions dans mes devoirs faits en classe, mais ceux à faire en dehors étaient toujours plus que corrects. Là, il paraissait perplexe, et pour le coup, moi aussi.

\- Il y a un problème avec mon devoir, Monsieur ? _Demandai-je calmement avec une pointe d'appréhension._

\- Quand avez-vous fini votre devoir ?

\- À l'infirmerie, le lendemain de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. _Dis-je après un instant de réflexion._

\- Heureux que vous utilisiez enfin votre temps libre à vous consacrer à vos études. _Fit-il d'un ton condescendant auquel je ne répondis pas._ Mais vous auriez dû vous abstenir. Il manque des lettres, des mots et certaines phrases sont totalement incompréhensibles. Vous m'aviez habitué à un travail plus soigné depuis la rentrée !

Il reprit sa correction sans rien ajouter. Pendant quelques secondes, je restai scotché sur place, pas pour ce qu'il m'avait dit sur ma copie, mais pour ce compliment ! Snape m'avait fait un compliment ! Je devais devenir complètement fou ! Je repris mon brossage avec plus d'acharnement, il allait falloir que je surveille ma santé mentale, je recommençais à entendre des choses qui ne devaient pas être.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré dans mon dortoir que je m'aperçus que nous avions eu une conversation polie. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je ne savais pas qui de lui ou de moi, devait voir Pomfresh, mais je n'irai jamais lui proposer l'éventualité. À moins de vouloir mourir.

HP HP HP HP

Deux jours plus tard Snape me rendit ma copie, j'avais récolté un « _Piètre_ », moi qui m'étais habitué aux « _Efforts Exceptionnels_ », j'en fus attristé et en colère. Mais quand je vis mes deux derniers paragraphes, je ne pus en vouloir à mon professeur. Il manquait effectivement des lettres, des mots et je semblais n'avoir même pas fini une phrase que j'en continuais une autre, ce qui donnait un devoir sans queue ni tête. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu le début parfaitement bien écrit, sinon j'aurais eu un _« Troll_ » et je n'aurais même pas demandé pourquoi.

Je n'aurais jamais dû faire mes devoirs aussi tôt après mon réveil, heureusement que je ne m'étais pas lancé dans mon devoir de Métamorphose, McGonagall en aurait fait une syncope. Si seulement Hermione l'avait regardé, elle aurait pu me dire que j'avais écrit n'importe quoi. Mais non ! Je ne devais plus compter sur Hermione, pas pour mes devoirs, je devais faire ça tout seul !

HP HP HP HP

Je me traînais jusqu'à mon dortoir. Cela faisait un mois que je m'entraînais régulièrement dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Mon retard rattrapé, je pouvais enfin me consacrer à l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Je n'y allais que la nuit, quand j'étais sûr qu'aucun élève n'aurait besoin de moi, je tenais à mon rôle de Préfet ! Et j'étais assez fier de voir qu'on venait me demander conseil, non parce que j'étais le célèbre Harry Potter, mais parce qu'on avait confiance en moi.

Hermione n'était pas au courant de mes escapades nocturnes, elle s'en faisait déjà bien assez comme ça. J'avais encore perdu du poids, et si je n'avais pas ces merveilleuses robes de sorcier, tout le monde aurait pu voir à quel point le Héros du monde sorcier était squelettique ! Je n'étais pas fier de mon corps, je le cachais autant que possible, mais j'avais beau manger, je ne prenais pas de poids. C'était à rien n'y comprendre ! Hermione m'avait demandé d'aller voir Pomfresh, mais j'avais peur qu'elle puisse m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, et si j'avais réellement quelque chose ? Je ne pouvais me le permettre, ne pas savoir c'est ne rien avoir !

Pourtant je savais, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. En grande partie parce que je devais lire et relire mes devoirs une bonne dizaine de fois, oubliant souvent des lettres et des mots, ou carrément des phrases complètes. Je le savais car mes entraînements étaient de plus en plus durs et que j'avais bien trop de mal à revenir à mon dortoir. Je le savais parce que je sentais les os de mes cotes. Je le sentais parce qu'à mesure que j'avançais, mes forces s'amenuisaient. Avais-je été trop fort avec moi-même cette nuit ? Peut-être, sûrement. Je n'eus pas le temps de me dire que je ferais mieux de me diriger à l'infirmerie que je tombais déjà dans l'inconscience.

HP HP HP HP

\- Potter ! Ouvrez les yeux ! _M'ordonna une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille._

\- Snape ?

\- Professeur Snape ! _Fit-il avec un claquement de langue agacé._

Cette remarque me tira un sourire, au moins un qui ne changerait pas. Je me surpris à aimer son sarcasme et j'avais l'impression de sentir le soulagement dans ces deux mots, bien qu'ils soient des rappels à l'ordre.

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris que j'étais exactement là où j'aurais pensé être, à l'infirmerie, dans mon lit attitré. Je pris mes lunettes pour y voir un peu plus clair. Ma chute me revint alors en mémoire, Merlin, et dire qu'il avait fallu que ce soit Snape qui me découvre ! J'allais avoir de gros problèmes, très gros problèmes. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis longtemps !

\- Oui, vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes. _Fit-il, semblant lire en moi._ Mais avant de vous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes… Dans un tel état ? _Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur._

\- Un tel état ? _Dis-je sans comprendre._

Ma main s'approcha de mon visage à la recherche d'une blessure, j'observai mon bras et je compris en un éclair. J'étais en pyjama, je n'avais plus ma robe de sorcier pour cacher mon corps. Je croisai les bras sur mon torse, essayant sans grand succès de cacher ce qu'il a déjà vu, mon état de maigreur avancé.

\- Je crois que vous avez compris. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi ? Et mangé ? _Fit-il mortellement sérieux._ Je suis pourtant certain de vous voir à chaque repas, c'est obligatoire. Vous ne mangez donc pas ?

\- Si, je mange ! _M'insurgeai-je._ Pas beaucoup. _Ajoutai-je rapidement d'une petite voix devant son regard suspicieux._ Mais, je ne sais pas, je n'ai… Pas faim ?

\- Est-ce une question ou une affirmation, Monsieur Potter ? _Demanda-t-il circonspect._

\- En tout cas, vous allez devoir prendre du poids et dormir. Et ce n'est ni une question ni une affirmation, c'est un ordre ! _Fit la voix autoritaire de l'infirmière._

Elle me donna tout un tas de potions à avaler, toutes aussi infectes les unes que les autres. Je ne cessais de regarder Snape qui m'observait avec un regard insondable. Et dire qu'il a fallu que ce soit lui qui me trouve… Il était certain que je n'allais pas pouvoir combattre grand monde dans mon état, un sort de tornade de la part de Voldemort et je m'envolerai avant même d'avoir pu lancer un Tempus. Je me fais honte, et il a fallu que Snape voit cette faiblesse…

Ce fut avec plaisir que je pris une potion de sommeil sans rêves, ainsi, je n'aurais plus à penser. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas dormi paisiblement ? La question de Snape me revint à l'esprit, je ne savais plus. J'étais en train de compter les mois qui me séparaient de ma dernière vraie nuit de sommeil, et je m'endormis avant d'avoir fait le décompte final. Trop longtemps.

HP HP HP HP

 ** _POV Severus_**

J'avais rattrapé le jeune homme in extrémiste. Je le suivais depuis le quatrième étage, il ne semblait pas me voir, pourtant je ne faisais rien pour être discret. Mais il était chancelant, je me demandais s'il réussirait à retourner à sa tour en un seul morceau quand il s'écroula dans un dernier effort.

J'avais compris que quelque chose clochait à l'instant même où je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Il était léger, bien trop pour un jeune homme de son âge. Car oui, même si Harry Potter a été la copie conforme de son père, il avait changé, en mieux selon mon propre avis. Je devais bien avouer préférer l'avoir en face maintenant qu'il n'était plus le rappel constant de mes erreurs passées. Il était plus carré, et s'il n'était pas aussi maigre, il aurait sûrement la carrure d'un sportif.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh et moi constations les dégâts, des mois voir des années de malnutritions et énormément de sommeil en retard. Poppy partit immédiatement dans sa réserve pour prendre les potions de nutritions les plus puissantes. En attendant je pus observer Potter, sans ses lunettes ses cernes se faisaient plus nettes et plus marquées. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Ou peut-être tout simplement dormi ? Alors qu'il était sur ce lit, il semblait flotter dans ses vêtements. Aucun doute, pas besoin de venir le tuer lui-même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait qu'à attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre ! À le voir ainsi, on le croirait presque mort. Cette pensée me fit frissonner d'horreur.

Entre les réunions de Mangemorts, celle de l'Ordre, mes copies à corriger et mes élèves à gérer, je n'avais vraiment pas eu le temps de surveiller Potter. Surtout qu'il s'était fait plus calme depuis la rentrée, plus studieux. Il était temps ! Mais pourquoi diable personne n'avait rien remarqué ? N'y avait-il pas le dernier mâle de la fratrie Weasley, son meilleur ami, pour voir son état ? Ils s'étaient, semble-t-il, réconciliés depuis l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, alors qu'en début d'année une étrange dispute les avait séparés. Ils partageaient le même dortoir, ne voyait-il pas que son meilleur ami ne dormait plus ? Ne se nourrissait plus ? Ma foi, il était sûrement bien trop occupé à manger le double de son poids en nourriture pour s'occuper de l'assiette de son voisin.

Et cette Miss-je-sais-tout ? Granger et Potter semblaient encore plus inséparables que les autres années, encore plus que Weasley et Potter. Il y avait une sorte de relation fusionnelle entre les deux, si l'on voyait l'un, l'autre n'était pas loin. Ils passaient autant de temps l'un que l'autre à la bibliothèque, sauf quand il avait entraînement de Quidditch. Tout ce temps libre enfin utilisé pour ses études avait d'ailleurs valu à Potter de rattraper son retard considérable. Moi qui pensais qu'il était irrécupérable…

Sans oublier Dumbledore qui semblait vouer un véritable culte à Potter fils, puisqu'il m'en parlait presque chaque fois que l'on se voyait ! Pourquoi aucune de ces trois personnes n'avait rien vu ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Comme l'étrange devoir qu'il m'avait rendu après l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard ! D'ailleurs, il était un peu étrange depuis ce jour-là. Le Doloris avait peut-être duré trop longtemps ? Avions-nous raté quelque chose ?

Il revint à lui et j'en profitai pour lui poser quelques questions. Je n'eus que peu de réponses, mais une chose m'intriguait. Potter était réellement épuisé, physiquement comme moralement, comment se faisait-il qu'absolument personne n'ait remarqué son état ? Je le regardai avaler de nombreuses potions que j'avais moi-même confectionnées, j'allais devoir refaire le stock pas plus tard que cette semaine, Potter allait en engloutir pendant un bon moment de mes potions de nutrition.

Quand il s'endormit une nouvelle fois, je pus voir son visage se détendre grâce à la potion de sommeil -sans-rêve, il avait l'air plus détendu, un peu moins marqué par l'inquiétude constante que son visage affichait sans que l'on s'en rende véritablement compte. Je repartis sans un regard en arrière, évitant de remarquer l'étrange fascination qu'Harry Potter faisait naître en moi depuis quelque temps.

SS SS SS SS

Les sapins, les guirlandes, les chants de Noël. Aucun doute n'était permis. C'était bien les vacances de Noël. Et à mon plus grand malheur, huit élèves étaient restés pour les fêtes et c'était déjà trop ! Deux Poufsouffles, trois Serdaigles, un Serpentard et deux Gryffondors. Granger et Potter, bien évidemment. Weasley était absent pour une raison que je ne compris que ce matin, le jour même de Noël, quand j'eus le droit de voir une scène des plus intimes dans l'un des endroits les moins appropriés du château, la bibliothèque.

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _J'étais parti à la bibliothèque pour me chercher de nouveaux livres. Je vis le couple à la relation étrange dans un coin assez discret de la bibliothèque, en réalité, c'était leur table attitrée. Chaque fois que je passais, ils étaient assis là et nuls par ailleurs. Mme Pince n'était pas présente, ce qui était étonnant d'ailleurs. Mais je devais bien avouer que pendant les vacances de Noël très peu d'élèves venaient à la bibliothèque, et avec Miss Granger dans les parages, autant dire que même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même venait ici pour abîmer un livre, il se retrouverait avec une folle furieuse aux cheveux bouclés sur les bras._

 _Peut-être était-ce la solution pour s'en débarrasser définitivement ? Pensai-je en riant intérieurement de ma remarque._

 _\- Harry, ce livre est vraiment magnifique. C'est vraiment trop ! Fit la jeune femme en regardant son ami._

 _\- Ce n'est pas trop pour toi, Hermione. Fit-il sincèrement en regardant son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Merci, Harry. Ajoute-t-elle émue. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !_

 _\- Un baiser me suffira ! Fit-il rieur._

 _Ce à quoi il ne semblait pas s'attendre arriva. La jeune femme combla rapidement les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je vis son corps se raidir de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme l'embrasse, et je devais bien avouer que moi non plus ! Elle s'éloigna après quelques secondes et se mit immédiatement à rougir._

 _C'était assez mignon à voir. Pensai-je avant de me rabrouer mentalement pour ma remarque mielleuse. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire mes pensées !_

 _\- Mais, et Ron ? Fit le garçon sans comprendre. Pas que je refuse ton baiser mais… Tu n'aimes plus Ron ? Demanda-t-il timidement._

 _\- Ron ne pense qu'à lui et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Répondit-elle tristement. Je l'ai aimé, à un moment donné. Mais cela fait plusieurs mois que ce n'est plus le cas. Avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Il est parti parce qu'il était vexé que je ne l'ai pas aidé pour son devoir de Potion._

 _\- Il était vexé pour ça ? Demanda le jeune homme, lui-même surpris._

 _\- Oui. Et il a embrassé Lavande Brown. Murmura-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas la patience pour ce genre de gaminerie, Harry. Il est jaloux et n'est pas vraiment fidèle en amitié, alors comment pourrait-il l'être en amour ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux… Commencer quelque chose de sérieux avec moi ? Fit-il un peu hésitant. Je comprends si tu veux qu'on reste ami. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment._

 _\- Non, non. Fit-elle en rougissant une nouvelle fois. Je veux que ce soit sérieux entre nous._

 _\- Alors, c'est d'accord. Fit-il en déposant à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _J'assistais à un moment unique, car il y avait peu de doute sur le fait que ces deux-là embrassaient réellement pour la première fois. Habituellement, j'aurais rabroué deux élèves se comportant ainsi, juste histoire de les humilier, mais quelque chose m'empêchait de le faire à cet instant. Quelque chose de dérangeant qui me poussait à regarder sans dire un mot, il émanait d'eux une sorte d'attirance magnétique qui m'attirait._

 _J'ai reposé le livre que je tenais entre mes mains et partis en toute discrétion. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'à l'instant où je passai la porte de mes appartements. Le dos contre la porte, je me laissai glisser jusqu'en bas en touchant ma poitrine, la main sur mon cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. Les fêtes de Noël ne me réussissaient vraiment pas._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Et je me retrouvais encore dans mes appartements. Je devais aller dans la grande Salle pour le repas de Noël. Mais j'appréhendais à cause de la scène que j'avais vue un peu plus tôt dans la bibliothèque. C'était gênant, dérangeant. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Granger était peut-être majeure mais ce n'était pas le cas de Potter, en plus deux élèves, bien trop jeune pour moi ! Je me surpris à penser pendant un bon moment que j'étais devenu fou, c'était sûrement cela, ça ne pouvait être que cela.

\- Trop de Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! _Me dis-je à voix haute._

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit et me dirigeai courageusement vers une soirée que j'étais déjà pressé de quitter alors que je n'y avais pas encore mis les pieds.

SS SS SS SS

Merci, Merlin, les vacances étaient enfin terminées ! Je n'avais jamais autant été heureux de retrouver tous ces étudiants complètement irrécupérables. Les vacances avaient été longues, trop longues. Surtout quand je me surprenais à surveiller du coin de l'œil si Potter mangeait bien. Mais il s'avérait que c'était le cas. Et j'avais même eu un fugace sentiment de bonheur quand j'avais remarqué qu'il avait enfin repris un peu de poids.

Heureusement, la distraction était arrivée et je n'allais certainement pas me priver ! Mais après quatre heures de colles distribuées et une centaine de points en moins pour Gryffondor, une distraction encore meilleure arriva. Les deux derniers Weasley venaient d'arriver à la table Gryffondor et ce fut sans aucune discrétion que toute l'école fut rapidement au courant de la nouvelle relation amoureuse du Survivant.

\- Tu as quoi ? _Cria Weasley faisant taire toute la salle._

\- Nous sommes ensemble. _Fit la voix forte mais calme d'Hermione Granger._

\- Alors, je passe mes vacances de Noël en famille et toi… _Fit-il rouge de colère en direction de Potter._ Tu en profites pour me voler ma petite amie !

\- Je n'étais pas ta petite amie ! _Cria la jeune femme._

\- Je… Je t'aimais ! Je t'aime ! _Cria-t-il dans la grande Salle qui était plus que silencieuse._

\- C'est trop tard, Ron ! _Fit-elle avec bravoure._ Tu as eu des mois, des années ! Pour te déclarer ! Et tu n'as rien fait !

\- Mais… Je… _Bredouilla-t-il pitoyablement avant de se retourner vers son ami une nouvelle fois._ Tu savais que je l'aimais ! _L'accusa-t-il._

\- Ne t'en prends pas à Harry ! _Cria-t-elle avec force alors que ledit Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre._ C'est de ta faute si tu as laissé passer ta chance, tu as embrassé Lavande devant moi avant de partir en vacances. Tu m'as écrit des lettres en me disant bien que tu l'avais vue pendant les vacances et tu es arrivé dans la grande Salle en lui tenant la main ! Ne vas pas me dire que tu m'aimes après ça !

Ronald Weasley resta planté là, les bras ballants. Il avait fait une erreur, une grossière erreur. Il avait certainement dû vouloir rendre jalouse Hermione Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait être bête quand on était jeune. Il baissa la tête et partit à l'autre bout de la table pour s'y asseoir, on pouvait voir une fine pluie le suivre pour tremper peu à peu ses cheveux. Sa tristesse devait réellement être puissante pour que sa magie s'extériorise ainsi. La seule fille Weasley de la famille regardait encore le jeune couple, elle aussi avait l'air d'avoir du mal à avaler la potion. Même moi j'étais au courant qu'elle aimait le Survivant... Malgré tout, elle s'assit devant eux en silence et toutes les conversations reprirent en même temps, n'ayant qu'un seul sujet, le couple Potter-Granger.

SS SS SS SS

Je n'avais jamais suivis les rumeurs, mais depuis plus d'un mois, il semblait que je ne cessais d'entendre les plus folles rumeurs sur le couple que formait le Survivant avec Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais il y avait aussi les questions dont je n'avais personnellement même pas envie de penser, mais elles semblaient tout de même me poursuivre jusqu'à mes cachots.

L'avaient-ils déjà fait ? Cela allait-il durer ? Est-ce que Potter embrassait bien ? Et Granger ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait une fellation ? Tant d'images que je n'aurais jamais voulu avoir en tête. J'avais réussi à passer presque toute ma vie sans jamais faire attention à la moindre rumeur, au moindre bruit de couloir, et voilà que je me retrouvais malgré moi à me poser les mêmes questions !

Mais en dehors de ces questions totalement futiles et inintéressantes, d'autres bien plus inquiétantes se posaient. Potter semblait avoir de plus en plus d'absences. J'avais bien essayé de trouver une explication, mais parfois il semblait se perdre dans sa contemplation pendant quelques petites secondes pour revenir à nous. Petites secondes très importantes en potion. Mais le pire était qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir, j'avais laissé couler au début. Mais là, j'avais devant moi un véritable problème. Harry Potter qui était en colle avec moi avait le regard perdu dans le vide depuis une bonne minute et malgré mes appels répétés, il ne répondait pas.

Était-ce une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il faisait pourtant tout pour ne plus rentrer dans l'esprit du jeune homme, trop d'amour. C'était presque hilarant que l'une des choses qui puisse blesser le plus, le plus grand Mage Noir de ce siècle, soit l'amour. Mais avant que j'aie pu m'avancer, Potter revint sur terre et reprit la découpe de fleur de Chrysanthème que je lui avais donné à faire.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je surpris son regard interrogateur. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, y avait-il un problème avec Potter ? Il était différent depuis la rentrée, certes, mais y avait-il plus que ça ? Pourtant, plusieurs choses étaient étranges. Son devoir après l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, encore maintenant il manquait certaines lettres ou mots dans ses devoirs. Parfois, je l'entendais demander plusieurs fois la même chose à des personnes différentes, j'avais pensé que ce n'était que pour être certain de l'information.

Il avait pourtant repris du poids et semblait un peu moins fatigué depuis sa mise en couple. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait sans que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Puis je me rappelai d'une chose qui m'avait brièvement amusé, une preuve que Potter était encore et toujours tête en l'air, mais, et si…

\- Vous vous êtes trompé sur votre devoir, Monsieur Potter. _Dis-je d'un ton froid._

\- Je suis désolé, Professeur. F _it-il simplement, sans me demander pourquoi._

\- Je suis étonné que vous vous souveniez encore de votre nom alors que vous avez écrit être en cinquième année. _Dis-je en observant chaque trait de son visage qui se muait en surprise._

\- Où est le problème, Monsieur ? _Demanda-t-il sans comprendre._

\- Quel jour sommes-nous, Monsieur Potter ? _Demandai-je en appréhendant déjà la réponse._

\- Heu… Le 7 février. _Fit-il craintivement._

\- De quelle année ?

\- 1996 ! _Répondit-il comme si c'était logique._

Alors que je m'étais doucement relevé de ma chaise, je retombai dessus en le regardant. Il semblait perdu et inquiet. Je l'étais également, mais à son propos, pas du mien. La date était la bonne, pas l'année. Potter était revenu une année en arrière. Je pris rapidement le premier parchemin qui me tomba sous la main et écrivis un message à Dumbledore. Un enchantement plus tard, le parchemin fila jusqu'à la porte, s'aplatit pour passer dans l'interstice et partit retrouver Albus. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

\- Le dernier souvenir de Black ? _Demandai-je froidement._

\- À Noël bien sûr. _Fit-il en s'éloignant craintivement de moi._

\- Ne vous êtes-vous pas mis en couple avec Miss Granger ici même, à Noël ? _Demandai-je calmement alors que l'inquiétude montait en moi, bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais !_

\- Heu si… _Fit-il en se stoppant net, perdu dans ses pensées._ Sirius… _Fit-il pensivement._ Pourquoi ne répond-il pas à mes lettres ? _Demanda-t-il tristement._

Le directeur arriva avec son phénix, heureusement car je ne pourrai pas gérer un Potter amnésique seul. Je mis de puissants sortilèges anti-espionnage, personne ne devait savoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? _Me demanda le directeur en regardant du coin de l'œil Potter qui semblait en plein conflit interne._

\- Il se croit en février 1996, mais surtout, il croit Black est encore en vie ! _Dis-je à voix basse._

\- Merlin ! _Fit Potter, choqué._ Il est mort ! Je l'ai tué ! _S'exclama-t-il avant de s'évanouir._


	4. La trahison

Merci à tous pour vos retours positifs (et intrigués) sur cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci également à Hitori, Cachoulilou et Harryliada ! J'adore toujours les débuts de fic parce que je vois toujours vos questions et ça me fait toujours plaisirs de voir ce que vous imaginez, ce que vous devinez ou non de la suite et moi qui ne peux rien dire alors que j'en ai tellement envie parce que j'adore cette histoire (heureusement ! ^^)

Merci pour votre lecture, vos reviews et vos favoris ! Bonne lecture à vous tous :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : La trahison**_

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Trois jours que je veillais sur Harry, le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait parlé d'un sortilège d'amnésie qui aurait été mal exécuté. Pour le moment, cela m'importait peu, je ne souhaitais que le réveil d'Harry. Mais en attendant, je me posais des questions, les mêmes que Dumbledore m'avait posées. Harry avait-il posé des questions étranges ? Avait-il parlé de Sirius récemment ? Avait-il fait des choses qu'il ne faisait pas auparavant ?

Bien sûr qu'Harry avait radicalement changé ses habitudes de vie, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Harry s'était acharné dans le travail pour combattre Voldemort, mais aussi pour oublier la douloureuse perte qu'était sa seule et dernière famille, Sirius. Sans oublier qu'on s'était mis en couple, c'était étrange et laborieux au début, mais la gêne avait rapidement été mise de côté. Harry et moi nous ressemblions bien plus que nous ne voulions nous l'avouer.

En y repensant bien, je pourrais répondre à ces trois réponses par oui, en une seule et même conversation. Mais cela prouverait-il qu'Harry avait déjà subi le sortilège d'amnésie à ce moment-là ? Aucunement. Pourtant, la scène tourna dans mon esprit un bon moment.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Deux semaines auparavant, Harry et moi marchions dans les couloirs pour faire notre ronde avant d'aller dormir. Nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre à parler tranquillement tout en nous tenant par la main. La période de gêne était depuis bien longtemps passée et oubliée, faisant place à une intimité qui s'installait doucement mais sûrement entre nous deux._

 _Les baisers n'étaient pas rares, c'était donc naturellement qu'au détour d'un couloir désert, Harry me plaqua contre le mur pour m'embrasser tendrement. Chaque fois qu'il agissait ainsi, j'avais l'impression de former un couple normal avec Harry, je vivais enfin la vie d'une jeune fille normale. Le fait que je sois une sorcière, que je sois Préfète, une « Sang-de-Bourbe » qui essayait de montrer qu'elle était la meilleure et qu'elle méritait sa place dans le monde sorcier, une Gryffondor ou même à présent la petite amie de l'Élu, tout cela ne comptait plus. Car je savais qu'Harry ne voyait rien de tout cela, il me voyait moi, telle que j'étais réellement. Tout comme je le voyais lui, tel qu'il était._

 _Où était la Gryffondor à l'air si sûr d'elle ? J'avais affronté de nombreux dangers avec Harry et Ron, j'avais souvent eu peur, mais je n'avais jamais reculé devant le danger. Pourtant, avec Harry, je n'étais plus sûre de rien, il n'y avait aucun livre pour apprendre à construire une bonne relation, tout était bancal, incertain et maladroit. À cet instant, dans les bras d'Harry, je savais que j'étais ainsi. Et je savais que malgré son apparente Gryffondorie, Harry éprouvait les mêmes craintes que moi. C'était ça le côté rassurant de notre relation, nous n'étions pas sûrs de nous, d'où tout cela allait nous mener, mais nous étions ensemble._

 _Alors que je glissais ma main dans ses doux cheveux, Harry glissa sa main contre ma hanche et la sensation d'être chatouillée me fit rire. Je m'en voulus aussitôt de gâcher ce baiser brûlant à cause d'un rire involontaire, surtout à cause d'une caresse qui n'avait absolument pas pour but de me faire rire. Harry s'écarta de moi et j'eus soudainement peur d'avoir tout fait rater, sauf qu'Harry me regarda en souriant. Ce sourire si éblouissant que personne ne voyait plus depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, depuis le retour de Voldemort et même un peu avant._

 _\- Je vais aller m'entraîner avec un portrait, si mes baisers te font autant rire… Fit Harry semblant se détourner de moi pour y aller tout de suite._

 _\- Harry Potter ! Criai-je faussement outrée._

 _\- Tu imites très mal Snape ! Répondit sérieusement Harry la main prenant son menton comme s'il était dans une intense réflexion. Il est plutôt du genre… Commença-t-il à dire en vidant son visage de toute émotion et en croisant ses bras de la même manière que notre Professeur de Potion, il prit un ton assez proche du sien et continua. Potter ! Vous êtes réellement comme votre père et son chien galeux qu'il appelait son meilleur ami !_

 _La mention de Sirius me choqua, Harry n'avait jamais plaisanté depuis son décès, mais il était là, à le faire. Une réplique que Sirius aurait très certainement aimée, à condition que ce ne soit pas le vrai Snape qui l'ait dit._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que Snape n'ait jamais traité Sirius de chien galeux ! Dis-je en croisant les bras à mon tour d'une manière désapprobatrice, du moins, en surface._

 _\- Oh, je suis certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas ! Rit Harry avant de reprendre son imitation. Vous serez en colle tous les jours de la semaine jusqu'en 2125 ! Et ne pensez pas que votre mort sera une bonne excuse pour ne pas y assister ! Fit Harry avant de ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de rire._

 _Je le rejoignis dans son hilarité, c'était si bon de rire. Si bon de le voir rire. Si seulement Ron pouvait voir que c'était cela le plus important, c'était nous riant à en perdre haleine. Cet instant de paix alors que la guerre se préparait dehors et même à l'intérieur de ces murs. Ron et moi n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais ouvertement assumé d'être avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il ne se gênait pas pour s'afficher avec Lavande, alors pourquoi ?_

 _Les questions furent balayées de mon esprit quand Harry posa son bras sur mes épaules et m'embrassa la tempe dans un geste tendre. Peu importait Ron, Harry me comprenait mieux que quiconque, il me faisait sourire, rire, parler et me poussait avec un plaisir non négligeable à faire autre chose qu'étudier, passer du temps avec lui._

 _\- Monsieur Potter. Fit une voix froide dans notre dos. Miss Granger. Rajouta-t-il sarcastiquement avant que l'on se décolle rapidement l'un de l'autre pour nous tourner face à notre professeur de potion._

 _\- Professeur. Dit-on Harry et moi._

 _\- Que font deux jeunes gens, à une heure aussi tardive, aussi près des cachots ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil circonspect._

 _\- Nous finissions notre ronde, Professeur. Dis-je simplement._

 _\- Vous avez une façon assez étrange de faire votre ronde, vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit-il avec un rictus moqueur._

 _\- Il n'est pas bon d'être seul dans les couloirs à une telle heure, Professeur. Fit bravement Harry. Nous restons donc ensemble pour les rondes pour plus de sécurité._

 _\- Vous ferez mieux de vous arrêter là pour ce soir et de retourner immédiatement dans vos dortoirs. Affirma notre professeur en s'approchant dangereusement de nous. Avant que l'idée d'une colle pour cause de batifolage me vienne à l'esprit._

 _\- Oui, Professeur. Répondis-je rapidement en prenant la main d'Harry pour nous éloigner le plus rapidement possible._

 _\- Et n'oubliez pas que vous avez déjà une colle demain soir avec moi, Monsieur Potter. Fit-il un peu plus fort alors que nous partions déjà._

 _\- Heu, oui. Répondit Harry un peu perdu. Bonne nuit, Professeur._

 _\- Bonne nuit ? Entendis-je murmurer avec surprise par la voix de Snape._

 _Je tirai toujours Harry par la manche en remontant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Alors que nous étions assez loin pour retourner à notre dortoir tout en étant sûrs de ne plus recroiser notre vampire des cachots, je me retournai vers Harry qui semblait encore dans le vague._

 _\- Tu lui as dit bonne nuit ? Dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher d'en rire._

 _\- Bah quoi ? Fit mon petit ami avec un air un peu idiot. Il doit bien dormir de temps en temps, non ? Fit-il en me suivant jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Les élèves à torturer, nos copies à massacrer, ça doit fatiguer tout ça ! Dit-il calmement avec tout le sérieux possible, non sans sourire de toutes ses dents._

 _\- Espèce de crétin ! Répondis-je affectueusement en arrivant dans la salle commune._

 _Harry lança un sort de discrétion pour ne pas être entendu et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Sans hésitation, je me posai sur ses genoux, chose que nous faisions depuis peu, mais qui nous permettait de rester dans notre cocon un peu plus longtemps. Il n'y avait de toute manière presque plus personne à cette heure-là, juste quelques dernières années qui révisaient encore pour leurs ASPIC. Nous restions donc ainsi un petit moment, puis Harry me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas._

 _\- Tu ne trouves pas que Snape a un certain charme ? Demanda-t-il soudainement._

 _Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, qu'est-ce que vient de dire mon petit ami ? Que Snape avait du charme ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait raison qu'il était obligé de me dire ça comme si…_

 _\- Je dis pas que je suis attiré par lui ! Ajouta précipitamment Harry à mon plus grand soulagement. J'ai juste l'impression que ces derniers temps, il est un peu plus souple avec moi. Du coup, je pense que je remarque un peu plus ses bons côtés. Fit-il en haussant les épaules alors que je me blottissais de nouveau contre lui._

 _\- Il est moins sur toi sûrement parce que tu t'es amélioré en potion. Et oui, il a un certain charme. D'ailleurs, s'il est libre, je tenterai bien de me rapprocher un peu de lui ! Taquinai-je Harry._

 _\- Hé ! Je ne partage pas ! Fit-il jalousement._

 _Je me levai de ses genoux et commençai à partir vers mon dortoir. Harry était resté dans le fauteuil et je pus sentir son regard posé sur moi._

 _\- Qui t'a parlé de partage ? Dis-je avant de partir dans l'escalier en riant._

 _Harry me rattrapa en haut des escaliers pour m'embrasser avec possessivité. J'adorais quand il était ainsi, cela me prouvait qu'il tenait réellement à moi._

 _\- Bon, si vraiment tu le veux. Je veux bien partager. Fit-il avant de passer devant moi pour aller à son dortoir. Mais hors de question que vous vous retrouviez seuls sans moi ! Fit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans son dortoir._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Alors oui, Harry avait parlé de Sirius. Mais je ne pouvais dire s'il le pensait vivant ou mort à cet instant. Oui, il avait dit des choses étranges, il avait agi étrangement. Tout simplement parce qu'Harry ne s'était jamais conduit en petit-ami envers quiconque. Tout était étrange parce que ce n'était pas un comportement que nous avions auparavant l'un envers l'autre. Et encore oui, Harry avait posé une question étrange, et la discussion qui avait suivi rejoignait la question sur son étrange comportement. Il m'avait demandé si Snape avait du charme, si ça, ce n'était pas étrange…

Je regardai Harry, il avait l'air paisible ainsi, dans ce coma réparateur dans lequel Pomfresh l'avait plongé. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi paisible, même quand nous étions tous les deux, je le sentais constamment sur ses gardes. Je pris sa main pour l'apporter à mes lèvres et y déposer un baiser et soudain, la peur me paralysa. Harry avait été plongé dans le coma pour que les divers sorts de Dumbledore et Snape puissent stopper l'avancée du sort d'amnésie, et peut-être lui faire retrouver quelques souvenirs perdus. Mais, et si Harry ne se souvenait plus ? S'il ne se rappelait plus de choses importantes et pour une fois, je pensais égoïstement à moi, à nous.

J'étais là, seule et perdue. J'en voulais à Ron d'avoir nourri une jalousie totalement idiote depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Je lui en voulais, parce que j'aurais aimé avoir un ami près de moi pour me dire que tout irait bien. Cela aurait été beaucoup demandé, surtout que Ron et moi nous étions aimés, mais alors que je lui avais fait clairement comprendre que j'étais intéressée par lui, il avait nié en bloc tous ses sentiments. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt, mais je n'avais pas pu l'attendre. Harry avait été là, à mon écoute, il m'avait consolé et je n'avais jamais senti cette distance étrange que j'avais avec Ron. Harry était mon ami, mais il était aussi celui dont j'étais tombée doucement amoureuse et qui était fier de s'afficher avec moi.

Courageux, fidèle, attentionné, à l'écoute, gentil, avec la ruse d'un Serpentard ainsi que l'assiduité d'un Serdaigle depuis le décès de Sirius. Harry était tout ça, et j'aimais tout de lui. Tout me paraissait si naturel à ses côtés, parfois gênant parce que nous étions tous les deux pour la première fois dans une véritable histoire, mais si belle. C'était comme si j'avais la certitude au fond de moi que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, que nous surmonterions toutes les tempêtes, toutes les épreuves.

Et c'était sûrement trop et égoïste de demander ça à Ron, mais je voulais qu'il voie à quel point notre relation était belle et que nous nous aimions vraiment. Mais je devais avouer que si l'inverse avait été fait, j'aurais aussi eu beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. Et le problème était bien là, est-ce que notre amitié avec Ron pourrait survivre avec notre mise en couple ? Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas. Ron espérait toujours me récupérer et ne voulait pas parler à Harry, quoi que celui-ci entreprît.

Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'on ne lui dise rien pour Harry. Il fallait qu'un minimum de personne sache qu'Harry avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire, qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Le Ministre pourrait demander à ce qu'Harry aille à Ste Mangouste pour « _l'aider_ » à tout prix à retrouver la mémoire. Mais Ste Mangouste en plus de faire des expériences de potions et de sortilèges sur lui, dans le but de l'aider bien sûr, n'aurait jamais assez d'effectifs pour protéger Harry. Beaucoup trop de monde pouvait entrer librement dans un hôpital, il serait bien trop facile d'attaquer Harry.

Ce fut donc seule, inquiète et triste, que j'attendais une nouvelle fois le réveil d'Harry. Frôler la mort et la folie n'a pas suffi ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'on lui fasse ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce fut sur ses questions que le temps passa sans qu'Harry n'ouvre un œil…

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Severus_**

Trois jours qu'Harry Potter était dans un coma réparateur, nous n'attendions plus que son réveil. Le fait qu'il mettait autant de temps à se réveiller n'était pas forcément rassurant, mais pas inquiétant non plus. Nous avons supposé avec Albus que le jeune homme avait certainement reçu le sortilège d'amnésie dans les jours suivants l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. Nous nous basions sur le devoir qu'il m'avait rendu, le premier où il manquait des mots et même des phrases, un devoir sans queue ni tête. Plus le temps avançait, plus j'avais remarqué que ses devoirs étaient légèrement moins rigoureux, le texte moins fluide, comme s'il avait dû refaire son devoir encore et encore avant de le rendre. Mais s'il avait déjà des absences, c'était sûrement le cas.

Nous avions donc fait une liste, une longue liste de personnes ayant pu approcher Harry Potter pour lui lancer le sort. Il fallait donc quelqu'un qui puisse se retrouver seul avec lui, cela s'était donc sûrement passé dans son dortoir ou à l'infirmerie. Nous avions interrogé Poppy qui s'était souvenue avoir oublié de poser le sortilège de détection sur la porte de l'infirmerie la première nuit suivant l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle s'en était souvenue car elle n'avait jusque-là jamais oublié, ce qui était déjà étrange en soi.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers les grilles du château, mes pensées pour Harry Potter se fanaient doucement alors que je renforçai mes boucliers d'Occlumencies. Le Lord convoquait rarement aussi tard dans la nuit, ce fut donc guère rassuré que je transplanai sans un regard en arrière.

SS SS SS SS

\- J'ai entendu dire que cet avorton de Potter était à l'infirmerie, est-ce exact mon cher Severus ?

Je devais réfléchir, et vite ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était face à moi, et nous étions seuls, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Mon cerveau s'activa le plus rapidement possible, heureusement, les quelques secondes que je pris pour monter mon mensonge de toute pièce passèrent pour de la peur face aux vagues de magies ténébreuses sortant de ce qui me servait de Maître, et de bourreau.

\- Oui, Maître. _Répondis-je humblement._ Un contrecoup de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Endoloris !

Le sort fut puissant, démontrant la fureur du Lord Noir, mais je fus de nouveau à ses pieds, bien qu'un peu tremblant suite à ce puissant Doloris.

\- Pourquoi n'en entends-je parler que ce soir ?

\- Potter est simplement en surveillance, je ne suis même pas convaincu qu'il aie réellement quelque chose. Sûrement cherche-t-il à en faire le moins possible, comme à son habitude.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé utile de m'informer de ce fait. _Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix impassible, bien trop impassible._

Je sentis le Doloris sans même avoir entendu le sort. Ma réponse n'avait pas plu au Lord et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Potter se retrouvait à l'infirmerie pour plus de trois jours et le Lord ne s'était jamais intéressé aux raisons de sa présence là-bas. Il y avait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, et cela ne me plaisait absolument pas.

\- M'es-tu toujours fidèle, Severus ? _Demanda-t-il après avoir levé le sortilège._

C'était une question piège, quelle que soit ma réponse une séance de torture suivrait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le Lord soit si en colère ? Aucun autre Mangemort en vue, ce n'était pas une mise à mort, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que je ressortirais d'ici bien plus amoché qu'habituellement.

\- Je vous serai toujours fidèle, mon Seigneur. _Répondis-je sans grand espoir de clémence._

\- Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je te rappelle qui tu sers ! _Affirma-t-il avec un sourire à faire frémir de peur._

Et la séance de torture commença. Je pouvais sentir ma peau s'ouvrir, mon sang chaud couler sur mon corps glacé, je sentais même certains de mes os être brisés. Alors que j'avais la sensation d'être enfermé dans mon propre corps, j'entendis pourtant clairement la petite capsule dans ma manche être brisée, c'était le signal qui signifierait à Dumbledore que j'avais été découvert et que je serai certainement mort dans quelques minutes. Et à cet instant, je n'aspirai qu'à la mort, une mort rapide, bien plus enviable à cette douleur horrible qui secouait mon corps de toute part. Je ne sus exactement combien de temps après l'inconscience me cueillit, mais ce fut avec soulagement que j'accueillis ce que je pensais être la mort.

SS SS SS SS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

J'étais sortie de l'infirmerie après que Dumbledore m'eut presque jeté dehors. Il était arrivé dans un état de panique que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui, même dans les moments les plus graves. Ce fut à regret que je dus laisser Harry, toujours inconscient. De toute façon, c'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, mais je n'avais aucune envie de dormir, comme depuis ses trois derniers jours. Alors, comme l'aurait fait Harry, je mis sa cape d'invisibilité que je ne quittais désormais plus pour pouvoir le voir quand je le souhaitais sans être vue et je sortis de Poudlard.

Les journées étaient encore fraîches, et les nuits encore plus. Malgré cela, je m'assis contre un arbre juste en face du lac, notre endroit préféré à Harry et moi. Voir sans être vu, ce qui pouvait être très avantageux quand on était comme Harry, un aimant à problème. Mais Harry n'était pas là… Les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je les sente arriver, j'avais si peur pour Harry…

Mes larmes s'étaient enfin taries quand un bruit sur la gauche m'interpella. Les grilles de Poudlard étaient un peu plus loin, je décidai donc de me lever avec la cape me recouvrant toujours aussi bien pour aller voir d'un peu plus près, baguette à la main.

Ce fut avec effroi que je vis le corps de Snape, avec le reflet de la lune, il semblait encore plus pâle, ce qui ne faisait que me confirmer qu'il était plus mort que vivant. Une personne se trouvait ses côtés, dans une cape de Mangemort, je ne pouvais voir son visage malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas de masque. Il se retourna vers Snape et lui donna un puissant coup dans le ventre, cela me rassura un peu de voir Snape bouger un peu en poussant un râle de douleur. Mais ce qui suivit balaya mon soulagement et un froid glacial s'empara de moi.

\- Alors, sale bâtard graisseux ! On fait moins le fier !

\- Ron ? _Murmurai-je d'une voix fébrile._

La personne releva la tête et recula d'un pas, observant les alentours. J'essayais à tout prix de trouver une solution, d'un côté je ne pouvais laisser Snape plus longtemps sans rien faire, il était clairement en train de mourir, mais de l'autre il fallait aussi que je sache si c'était bien la voix de Ron que je venais d'entendre !

Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour entrer dans Poudlard en pleine nuit, être le Directeur de Poudlard. Mais il y avait certainement une exception pour Snape, pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Voldemort, c'était sûrement pour cette raison que le portail magique s'était ouvert pour eux.

J'essayais de me convaincre que la personne l'accompagnant n'était pas Ron, ce ne pouvait être lui ! Pourquoi nous aurait-il trahis ? Il savait qui était réellement Voldemort, il n'avait jamais eu les mêmes idéaux, il n'a jamais été obligé de le suivre, bien au contraire. Ce fut avec plus de courage qu'il ne m'en avait jamais fallu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, que j'enlevai la cape d'invisibilité pour me placer devant la personne encapuchonnée, baguette brandit et légèrement tremblante, pas Ron, il ne fallait pas que ce soit Ron…

La personne se recula en me voyant et sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, une violente douleur me déchira le dos, me faisant m'écrouler au sol dans un cri de douleur. Le sortilège que j'avais lancé dévia légèrement sur la droite, la capuche de l'homme fut enlevée pour laisser apparaître une tignasse rousse que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

\- Bravo Weasmoche ! _Cracha Drago Malfoy de rage._ T'aurais pas pu le laisser aux grilles de Poudlard ? Espèce de crétin ! Ils arrivent, on se barre !

Malfoy attrapa Ron par le bras et le tira en arrière alors qu'il me regardait, une peur panique inscrite sur le visage. Je vis Malfoy se retourner, certainement pour voir pourquoi Ron ne le suivait pas sans réfléchir et il me vit les regardant. Je vis sa baguette une dernière fois, je n'entendis aucun sort, aucun mot, mais je sentis une douleur vivace supplémentaire avant de tomber dans une douce inconscience. Était-ce donc ainsi que j'allais mourir ?

HGHP HGHP

 ** _POV Neutre_**

Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et Albus Dumbledore trouvèrent deux personnes inconscientes non loin des grilles de Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tôt, Albus avait senti la petite capsule dans sa poche exploser, chose qu'il avait espéré ne jamais sentir de sa vie, Severus était découvert. Et pire que tout, il serait certainement mort dans les minutes ou heures qui suivraient, bien que la mort serait certainement une bonne chose pour Severus si c'était la torture qu'il devait subir.

Il était allé à l'infirmerie dans un état de panique pas croyable, il tenait à Severus. Il s'était vu en lui, un jeune homme perdu avec de trop nombreuses responsabilités, cherchant à tout prix à se faire aider. Dumbledore avait trouvé Grindelwald, Snape avait trouvé Voldemort. Comment lui en vouloir alors qu'ils avaient fait les mêmes erreurs ? Severus était prêt à tout pour se racheter, c'était lui-même qui voulait absolument continuer le travail d'espion malgré toutes ses fois où Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'arrêter après une séance de torture difficile. Dumbledore admirait secrètement Snape, il se jetait lui-même dans la gueule du loup, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être plus jamais d'une des cessions avec Voldemort. Alors que lui avait hésité pendant des années à affronter Gellert, pour finalement se lancer quand il n'avait plus eu le choix…

C'était pour ça qu'il avait peur, oui Dumbledore avait peur. Peur que Severus y laisse sa vie, parce qu'il ne le méritait vraiment pas, il l'avait prouvé en de très nombreuses occasions. Il avait espéré que Severus soit à l'infirmerie et que l'alerte ne soit due qu'à une erreur. Mais Severus n'y était pas, il avait donc alerté les têtes de maisons, ils devaient se tenir prêts en cas d'attaque.

Ils étaient encore tous les quatre dans l'infirmerie, avec Pomfresh, quand Minerva vit les portes de la grille s'ouvrir. Étant donné que Dumbledore était avec eux, cela voulait dire que Severus revenait enfin. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était la présence d'une personne faisant léviter une autre qui semblait inconsciente. Minerva espérait que ce soit bien Severus qui ramenait quelqu'un, mais malgré le fait que personne de plus de vingt ans et portant la marque – outre Severus- n'était censé pouvoir passer les barrières de Poudlard, Minerva avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et alors qu'elle alerta ses collègues et qu'ils descendirent aux portes de Poudlard, tout le monde avait ce même doute.

Les enseignants savaient parfaitement que des élèves avaient pris la marque, de gré ou de force, c'était pour cette raison que Dumbledore avait inclus une close d'âge, pour que ceux ayant la marque puissent trouver un refuge ici et demander de l'aide s'ils le souhaitaient. Severus était la seule exception dans cette protection. Alors qui ? Qui accompagnait Severus, car c'était forcement un élève…

Ce fut avec surprise qu'ils entendirent un cri, puis une voix claire et forte mais aussi désespérée et pleine de douleur demander « _Pourquoi_ ». Ils ouvrirent les portes pour voir Drago Malfoy lancer un dernier sort à Hermione Granger et attraper Ronald Weasley par le bras pour courir les quelques mètres qui leur restaient pour pouvoir transplaner, juste après le portail. Les deux jeunes hommes reçurent plusieurs sortilèges, mais ils eurent tout de même le temps de s'enfuir, non sans blessure.

Les professeurs accoururent vers les deux personnes inertes, découvrant ainsi que leurs craintes étaient fondées, Severus Snape était bel et bien blessé, mais pour une raison encore inconnue, il y avait également la Préfère de Gryffondor. Puisque le temps n'était pas aux questions, au vu des blessures plus que sérieuses que les deux sorciers présentaient, ils furent rapidement emmenés jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Poppy Pomfresh les attendait déjà, baguette à la main.

Il était évident qu'elle fut rapidement débordée, avant, c'était Severus qui l'aidait quand il y avait de graves blessures mais il était évident que dans son état, il ne pourra plus aider avant un moment. Surtout que sa main droite laissait entrevoir de très sérieux dégâts qui le paralyseront de nombreuses semaines, si ce n'est à vie. Mais alors que Poppy avait demandé à Dumbledore de rentrer pour lui ordonner d'appeler des médecins de Ste Mangouste, une étrange magie emplit la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Murmura Poppy en reculant légèrement pour admirer le spectacle._

\- Ouvrez bien les yeux, Poppy. Nous ne reverrons plus jamais ce phénomène incroyable de nos vies, aussi longues soient-elles. _Répondit Dumbledore en profitant seulement, l'admiration habilement mêlée avec l'excitation de voir un tel moment._

Des sortes de bulles transparentes mais dorées avaient entouré les trois seules personnes inanimées de l'infirmerie. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Severus Snape se retrouvaient à flotter à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus de leur lit. Dumbledore avait bien évidemment découvert ce phénomène légendaire, surtout parce qu'il était tombé dessus en faisant des recherches pour un devoir sur la guerre de 1356 parlant de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Bien qu'il n'ait que peu d'informations, il n'avait aucun doute. Des personnes ayant survécu de peu à la mort, un phénomène qui se produisait généralement pendant les périodes de guerre, ce qui paraissait logique puisque l'on n'échappait pas tous les jours à la mort en période de paix.

Ses craintes s'envolèrent quelques minutes plus tard, quand le sang cessa de couler des plaies de Severus et Hermione, puis elles se refermèrent doucement, presque délicatement. Après une heure de ce traitement, qui dura plus longtemps pour Severus car c'était bien lui le plus abîmé physiquement, les cocons de lumières se firent moins vifs jusqu'à s'envoler et reposer les corps sur leur lit respectif.

\- Ne parlez de cela à personne, Poppy. _Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix grave._

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il vient de se passer ! _Grogna-t-elle, à la fois frustrée de ne pas comprendre et soulagée que l'état critique de ses patients soit un lointain souvenir._

\- Je vous dirai tout. _Promit-il._ Mais pour le moment, aucun d'entre eux n'est prêt à admettre la vérité. J'ai moi-même du mal à assimiler le fait d'avoir face à moi, la preuve flagrante que les Erotes de Jade ne sont pas une légende…


	5. Mon enfer

Réponse à Hitori : Non ce n'est effectivement pas par plaisir, quoi que... un plaisir sadique de l'un d'entre eux peut-être ? Nous allons justement voir cela dans ce chapitre ! Dumbledore donner des explication ? Il a toujours été très secrets... (Et moi aussi, par la même occasion... ^^) Merci pour ta lecture !

Et merci pour votre lecture à tous également ! Je sais que vous avez hâte de découvrir que sont les Erotes de Jade et nous allons bientôt le savoir, promis... ;) Certains m'ont déjà dis apprécier les différents Pov et j'espère que c'est le cas pour une grande partie d'entre vous puisque ça sera ainsi tout le long de cette histoire, même s'il y aura parfois des Pov plus long que d'autres !

Bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Mon enfer**_

 ** _POV Ron_**

Au début, je l'avais détesté, haï ! Mon soi-disant meilleur ami me volait Hermione. Je l'avais senti avant même de l'avoir vu. Mais après tout, pourquoi cela devait-il m'étonner ? Le grand Harry Potter avait tout ce qu'il voulait, l'argent, la célébrité, l'insigne de Préfet alors que je l'avais obtenu l'année dernière et l'insigne de capitaine de Quidditch, alors pourquoi se gênerait-il en prenant mon Hermione ?

Je les avais vu se rapprocher, petit à petit, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Hermione avait essayé de passer du temps avec nous deux, mais au fil des disputes avec elle, je la voyais très bien s'éloigner de moi pour aller vers lui. Il était différent de celui que j'avais rencontré, il étudiait de plus en plus, une attitude qui plaisait grandement à Hermione, tout autant que cela l'inquiétait également. Pourquoi devait-elle s'inquiéter pour lui ? Tout allait bien dans sa vie ! Il était déjà le centre du monde, tout le monde l'écoutait quand il parlait, il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'attention !

Alors quand il m'avait dit qu'il allait à Pré-Au-Lard pour acheter des livres dans cette bibliothèque médiocre, j'y avais vu là un moyen pour le remettre à sa place. Harry Potter se sentirait beaucoup moins grand et fort, et ainsi, il reviendrait vers moi en s'excusant. Par la même occasion, Hermione verrait enfin ses faiblesses, elle ne l'idéaliserait plus, cela lui montrerait qu'il n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres !

J'avais donc envoyé une note anonyme à Malfoy, qui m'avait découvert, je ne sais comment. J'avais été forcé d'expliquer mes motivations, il avait souri étrangement, un sourire de Serpentard à faire froid dans le dos. Mais il m'avait cru et m'avait dit se charger d'Harry. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme je l'avais souhaité, Harry n'était finalement pas seul comme il me l'avait dit, mais pire que tout, il était avec Hermione qui m'avait envoyé un petit mot à la dernière minute pour me dire qu'elle était avec Harry.

Je les avais cherchés partout, mais je ne savais absolument pas où se trouvait cette foutue bibliothèque de malheur ! Et alors que je pensais que Malfoy n'allait finalement rien faire, des Mangemorts ont débarqué à Pré-Au-Lard. Je n'avais su qu'en revenant au château peu de temps après, qu'Harry s'était fait attaquer et avait subi le Doloris devant Hermione, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il n'était pas un surhomme. Mais alors que Malfoy m'avait promis que personne ne soupçonnerait qui que ce soit. Il s'avérait qu'au contraire, Dumbledore cherchait dans cette direction puisqu'Harry n'avait dit à personne d'autre qu'Hermione et moi, où il allait. J'avais donc dû agir, rapidement.

J'avais pris quelques gouttes de Felix Felicis dans la fiole d'Hermione, mais la potion ne pouvait que me faire réussir tout ce que j'entreprendrais. Et je savais parfaitement qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas réellement réussir correctement le sort. Même si je n'avais pas voulu me l'avouer sur le coup, je voulais le voir oublier peu à peu, toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il était ! Oh, j'aurai été là pour lui, je l'aurais aidé et soutenu comme le meilleur ami que j'aurais dû être, et l'on m'aurait enfin remarqué, moi, le meilleur ami du Survivant qui ne l'aurait pas abandonné, jamais !

Mais toute la situation m'avait échappé, Malfoy en Serpentard qu'il était m'avait forcé à le rencontrer plusieurs fois pour que je lui dise tout ce que je savais sur Harry. Je n'avais pas eu le choix, sinon il m'aurait dénoncé, et je savais parfaitement qu'il l'aurait fait sans aucun scrupule. Et un vendredi soir, alors qu'il m'avait une nouvelle fois ordonné de le rencontrer dans une salle vide, il m'avait conduit à un passage secret pour nous faire sortir de Poudlard et avait réussi à nous faire transplaner.

Ce fut une nouvelle étape dans ma descente aux enfers. Malfoy m'avait jeté aux pieds de Voldemort, j'avais à peine esquissé un geste qu'un Doloris m'avait touché de plein fouet. Après ce qu'il me parut être des heures, j'avais fini par pouvoir ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, et ce pour voir la marque des Ténèbres tatouées sur mon bras droit. J'avais été complètement perdu, je n'avais même pas senti ce monstre me poser la marque ! Pourquoi l'avait-il fait d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu ne peux le dire à tes amis sans avouer ce que tu as fait, tu n'as donc d'autres choix que de m'obéir. Sauf si tu veux aller à Azkaban, ou mourir… Après tout, qui voudrait du garçon qui a trahi le grand Harry Potter ? _Murmura perfidement Voldemort à mon oreille._

Il me donna un coup de pied dans les côtés et me laissa pleurer sur mon sort, sans que je sache réellement où il était, avec moi ou déjà parti. Tout ce dont je me souvenais vraiment de ce jour, c'était quand Malfoy m'avait traîné jusqu'aux grilles de ce manoir pour nous faire transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard. Il m'avait donné de nombreuses potions, ne me guérissant pas totalement, mais me soignant assez pour que je puisse ne rien laisser paraître.

Le soleil s'était déjà levé, nous n'avons eu qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant que les grilles de Poudlard s'ouvrent laissant les élèves partir jusqu'au village. Ce fut dans un brouillard encore confus que j'avais traîné mon corps jusqu'à mon dortoir, croisant quelques rares élèves qui s'étaient levés tôt pour cette sortie. Je pus ainsi m'effondrer tranquillement dans mon lit, prenant soin de fermer les rideaux, et je m'endormis jusqu'au déjeuner.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris à quel point j'étais seul, personne n'avait remarqué mon absence, personne n'était venu voir si j'allais bien. Harry était certainement avec Hermione, et les autres… Ils ne m'approchaient presque plus puisque j'étais d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable. Après avoir pleuré une nouvelle fois, je pris mon bloc et mon crayon pour dessiner. J'avais dessiné Hermione, encore une fois. Puis Harry, mais pas le Harry qui avait tant changé, non celui que j'avais rencontré dans le train, quand nous avions 11 ans et que tout était si facile.

Les rendez-vous avec Drago s'enchaînaient, il me rappelait constamment que j'étais à sa merci. Il me parlait avec un plaisir malsain de ce que devaient faire les Mangemorts, il m'informa aussi que nous serions sûrement convoqués auprès de Voldemort le vendredi prochain. Et ce vendredi soir fut la première fois que je ressentis la douleur de son appel, mais pas la dernière…

J'étais devenu l'amusement du Lord, il me torturait toute la nuit, demandant parfois à Drago Malfoy de le faire. Ils fouillaient mon esprit sans relâche, ils me rappelaient mes peurs, mes faiblesses, ma trahison. Et chaque samedi matin, je m'écroulais sur mon lit, essayant d'oublier ce que l'on m'avait fait subir pendant la nuit, je finissais par m'endormir et je me relevais quelques heures plus tard pour dessiner. Un dessin heureux, parce qu'il fallait absolument que je me souvienne de ce qui avait été heureux, avant. Avant ma trahison, avant mon enfer.

J'avais essayé de me rapprocher d'Harry, tout me paraissait si dérisoire à présent, son insigne de Préfet comme celui de capitaine de l'équipe. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous, surtout que je remarquais bien qu'il avait oublié certains moments de sa vie et qu'il avait des absences. Mais je n'ai rien dit, parce que le peu de bonheur qu'il me restait se serait envolé à l'instant même où ils auraient compris que c'était moi et ils allaient le comprendre…

Ce fut dans une tension constante que j'ai passé les deux mois et demi me séparant de ma véritable chute. Voldemort que j'avais appris à appeler Maître, bien que cela m'arrachait encore la bouche et me valait un Doloris supplémentaire, m'appela un samedi soir. Il ne m'avait jamais appelé un autre jour que le vendredi soir, et puisqu'Harry était à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours sans que j'ai réussi à savoir pourquoi, cela ne pouvait être qu'en rapport avec cela. Bien que j'avais dit ne rien savoir, ce qu'il avait pu confirmer en violant mon esprit, le Lord était en colère et je l'avais durement payé la nuit dernière. Je ne voulais absolument pas recommencer, mais la brûlure dans mon bras ne cessait pas et je savais parfaitement ce que j'en courais en ne répondant pas à l'appel. Je partis donc vers mon lieu de torture et pour une fois, sans Malfoy, ce qui étrangement ne me rassurait nullement.

À mon arrivée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'interrogea de nouveau sur Harry et sur la raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie. Après une bonne heure, il me fit mettre dans l'ombre, là où Malfoy se mettait quand j'étais moi-même torturé, ainsi je ne pouvais pas le voir, bien que je sache toujours qu'il était là. Et Voldemort fit venir Snape, et après quelques questions, la torture commença. Les heures défilèrent avec une lenteur affolante, je pouvais voir Snape subir plus de torture que je ne pensais un corps capable d'en supporter. Mais il tenait, bien qu'à la fin, il fût bien proche de la mort. Le Lord s'arrêta enfin, semblant enfin satisfait.

\- Lance-lui un Doloris ! _M'ordonna-t-il._

\- Je…

\- Endoloris ! _Cria Voldemort._

Je m'effondrai immédiatement au sol dans un cri de souffrance, le sort ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il était bien assez puissant pour être douloureux. Avec Voldemort, il était toujours puissant.

\- Ce n'était pas une question ! _Claqua la voix du Lord dans la pièce._

Je me relevai et levai ma baguette avec hésitation. J'essayais de lui lancer le sortilège, sans aucune réussite. Voldemort se moqua de moi, mais je fus secrètement soulagé de ne pas avoir réussi.

\- Il faut le vouloir. _Murmura la voix de Voldemort dans mon esprit._ Pense à Harry Potter, pense à la vie qu'il t'a volée, l'attention qu'il t'a pris. Le petit Ron est toujours resté dans l'ombre du célèbre Harry Potter, à Poudlard comme chez lui…

Ses paroles s'insinuèrent en moi comme un puissant venin. Une colère froide me prit petit à petit.

\- Il a obtenu l'insigne de Préfet qui te revenait en plus d'avoir celui de capitaine de Quidditch… Et pour bien te montrer que tu n'es rien, il sort avec celle que tu aimes… Comme c'est pathétique… _Railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

\- Endoloris ! _Criai-je en lançant le sort sur Snape, son corps se tordit immédiatement et un râle de douleur sortit de ses lèvres._

Voldemort rit, d'un rire cruel à faire froid dans le dos. Il me demanda de recommencer, ce que je fis, toujours pris dans ma colère. Puis il me demanda d'arrêter et de reconduire Snape aux portes de Poudlard. Ce ne fut que quand je vis mon professeur plus mort que vivant que la peur m'assaillit. J'avais participé à sa torture comme Malfoy participait à la mienne ! J'étais devenu un monstre ! Je fis rapidement voler Snape derrière moi pour le sortir d'ici.

Après avoir atterri aux portes de Poudlard, je ne pus me résoudre à le laisser là, il allait mourir ! Ce fut d'un pas rapide que je passais les portes qui s'étaient ouvertes grâce à mon professeur, mais puisque je ne faisais aucunement attention au chemin, Snape se prit un arbre. Un rire sortit de ma bouche, le rire d'un homme fou ou désespéré, ou bien même les deux. J'essayais de sauver Snape ! Alors que je n'étais même pas certain de son allégeance ! J'essayais de sauver un homme qui avait fait de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer, et pour la seule raison que j'étais le meilleur ami du Survivant !

J'étais perdu dans mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas être avec Voldemort mais je haïssais Harry pour m'avoir mis dans une telle situation ! Et je haïssais Snape ! J'avais donc commencé à lui crier dessus, toute ma haine, puis je l'ai frappé d'un bon coup de pied dans les côtes, entendant avec joie un craquement sinistre !

Mais tout bascula quand j'entendis un murmure, ce n'était presque rien, mais dans un tel silence, je ne pouvais entendre que ça. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru entendre Hermione, peut-être essayait-elle de m'aider ? Non, elle ne m'aiderait pas, pas en sachant ce que j'étais devenu, même si c'était un peu de sa faute. J'aurai tout fait pour elle, mais faire partie des Mangemorts n'avait jamais fait partie du plan !

Puis elle apparut, enlevant la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle portait, dévoilant son visage blafard. Peut-être aurai-je une chance qu'elle ne découvre pas qui j'étais, après tout, j'avais encore ma capuche cachant parfaitement mon visage dans la nuit. Mais Drago Malfoy se mêla encore de ma vie et brisa celle-ci. Il lança à Hermione un sort, je la vis parfaitement se courber en hurlant de douleur, le sort qu'elle me lança fut dévié, enlevant ma capuche pour dévoiler mon visage. Peut-être avais-je encore une chance qu'elle n'ait pas vu mon visage…

\- Bravo Weasmoche ! _Cracha Drago Malfoy._ T'aurais pas pu le laisser aux grilles de Poudlard ? Espèce de crétin ! Ils arrivent, on se barre !

J'avais donc perdu… Hermione avait sans aucun doute entendu. J'avais tourné la tête vers elle pour voir qu'elle me fixait intensément avec un regard que je ne pensais jamais voir dirigé vers moi, trahie. Malfoy dut revenir puisque je ne le suivais pas, il lança un second maléfice à Hermione qui cria une nouvelle fois avant de s'évanouir. D'un regard vers les portes de Poudlard, je vis des formes s'avancer, elles étaient bien trop grandes pour n'être que des élèves, je courus donc après Malfoy. Je pris de nombreux sorts, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, je suivais Malfoy. Pourquoi fuir ? Azkaban n'était pas préférable à Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts ?

J'avais transplané en regardant une dernière fois Poudlard, je laissais derrière moi tout ce que je possédais, mes affaires, mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes amis…

Est-ce que ma colère contre Harry pour m'avoir volé Hermione, volé l'attention de ma famille comme de ceux qui auraient pu être mes amis, est-ce qu'il en valait la peine ? Non. Et même si je détestais encore plus Harry pour avoir détruit ma vie, très loin au fond de moi, je savais parfaitement que c'était à moi que j'en voulais. Je n'étais simplement pas prêt à l'admettre, pas encore, pas tout de suite…

RW RW RW RW

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je ne savais pas que c'était ainsi, que ça brûlait autant au fond de soi. Un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais détester quelqu'un tout autant que je pouvais me détester moi en même temps. Lui pour ce qu'il avait fait, moi pour n'avoir rien vu. Ça me brûlait les tripes, je crois que j'aurais pu en mourir, tout autant que j'avais envie de le tuer. J'avais beau me remémorer les événements des derniers jours, des derniers mois, des dernières années, je ne compris toujours pas pourquoi. C'était donc ça, le sentiment de trahison. C'était donc ça qu'avait dû ressentir mon père en voyant Voldemort entrer dans sa maison, sachant que c'était Peter qui l'avait vendu ?

Cela faisait bien deux heures que j'étais réveillé, mais j'étais resté allongé, dans le silence le plus total. Pomfresh était venue me voir aussitôt mon réveil annoncé par l'un de ses sorts, mais je n'avais pas bougé, pas même répondu à ses questions. J'aurai dû, au moins par politesse. Mais je pense qu'elle avait compris. J'avais hoché la tête à quelques questions, mais rien de bien concluant, elle m'avait lancé quelques sorts, m'avait aidé à boire plusieurs potions puisque j'étais bien trop faible pour le faire seul et m'avait laissé seul. Seul avec mes souvenirs. C'était Ron, c'était lui qui m'avait trahi, qui nous avait trahis, tous.

Les souvenirs étaient là, là où ils auraient toujours dû être. Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais oublié, même si je ne pourrais jamais être certain de me souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais l'essentiel était là. Ron savait que j'allais aller à la bibliothèque, je l'avais invité dans un endroit neutre, je voulais lui parler à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Personne d'autre ne savait, personne.

Je pus comprendre certaines choses, je pus admettre mes torts, mais je ne compris pas sa trahison. Oui, j'étais le Survivant, l'Élu ! Mais non, il n'était pas que le meilleur ami du Survivant, il était mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, et je l'appréciais pour ce qu'il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Il jalousait ma fortune, ma célébrité, je jalousais sa famille. On n'arrivait pas à se comprendre sur certains points, mais cela faisait-il de nous des inconnus ? Des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas essayer de comprendre, des sorciers ne pouvant pas être amis ? Je l'avais considéré comme mon ami, celui à qui je pouvais presque tout dire, celui avec qui je voulais tout vivre.

Parfois, c'était moi qui avais l'impression d'être un objet, d'être celui avec qui il fallait être ami pour être vu. J'ai parfois eu cette sensation avec Ron, il y avait des moments où j'ai cru qu'il était là pour qu'on le voie lui, en tant que meilleur ami du Survivant. Mais je me disais que je me faisais des idées, ce ne pouvait être ça, il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, pas Ron, pas mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, il m'avait trahi.

Mais il n'avait pas fait que me trahir, il avait trahi ses amis, sa famille, ses convictions. Comment pouvait-il avoir tourné le dos à tout ça ? Comment, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, pouvait-il avoir rejoint les Mangemorts ? Comment pouvait-il dire aimer Hermione alors qu'il venait de rejoindre celui qui voulait sa mort pour rien de plus qu'être née de parents moldus ?

J'essayai de me lever, il fallait que j'aille voir Hermione, que j'en parle avec elle. Sauf qu'à peine le pied posé par terre, je m'écroulai au sol.

\- Monsieur Potter ! _Gronda l'infirmière._ Où pensez-vous aller comme ça ? _Demanda-t-elle en m'aidant à me rallonger, mon corps ne semblant pas vouloir se mouvoir comme je l'entendais._

\- Der erp mile… _Bafouillai-je lamentable en n'arrivant même pas à comprendre moi-même un traitre mot de ce que je venais de dire._

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. _Fit Mme Pomfresh avec une voix étrangement douce, de plus, quand elle m'appelait par mon prénom, c'était que cela n'allait vraiment pas._ Mais le sortilège d'amnésie raté que l'on vous a lancé a beaucoup trop évolué, le coma magique dans lequel on vous a plongé pour que vous retrouviez vos souvenirs embrouille l'esprit et le corps. _M'expliqua-t-elle avec douceur._

\- En rop it douam ? _Dis-je en voulant simplement demander pendant combien de temps cela durerait._

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, voulant pleurer de désespoir, enfin c'était mon intention première que de me prendre la tête dans les mains, car en réalité l'une de mes mains n'a pas voulu se soulever et je manquai de me faire mal en prenant le poing de mon autre main dans la figure. Cela aurait pu être risible, mais Pomfresh avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas rire devant moi, j'étais bien trop désespéré pour supporter ça !

\- Vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser écrire, vous n'y arriveriez pas. _Murmura-t-elle avec compassion._ Si vous vous êtes réveillé, c'est que vous devez vous souvenir de ce qui vous a amené ici, la soirée avec votre le Professeur Snape qui a découvert votre partielle amnésie quand vous n'avez pas su dire en quelle année nous sommes et après avoir oublié que votre parrain était mort, est-ce que je me trompe ?

À mon plus grand bonheur, j'arrivai à hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation, pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait à chaque fois…

\- Donc, votre première question est sûrement : « _Dans combien de temps vous allez pouvoir parler et bouger correctement ?_ ». Tout reviendra petit à petit, mais d'ici une semaine, vous devriez être complètement rétabli. En premier lieu, vous arriverez à vous mouvoir de mieux en mieux, et vous pourrez certainement marcher avant de réussir à parler correctement. Dans une semaine, tout sera revenu comme avant. Cependant, et avant que vous ne puissiez essayer de me le demander oralement ou par écrit, vous ne sortirez pas de cette infirmerie avant d'être complètement rétabli ! _Gronda-t-elle sérieusement avant de sourire de nouveau._ Le Directeur a beaucoup de choses à vous dire, et j'imagine que vous aussi, malgré le fait que vous ne puissiez pas. C'est pour ça que je vous propose de boire ces deux potions. _Dit-elle tranquillement en sortant deux fioles de sa tunique. L'une_ est pour accélérer votre rééducation motrice, c'est la seule que je possède pour vous aider. Et la seconde est une potion de Sommeil -sans-rêves. C'est non négociable, les deux ou aucune, Monsieur Potter. Je ne tiens pas à vous entendre gémir de douleur car la première potion est assez douloureuse, de plus, cela vous aidera à patienter le temps de votre remise en forme. Ainsi, quand le Directeur viendra, il y a de grandes chances pour que vous puissiez au moins écrire, bien que cela devra être déchiffré.

Elle me tendit la première fiole que j'étais libre de prendre ou non. Le choix fut pris relativement vite, je ne voulais pas être une minute de plus sans aucun moyen de communiquer, sans compter que je n'allais pas arrêter de réfléchir, de m'énerver – bien que pour le coup, cela ne sera qu'intérieur- et donc de me fatiguer. Je pris donc la fiole.

\- Je vous préviens, Monsieur Potter. Elle est immonde ! _M'informa-t-elle en souriant._

Je lui souris, du moins, j'espérai. Au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas, Pomfresh restait toujours la même. J'en aurais bien ri, mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela sorte vraiment comme un rire de ma bouche, alors je m'abstins et bus l'horrible potion avec l'aide de Pomfresh puisque ma main ne trouvait pas ma bouche. Puis, la deuxième quelques secondes après, espérant oublier le gout de vomi de la potion précédente. Heureusement, je m'endormis quasiment immédiatement, Merlin soit loué, le sommeil fut paisible et calme, loin de toute l'agitation dût à ma vie plus qu'étrange et stressante.

HPHG HPHG

Pour ce second réveil, je ne me souvins que d'assez peu de choses. Hermione était assise sur mon lit, caressant délicatement ma main. Puis, elle m'avait regardé pour découvrir que mes yeux étaient ouverts, j'avais croisé son regard triste et profondément blessé. Elle s'était jetée sur moi et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Plus que tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé avant de prendre la potion de Sommeil -sans-rêves, ce fut cet instant qui me fit craquer. J'étais passé par la colère, l'incompréhension, mais là, là j'avais juste envie de pleurer pour la perte d'un ami. Ron n'était pas mort, mais notre amitié était définitivement enterrée, et cela plus que tout me déchira le cœur.

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Hermione_**

La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit, fut la plus déchirante que je n'avais jamais connue. C'était Ron. Merlin, comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce de notre faute ? Peut-être que nous aurions dû plus parler à Ron pour notre mise en couple, m'aimait-il à ce point ? Non, on ne trahit pas les gens que l'on aime, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris les yeux et essayai de me lever mais l'infirmière m'en empêcha. Elle me rallongea tout en me parlant mais je ne compris rien, ses mots entrèrent dans une oreille pour ressortir directement de l'autre. Je crus sentir le fourmillement dû à plusieurs sorts de diagnostics, je n'en étais même pas certaine, tout ce que mon esprit voulait, c'était rejoindre Harry. Je souhaitais qu'il se réveille, qu'il me dise que je me trompais, que ce ne pouvait être Ron !

Mme Pomfresh me tendit une potion que je bus machinalement, cela pourrait être n'importe quoi, je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Cependant, une paix indescriptible me faucha soudainement, j'étais enfin calme, enfin sereine. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, qu'un état fictif dû sans conteste à un philtre de paix, mais je l'appréciai comme il se doit.

\- Avez-vous mal quelque part, Miss Granger ?

\- Non, Madame. _Répondis-je machinalement._

\- Monsieur Potter s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. _Dit-elle dans un murmure, malgré son ton bas et doux, cela résonna en moi comme une tempête dévastatrice._ Comme nous l'avions prévu, ses mouvements ne sont pas coordonnés et il éprouve des difficultés à parler. Je lui ai donné une potion pour accélérer le processus de guérison de sa motricité ainsi qu'une potion de Sommeil -sans-rêve, il y a cependant peu de chance qu'il arrive rapidement à parler de lui-même. Il lui faudra sûrement au moins six jours pour parler correctement. _M'informa l'infirmière de Poudlard avec un sourire triste._ Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais allez y doucement, vous avez perdu énormément de sang…

Je me levai en la remerciant, ne relevant pas sa dernière phrase. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, pas l'analyser. Cela voudrait dire que tout ce dont je me souvenais était vrai, Malfoy me lançant un sortilège de découpe dans le dos, puis un second. Cela voudrait dire que Ron était vraiment là, que Ron n'avait rien fait, que Ron était parti, qu'il nous avait trahis. Non, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

Quand une petite heure plus tard, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux, je vis son regard blessé. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, mais bien morale. À cet instant, et à cet instant seulement, je compris que tout était réel, que Ron nous avait trahis. Je m'effondrai dans ses bras sans même m'en rendre compte, pleurant tant que son haut de pyjama s'en retrouva complètement trempé.

De notre trio, il ne restait plus que nous deux, et le pire après le fait de savoir que Ron nous avait trahis était cette question que je me posais sans cesse depuis que j'avais vu son visage avant qu'il ne s'enfuie comme un lâche avec Malfoy. Cette question dont j'étais presque certaine de ne jamais avoir de réponse, cette question qui nous hantera Harry et moi pendant de longues années.

 _Était-ce de notre faute ?_

HPHG HPHG

Dumbledore avait débarqué quelques minutes seulement après ma crise de larmes, mais le plus étonnant ce n'était pas qu'il soit venu puisque nous savions qu'il allait le faire, mais bien le fait qu'Arthur et Molly soient là. Les parents de Ron avaient les yeux rouges, Molly reniflait fortement alors qu'Arthur essayait de ne rien montrer, soutenant sa femme comme il pouvait.

\- Oh mes enfants, vous allez bien ? _Demanda difficilement Molly entre deux sanglots._

Nous ne pouvions répondre. Physiquement ? J'allais bien, Harry arrivait à coordonner un peu mieux ses mouvements, bien plus rapidement que Pomfresh ne l'avait espéré en tout cas. Il pouvait écrire une question sur une feuille sans que cela ne soit trop difficile à décoder. Moralement ? Nous étions en vie, mais Ron…

Elle sembla comprendre et cela me tua un peu plus. Je pouvais comprendre que Ron nous en veuille, qu'il nous détestait pour nous être mis ensemble, pour se sentir rejeté par nous malgré le fait que nous avons essayé plus d'une fois de lui parler sans qu'il ne le veuille. Mais il avait aussi trahi ses parents, Arthur et Molly faisaient partie des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai eu à rencontrer de ma vie, aimant leurs enfants avec dévotion. Ils s'inquiétaient même de nous alors que je me demandais comment ils ne nous détestaient pas pour avoir plus ou moins poussé Ron à rejoindre Voldemort…

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. _Répondit Arthur d'une voix tremblante, semblant lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert._ Nous n'avons pas dû l'écouter autant qu'il le voulait, nous ne nous rendions pas compte qu'il…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot déchirant, c'était discret mais cela emplissait mon esprit comme le plus trident des sons. Nous n'avions jamais vu Arthur s'effondrer ainsi, il donnait toujours l'image d'un roc que rien ne pouvait ébranler, un peu comme Snape, mais en plus heureux.

Dumbledore les fit s'asseoir sur le lit face à nous, il s'installa un siège entre nous et résuma ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire peu de chose. Ron avait dû vendre la localisation d'Harry à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard à Malfoy, qui lui-même avait dû avertir son père pour donner une leçon à Harry. Ils ne savaient pas quel était le véritable but de Ron, le faire tuer, lui donner également une leçon ou autre chose. Ils ne savaient pas si Ron avait volontairement rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts par la suite ou si c'était contre le silence de Malfoy. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient quasiment certains que c'était Ron qui avait effacé la mémoire d'Harry. Ils étaient aussi certains que Ron portait la marque des Ténèbres, car c'était bien lui qui avait ramené Snape de son lieu de torture, et seul un Mangemort avait pu y aller et en revenir.

\- Comment va le Professeur Snape ? _Dis-je en lisant simplement ce qu'avait écrit Harry sur sa feuille._

\- Il va bien. _Répondit Dumbledore avec les yeux pétillants anormalement. Bien_ mieux que ce à quoi nous nous attendions. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos, comme vous Miss Granger, nous avons bien failli le perdre définitivement cette nuit. _Admit gravement Albus Dumbledore._ Nous n'avons pas qu'un Survivant, mais bien trois. _Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, semblant essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose que je n'étais pas encore capable d'analyser._ Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, et vous aussi. Aller vous coucher ! Molly, Arthur, allons voir Poppy pour qu'elle vous donne quelques potions pour les prochains jours…

Arthur, Molly et Dumbledore partirent vers le bureau de Pomfresh qui nous avait laissé notre intimité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Pomfresh leur donnerait des philtres de paix ainsi que des potions de Sommeil-sans-rêves, cela les aiderait. Les prochains jours voir même les prochaines semaines allaient être dures pour tout le monde…


	6. Étrange comportement

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël (très bon pour ma part puisque j'ai eu le Cluedo Harry Potter, La Bibliothèque de Poudlard et un livre de coloriage Harry Potter ce qui constitue les 3/4 de mes cadeaux ^^) et que vous passerez une très bonne fin d'année. Moi, je bosse, mais de toute façon je ne fête jamais la fin d'année, je déprime toujours en début d'année et puisque cette année va certainement commencer par un décès d'ici peu, autant dire qu'elle va plutôt mal commencer ^^

Pour les réponses, oui Hitori, tu pouvais espéré ! Mais non ^^ On en apprends beaucoup dans ses premiers chapitres et quand bien même je sais qu'il est parfois difficile d'attendre, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire un texte dont nous ignorons tout et dans lesquels nos espoirs sont encore possible ^^

Ma Bêta n'a pas eu le temps de corriger ce texte dont quand cette phrase ne sera plus là, c'est qu'il l'aura été ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et... A l'année prochaine ! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Étrange comportement**_

 ** _POV Severus_**

Le réveil fut douloureux, même plus que cela. Mais j'étais déjà étonné de me réveiller, alors je n'allais pas vraiment me plaindre de la douleur insupportable qui me vrillait le crâne. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, rencontrant l'éblouissante lumière de… la lune ! Merlin, je n'avais même pas besoin de Poppy pour le savoir, j'avais bien failli y passer !

\- Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? _Murmura une voix de l'autre côté du rideau._

\- Ça fait une semaine, mais il était vraiment dans un état critique, Harry. Il se réveillera.

Si seulement je n'avais pas autant mal, je me serais sûrement levé pour voir de mes propres yeux si mon ouïe ne me jouait pas des tours, car j'avais vraiment l'impression d'entendre les voix d'Hermione Granger et d'Harry Potter. Le calme se fit pendant de longues minutes avant qu'un murmure ne brise encore le silence.

\- On nous cache quelque chose, Harry. _Affirma Miss-je-sais-tout._ Tu as guéri deux fois plus vite que prévu, tu aurais certainement déjà pu sortir de l'infirmerie et ne parlons même pas de moi !

\- Tu crois que... On nous laisse volontairement ici ? Mais, pourquoi ? _Répondit Potter avec incrédulité._

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais Pomfresh ne garde jamais un étudiant qui n'en a pas besoin. Tu le sais bien. Et je pense que tu te doutes de la même chose que moi…

Nouveau silence, plus long cette fois-ci. Je m'étonnais de ne pas voir Poppy accourir jusqu'à mon lit après mon réveil, elle qui semblait être déjà là alors que nous ouvrions à peine les yeux… Mais j'étais bien trop captivé par la conversation des deux Gryffondors à côté pour me préoccuper de cette étrange absence.

\- Il y avait trop de sang… Beaucoup trop… _Dit Hermione Granger en commençant à sangloter._ Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais je ne comprends pas comment il est encore en vie…

Je pus clairement entendre ses sanglots étouffés, sûrement par sa main. Des bruits de draps, de pas et de nouveau celui des draps alors que la voix d'Harry Potter était un peu plus forte mais plus loin, il devait avoir rejoint sa petite amie.

\- Il est vivant, Hermione. Il est vivant…

J'étais partagé entre l'incrédulité de voir qu'Hermione Granger semblait si touchée par la vue de mon corps, ainsi que l'étonnement de savoir qu'elle m'avait vu ainsi, et l'étrange chaleur qui me prit de savoir qu'elle avait justement été tant touchée.

\- Il va bientôt revenir en cours et me coller pour avoir respiré trop fort !

\- T'es idiot ! _Dit-elle en riant, brisant par là un dernier sanglot._

\- J'avoue que ça me manquerait… Toutes ses heures de temps libre en plus !

J'aurais bien voulu lui grogner dessus en lui donnant quelques heures de coller à récurer mes chaudrons ! Mais je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dire un mot, pas la peine de me ridiculiser devant eux pour avoir essayé de parler. Cette réplique me tira même un faible sourire, ce qui était plus que rare, même sans être en guerre. J'essayais de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils semblaient s'inquiéter pour moi, et Merlin merci, ce fut à cet instant que Poppy décida enfin d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision !

\- Ah Severus ! Vous avez enfin décidé de revenir parmi nous ! _Dit-elle assez fort pour que les deux Gryffondors d'à côté entendent, ce qui fit taire les murmures._ Vous nous avez fait peur.

Après un sortilège de silence, sa baguette se pointa vers moi et j'eus le droit à un bilan complet avant de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit !

SS SS SS SS

Quarante-trois fractures, une hémorragie cérébrale, un poumon de perforés par une de mes nombreuses côtes cassées, des lacérations sur tout le corps, les organes qui lâchaient les uns après les autres. C'était la liste de diagnostic que Poppy avait eu entre les mains à mon arrivée à l'infirmerie. Le résultat du sort qu'avait lancé Dumbledore pour avancer mes soins le temps qu'on m'amène à l'infirmerie.

Et après un peu plus d'une semaine, plus rien. Les fractures étaient ressoudées comme si rien ne s'était passé, outre une côte qui me faisait encore un peu mal. L'hémorragie cérébrale était un lointain souvenir, le poumon allait demander encore trois ou quatre jours, les lacérations n'avaient même pas laissé de cicatrices et mes organes étaient en pleine forme ! Autant dire que c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et pourtant…

Pourtant j'avais encore le souvenir de cette atroce douleur qui me tordait les entrailles, le Lord m'avait puni, et très sévèrement. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était qu'il ne m'avait pas puni pour trahison, ma couverture était donc sauve. Car les traitres ne mouraient pas immédiatement, et peut-être vaudrait-il mieux avoir la correction que j'avais reçue la veille plutôt que d'être puni pour traitrise ! Non, j'avais été torturé par colère, par haine ! Le Lord m'avait laissé une infime chance de survie, et peu importe si je vivais ou non, mais il m'avait tout de même laissé une chance.

Et j'avais survécu, par miracle. Poppy ne m'avait pas dit exactement comment elle avait fait ce miracle et il fallait avouer que je ne lui avais pas demandé, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer les longues heures à travailler sur mon corps instable et pouvant lâcher à tout moment. J'avais eu le droit de boire un bouillon, même si j'avais faim, je doutais de pouvoir manger plus. La potion de sommeil donnée juste après fut accueillie avec plaisir, j'étais encore fatigué.

Même si une voix au fond de moi me disait que la guérison avait été bien trop rapide pour être normale, je ne l'avais pas écouté. Peu importait comment, j'étais en vie et ma place dans les rangs de Voldemort était encore à ma portée. Quand je le pourrais, j'y retournerais…

SS SS SS SS

J'étais bien placé pour savoir que la trahison pouvait venir de toute part, mais Ronald Weasley était bien la personne à qui je n'aurais pas pensé immédiatement. Peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison qu'on ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les raisons de ce retournement de veste avaient été abordées de nombreuses fois, ce fut ainsi que j'appris que mes doutes envers le dernier mâle Weasley étaient vrais. Depuis l'attaque au Ministère, il ne cessait d'en parler pour se vanter de sa bravoure, criant haut et fort qu'il y était, qu'il avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu mais que personne ne l'avait écouté.

Là était le problème, ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Personne ne l'avait fait, tout le monde avait compris qu'il voulait se mettre en avant mais aucun d'entre nous ne savait jusqu'où il irait pour se pavaner devant la foule, démontrant ainsi qu'il était un héros de guerre. Car pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que Ronald Weasley voulait être un héros, quelqu'un qu'on admirerait et à qui l'on demanderait conseil, quelqu'un qu'on voyait et qu'on idolâtrait. Mais il n'était que l'ami du Survivant, et finalement, personne ne l'écoutait parce qu'il en faisait trop, beaucoup trop. Il avait dû oublier que nous étions en guerre, que chaque jour pouvait être le dernier et que ses gamineries n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde-là. Peut-être qu'au final, être un héros n'avait pas tant d'importance à ses yeux, tant qu'on le regardait. La crainte pouvait également être un bon moyen d'avoir plus confiance en soi, d'être vu, d'être remarqué, c'était une sorte de puissance que de se faire craindre. Et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir.

Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour le juger, après tout, moi aussi j'avais été un imbécile à me laisser entraîner dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi aussi, je m'étais détourné de ma meilleure amie pour pouvoir lui montrer que je n'étais pas qu'un incapable ne pouvant se défendre face aux Maraudeurs. J'avais été idiot, tout comme Ronald Weasley.

SS SS SS SS

J'eus le droit à trois jours de tranquillité, plus ou moins. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas encore, Granger, Potter et moi étions enfermés dans l'infirmerie avec impossibilité d'en sortir. Pour moi, à la limite, je pouvais comprendre. Mais Potter semblait parfaitement remis de son coma, ce qui était assez étrange après seulement une semaine. Et Granger qui si j'avais bien compris, n'avait pas été loin du trépas était elle aussi en très bonne forme.

Mais nous étions condamnés tous les trois à nous supporter, pour une raison qu'aucun de nous ne comprenait. Heureusement que nous avions chacun le droit à notre intimité grâce aux rideaux entourant nos lits, ou plutôt mon intimité, car le couple de Gryffondor ne se gênait pas pour se rejoindre et parler encore et encore ou se bécoter avec des baisers mouillés que je devinais sans même les voir. Le pire se passa la seconde nuit…

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Je dormais paisiblement, c'était assez rare quand j'arrivais à dormir aussi bien que depuis mon réveil. Mais jusqu'à ses gémissements, rien n'avait réussi à troubler mon sommeil. J'ouvris grand les yeux quand un petit cri résonna dans l'infirmerie. Ma main était déjà sur ma baguette, les réflexes de la guerre ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis mon adolescence et ils ne partiraient jamais totalement._

 _\- Harry, réveille-toi ! Ordonna Miss Granger à son petit ami. Harry !_

 _Un hoquet de surprise, une inspiration forte et profonde avant un souffle erratique. Potter était en plein cauchemar et avait été réveillé en sursaut, à moins qu'il fût déjà dans cet état avant son réveil._

 _\- Merci !_

 _Le lit d'à côté qui grinça plusieurs fois, Granger devait s'être installé contre Potter. Merlin, pourquoi Poppy n'était pas là pour leur dire de retourner chacun dans leur lit ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander si j'allais le faire parce qu'à peine une petite seconde plus tard, Miss-je-sais-tout entama une conversation que je n'aurais loupée pour rien autre monde._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius et… Ron. Encore une nuit de fichue ! Murmura-t-il avec désespoir._

 _Bruit de baiser, encore._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Harry Potter dans un hoquet de stupeur._

 _\- Il paraît… qu'après… le corps de l'homme se calme et lui donne envie de dormir…_

 _\- Merlin… Et c'est dans l'infirmerie, alors qu'on a un voisin espion, que tu veux tester cette hypothèse ? Fit Potter en haletant légèrement._

 _Ils n'allaient tout de même pas… Des gémissements étouffés, des baisers, un halètement plus fort que les autres. Et le silence. Par Salazar, Hermione Granger ne venait tout de même pas de faire jouir son petit ami dans une infirmerie où n'importe qui pourrait entrer n'importe quand ? Et comble de l'étrangeté, son petit ami était Harry Potter !_

 _Cela devait faire bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de relations, car j'avais écouté chaque son avec attention et l'excitation était peu à peu montée en moi. Pendant un instant, j'avais presque ressenti l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre, et j'avais terriblement envie d'avoir ce même amour en moi. Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'oublier le couple à côté… Avait-elle encore du sperme sur les doigts ? À quoi ressemblait-il quand il jouit ? Non, ne pas y penser…_

 ** _Fin Flash-Back_**

Le lendemain matin, je ne sus toujours pas pourquoi je n'avais rien dit, pourquoi je ne les avais pas fait taire ou pourquoi je ne les avais pas humiliés en les découvrant au pire moment. La torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû me ramollir, ce ne pouvait être autre chose. Certainement un dommage neurologique que Poppy n'avait pas vu, je devrais peut-être lui en parler ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas avoir eu envie de les rejoindre pour participer ou même tout simplement pour regarder.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mes interrogations, ou plutôt d'essayer de les oublier, la marque des Ténèbres me brûla. Il fallait que je retourne face à mon bourreau, celui qui avait détruit ma vie et avait bien failli me tuer, il y avait même de grandes chances pour que je perde la vie de sa propre baguette. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Albus, je devais y retourner, nous devions avoir un coup d'avance et peu importe la torture et les souffrances que je devais endurer…

SS SS SS SS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Une vive douleur me transperça l'avant-bras droit et cessa presque immédiatement. Snape sortit de derrière ses rideaux et partit de l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir son visage impassible et sa démarche droite faisant voleter sa cape autour de lui.

\- Où est-il parti ? _S'enquit Pomfresh qui était sortie de son bureau comme une furie._

\- Il ne nous a rien dit, on a à peine eu le temps de le voir partir ! _Affirma Harry en se levant._

Il me tendit sa main que je pris avec plaisir pour m'aider à me relever du lit sur lequel nous étions assis.

\- Où pensez-vous aller comme ça ? _Gronda la voix de l'infirmière, semblant déjà résignée à nous voir partir._

\- Nous reviendrons quand il reviendra, en attendant, nous avons des recherches à faire.

La voix d'Harry ne laissait aucune place au doute, ce n'était pas une demande pour partir, mais bien un fait avéré. Nous étions tous deux d'accord, on nous cachait quelque chose et le temps des cachoteries était terminé, nous voulions savoir. Étrangement, Pomfresh ne nous retint pas, pourtant, il était difficile de faire un pas dans l'infirmerie sans avoir son accord au préalable, au lieu de quoi Harry et moi nous dirigions vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle nous arrêta.

\- Décidément, vos passages dans cette infirmerie resteront une légende dans l'histoire de Poudlard, Monsieur Potter.

Et elle se détourna alors que nous fîmes de même.

HPHG HPHG

La bibliothèque, des centaines de milliers de livres parlant de tout ce qu'il était possible d'aborder dans le monde sorcier comme moldu, du moins tous les livres ayant un risque minimum entre les mains d'élèves sorciers !

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour trouver ? _Demanda Harry en soufflant de désespoir._

\- On va rassembler ce que l'on sait, ce qui pourrait accélérer notre guérison, voire même nous sauver d'une mort presque certaine.

Et nous avions commencé par là, pendant des heures. Après six heures, une violente douleur dans la poitrine me fit me plier de douleur, quelques instants avant qu'Harry s'effondre en se tenant la jambe gauche.

Je ne savais pourquoi, mais la seule chose qui me vint en tête pour arrêter la douleur fut de fermer mon esprit. Je n'étais pas une pointure, mais j'avais quelques bases, tout comme Harry avec qui je m'étais entraînée quelques fois. La douleur finit par refluer et sans même réfléchir, nous rejoignions d'un même pas les grandes portes. Comme si une force que nous ne comprenions pas encore nous y poussait.

Au fond de nous, nous savions. Ce n'était pas notre douleur, mais quelqu'un l'avait réellement sentit, quelqu'un avec qui nous étions liés, bien que l'on ne sache pas encore à quel point ce lien changerait nos vies. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, alors que nous fixions l'horizon en attente de l'évidence, il arriva. Une main posée presque délicatement sur sa poitrine et boitant très légèrement. Son visage était impassible, sa démarche raide, mais j'avais toujours l'impression de ressentir sa douleur. Une douleur lointaine, loin derrière la barrière d'occlumencie, un élancement dans la jambe gauche et une douleur à chaque respiration.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de nous avec une expression de plus en plus concentrée, il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'effondra comme un pantin dans les bras d'Harry, et je ressentis encore plus puissamment cette douleur, trop de douleur.

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Severus_**

\- As-tu bien retenu la leçon ? _Me demanda le Lord Noir en se tenant devant moi de toute sa hauteur._

\- Oui, Maître.

Il tournait encore et encore devant moi, comme un lion en cage. Mais j'étais plus en face d'un serpent que d'un lion, et le serpent ne tourne pas sans raison…

La porte s'ouvrit, je n'avais pas le droit de me retourner, de toute façon, je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais bien trop mal, le genou sur lequel j'étais posé me faisait atrocement souffrir, mon dos courbé faisait s'appuyer mon torse contre mon genou ce qui ajoutait un peu plus à la douleur. Mes côtes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait ressoudées. Mais je faisais tout pour rester concentré, je devais être concentré, il serait bien trop facile pour lui de me legilimancer si je montrais la moindre faiblesse. Je ne supporterais pas une seconde torture.

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla près de moi, tout aussi grand, plus carré. Il ne s'inclina pas assez, et c'était l'un des pires affronts que l'on pouvait faire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fait que la personne à mes côtés doive s'agenouiller me prouva qu'elle n'était pas du premier cercle, ou qu'elle était comme moi, sur la touche. Mais la punition pour ne pas s'être conduit comme un véritable elfe de maison était sévère, le pied du Lord frappa l'idiot au visage. L'homme poussa un cri de surprise, son corps partit en arrière et retomba lourdement au sol.

Weasley, j'étais à côté de Ronald Weasley. Ou plutôt, il était à côté de moi ! Il s'agenouilla de nouveau, au moins tout aussi bas que moi. Une main essayant de stopper le flot de sang qui ne cessait de couler de son nez. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, le Lord aimait la violence physique. Il l'utilisait rarement, mais quand il le faisait, c'était avec un plaisir malsain.

\- Vois-tu mon petit Severus… Si la dernière fois je t'ai puni… C'est à cause de ce cher Ronald Weasley qui a eu l'insigne honneur de nous rejoindre ! _Narra le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec sarcasme._ Il est venu me rapporter, ou plutôt son esprit, que tu fraternisais un peu trop avec l'ennemi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Weasley n'avait pas dû en voir assez pour que le Lord se doute de quoi que ce soit, mais me voir ne torturant pas assez Potter ou rien que me voir dans la demeure du chien pour donner des informations, même s'il m'y avait autorisé dans la mesure du raisonnable, ne devait pas lui plaire. C'était donc ça ? Je n'étais qu'un exutoire à sa frustration !

Étrangement, pour une fois, il ne me vint même pas à l'idée d'être soulagé de ne pas être seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce que même si le roux à côté de moi nous avait trahis, j'avais peur de comprendre ses raisons, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit moi, quand j'étais jeune. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, je n'avais pas voulu souffrir…

\- Mais au vu des blessures avec lesquelles tu es reparti la dernière fois… Et puisqu'il t'a lancé les deux derniers Doloris que tu as reçus, je t'autorise à te lever et à lui en lancer à ton tour.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une question ni même un véritable choix, c'était un ordre. J'allais devoir lui lancer au moins deux Doloris assez puissants pour que le Lord ne m'en demande pas plus.

Ma baguette se leva et le sortilège en sortit sans même que j'eus conscience d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Mes pensées étaient toujours les mêmes, c'étaient les seules qui me donnaient à présent assez de colère pour pouvoir lancer ce sortilège assez efficacement. Les Maraudeurs m'humiliant jour après jour, mon père me battant année après année et moi rejoignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort.

SS SS SS SS

Weasley sanglotait piteusement dans un coin, mais à sa place, à son âge, j'aurais pu faire pareil. Mes deux Doloris ne furent pas les seuls, et ce ne fut que la découverte du calvaire de Ronald Weasley.

Le Lord m'avait autorisé à ne pas m'agenouiller de nouveau, me montrant ainsi que je n'étais plus un simple Mangemort de second rang. Même si je savais parfaitement que mes faits et gestes seraient surveillés encore plus étroitement qu'avant, j'avais retrouvé ma place dans le premier cercle du Lord Noir.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait apparemment pas dans l'idée que le dernier des Weasley le rejoigne comme une fleur, pas après avoir soutenu Harry Potter pendant tant d'années. Il nous fit le suivre jusqu'à un salon isolé où une grande table nous attendait ainsi que tous les membres du premier cercle. Et tout le monde put lui lancer un Doloris, et beaucoup y prirent un plaisir malsain. C'était pour cette raison que le garçon sanglotait dans un coin, se parlant à lui-même dans un murmure incompréhensible, la folie était proche et seules les prochaines heures nous diraient si nous n'avions pas un peu trop abusé du Doloris sur lui.

Mais la réunion commença sans qu'on lui prête attention, bien que je dus empêcher mon regard de divaguer vers lui. Une nouvelle attaque était prévue et tout le monde devait s'organiser, c'était dans un village moldu isolé. J'essayais de prêter attention à ce qu'il se disait, tout en prenant grand soin d'ériger mes barrières d'Occlumencies parce qu'une présence indésirable se faisait sentir.

Et les heures passèrent, extérieurement impassible, intérieurement à deux doigts de craquer. Weasley s'était enfin calmé, il s'était même endormi au même endroit où nous l'avions laissé quelques heures plus tôt.

Quand la réunion se termina, le Lord me demanda de rester, ce qui n'était pas pour me plaire. Mes côtes me faisaient mal et je commençais à lutter contre la fatigue, je n'étais finalement pas aussi bien remis que je l'avais espéré.

\- J'imagine que Dumbledore te demandera si tu as des informations sur la trahison de cet avorton de Weasley. _Fit-il avec calme._ Tu pourras l'informer qu'il est toujours en vie, et qu'il se peut qu'un jour il le rencontre sur le champ de bataille…

\- Que comptez-vous faire de lui ?

Le Doloris partit, cette question était apparemment de trop. Une douleur atroce me prit dans la poitrine et une autre à la jambe augmenta avant d'exploser à l'apogée du sortilège.

\- Ce que je compte faire de mes Mangemorts ne te regarde pas ! _Gronda-t-il d'une voix forte et froide._

\- Toutes mes excuses, mon Seigneur. _Dis-je en m'inclinant malgré ma douleur._

À ma plus grande joie, il me laissa partir sans un sortilège de plus, je n'aurais pas pu tenir ! Plus j'avançais vers la sortie, plus la douleur augmentait, peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que j'essayais de marcher normalement, ne voulant pas montrer ma faiblesse.

Le transplanage ne me réussit pas, et je me mis à boiter peu à peu, et cette douleur qui ne voulait cesser dans ma poitrine. Et comble de l'horreur, plus je m'avançais vers Poudlard, plus j'apercevais les silhouettes du couple Granger/Potter ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas ne pas être là dans mes moments de faiblesse ?

Ils avaient l'air inquiets, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas, malgré les points noirs devant mes yeux, je continuai d'avancer droit devant moi, droit vers eux. J'ouvris la bouche pour sortir une phrase acerbe mais je n'en eus pas le temps, je sentis mon corps partir dans l'inconscience…

SS SS SS SS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Severus Snape me tomba presque dans les bras et heureusement qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans les couloirs pour voir ça, Snape n'apprécierait pas. Mais surtout, heureusement qu'Hermione était là car sinon nous serions tombés tous les deux si elle ne nous avait pas retenus. Mais autre chose de bien plus étonnant arriva à cet instant, une douce lueur dorée entoura notre Professeur de Potion.

Sans attendre d'en savoir plus, Hermione fit léviter Snape et nous courrons jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La lueur dorée entoura toujours le corps flottant à côté de moi, et sans savoir pourquoi, ma main n'arrivait pas à se déloger de son épaule, comme si ce contact était vital.

Pomfresh ne nous demanda même pas ce qui lui était arrivé, elle demanda à Hermione d'installer Snape sur son lit attitré depuis notre cohabitation forcée et lança un sort de diagnostic avant de nous laisser seuls.

Nous étions seuls, avec un homme qui venait tout juste de nous tomber dessus, de toute évidence épuisé et blessé ! Elle ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Hermione et moi regardions notre Professeur semblant respirer de mieux en mieux. Que se passait-il donc ? Personne allait nous expliquer pourquoi une lueur dorée avait entouré Snape alors que nous étions avec lui ? Était-ce parce que nous étions là ou cela serait tout de même arrivé ? Était-ce la même chose qui nous avait sauvés quelques jours plutôt, et sûrement accéléré notre guérison ?

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on nous a laissés dans la même pièce alors que nous, nous allions mieux alors qu'il n'était pas totalement guéri ?

\- J'en suis certaine. _Affirma-t-elle avec conviction._ Reste à savoir pourquoi…

Après une bonne heure, Pomfresh revint comme sortie de nulle part, comme si tout allait bien et que rien n'avait changé depuis le départ de Snape quelques heures plus tôt. Elle relança un sort de diagnostic pour nous annoncer que notre professeur allait mieux, mais nous ne savions même pas de quoi il avait souffert. Le comportement de Pomfresh était des plus étranges, elle n'avait pas tourné autour de Snape comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel patient arrivant dans son antre. Elle nous avait laissés près de lui et avait semblé croire que c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'être soigné. Le fait que ce fut effectivement le cas était tout aussi étrange que son propre comportement !

\- Saviez-vous que la pierre de jade était connue pour ses propriétés curatives ? Certains disaient même qu'elle pouvait tout soigner. Bien sûr, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais… _Murmura Pomfresh avant de partir subitement sans un mot de plus._


	7. Les Erotes de Jade

Je vous souhaite à tou(te)s une merveilleuse année 2019 ! Faites tout pour qu'elle le soit ! ;)

J'ai remarqué que vous aviez beaucoup aimé que Pomfresh joue les Dumby ^^ Moi aussi !

Ma Bêta n'a pas eu le temps de corriger ce texte donc quand cette phrase ne sera plus là, c'est qu'il l'aura été ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Les Erotes de Jade_**

Il fallut deux jours à Snape pour s'en remettre, nous n'avions pas quitté l'infirmerie une seule seconde. Hermione toujours digne à elle-même avait écrit tout ce qui pouvait entrer en compte dans ce qui nous unissait tous les trois. Nous deux et Snape. Cela paraissait fou, mais j'avais bien été obligé d'admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Rien que le fait que Pomfresh nous gardait à l'infirmerie pour rien était un signe.

Et en cette nuit du troisième jour, alors que Snape s'était réveillé, et vu son humeur grincheuse, il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien avant de s'enfermer derrière ses rideaux, nous avions pris la cape d'invisibilité pour aller à la bibliothèque. C'était un autre signe qui nous prouvait que Pomfresh savait ce qu'il se tramait, en temps normal, nous n'aurions jamais pu mettre un doigt de pied en dehors de l'infirmerie !

Hermione et moi étions d'accord, quoiqu'il se passait, personne ne devait savoir, du moins, personne d'autre que Pomfresh et Dumbledore qui était certainement déjà au courant !

Une fois dans la bibliothèque dans la section « _Légende_ », grâce aux premiers indices de Pomfresh, nous étions donc partis à la recherche du mot Jade. J'avais pu lire des légendes toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres, certaines étaient basées sur des suppositions plus qu'incertaines datant de centaines d'années, mais c'était retranscrit, au cas où !

Ce ne fut que de longues heures plus tard, alors que nous avions l'idée de remonter à l'infirmerie car le soleil commençait à se lever, que je suis tombé sur cette page, le titre me sauta aux yeux. Avant même de lire une ligne, j'avais déjà l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce que nous cherchions, quelque chose qui changerait nos vies à jamais. Mais peut-être étaient-elles déjà changées…

 ** _« Les Erotes de Jade_**

 _Les Érotes, mot venant de la mythologie grecque, sont aux nombres de trois et représentent chacun l'amour dans ses différents états : le besoin, le désir et la possession. Cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que les Erotes, qui sont toujours au nombre de trois, n'éprouveront pas les deux autres états de l'amour. Cela veut simplement dire qu'au commencement, chaque membre de ce trio a ressenti l'un de ses états plus qu'un autre._

 _Chaque trio interrogé rapporte un membre ayant eu besoin d'amour, un autre désirant cet amour et le dernier voulant posséder cet amour. La nuance peut-être faible, mais c'est de cette base que commence le trio des Erotes de Jade. Peu à peu, ces états se mélangent les uns aux autres pour faire un trio indestructible que rien ni personne ne pourra séparer._

 _Le symbolisme du Jade dans ce trio hors du commun vient de la pierre de Jade qui représente à elle seule les Erotes de Jade. Elle est d'une très grande résistance, presque tout autant que l'amour de ce couple. Elle a des propriétés curatives et de longévités illustrant ainsi la longévité légèrement plus élevée des Erotes ainsi qu'une capacité de guérison accrue quand les trois membres de ce trio sont réunis dans la même pièce._

 _Les membres de ce trio, qui peut d'ailleurs être composé de trois personnes du même sexe, de deux hommes et une femme, mais aussi d'un homme et deux femmes, peuvent subir des changements significatifs de leur apparence. En effet, les membres d'un même trio peuvent avoir une différence d'âge assez élever, le plus grand écart d'âge connu était dans le trio de 1658, le plus jeune avait 26 ans de moins que le plus âgé. Leurs magies fusionnent et équilibrent donc cette différence en modifiant plus ou moins légèrement le physique en rajeunissant plus ou moins lentement les membres du trio. Plusieurs théories rapportent que c'est certainement dû à la magie du sorcier plus jeune qui doit rajeunir les deux autres membres si ceux-ci sont plus vieux que lui, et en aucun cas une envie de la part de l'un des trois._

 _Après avoir longuement théorisé sur les raisons qu'avait choisies la Magie pour réunir ses trois personnes, nous avons retrouvé un même point commun à chaque membre dans tous les trios ayant existés. Nous supposons donc que la Magie unit trois personnes ayant frôlé la mort de très près. Il est même recensé une fois où le lien qui unit les Erotes de Jade est la seule chose qui a sauvé deux des membres de ce trio._

 _Dans tous les cas, les trois personnes se connaissaient, étaient déjà amis ou même pour certain formaient un couple avant que la troisième personne arrive. Mais même avant la création du lien par la magie, les trois personnes étaient étrangement attirées physiquement les unes aux autres. Les trios rapportent donc qu'elles auraient certainement pu former un trio sans la présence de la magie, mais qu'au vu des mentalités de leur époque, sans omettre qu'être un couple suggère une certaine fidélité, il était honteux pour eux d'avouer être attiré par un autre tout en aimant toujours la première personne. La Magie était donc un plus pour être accepté socialement mais aussi pour s'aider à l'accepter soi-même._

 _Les Erotes de Jade sont très rares, seulement deux en Grande-Bretagne depuis la création du livre officiel des Erotes de Jade en 1223. Ainsi que onze recensés dans le reste du monde depuis cette même date. La majorité ayant était créée pendant ou après les guerres._

 _Un livre est disponible en Italie, sur une île sorcière qui a été nommée Erotes en leur honneur, tout proche de Venise. Le livre est disponible pour tout Trio en faisant la demande, une vérification est faite par le directeur de la librairie qui détient le livre dans une pièce réservée spécialement pour ce livre unique. Dans tous les cas, un sortilège très ancien mit en place par un Erote fait qu'aucune personne n'étant pas Erote lui-même ne peut toucher le livre. Personne ne sait réellement ce que contient ce livre, certains Erotes ont juste rapporté qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en dévoiler les secrets. Nous avons juste appris après de nombreuses recherches et sources que le livre contiendrait certainement des recettes de potions utilisables uniquement par les Erotes, ainsi que l'histoire et les conseils des Trios étant passés avant eux, si ceux-ci l'avaient désiré._

 _Les Erotes de Jade restent donc encore une légende. Ils seront donc toujours très respectés par la communauté sorcière car la fusion de leur magie, en plus que de pouvoir les soigner et les rajeunir tout en rallongeant leurs vies, les rends plus puissants magiquement. On rapporte aussi que les Erotes de Jade sont donc grande sagesse, mais personne ne sait réellement si c'est dû à la fusion de leur magie ou à l'expérience de la mort qu'ils ont vécue._

 _Une chose est certaine, aucun trio n'a regretté ce lien, même s'ils ont tous dû vivre des expériences difficiles pour que la magie les réunisse ensemble. »_

Ce n'était que deux pages, deux pages dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Mais ces pages relataient ce que nous vivions à ce même instant, elles nous démontraient à quel point nos vies allaient changées, avaient déjà changées…

Hermione sortit rapidement un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume pour commencer à écrire à toutes vitesses.

\- Mais d'où sors-tu tout ça ? _Demandai-je, ahuri._

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer !

Sa plume continua de gratter le papier à une vitesse folle, je laissai tomber ma question. De toute façon, la réponse ne provoquera que plus de questions ! Je la regardai donc écrire inlassablement, sans vraiment voir ce qu'elle faisait, je réfléchis à tout ce que cela impliquait.

Les Erotes de Jade, plus qu'une légende ? J'essayais de trouver une faille, quelque chose qui ferait que cela ne nous correspondrait pas, mais tout était là. Cette lumière dorée qui avait entouré Snape quelques secondes, nos plaies se guérissant à une rapidité fulgurante, cette expérience de mort que nous avions vécue, et Merlin, cette étrange attirance que j'avais envers lui ! Bien que si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même, cette attirance avait commencé bien avant la formation du bien, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

Je laissai Hermione à sa copie, je m'assis non loin d'elle en reposant mes coudes sur mes genoux avant de me prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Merlin, je voulais seulement avoir une vie bien tranquille avec quelqu'un que j'aime et des enfants !

Hermione fut secouée d'un rire vraiment pas discret, et pendant qu'elle se moquait allégrement de moi, je continuais de pester contre cette vie injuste !

\- Tu es Harry Potter ! Tu n'as jamais rien fait comme tout le monde.

Elle rangea son rouleau de parchemin et sa plume dans sa poche et s'approcha de moi avec son sourire moqueur qui me faisait déjà retrouver le mien. Elle s'assit tout naturellement sur mes genoux et mes bras vinrent automatiquement entourer sa taille et ma tête se posa contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu n'auras jamais une vie normale, Harry. Mais elle sera heureuse, je te le promets, on sera heureux.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de se relever et de me tendre ma cape d'invisibilité. Une voix au fond de moi me disait que le « on » n'était pas là que pour Hermione et moi, mais bien pour le trio que nous formerons inéluctablement avec Snape, mais je me refuse d'y penser. Alors je m'approchai d'elle et nous mis sous la cape, elle et moi tenions fermement la cape pour qu'elle ne nous dévoile pas et nous avancions calmement jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque.

Pris d'une soudaine bonne humeur à ses mots de réconfort, je glissai ma main libre le long de son corps jusqu'à caresser ses fesses. Je la sentis sursauter légèrement avant de me sermonner, non sans une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

\- Harry ! On pourrait se faire prendre ! Mme Pince devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre…

\- Hey ! Je viens d'apprendre que nous et Snape formerons un couple, il me faut bien un lot de consolation… Puis, j'en profite avec toi, je doute qu'il m'autorise à faire de même !

Hermione s'arrêta nette, une seconde de silence et un fou rire commun nous prit. Certainement dû à la même image mentale, moi caressant les fesses de Snape. Aucun doute que je ne survivrai pas une seconde de plus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Pince, je mis la main sur la bouche d'Hermione pour retenir son rire pendant que j'essayais difficilement de ne pas glousser. Quand Mme Pince regarda dans notre direction à cause de nos rires difficilement retenus, Hermione posa également sa main contre ma bouche pour me faire taire. Et nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de la bibliothèque à cause de cette position grotesque et de la cape qui nous forçait à marcher en baissant le dos pour qu'on ne voie pas nos pieds. Nous avancions donc lentement, mais nous avions réussi à contourner la bibliothécaire pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Une fois que j'avais pu récupérer toutes mes capacités cérébrales, j'eus l'idée de prendre la carte du Maraudeur et nous pûmes ainsi marcher ou plutôt courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans croiser personne.

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Hermione_**

J'avais l'impression que tout mon monde était bouleversé depuis que j'étais avec Harry. C'était comme si tout tournait autour de lui, tout en sachant que j'avais le droit d'avoir mon intimité, ma liberté. Harry me comprenait, plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé quelqu'un pouvoir le faire.

L'une des choses que j'aimais dans cette relation, c'était cette liberté et cette confiance qu'il m'offrait et qu'il me laissait à la fois. Il me rendait plus forte tout en me donnant l'impression que ce n'était pas grâce à lui, mais que j'avais toujours eu cette force en moi qui attendait simplement que je la découvre. Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire ressentir ça, et au fond de moi je savais que c'était toujours ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir depuis qu'on était devenu ami. Mais depuis qu'on sortait ensemble, je pouvais le voir clairement.

Harry ne m'avait jamais demandé de changer, il ne m'avait jamais rappelé continuellement que je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, que ça serait une honte pour moi d'aller au bal du Tournoi seule et ne m'avait pas jugé quand j'y étais allée avec Krum. Harry était juste content pour moi, il ne souhaitait que mon bonheur, seule ou avec lui. Et même si ça me blessait un peu de me l'avouer, au fond de moi, je savais que Ron n'aurait jamais pu m'offrir tout ça, car c'était bien lui qui me jugeait. Mais je désirais tant être aimé que j'aurais peut-être tout balayé d'un revers de main pour aller avec lui, avec Ron qui voulait tout contrôler, qui voulait me changer, me dire comment m'habiller, comment être.

Mais pas Harry, jamais. Et parfois ça me faisait autant plaisir que ça me faisait peur. Harry était là, et je me sentais forte de savoir que je n'étais pas complètement dépendante de lui, il me laissait et me poussait à croire que je pouvais très bien y arriver par moi-même. Souvent, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait ça car il pensait ne pas survivre à la guerre, et cette peur de le perdre me tordait les entrailles jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je pourrais vivre sans lui, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. J'avais envie de cette force qu'il me faisait ressentir, de ses mots qu'il ne murmurait qu'à moi, me rendant le contrôle que j'avais eu tant peur de perdre dans une relation, et me donnant l'impression d'être belle.

Harry ne se rendait pas compte de cette confiance que j'avais prise depuis que nous étions ensemble, depuis que j'osais enfin tout lui dire. Mais c'était bien cette confiance qu'il m'aidait à avoir qui m'avait poussé à le masturber dans l'infirmerie. Avant cela, je n'aurais jamais osé. Et même si j'avais rougi comme jamais, j'avais tout de même osé glisser ma main sous l'élastique de son pyjama pour expérimenter une théorie, et non juste pour assouvir un désir que je n'avais pas encore osé expérimenter. Harry ne m'avait poussé ou forcé à rien, il avait juste baissé légèrement son pyjama, me laissant voir son sexe qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur grâce à mes caresses et m'avait embrassé passionnément en gémissant sans honte son plaisir.

Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour me faire sentir assez courageuse pour le masturber dans une infirmerie avec un espion à côté de nous qui pouvait parfaitement écouter, une infirmière qui pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment tout comme un nouveau patient. Mais je l'avais fait, et en plus de l'excitation que j'avais sentie à masturber Harry en sachant que ses gémissements n'étaient dus qu'à moi, je m'étais enfin senti être une femme. Une femme qui pouvait contrôler la situation, une sorcière qui pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans être contrôlée par qui que ce soit !

Et c'était pour toutes ses raisons réunies que je n'avais pas peur de cette légende des Erotes de Jade. Harry et moi nous aimions, nous le savions tous les deux. Severus Snape ne serait pas là pour briser quelque chose, mais pour nous compléter. Je qualifiais déjà ma relation avec Harry comme un couple parfait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment cela pouvait être encore mieux avec une personne en plus. Mais ce ne fut que le jour suivant notre découverte que nous avions pu sortir officiellement de l'infirmerie et donc en parler dans un endroit plus privé, la Salle-sur-Demande !

\- Tu penses que la légende est vraie ?

\- Oui ! _Répondis-je sans hésiter._

Alors qu'Harry était allongé sur le canapé avec la tête vers le plafond représentant les étoiles, j'étais en travers d'un fauteuil à faire la même chose. Mais le silence qui régna depuis ma réponse rapide, peut-être trop, m'interpella et je tournai la tête pour tomber dans le regard surpris de mon petit-ami. Puis il se fit suspicieux.

\- Et comment Mademoiselle Granger peut-elle être aussi certaine que cette légende soit véridique ?

\- Je… Hmm…

\- Oui ? _Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave._

\- Je suis attirée par Snape !

Ma voix claqua dans le silence, mais un autre silence encore plus lourd prit place, ainsi qu'une rougeur sur mes joues que je sentais en feu. Le rire d'Harry fit aussitôt retomber la tension qui s'était installée. Je pris un coussin qui traînait au sol et lui lançai maladroitement au visage, je ratai son visage mais touchai tout de même son épaule.

\- Excuse-moi, Hermione. _Dit-il absolument pas repentant et en retenant encore son rire._ Mais t'entendre me dire que tu es attirée par Snape d'une façon si détachée…

Et Harry repartit dans un fou rire, sauf que je l'accompagnai volontiers. Il était vrai que c'était tellement risible de se dire que l'on était attiré par Severus Snape alors qu'il nous avait martyrisés pendant près de six ans !

\- Ok, t'as gagné ! _Avouai-je de mauvaise grâce._ Depuis quand es-tu attiré par lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois qu'il m'a toujours impressionné et je l'ai toujours regardé différemment. Bien sûr, sa manie de s'en prendre à moi me sort par les yeux, bien qu'il se soit calmé depuis quelques mois. Mais il est impressionnant devant un chaudron, il y a tellement de passion dans ses yeux à cet instant… Et ses yeux, Merlin, un seul regard peut vous fusiller sur place !

\- Tu serais pas un peu sado-maso ?

Mon intention était d'embêter Harry et pourquoi pas, de le faire rougir, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il puisse me regarder avec un petit sourire aguicheur en murmurant des paroles qui m'émoustilleraient presque immédiatement.

\- Si, un peu. Et je pense que Snape aimera bien…

Merlin, j'imaginai Harry complètement nu, en érection, des liens emprisonnant ses mains dans le dos et un bandage sur les yeux. Snape tournant autour de lui mais encore habillé, le regardant comme si Harry était une proie des plus exquises alors que je regardais de loin, appréciant incontestablement la vue !

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je n'étais pas encore sûr de vouloir savoir à quoi pensait Hermione, mais le rouge de ses joues, son pincement de lèvre appréciateur et le tout couplet avec ma phrase totalement aguicheuse de tout à l'heure ne laissait que peu de place au doute.

Et j'avouais être moi-même assez émoustillé quand je pensais à Snape et moi, ou Snape et Hermione ou encore lui nous regardant. Comme je l'avais imaginé tendre l'oreille quand Hermione m'avait touché dans l'infirmerie, Merlin, c'était si bon… Mais je n'avais fait aucun effort pour retenir mes gémissements, et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il nous ait entendus… Cette idée m'avait excité encore plus, déjà que c'était la première fois qu'Hermione me touchait aussi intimement, que qui que ce soit me touchait, le tout m'avait fait jouir rapidement dans sa main.

\- Arrête de penser à nous comme ça, tu as un peu de bave qui coule le long de ton…

Cette fois, je pris le coussin en pleine tête, ce qui me rendit immédiatement hilare alors qu'Hermione se levait certainement pour en découdre avec moi. J'eus le temps d'attraper le coussin qu'elle venait de me lancer pour essayer de me défendre, mais c'était qu'elle était enragée ma lionne ! Elle me surprit d'un énième coup de coussin et je ne pus que m'affaler complètement essoufflé et sans force sur le canapé, d'un sourire conquérant, elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, sûrement pour me sermonner une fois de plus, je la devançai et écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne, l'emportant dans un baiser qui ne cessait de s'enhardir. Nous nous retrouvions rapidement essoufflés, mais pour une tout autre raison qu'une bataille d'oreiller. C'était la première fois que nous étions dans une position aussi… intime. La première fois que nous parlions de sexe, même si ce n'était qu'à demi-mot. Nous laissions notre relation avancer à son rythme, et même si nous commencions tout juste à nous toucher, je savais que cela n'irait pas plus loin pour le moment. Nous n'étions pas près, elle comme moi.

\- Tu m'imaginais nu face à Snape ? _Demandai-je en glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt, des frissons la parcoururent immédiatement au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau._

\- Oui.

\- M'imaginais-tu soumis face à lui ?

\- À genou, les yeux bandés et les mains liées… _Avoua-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux._

\- Et j'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas que mes yeux qui étaient bandés ?

Je ne savais d'où me venait l'audace de dire ça, mais je fus fier de moi quand Hermione cacha son visage rouge de honte dans mon épaule. Je pris donc mon légendaire courage de Gryffondor en main pour continuer sur ma lancée.

\- Tu étais là ? Tu participais ou tu regardais juste ?

\- Je regardais. _Murmura une voix à mon oreille alors que son corps frissonnait à mes caresses._

\- Puis-je ? _Demandai-je en voulant lui enlever son t-shirt._

Elle s'écarta légèrement et m'aida à lui enlever. Elle resta face à moi, je pouvais sentir son regard braqué sur chacun de mes gestes alors que j'effleurai son soutien-gorge du bout des doigts.

\- J'ose espérer que le spectacle te plaisait, que tu te touchais…

\- Mon imagination n'a pas été aussi loin.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête quand mes mains furent sur la fermeture de son soutien-gorge, je la regardai bien dans les yeux alors que j'essayais de défaire ce bout de tissus sans même le voir. Je finis par y arriver après quelques trop longues secondes.

\- Alors j'espère que si cette scène arrive un jour, tu le feras.

Son regard s'embrassa d'une lueur d'excitation alors que le mien descendit pour voir ses seins ronds et rebondis. Le sous-vêtement s'envola au loin alors qu'Hermione profita de mon geste pour enlever mon t-shirt, pensant sûrement et à juste titre, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit la seule à moitié nue…

Une fois le vêtement enlevé, alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur mon torse, je repris immédiatement mes caresses. Son ventre se contracta délicieusement aux chatouilles que je lui procurais sans vraiment le vouloir, puis son souffle se bloqua quand mes index caressèrent l'aréole de ses tétons. Elle frissonna et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi en s'agrippant à mes épaules.

\- C'est bon ? _Demandai-je dans un murmure, ne voulant briser l'instant._

\- Oui…

Pris d'un courage que je ne pensais pas avoir en pareil instant, ma langue partit à la rencontre de son téton droit. Hermione gémit un peu plus à ce contact, je décidai donc de le prendre en bouche pour le suçoter légèrement. J'espérais vraiment ne pas lui faire de mal, mais les légers gémissements d'Hermione m'indiquèrent que tout se passait bien pour le moment.

Je pouvais parfaitement sentir son téton durcir entre mes lèvres, l'autre également mais ma bouche avait l'air de lui faire bien plus d'effet. J'abandonnai donc le droit et pris le gauche entre mes lèvres. Voulant expérimenter ce que j'avais déjà pu lire, je pris le sein droit d'Hermione à pleine main en glissant bien son mamelon humide de salive entre mon index et mon majeur. Je pus ainsi appliquer une légère pression sur son sein tout en pinçant légèrement son téton entre mes doigts.

À ce nouveau toucher, Hermione glissa sa main dans mes cheveux pour les agripper fermement tout en gémissant légèrement plus fort. Mes sens semblaient accrus, j'avais la sensation de tout entendre, tout sentir, son souffle court, ses doigts pressant mon crâne quand je mordillais doucement son téton ou même le doux déhanchement qu'avait commencé Hermione me masturbant ainsi sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je levai les yeux pour la regarder, elle était si belle… Mes deux mains malaxant ses seins tout en torturant encore ses petites boules de chairs, dans un élan de pur plaisir ma bouche suçota son cou jusqu'à lui faire un magnifique suçon.

\- Magnifique… _Murmurai-je dans un souffle._

\- C'est pas juste… Je ne peux pas te toucher !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis au supplice !

Hermione arrêta soudainement son déhanché, semblant enfin remarquer ce qu'elle faisait depuis de longues minutes déjà. Un sourire carnassier vint ourler ses lèvres, sourire que je n'aimais absolument pas voir sur ma douce et tendre Hermione… De ses mains, elle enleva les miennes de sur sa poitrine, et me les mit sur ses cuisses.

Et ce fut à son tour de me torturer les tétons tout en se mouvant de nouveau sur mon érection comprimée dans mon pantalon. Elle fit les mêmes gestes que moi, sauf que je n'avais pas de sein à malaxer, alors elle pinça simplement mes mamelons entre deux de ses doigts. Je ne pensais pas être aussi sensible de cette partie de mon anatomie, il fallait dire que je ne m'étais jamais spécialement touché les tétons, outre lors de ma douche mais cela n'avait rien à voir !

Sa bouche emprisonnant l'un d'eux me fit un effet inattendu, c'était comme si j'avais été parcouru d'un petit courant électrique qui allait droit à mon sexe. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne pus le contrôler et d'un mordillement léger de ses dents, je jouis en fermant les yeux tout en appuyant ma tête contre le dossier du canapé, profitant de chaque seconde de ce plaisir.

\- Tu as joui ?

La question d'Hermione me surprit, tout simplement parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle me demandait ça. Et je la trouvai encore plus belle. Les autres garçons ne voyaient que la jeune fille constamment plongée dans un grimoire, révisant sans cesse ses devoirs et prenant une avance considérable sur les autres. Mais moi je voyais au-delà de tout ça, je voyais l'amie toujours présente et ayant toujours un regard objectif sur les évènements. Et plus récemment, je voyais la femme désirable qu'elle était, celle avec qui j'expérimentais mes premiers pas dans la sexualité.

\- Oui. _Dis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement._ Est-ce que tu veux…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, mais ma main montra clairement son entrejambe, bien qu'encore recouvert de son pantalon.

\- Heu… Non, je… hmm

\- Je comprends, Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, lui montrant que je ne lui en voulais pas. Nous allions faire ça à son rythme, à notre rythme. Nous n'étions pas pressés. Elle rougit légèrement et sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'elle était seins nus devant moi. Elle se leva rapidement et enfila rapidement son t-shirt, étant le premier vêtement qu'elle avait trouvé.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout. Mais on disait qu'on était tous les deux attirés par Snape !

Ma phrase eut définitivement le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Hermione avait délaissé son visage gêné pour un sourire amusé.

\- Lui en parler n'est même pas une option, il nous collerait jusqu'aux ASPIC et il nierait tout en bloc. Moi, fils de James Potter et toi, Miss-je-sais-tout…

\- Hey ! _S'indigna-t-elle en me lançant un nouveau coussin._

\- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime…

\- Crétin ! _Murmura-t-elle bien assez fort pour que je l'entende._

\- Le crétin propose qu'on lui tende un piège…

\- Un piège ? Mais Harry, c'est un Serpentard, il va se douter de la ruse.

\- Je suis à moitié Serpentard aussi, Hermione. Mais c'est uniquement grâce à notre côté Gryffondor qu'on va avoir le courage de mettre ce plan à exécution ! _Dis-je, déterminé._

\- Dis-moi, tu m'intrigues…


	8. Piéger un serpent

Hitori : C'est bien ça ! Mais au fil du temps, tout finira par se mélanger ;) Merci beaucoup :)

Merci à vous pour vos retours, j'espère que la fic plait également aux silencieux ;)

Ma Bêta n'a pas eut le temps de corriger ce chapitre, donc quand ce message ne sera plus la, c'est qu'il l'aura été !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Piéger un serpent_**

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête. Mais Harry m'avait promis d'aller à mon rythme, et j'avais confiance en lui. Les gens avaient la certitude que mes connaissances étaient presque illimitées, et que de ce fait j'avais confiance en moi, mais ce n'était pas vrai, bien au contraire. Si je lisais des tonnes de livres, c'était justement pour essayer de faire croire tout ça, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était réellement le cas. Il y avait des jours où j'aurais voulu n'être qu'une simple jeune fille rentrant dans un banal collège, retourner à ces années où je ne raisonnais que par la logique, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Comment pouvais-je être logique alors que j'étais une sorcière ? Non, je n'étais sûre de rien, j'essayais de le faire croire pour qu'on ne me croie pas faible. Il n'y avait qu'avec Harry que je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant, parce qu'il savait réellement celle que j'étais et qu'il me faisait me sentir forte. Il était mon pilier dans ce monde, ma seule certitude.

Depuis que nous étions sortis de l'infirmerie, Harry et moi ne faisions que travailler. Nous avions pas mal d'avance sur le programme, mais notre futur plan allait nous faire perdre pas mal d'heures, surtout si nous allions être collés. Nous avions donc passé toutes nos soirées ensemble dans la salle commune et nos heures de temps libre à la bibliothèque. Cela nous aidait aussi à ne pas penser, penser que Ron ne serait sûrement plus jamais là, qu'il nous avait trahis.

La disparition de Ron n'était pas passée inaperçue, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Surtout que cette soudaine disparition était associée à celle de Malfoy… Ce blond peroxydé qui avait envoyé une beuglante à Ginny pour être certain que sa voix soit entendue dans toute l'école à l'heure du petit déjeuner « **_Qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir que ton frère est un traître, espèce de traître à ton sang ?_** » avait crié la voix dans la Grande Salle. On nous avait raconté cet instant car nous étions encore à l'infirmerie, mais je pouvais imaginer le silence de mort qui devait régner dans la Grande Salle quand bien même la pièce était bondée.

Il voulait que tout le monde sache, que Ron ne parte pas en laissant des incertitudes dans la tête des gens. Non, Ron nous avait trahis, tout le monde le savait et nous ne pouvions même pas le défendre. Nous aimerions pouvoir le défendre, dire qu'il nous avait trahis pour une bonne raison, qu'il était excusable. Mais il ne l'était pas, où du moins, nous ne comprenions pas encore ses raisons pour lui trouver des excuses convenables…

C'était pour cette raison que la sortie de l'infirmerie fut difficile, Dumbledore avait parlé aux élèves, et les regards nous suivaient où que nous allions. Personne ne nous avait demandé officiellement pourquoi nous étions à l'infirmerie, la disparition de Snape avait bien sûr était remarqué puisqu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais raté une seule journée de cours et tout le monde supposait qu'il y avait un lien avec Ron et nous.

Étrangement, nous passions au-dessus de tout ça. Nous avions bien mieux à faire, bien plus à essayer de ne pas penser. Alors, chaque soir quand nous voulions nous reposer, nous ne restions pas sans rien faire. Nous nous cachions dans certaines salles de classe ou autre pièce inoccupée pour suivre celui qui était notre plus grande distraction, Severus Snape.

Chaque minute de temps libre était consacrée à l'espionner via la carde des Maraudeurs. J'étais un peu gênée d'agir ainsi, mais après tout, nous ne faisions rien de mal, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas pour lui nuire, juste pour lui tendre un piège. Un piège bien Serpentard pour mon petit ami Gryffondor. Mais après tout, je devais bien avouer que moi aussi j'avais envie de lui tendre ce piège, car dès que nous nous étions avoués être attirés par Severus Snape, nos sentiments n'avaient fait que grandir pour devenir ce que nous refusions à présent d'analyser.

Mais quand bien même l'aurions-nous voulu, il y avait des choses qui ne trompaient pas. Chaque fois que nous le voyions partir tard le soir, certainement pour retrouver Voldemort, nous n'en dormions pas de la nuit jusqu'à le voir réapparaître sur la carte et retourner dans ses appartements, ou pire, à l'infirmerie. Et quand nous étions cachés sous la cape d'Harry et que Pomfresh faisait semblant d'oublier de fermer complètement la porte avant de partir dans son bureau pour ne pas en sortir avant plusieurs heures, permettant à cette étrange magie qui nous liait de le soigner plus rapidement. Il y avait l'inquiétude de le voir mourir, le soulagement de finalement le retrouver, la tristesse de le voir coucher sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Puis les gestes d'Harry qui devaient sans aucun doute ressembler au mien, la main presque tremblante prenant celle de Severus, un gant frais épongeant son front en sueur, une main balayant ses cheveux. Sans même nous en rendre compte, sans même savoir vraiment quand et comment, nous étions tombés amoureux. Peut-être même l'étions-nous depuis le début…

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Severus_**

J'avais l'étrange impression d'être en sursis. Comme si la mort pouvait me faucher d'un instant à l'autre. Dans le fond, c'était vrai. Un espion tel que moi ne pouvait être certain de vivre jusqu'au lendemain. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était encore plus compliqué, autant physiquement que moralement. Poppy arrivait à me retaper en une nuit, alors je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça, quand bien même les tortures m'avaient l'air plus douloureuses et les réunions m'épuisant complètement psychiquement.

Depuis la trahison officielle de Ronald Weasley, c'était comme si quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé. Le jeune homme avait été l'un des symboles de l'Ordre alors qu'il n'y était même pas officiellement, au même rang que Potter, on ne s'imaginait pas une guerre sans avoir Ronald Weasley dans les rangs contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter depuis leur entrée à Poudlard ou peut-être parce qu'il était tout simplement un Weasley et que l'on n'imaginait pas un Weasley dans le camp adverse. Sûrement un peu des deux, et finalement quelque chose avait basculé quand les sorciers s'étaient rendu compte que n'importe qui pouvait les trahir, leur meilleur ami, celui en qui ils avaient toute confiance, celui qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé un seul instant leur vouloir du mal.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait toujours eu une devise très importante, si Dumbledore faisait confiance à quelqu'un, alors nous pouvions tous faire confiance en cette même personne. C'était pour cette raison que l'Ordre m'avait finalement accepté, même si cela n'avait pas été simple au début. Mais cette fois, Albus n'avait pas vu le coup venir, et cela avait relancé la paranoïa entre nous. L'air était plus tendu pendant les réunions, les mots suspects et les gestes douteux. Ronald Weasley était finalement un symbole de guerre, sans que lui-même ne l'ait compris plus tôt ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Et puisqu'il était bien difficile pour moi de penser à la famille Weasley, me rappelant sans cesse les regards perdus qu'ils me jetaient pendant les réunions de l'Ordre attendant des nouvelles bonnes ou mauvaises de leur fils, je préférais encore faire face aux deux Gryffondors ayant étaient ses meilleurs amis. Non, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, aussi agaçants fussent-ils, ne me regardaient pas comme si j'étais l'annonceur d'apocalypse. Ils ne me demandaient pas comment allait leur ami, ils ne faisaient pas fit de mes regards noirs pour essayer de glaner des informations qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment entendre.

La réaction des deux Gryffondors était par ailleurs assez étrange. Ils se plongeaient corps et âme dans le travail, ils avaient déjà pas mal d'avance mais ils devaient presque avoir fini le programme de Poudlard à l'allure où ils allaient. Ils s'occupaient des plus jeunes comme leurs devoirs de Préfet le leur demandaient. Et quand ils n'étaient pas en train de faire leur devoir ou d'aider les autres à les faire, ils disparaissaient. Je les avais suivis une fois jusqu'à la Salle-sur-Demande, non pas que je m'intéressais ou m'inquiétais pour eux… Non, ce n'était que pour être certain qu'ils ne prévoyaient pas un mauvais coup…

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être préféré qu'ils prévoient de faire quelque chose de stupide ou d'insensé. Quoi que, ce qu'ils faisaient l'était de plus en plus. Mais pour je ne sus quelle raison, je n'arrivais à rien d'autre que regarder.

La première fois, je finissais une ronde. J'avais toujours l'habitude de faire un dernier tour de Poudlard avant d'aller dormir, un petit rituel qui me permettait de décompresser de la journée. Et si je trouvais un élève qui n'avait rien à faire là, je lui prenais quelques points et peut-être même qu'il aurait le droit à une heure colle, cela me détendait encore plus. En plus de quinze ans d'enseignement, j'en avais vu des choses en faisant cette dernière ronde qui sonnait la fin du couvre-feu. Mais rien ne m'avait provoqué un mutisme aussi effroyable.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'avais entendu de vagues murmures. Voyant l'heure du couvre-feu passée depuis une bonne demi-heure, je sentais déjà la joie de retirer des points monter en moi. Joie qui retomba bien vite quand je m'approchai de la salle de classe entrouverte dans laquelle les deux coupables s'étaient cachés. Harry Potter et sa petite amie, Hermione Granger. Deux Préfets. Préfets ayant vu comme tous les autres du même statut, l'heure de leur couvre-feu repoussé de deux heures. J'avais tout de même décidé de m'approcher, peut-être aurais-je pu entendre des informations importantes. Ou trouver une bonne raison de les faire retourner dans leur salle commune, loin de mon imagination qui s'emballait de plus en plus à l'entente de leurs bruits suspects.

La réalité était bien loin de mon imagination, les petits gémissements, les mots doux dits de plus en plus bas, Merlin merci, Potter et Granger n'étaient pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la salle de classe. Pas sûr que j'aurais survécu à cette vision. Bien que la vue de Granger assise sur une table, Potter debout devant elle, les deux s'embrassant à perdre haleine alors que leurs mains partaient sous les vêtements de l'autre…

À cet instant, mes pieds ne voulaient plus bouger, si cela avait été d'autres élèves, j'aurais immédiatement ouvert la porte dans un immense fracas, retiré autant de point que possible et donné quelques heures de colles, mais là, j'en fus incapable. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu avoir sorti ma baguette avant qu'une formule sortît de mes lèvres dans un murmure à peine audible. Et je fus doublement surpris par moi-même de me rendre compte que le premier sortilège me venant à l'esprit fut celui dont je me servais le plus dans mon rôle d'espion et qui m'était utile pour écouter les conversations à distance me les faisant entendre comme s'ils étaient à côté de moi.

\- Oh ! Ma petite-amie, Miss Hermione Granger n'a pas mis de soutien-gorge ? _Fit Potter d'une voix surprise._

\- Vu comme tu as eu du mal hier soir, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée… _Répondit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix._

\- Hey ! Ne te moque pas ! Quelle idée ont-ils eu de faire des attaches aussi difficiles à enlever ? N'ont-ils pas de meilleures solutions dans le monde sorcier ou moldu ?

Hermione Granger pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser son petit-ami lui dévorer le cou. Je vis sa robe de sorcière tomber sur la table et Harry Potter remettre ses mains sous le t-shirt de la demoiselle, dévoilant sans honte la peau de son aimée.

\- Crois-moi, si je portais des sous-vêtements sorciers, tu souhaiterais que je n'en aie pas !

\- À ce point-là ? _S'amusa le jeune Gryffondor en se baissant pour embrasser la peau pâle du ventre de Granger._ Je pense que dans tous les cas, je préfèrerai que tu ne portes rien… Alors, garde ceux moldus, ton soutien-gorge rouge était… sexy.

Je regardais avec attention Harry Potter relever la tête pour voir l'impact qu'avec eut ses mots sur Miss Granger puisque celle-ci ne disait rien. Il faisait trop sombre malgré la lumière magique des bougies de la pièce, mais je pouvais quand même voir qu'elle avait un peu rougi.

\- Tu es belle, Hermione. N'en doute jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et le moment devint encore plus intime quand j'entendis clairement une braguette être descendue. Ils allaient me rejouer la scène de l'infirmerie et je ne savais pas vraiment si je voulais regarder. Bien malgré moi, ou pas, Harry Potter me força à rester alors qu'il hoqueta de surprise.

\- Oh Merlin ! Tu as les mains froides…

\- Et c'est mal ? _Demanda Granger avec inquiétude._

\- Oh non… _Souffla-t-il de plaisir._ C'est étrange, c'est encore meilleur…

\- Humm c'est pour ça qu'elle continue à grossir alors que je l'ai entre les mains…

\- Hermione… Comment peux-tu avoir l'air d'une sainte aux yeux des autres et me dire une chose aussi cochonne d'une voix aussi sensuelle ! _Fit-il avant d'haleter bruyamment._ Je te promets que quand tu seras prête, je te rendrai la monnaie de ton or… _Dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser encore._

Les mains sur la hampe de chaire du jeune homme s'accéléraient et je ne pouvais en détacher les yeux. J'avais vaguement aperçu la main de la Préfète se recouvrir de semence mais j'ai nettement entendu le cri rauque de Potter quand il jouissait. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je repris un peu mes esprits, sans attendre une minute de plus je courus jusqu'à mes appartements pour m'y enfermer, fermer les yeux et prendre en main le problème que m'avait valu cette séance de voyeurisme.

Malgré ce que pensaient la grande partie des élèves, et même quelques Professeurs, je n'étais pas un être asexué et dépourvu d'envies sexuelles. C'était juste que je ne m'affichais pas ouvertement puisque cela n'était que des histoires d'un soir, des histoires de cul. Je ne m'y abonnais pas très régulièrement, mais cela m'arrivait et peut-être que le problème était dû au fait que je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis trop longtemps. Car toute la nuit, je n'avais fait qu'y penser, ne dormant que très peu. C'était la première fois en tant que Professeur que je m'imaginais avec une personne bien plus jeune que moi, pire, des étudiants ! Et je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire, m'imaginer à la place de Potter alors qu'Hermione Granger me masturbait ou m'imaginer en face de Potter pour que nous nous le fassions mutuellement.

Bien que n'ayant rien contre l'homosexualité, je n'avais jamais eu d'attirance envers un homme. Mais alors que mon imagination s'emballait me menant face à Potter et nous occupant mutuellement de notre problème commun, l'orgasme qui me faucha fut tout aussi réel que celui que j'eus à imaginer Granger me touchant.

Je finis tout de même par m'endormir épuisé par mes différentes jouissances et espérant un lendemain plus clément. Ma foi, il le fut. Le soir même, bien que mon cœur battait la chamade durant tout le long de ma ronde jusqu'à arriver à la salle de classe fautive de ma mauvaise nuit de la vieille, les deux Gryffondors n'étaient pas revenus.

Mais ils furent de retour deux jours plus tard. Et encore quelques jours après et après… Et cela se répétait continuellement, et comme chaque fois, je ne pouvais réussir à rentrer dans la classe pour les arrêter mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à partir sans avoir regardé, de plus en plus longtemps au fil des nuits.

Et alors que la population étudiante de Poudlard se demandait toujours où en étaient Potter et Granger dans leur relation physique, les uns se moquant de la brune car ils ne l'imaginaient nullement avoir une vie sexuelle. Les autres se moquant du brun inventant mille et une raisons ayant rendu le jeune homme impuissant. Moi, je pouvais assurer qu'aucune de ces deux rumeurs étaient vraies, Potter était bien loin d'être impuissant et Hermione Granger avait une vie sexuelle, bien qu'encore assez chaste, bien plus mouvementée que les trois quarts d'entre eux !

Au fil des jours et des semaines, j'avais pu apprendre en les espionnant toujours dans cette même salle de classe qu'Hermione Granger avait des réticences à se faire toucher par son petit-ami. Et celui-ci me donna sans le savoir la réponse à mes questions, la jeune fille ne se trouvait pas assez belle et sûrement avait-elle peur qu'il trouve de quoi rire. De plus, étant certainement encore pure et n'ayant jamais été plus loin, elle devait s'inquiéter. Mais ce soir, quelque chose avait dû changer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Et alors que je culpabilisais une nouvelle fois de les regarder, le spectacle que les deux jeunes gens m'offrirent fit exploser mes sens…

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Je ne savais pas comment je m'étais laissée convaincre par Harry pour organiser toute cette folie. Mais je devais bien avouer que jusqu'à maintenant, son plan fonctionnait ! À l'aide de la carde du Maraudeur, nous pouvions voir si Severus Snape était là, s'il nous regardait bien. Nous la dissimulions à côté de nous pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir de l'entrée de la porte. De ce côté du château, près des cachots, peu de personnes passaient, même en journée. Mais c'était pourtant le trajet habituel de l'homme que nous avions voulu piéger. Cela nous convenait à merveille, car nous avions eu quelques difficultés à commencer notre plan d'exhibitionnisme, même si nous acceptions de nous laisser voir pour lui, nous ne voulions absolument pas que d'autres en profitent.

Depuis le début, j'avais toujours eu des difficultés à laisser Harry me toucher intimement. Étrangement, je n'avais aucun problème pour le toucher lui, je trouvais ça tellement excitant mais également gratifiant de le sentir être excité par ce que je lui faisais, de jouir par mon toucher. Mais comme promis, nous y allions peu à peu. Mais ce soir-là, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir retrouvé Harry pleurant en regardant les différents dessins que Ron avait faits.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Harry ? Appelai-je en rentrant dans le dortoir des garçons._

 _Harry qui était seul tourna le regard vers moi, des larmes qu'il effaça rapidement perlaient le long de ses joues. Dans ses mains, le bloc à dessin de Ron. Peu savaient que Ron dessinait, Harry et moi l'avions d'ailleurs appris par hasard en deuxième année et il nous avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler. Il nous avait aussi demandé de cacher ses blocs s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose… Ron avait pensé à tout quand il s'agissait de ne pas montrer son talent pour le dessin. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on en parle à sa famille, nous n'avions pas encore compris pourquoi. Mais nous n'avions rien dit, comme les fidèles amis que nous avons été pour lui._

 _Et quand Harry était revenu dans son dortoir après l'attaque, les blocs de dessins étaient cachés dans le double fond de la table de nuit de Ron, comme à chaque fois… Harry n'avait pas eu à cœur de les jeter ou les donner à sa famille. Moi non plus. C'était sûrement la dernière chose qui nous rappelait celui qui avait été notre meilleur ami, celui avec qui nous avions partagé tant de choses… Ses dessins nous remémoraient l'époque où Ron nous considérait comme ses meilleurs amis et nous dessinait avec joie sans que jamais nous ne lui demandions…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal, Hermione ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que le fait d'être son meilleur ami lui a fait prendre le mauvais chemin ? Demanda Harry d'une voix brisée. Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû essayer d'être plus attentif, m'effacer ? Ne pas m'incruster dans sa famille pendant les vacances ?_

 _\- Harry… Murmura Neville derrière nous._

 _Neville avait dû entrer pendant qu'Harry parlait, aucun de nous ne l'avait entendu. Neville alla s'assoir au pied de son lit, le regard triste et sa voix douce et vibrante d'émotion répondit aux questions d'Harry mieux que je n'airais pu le faire, me posant moi aussi les mêmes questions. La même culpabilité enserrant mon cœur d'une douleur indescriptible._

 _\- Ron a fait ses propres choix. Vous ne pouvez pas vous blâmer de ses actes. Il était votre meilleur ami, il vous a invité chez lui pendant les vacances et personne ne s'est incrusté. Vous avez vécu de bons moments ensemble, des aventures aussi dangereuses qu'incroyables. Moi aussi je me suis posé des questions, on s'en est tous posés. Dit-il en montrant la main tout le dortoir des garçons. Personne n'est en faute, je pense que c'est un tout. Il passait après tous ses frères et même sa petite sœur, il était ton meilleur ami ce qui le mettait dans l'ombre également, il n'avait rien pour se démarquer des autres et il a finalement glissé sur le mauvais chemin. Ron avait des défauts, même si on passait dessus parce qu'il était notre ami, mais il n'est pas qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Quand bien même Malfoy ou Vous-savez-qui le faisait chanter. Quand on est ami, on sait que quoiqu'il arrive, on se soutiendra et on s'aidera. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, peut-être qu'aucun de nous ne le saura réellement, mais on ne doit tous arrêter de culpabilisé pour des choix que nous n'avons pas faits !_

 _On avait laissé Neville parler, et j'étais sûr que c'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait autant en une seule fois. J'assimilais ses paroles, essayant de m'en convaincre, des paroles que je m'étais répétées tant de fois. Mais il y avait toujours cette pointe de culpabilité qui subsistait, comme si j'avais poussé moi-même Ron dans les bras de Voldemort._

 _\- Je crois bien… Je crois que le fait qu'Harry et moi sortions ensemble fut la goutte d'eau en trop… Dis-je avec culpabilité._

 _\- Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir de vous aimer. Répondit Neville en souriant tristement. Ron t'aimait et tu l'as aimé à un moment donné. Tu lui as fait comprendre clairement et il n'a toujours pas bougé le petit doigt outre pour t'insulter et se moquer de toi quand tu es allée au bal des Trois Sorciers avec Krum et maintenant avec Harry. Lui est sorti avec Lavande et ne s'en est pas caché. Ron a agi bêtement et sûrement pas avec le courage d'un Gryffondor. Vous ne pouviez pas vous séparer pour lui, Hermione. Vous vous aimez et tout le monde peut le voir. Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis votre mise en couple…_

 _\- Tu penses que notre couple valait le coup de perdre un ami ? Demanda Harry, s'en voulant tout comme moi d'être heureux ensemble même si le prix à payer était un ami en moins._

 _\- Je pense que Ron aurait fini par prendre le mauvais chemin de toute manière. Vous l'avez forcément remarqué… Cette jalousie, cette envie d'être toujours au-devant de la scène en dépit du danger. Ron a toujours voulu être reconnu, que l'on ne voit que lui. Si cela n'avait pas été votre couple, ça aurait été autre chose. C'est triste à dire parce que j'appréciais vraiment Ron, mais il a fait des erreurs et a gâché lui-même de précieuses amitiés en nous trahissant. Mais pour répondre à ta question, Harry. Oui, je pense que votre couple vaut beaucoup de sacrifices. Alors… Profitez juste de ce que la vie vous offre. Et le jour où… On croisera de nouveau le chemin de Ron, j'espère avoir le temps de lui demander s'il pense toujours avoir fait le bon choix…_

 _Les secondes passèrent dans un calme absolu. Étrangement, les paroles de Neville calmèrent mes angoisses. Je me doutais de tout ce qu'il venait de nous dire, je m'étais dit les mêmes choses, mais les entendre d'une bouche autre que la mienne ou celle d'Harry était bien différent._

 _\- Tu lui en veux. Affirma Harry._

 _\- Oui. Répondit simplement Neville avant de poursuivre. Il y a trente ans de cela, on pouvait se dire que les recrues de Voldemort ne savaient pas vraiment dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds. Beaucoup se sont d'ailleurs fait avoir. Mais à notre époque, on sait tous ce qu'ils font, comment ils le font. Ron s'est enrôlé en sachant tout ça, les tortures, les tueries, pour des idéaux complètement idiots._

 _\- Il n'a sûrement pas eu le choix que de s'enrôler…_

 _\- Sûrement. Du moins, je l'espère. Mais Ron était étrange depuis un bon moment déjà. En fait, surtout depuis qu'on est allé au Ministère. Il était… fier. C'était bien le seul à être fier et heureux d'avoir participé à ce merveilleux périple plutôt que d'être en vie. Vous savez, moi aussi je m'en veux, parce que je suis certain qu'on aurait pu voir plutôt les signes de la trahison de Ron. Car bien qu'on aimerait ne pas y croire, je suis certain qu'elle serait arrivée à un moment donné. Peut-être pas en s'alliant à Vous-savez-qui, mais je pense que Ron voulait toute l'attention sur lui et donc t'évincer, Harry. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il a voulu faire et qu'il s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu. Mais ne pas venir nous en parler, pas forcement à toi mais au moins à Dumbledore. Je suis certain que Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé rejoindre Tu-sais-qui et même s'il ne lui aurait pas vraiment fait confiance par la suite, il ne l'aurait certainement pas mis à Azkaban ou je ne sais quoi. Une bonne soufflante de ses parents, de Dumbledore ou de n'importe qui avec sûrement une surveillance rapprochée valait mieux que d'avoir cette horrible marque sur le bras et devoir torturer et tuer des gens. Je crois même que j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que d'être un Mangemort…_

 _C'était comme si un poids énorme venait de s'ôter de mes épaules et de mon cœur. Beaucoup voyaient encore Neville comme le garçon un peu gauche de première année, mais il avait beaucoup changé et seuls ceux qui voulaient bien le voir pouvaient voir Neville comme celui qu'il était réellement, un lion dans toute sa splendeur. Un jeune homme réfléchi et sage que les épreuves ont forgé. Car même si peu le savaient, Neville avait également beaucoup perdu de la Première Guerre, tout autant qu'Harry. Ils étaient tellement semblables, aucun des deux ne voulait être célèbre, ils n'aspiraient qu'à être heureux et c'était dans cet état d'esprit que se trouvait leur plus grande force. Ils ne se battraient pas parce qu'on leur avait demandé, mais parce qu'ils voudraient défendre leur liberté et leur bonheur._

 _\- Tu devrais parler plus souvent, Neville. Fit Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers Neville. Tu as toujours les bonnes paroles, tu pourrais amadouer n'importe qui, bien plus que moi en tout cas…_

 _Neville se leva en souriant, attrapant la main qu'Harry lui tendait en signe de remerciement._

 _\- On fait ça comme ça, toi le beau gosse en premier plan et moi celui derrière qui réunit les foules ? Dit-il en riant._

 _\- Marché conclu ! Merci, Nev._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Après ça, les garçons étaient partis sur des thèmes plus légers, nous faisant rire tous les trois avec plaisir. Harry comme moi nous sentions plus léger, la culpabilité était toujours présente, mais moins forte, moins insupportable. Ça nous avait juste donné envie de profiter un peu plus de ce que nous avions. Et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que ce même soir, je m'étais lâchée un peu plus, profitant d'Harry et de ce qu'il voulait bien me donner. Oubliant ma peur de la nudité et celle de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Harry m'aimait, et je l'aimais, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Nous étions là pour faire plier Snape, nous avions finalement tous les deux accepté notre attirance pour lui et le fait que nous n'y trouvions pas vraiment à redire montrait bien que quelque chose de plus fort nous liait déjà avant même que l'on sache que nous étions unis par la magie. Et après ce mois à nous montrer à Snape, puisqu'il nous espionnait, démontrant ainsi que nous l'attirions, nous devions passer à l'étape supérieure. Lui faire se poser des questions.

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Severus_**

Ce soir avait commencé comme tous les autres. J'avais retrouvé les deux Préfets de Gryffondor se bécotant sans vergogne dans la salle de classe. Et alors qu'ils se touchaient mutuellement en s'effeuillant toujours de plus en plus, la jeune femme que j'avais eu le plaisir de découvrir sein nu il y a deux semaines de cela, osa une chose jusque-là encore inédite pour moi. Et vu la réaction d'Harry, il en était de même pour lui. Alors que son petit-ami lui dévorait avec soins les tétons, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne et la fit descendre sur sa cuisse en remontant lentement mais surement sous sa jupe. Il dut l'interroger du regard puisque je n'entendis que sa réponse à elle.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre, Harry. Nous allons, je l'espère, bientôt partager ces moments avec un autre homme et je sais que j'aurai envie d'aller plus loin. Je t'aime et te fais confiance. Tout comme toi, j'aimerais profiter de ses instants à trois, mais j'ai aussi envie de commencer maintenant, avec toi, petit à petit…

Je restai interdit pendant quelques minutes, pourquoi parlaient-ils d'une troisième personne ? Voulaient-ils inclure une troisième personne, apparemment un homme, à leur couple ? Non, cela avait l'air d'être dit non comme un véritable choix, mais comme un fait auquel ils s'accommodaient volontiers…

\- Qui suis-je pour refuser la demande d'une femme membre du trio des Erotes de Jade ? Et apparemment, comme toutes légendes, elle sait faire des miracles… Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça avant un moment. Mademoiselle Granger, si vous voulez bien me guider vers le chemin de votre plaisir…

Je le vis enlever la culotte d'Hermione mais il lui laissa sa jupe, seul rempart pour la voir totalement nue, offerte aux mains d'Harry Potter… Merlin, je n'arrivais même plus à les appeler par leur nom, leur prénom sonnait tellement mieux quand je les soufflais une fois dans mon lit au bord de la jouissance…

J'essayais d'enregistrer leurs mots, les Erotes de Jade, une légende, un trio. Il fallait que je fasse des recherches. Mais en attendant, Hermione était allongée de tout son long sur une table d'écolier, Harry sur elle, l'embrassant doucement en écoutant ses directives pour ne lui procurer que du plaisir… De l'endroit où je me trouvais, elle avait sa main sur la sienne, peut-être le guidait-elle…

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la pièce soit remplie des gémissements appréciateurs d'Hermione. Harry semblait apprendre bien vite ses leçons à présent… Mais si j'y étais, j'aurais tellement de choses à leur apprendre…

La lionne bascula la tête en arrière, je crus presque me faire prendre quand son regard passa sur moi, mais dans cette obscurité, avec le plaisir qui lui obscurcissait les sens, elle ne dut pas me voir. Elle s'accrocha soudainement à Harry et cria plusieurs fois son prénom en subissant son premier orgasme provoquant sans le vouloir une légère vague de magie qui me fit également jouir alors que je ne m'étais même pas touché. Ce fut le souffle déjà court que je rentrai dans mes appartements pour une autre nuit blanche.


	9. Recontres

Hitori : Neville est vraiment un personnage que j'adore, je pense qu'il me rappelle un peu moi ado... ;)

Je suis désolée mais ma Bêta n'est toujours pas dispo et je n'ai pas le courage de me relire pour le moment, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute ! Merci Merlin, j'ai une petite semaine de vacance, et j'espère bien pouvoir en profiter pour écrire ! ;)

Ma Bêta n'a pas eut le temps de corriger ce chapitre, donc quand ce message ne sera plus la, c'est qu'il l'aura été !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Rencontres_**

 **POV Harry**

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui avait décidé Hermione à me laisser faire, mais j'en étais plus que comblé. La voir se laisser aller dans son plaisir, perdre la tête jusqu'à l'entendre crier mon prénom en jouissant de plaisir. C'était bien une chose que j'aurais regretté de ne pas avoir vécu, même si j'avais dû avoir la marque de griffure sur mon bras et mon épaule tout le restant de ma vie. La jouissance que m'avait provoquée sa vague de magie incontrôlée fut également un délice, c'était bien plus intense et profond que tout ce que j'avais connu jusque-là.

Un coup d'œil sur la carte m'indiqua le départ précipité de Severus. C'était un peu étrange de se dire qu'un Professeur nous regardait, bien sûr, nous savions que notre cas était à part. Nous avions plusieurs fois eue vent d'élèves fricotant un peu trop et ayant été découvert par le terrible et terrifiant, Severus Snape. Autant dire qu'ils redoublaient de vigilance pour les plus téméraires ou ne faisaient plus rien à Poudlard pour les autres. Le fait qu'il ne nous avait toujours rien dit, et même qu'il nous regardait, prouvait bien que quelque chose l'arrêtait. Peut-être que lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais en m'imaginant parfaitement dans la situation inverse, j'aurais certainement fait la même chose… Rien que d'imaginer Severus à ma place et moi à la sienne, il fallait bien avouer que j'aurais pris un plaisir incontestable à les observer. Et savoir qu'il nous regardait rendait les choses encore plus excitantes…

\- Tu penses qu'il fera des recherches ? _Demandai-je après nous être rhabillé._

\- Sûrement, il voudra avoir toutes les cartes en main.

\- On verra bien s'il passe de longues heures à la bibliothèque ! _Dis-je en montrant la carte des yeux._

On avait d'ailleurs regardé une dernière fois avant de partir, il était dans ses appartements, bien que nous ne puissions voir où exactement, puisque les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas dû avoir accès aux appartements des Professeurs, sachant simplement où ils se trouvaient. Les prochains jours allaient être décisifs, restait à savoir comment Severus allait réagir à tout cela…

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé jouer les exhibitionnistes un jour… _M'avoua Hermione._

\- Moi non plus. Mais il faut dire qu'on ne prend aucun risque avec la carte. Et avec lui, c'est juste…

\- Différent ?

\- Oui.

C'était vrai, se montrer devant Severus était totalement différent, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de nous regarder, que lui qui avait le droit de savoir ce qu'on faisait et de quoi on parlait. Bien sûr, le risque était grand, il aurait pu nous coller, en parler au directeur ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Mais nous avions pris ce risque, et nous n'avions pas été déçus, Severus n'avait rien dit, et il avait regardé. J'appréhendais un peu ce qui devait être la prochaine étape, inclure Severus dans notre couple pour devenir un vrai trio. Snape avait l'air tellement inaccessible parfois, comment cela serait d'être avec lui ? Nous ne le savions pas, mais tout ce dont nous étions sûrs, c'était qu'il était quelqu'un de bien qui flirtait avec la mort pour nous rapporter de précieux renseignements.

Je n'avais qu'un espoir, être enfin heureux un jour, sans que plus personne ne risque sa vie. J'avais toujours aspiré à une vie tranquille avec une femme et des enfants, ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que j'allais devoir faire avec une femme et un homme, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Contrairement aux Dursley, je n'étais aucunement homophobe, peut-être même aurais-je pu aimer un garçon avant ce lien, je n'y avais juste pas pensé plus tôt et n'étais tombé amoureux de personne avant Hermione. Pour Severus, je savais que j'étais déjà attaché à lui, pas vraiment amoureux, mais relié, attiré, et plutôt que de me dire que tout cela n'était pas normal et que je ne devrais pas accepter tout cela aussi facilement, je l'avais fait. Parce que nous étions en guerre, parce que mes chances de mourir pendant cette guerre étaient presque de cent pour cent, et qu'avant de mourir, je voulais être heureux. Et quelque chose au fond de moi, me disait que je pourrais être heureux avec Hermione et Severus, si j'avais une seule et infime chance d'être heureux avant ma mort, je la saisirais sans aucune hésitation…

 ** _POV Severus_**

J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège qui se refermait peu à peu sur moi. Regarder le couple Potter/Granger était devenu l'un de mes secrets les plus inavouables, personne ne devait savoir, et pourtant, j'avais l'étrange impression que le couple était lui-même parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Se jouaient-ils de moi ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression, ce n'était pas une blague qu'Hermione Granger aurait faite, et bien que je voulais absolument voir James Potter en regardant son fils, je savais pertinemment que lui non plus n'était pas capable d'une telle mascarade, pour m'humilier ou peu importe quelle autre raison.

Après mes dernières écoutes, j'avais été faire quelques tours à la bibliothèque. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un découvre ce que j'y faisais, et encore moins que le couple Potter/Granger me voit. Le temps passé à la bibliothèque était donc limité. J'attendais qu'Irma Pince ferme son sanctuaire pour pouvoir m'y glisser tel le serpent que je suis, mais il fallait également que j'en sorte quand le moment d'aller espionner les deux tourtereaux viendrait. C'était bas et indigne de moi que d'espionner deux adolescents en rut, mais même en me promettant de ne pas y aller, mes pieds m'y conduisaient bien malgré moi. Ma bouffée d'oxygène, mon secret honteux.

On aurait pu croire qu'avec en ma possession un tel indice, j'aurais trouvé plus facilement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais, et j'avais peur de savoir sur quoi j'allais tomber. Le Trio des Erotes de Jade, que cela pouvait-il bien être ? J'avais épluché bons nombre de livres, découvrant parfois avec étonnement ou dégout, ce que les sorciers avaient pu faire au cours de l'histoire. Il semblerait que la folie des sorciers dépassait tout autant celle du moldu, pire encore, là où l'on essayait de trouver des excuses psychologiques d'un côté, rapidement condamné après plusieurs décennies, les sorciers donnaient une cause magique qui même après plusieurs siècles n'était toujours pas remise en cause.

Les pires pour moi étaient sans conteste les Trios contenant un enfant, parfois même pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard ! L'un d'entre eux relatait l'histoire de seulement deux trios relatés au monde sorcier, contenant un couple ainsi que leur enfant de sexe féminin. La Magie elle-même aurait soi-disant béni leur union parce que l'enfant même pas en âge de concevoir était tout de même tombée enceinte ! Par Merlin, j'en avais eu envie de vomir rien que d'imaginer une telle abomination !

J'avais rapidement laissé de côté ce livre ne racontant que les trios qui ne devraient pas en avoir le nom, relatant exclusivement des ignominies faites sur des enfants soi-disant au nom de la Magie ! Hermione Granger et Harry Potter n'étaient clairement pas des violeurs et encore moins des pédophiles, s'ils avaient l'air d'accord avec le fait qu'ils faisaient partie de ce trio des Erotes de Jade, j'étais certain que celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec de telles infamies !

Les autres livres avaient été bien plus réalistes et moralement acceptables, du moins, avec une once d'ouverture d'esprit pour certaines époques. L'homosexualité n'avait eu que très peu d'importance il y a fort longtemps, puis, quand les sorciers s'étaient totalement coupés du monde moldu, les Nés-Moldus découvrant le monde sorcier pour la première fois avait rapporté cette peur irrationnelle de l'homosexualité qu'ils avaient toujours actuellement. Puis, les sorciers avaient finalement surmonté leurs idioties quelques années décennies plus tard. Mais les trios étaient encore assez mal acceptés, bien qu'éthiquement jugés non immoral par la société sorcière.

Les légendes sur les trios que je pouvais lire étaient, pour moi, plus une démarche astucieuse pour essayer de ce faire accepter par le monde sorcier plus que d'un réel lien les unissant grâce à la Magie. Il était fascinant pour moi de découvrir ce que les sorciers étaient capables de faire ou d'inventer pour se faire accepter ! Personnellement, l'avis des autres à mon sujet m'intéressait nullement, je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les personnes dont l'avis m'intéressait un tant soit peu.

En parcourant certaines pages, je pus malheureusement découvrir que les atrocités étaient également présentes entre trois sorciers adultes, et tous n'étant pas consentant. C'était à se demander pourquoi le sorcier ayant écrit ce livre avait jugé bon de faire part de ses trios dans un livre, trios qui n'étaient pas une légende mais bien une atrocité de plus dans ce qu'un sorcier était capable de faire pour assouvir ses plus atroces fantasmes à n'importe quel prix.

Quand je découvris la légende des Erotes de Jade, je fus soulagé que mes soupçons soient réellement fondés. Après autant avoir lu autant d'horreur, j'en avais presque oublié ces sorciers qui ne voulaient qu'être heureux. Je fus également surpris de découvrir que cette légende n'en était pas véritablement une, il y avait plusieurs preuves irréfutables de l'existence de tels trios et il y en avait eu tout de même un nombre assez important quand on considère ces trios formés par la bénédiction de la Magie.

J'ai dû relire la page au moins trois fois avant de réussir à tout assimilé, et surtout, avant d'accepter le fait que tout ce que mon esprit imaginait était vrai. J'étais le troisième membre des Erotes de Jade. Cela me paraissait inconcevable, et pourtant, toutes les preuves étaient là. J'avais échappé à la mort, comme Granger et Potter, je guérissais bien plus rapidement que la normale et Potter, Granger et moi étions restés bien trop longtemps à l'infirmerie pour que cela ne soit que du zèle de la part de Poppy. Par Merlin, elle devait être au courant ! Voilà la raison de tous ses regards ! Toutes ses exclamations de surprise en voyant que j'avais guéries bien plus rapidement que prévu !

Par Salazar ! J'étais lié avec deux de mes élèves ! Deux Gryffondors ! Le fils de James Potter ! Le fils de Lily ! Par Merlin ! J'étais lié avec deux Gryffondors !

SS SS SS SS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de venir effleurer mes lèvres, il était fou de voir à quel point Severus et moi nous ressemblions plus que nous ne voulions nous l'avouer. Je m'étais effondré sur la même chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il avait tout découvert, pas que cela m'étonnait, mais les choses allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir évoluer. Il allait encore falloir du temps, et s'il revenait dans les prochains jours nous regarder dans la pièce où nous étions toujours avec Hermione, alors peut-être que cela voudrait dire qu'une part de lui acceptait ce fait. Nous étions liés, qu'importe ce que nous fassions, cela n'y changerait rien.

Hermione allait être contente quand je lui dirai que nous avons fait un pas de plus dans notre étrange relation. Mais en attendant, il fallait tout de même que nous dormions un peu, les nuits étaient toujours trop courtes ces derniers temps…

HPHG HPHG

 ** _POV Severus_**

Plus mes pas me rapprochaient de leur lieu de rendez-vous, plus je me traitais d'imbécile. J'aurais dû comprendre bien avant, l'absence de personne outre moi les observant, alors oui, le couloir n'était quasiment jamais visité, mais tout de même ! J'aurais dû sentir la légère barrière repoussant les autres, sauf moi. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il était trop étrange qu'ils ne m'aient jamais aperçu, jamais vu. Ils savaient, depuis le début. Peut-être même était-ce prévu depuis bien longtemps, qu'ils avaient monté ce plan d pour me piéger.

Je n'avais rien voulu voir, je n'étais pas prêt et je n'étais toujours pas certain de l'être. Pourtant, je marchais droit vers mon destin, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui m'attendait et connaissant encore moins la réaction que j'aurais.

Ils étaient là, chacun assis dans un fauteuil, un troisième vide. Les trois fauteuils étaient disposés en étoiles, de sorte que personne ne soit plus proche d'une autre, et que tout le monde se voit de la même façon. Ils avaient fait un effort, je devais bien l'admettre. Les deux Préfets discutaient à voix basse, attendant visiblement quelqu'un, mais ils ne regardaient pas vers la porte. Je pris quelques secondes pour m'insulter une fois de plus, j'étais un Serpentard, par Merlin ! Le chef des Serpentards ! Et je n'avais rien vu ! Personne ne devrait jamais découvrir que je m'étais fait avoir comme un imbécile de Gryffondor…

Il me fallut une quinzaine de minutes avant de prendre une décision, je fis demi-tour et allai directement dans mes appartements. J'avais encore besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, c'était trop, beaucoup trop.

Deux semaines, ce fut le temps qu'il me fallut avant de pousser la porte pour faire face aux deux Gryffondors qui soir après soir m'avaient montré la même chose, trois fauteuils, et deux Gryffondors de dos, me laissant le choix. Cela plus qu'autre chose me décida à entrer pour faire face eux deux Gryffons, à mes futurs amants, si j'en crois la légende des Erotes de Jade que je relis chaque jour avant de me coucher.

\- Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter. _Saluai-je presque solennellement._

\- Professeur. _Répondirent les deux jeunes adultes._

J'avais refermé la porte derrière moi, mais je vis Harry faire quelques mouvements du poignet pour apposer des protections supplémentaires. Quand la porte s'était refermée derrière moi, ils avaient aussitôt cessé de parler, et outre ces brefs mots échangés, nous n'avions fait que nous regarder pendant quelques longues minutes.

\- Vous savez. _Commença finalement Hermione Granger, d'une voix douce et presque désolée._ Pour les Erotes de Jade.

Ce fut un choc de savoir que la conversation allait être tout aussi difficile à avoir que je l'aurais pensé, j'étais même à deux doigts de me relever pour sortir d'ici. Fuir, c'était le plus simple, sur le coup. Mais Potter m'en empêcha, peut-être avait-il perçu lui aussi la tension dans mes épaules, le mouvement que j'allais entamer pour me relever.

\- Nous aussi avions été assez choqués d'apprendre pour le trio des Erotes de Jade, surtout le fait que nous sommes tous trois destinés à finir notre vie ensemble.

\- Et croyez bien que nous n'avons aucun doute quant au fait que vous faites vous aussi partie de ce trio. _Clarifia Granger, détruisant le peu de doute que j'avais._

\- Mais une fois que nous avons tout clarifié, il nous est apparu assez évident que cela nous posait bien moins de problèmes que cela aurait dû. _Admit Harry Potter avec un léger rougissement sur les pommettes._

En réalité, c'était bien là mon problème, savoir que j'étais destiné par la magie à être avec eux ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela. Pourtant, cela aurait dû être le cas ! J'aurais dû être horrifié, me rebeller contre cette idée tout bonnement inadmissible et inimaginable ! Mais je l'imaginais parfaitement bien, et bien que cette histoire m'angoissait beaucoup, je n'étais pas contre l'idée de former un trio avec Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Et une part de moi me détestait pour cela.

\- Vous avez donc décidé de monter un plan tout à fait Serpentard pour me faire vous voir, vous écouter et me faire doucement mais sûrement accepter le fait que je vous désirais.

J'eus une certaine satisfaction à voir les deux jeunes sorciers rougir, mais cela pouvait se comprendre, surtout après tout ce que j'avais pu voir d'eux. Moi-même n'aurais pas pu en être capable, même pour piéger quelqu'un.

\- Si nous étions venus pour vous dire que nous formions tous trois l'un des trios des Erotes de Jade, vous nous auriez claqué la porte au nez ! _Se justifia Hermione Granger._

\- Sans oublier la cinquantaine de points en moins et les nombreuses heures de colles que vous auriez récoltées. _Rajoutai-je en souriant intérieurement._

Potter hocha la tête d'un air désabusé tout en souriant d'amusement, Granger se contenta de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. L'atmosphère s'était immédiatement détendue, et j'eus l'étrange impression qu'un cap était passé.

\- Comment avez-vous découvert toute cette histoire ?

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Après deux heures de discussion, dévoilant tout ce que nous avions découvert et comment, un accord tacite de cesser le feu s'était imposé. Nous étions tous les trois dans le même bateau et nous ne pouvions pas continuer pendant une éternité à nous tirer dans les pattes.

Je n'avais jamais vu Severus Snape ayant l'air aussi concentré sur autre chose que ses potions, son masque impassible étant légèrement tombé sans tout de même trop en dévoiler. Je commençais enfin à apercevoir nos chances d'être heureux tous les trois augmenter de manière significative. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Puis, le silence fut revenu, plus pesant qu'avant. Comment pourrions-nous devenir un trio ? Nous ne nous connaissions pas, et le peu que nous pensions connaître n'était dû qu'à des hypothèses biaisées de ce que nous pensions et voulions croire. Harry et moi avions appris à nous connaître depuis quelques années déjà, et depuis quelques mois, nous partagions pratiquement tout. Ce fut Harry qui apporta la solution à notre gêne.

\- Et si chaque soir, vous veniez ici pour rencontrer l'un d'entre nous ? Vous apprendriez à connaître l'un de nous petit à petit.

\- L'idée n'est pas si idiote que ça. _Finit par répondre Snape après quelques secondes de réflexion._ Mais pas ici, cela fait déjà trop longtemps que vous venez ici. Il faut un endroit plus neutre.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 **POV Severus**

Hermione Granger et moi nous retrouvions dans ce qui était la Salle-sur-Demande, enfin, nous l'étions en partie puisqu'une pièce adjacente s'était également créée pour qu'Harry Potter puisse s'entraîner pendant que nous discutions. Nous nous étions finalement mis d'accord sur le fait que nous devions être tous les trois non loin les uns des autres, ainsi, si je ressentais le besoin de parler avec l'autre ou d'avoir un complément d'information, je n'aurais pas à attendre.

Je devais bien avouer que cette étrange pièce était très agréable et que son agencement était parfait, j'avais bien fait de vouloir changer de lieu. Pas que j'eus vraiment dit la vérité, la sécurité n'avait pas été le problème sur leur ancien lieu de rencontre, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir discuter en voyant les meubles sur lesquels ils s'étaient tant de fois laissé aller au plaisir grâce aux mains ou à la bouche de l'autre. J'avais besoin d'un endroit bien plus neutre, et ce salon entièrement créé par la Salle-sur-Demande était parfait.

Je devais bien avouer que les deux Gryffondors faisaient tout leur possible pour me rendre la vie plus facile, ils s'accommodaient à moi bien plus que je ne m'accommodais à eux. Peut-être étaient-ils finalement bien plus sérieux que je ne voulais le penser. Puisque je ne savais quoi dire devant une Hermione Granger me regardant dans les yeux, semblant attendre que je fasse le premier pas, ce fut elle qui commença.

\- Venant d'une famille moldue n'ayant aucune connaissance du monde magique, mes parents se sont régulièrement demandé ce que pouvaient bien provoquer les évènements étranges autour de moi. Et quand le Professeur McGonagall est venue pour m'apporter ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ce fut comme s'ils avaient toujours su que cela finirait ainsi. Une sorcière. À présent, je sais qu'ils étaient soulagés de comprendre enfin ce qui était différent chez moi mais ils étaient aussi tristes de me voir partir loin d'eux, après tout, je suis leur unique enfant.

\- Vous avez eu une enfance heureuse.

Le ton n'était aucunement accusateur, mais la jeune femme sembla comprendre ce que je n'avais pas dit et ne voulait pas dire.

\- Oui. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une enfance heureuse. J'étais une enfant solitaire, je n'ai eu quasiment aucun ami avant d'arriver à Poudlard, mais mes parents m'ont toujours soutenu quoique je veuille faire. Outre le fait que je veuille absolument montrer au monde sorcier qu'une Née-Moldue est parfaitement capable d'en savoir tout autant voir plus qu'un Sang-Pur, je fais également tous ses efforts pour mes parents. C'est sûrement une façon de leur montrer qu'ils ont eu raison d'avoir confiance en moi, une façon de les rendre fiers de moi.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Hermione se confierait à moi avec autant de sincérité, elle parlait sans tabou et relatait les faits comme ils étaient. Je ne savais pas si j'allais en être moi-même capable, je ne voulais pas parler de moi, de ma vie, et encore moins de mon enfance. Mais ce fut sûrement parce qu'Hermione Granger n'attendait rien de moi que j'ouvris la bouche.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents présents pour moi et encore moins fiers de moi. Je n'ai eu que la magie. Et quand vous rentrez dans ce monde en attendant de lui tout ce que vous n'avez pas eu dans l'autre et que finalement, vous découvrez que vous y êtes tout aussi brimé, alors vous finissez par perdre espoir.

Ma confession avait surpris la jeune femme, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais elle se reprit bien vite pour continuer la discussion, ce que je ne pouvais plus faire après avoir avoué une chose que je n'avais jamais dit à personne.

\- Dans une certaine mesure, je peux comprendre. J'ai toujours été différente dans le monde moldu, je m'attendais à être enfin accepté dans le monde sorcier, mais j'ai rapidement compris qu'ici aussi, j'étais différente. Pas pour tous, mais pour certains. Et je crois bien qu'à présent, je serais à jamais quelqu'un de différent !

Un sourire vint effleurer mes lèvres, être l'un des membres d'un trio des Erotes de Jade faisait de vous un être exceptionnel et respecté de la communauté pour votre union bénit par la Magie elle-même.

\- Être avec Potter n'était définitivement pas suffisant ! _Affirmai-je en souriant légèrement._

Un rire me répondit, détendant à nouveau l'atmosphère. Et ce fut ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, discutant de tout, évitant certains sujets et en approfondissant certains. Pendant ce temps, Potter était dans la pièce adjacente à faire... Je ne savais quoi ! Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas juste assis à boire du thé avec quelqu'un et à parler sans me demander quand j'allais être trahi et de quelle façon. Hermione Granger était bien l'une des rares personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, pas parce qu'elle faisait partie du trio auquel j'appartenais malgré moi, mais bien parce qu'elle avait démontré sa maturité au fil des années. Un secret pour un aveu, après seulement deux petites semaines à parler ensemble tous les soirs, nous avions entre les mains de quoi détruire l'autre si nous le voulions. La seule différence est qu'elle pourrait me faire tuer, mais si elle avait ne serait-ce que l'idée de le faire, alors je n'avais plus aucune raison de me battre pour ce monde qui m'exécrait déjà tant.

En deux semaines, je n'ai parlé avec Potter que trois soirs, les discussions étaient toujours tendues et le jeune homme n'était pas comme Hermione, il ne me mettait pas à l'aise en quelques mots. En réalité, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Il était clair qu'Hermione n'avait pas dit à Potter ce que je lui avais confié, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mais cela voulait également dire que je devais en parler avec le jeune homme, et puisque nous étions tout autant ouvert l'un que l'autre, nous stagnions. Ce fut pour cette raison que j'avais demandé plusieurs soirs de suite à parler avec Hermione.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir où je fus pris d'une violente douleur à la poitrine. Étant revenu d'une séance de torture de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres seulement deux jours plus tôt, cela ne m'aurait pas paru étonnant si la douleur n'avait pas été si violente et soudaine. Sans compter qu'à présent, grâce aux pouvoirs que nous conférait la Magie des Erotes de Jade, j'étais soigné bien plus rapidement et mieux qu'avec toutes mes meilleures potions et les meilleurs sortilèges de Poppy. Ce ne fut que quand je vis Hermione se courber en se tenant la poitrine, à peine une seconde après moi que je compris que quelque chose se passait. Après un regard partagé, nous nous levions comme un seul Homme pour nous diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte où s'enfermait Potter chaque fois que nous parlions avec Hermione. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce que l'un des deux autres membres du trio ressentait également, mais après qu'Hermione et même Potter m'en aient parlé, j'avais rapidement compris que cette douleur n'était pas la mienne et que cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne puisque la seconde était avec moi et allait parfaitement bien.

J'ouvris la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et il nous a fallu entrer pour voir le corps d'Harry Potter, allongé près d'un mur et papillonnant déjà des yeux. Hermione courrait déjà vers lui pendant que je restais figé au pas de la porte, je me rendais enfin compte du sentiment de peur qui m'avait étreint quand j'avais compris qu'Harry Potter était blessé. Un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Harry, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui, oui. Ça va. Mauvaise réception.

\- Défense ?

Potter hocha simplement la tête pour répondre. Était-ce donc ce que faisait Harry Potter chaque fois que je parlais avec Hermione ? S'entraîner à combattre ? La jeune femme sortit un sac de sa poche intérieure et lui tendit une potion de soin. Elle l'aida à se relever et nous retournons au salon où un troisième fauteuil apparut.

\- Je vais aux cuisines chercher un peu de nourriture. Surveillez-le avant qu'il ne se tue !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de sortir d'un pas raide et rapide. Potter semblait bien moins distant et inaccessible que lors de nos rares rencontres. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je l'avais vu dans une position de faiblesse ou simplement à cause de ce sourire penaud qu'il avait offert à sa petite-amie en guise d'excuse.

\- Ne pensez pas qu'elle est au maximum de sa colère, Snape. C'est une vraie Gryffondor, elle peut devenir une véritable furie.

Je m'autorisai également un petit sourire, la jeune femme avait vraiment un tempérament de feu et je savais que je n'en avais vu qu'une toute petite partie. Après quelques minutes, profitant de cet instant où aucun de nous n'était sur la défensive pour parler.

\- Pourquoi la laissez-vous se rapprocher de moi ?

Le jeune homme me regarda longuement, semblant me sonder, réfléchissant sûrement à la réponse qu'il allait me donner, un mensonge, une semi-vérité ou la vérité pure et simple. À mon grand étonnement, j'eus le droit à la vérité.

\- Si je dois mourir, alors je préfère la savoir auprès de vous. Vous saurez veiller sur elle et en prendre soin.

Je fus légèrement dérangé, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, était-ce le fait qu'Harry me faisait assez confiance pour prendre soin de celle qu'il aime ou bien ce ton presque défaitiste qui semblait dire qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas survivre ?

\- Alors… C'est pour cette raison que vous laissez Hermione se rapprocher de moi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas rivales, Snape. Nous sommes censés former un trio. Nous ne sommes pas seulement deux couples s'accommodant à partager la même femme, mais bien trois couples. Hermione et vous, Hermione et moi, mais également vous et moi. Et le principe d'un trio est de faire en sorte que ces trois couples n'en forment plus qu'un.

Harry qui s'était déjà levé au début de sa tirade partit vers la salle d'eau, me laissant là, complètement ébahi. Il avait raison, j'avais voulu oublier le fait que je devais également être avec Harry Potter. Pas seulement parce qu'il était un Potter, mais aussi parce qu'il était un homme.


	10. Réconfort

Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que vous appréciez plutôt bien la fic et certains m'ont confirmés que je n'allais pas trop vite dans les événements, j'avoue que c'est ma plus grande peur. J'essaie toujours de faire en sorte dans toutes mes fics que cela reste cohérent, qu'il y ait une explication à toutes choses et qu'on n'ait pas trop l'impression que tout va trop vite. Sur cette fic, c'est encore plus accentué, car il n'y a pas un couple, mais un trio et déjà qu'il est parfois difficile de devenir deux, alors trois...

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Ma Bêta n'a pas eut le temps de corriger ce chapitre, donc quand ce message ne sera plus la, c'est qu'il l'aura été !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Réconfort_**

Le dos droit, la tête relevée et la baguette ancrée dans ma main. Un raid comme les aimait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sanglant, meurtrier, les hurlements de souffrance n'étaient qu'un bonus non négligeable pour s'accorder les faveurs du Maître.

Travaillant à Poudlard et étant auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres un espion devant tenir sa couverture auprès de Dumbledore, j'avais la chance d'échapper à tout cela. Sauf exception, et ce soir-là, s'en était malheureusement une. Je n'avais pas mis bien longtemps avant de découvrir pourquoi, Ronald Weasley était sur le champ de bataille et lançait des sorts que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de la bouche d'un Weasley, même en temps de guerre.

Il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, celui d'un jeune homme ne voulant plus être torturé, un sorcier n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Il tuait, hommes, femmes et enfants, sans réellement voir ce qu'il faisait, utilisant parfois des sortilèges qu'il avait appris en les recevant lui-même des Mangemorts l'entourant. Il n'avait pas essayé de fuir, de toute façon, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas et la mort ne serait même pas sa délivrance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait promettre à ses Mangemorts de ne pas le tuer sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, Merlin sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'émettait pas ce genre de promesse sans les mettre à exécution. Ronald Weasley n'aurait même pas la chance de mourir en ayant montré son meilleur côté, non, il mourrait en tant que combattant auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'était sûrement la pire des déchéances. Malheureusement, il fallait bien plus de courage qu'il n'en avait, même pour un Gryffondor, pour aller contre la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Weasley l'avait bien compris.

Je me battais également de mon côté, je ne pouvais faire semblant, beaucoup trop de Mangemorts m'entouraient, mais vu que je ne faisais que lancer des informulés la plupart du temps, personne ne savait vraiment quels sorts je lançais. Je me dégoutais pour ce que je faisais, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était pour sauver des vies, encore plus que je n'en tuais. Je sentis un regard transpercer ma peau, un regard glacial et inhumain, je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir d'où il venait. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour me tourner vers un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans et le sortilège de mort fut lancé par automatisme. Tout le monde allait mourir, je ne pouvais que tuer le plus rapidement possible et sans souffrance les plus innocents d'entre eux, ceux qui souffriraient le plus s'ils survivaient à la prochaine heure et étaient ramenés dans les geôles du manoir Malfoy. Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres se porta sur un autre que moi, et j'en fus soulagé quelques secondes avant de devoir tuer une petite fille de cinq ans vers laquelle Greyback s'était tourné. Le loup-garou aimait un peu trop les petites filles, surtout très jeune, j'avais eu la chance de n'avoir jamais assisté à ce qu'il leur faisait subir mais j'en avais entendu parler. Et j'en savais bien assez pour comprendre que la mort était bien plus préférable à une seule seconde passée avec Fenrir Greyback. C'était lui que j'aurais aimé tuer, lui et tous les autres.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Je n'avais vu le château de Poudlard apparaître qu'une petite seconde à peine avant de me plier en deux pour vomir. Le transplanage n'y était pour rien, c'était mon rituel quand je rentrais de l'un de ces raides ignobles, le dégout de moi-même était toujours à son paroxysme, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un élément en plus. En plus de mon habituel sentiment de culpabilité atroce qui me tordait les entrailles, un autre sentiment encore plus puissant vint me couper le souffle, un profond dégout envers l'être que j'étais à ce moment, un Mangemort. Comment pourrai-je faire partie du trio des Erotes de Jade ? Pourquoi la magie m'aurait choisie, moi, pour en faire partie ? Je ne pensais nullement mériter Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, ils étaient tellement bons, et moi, que venais-je tout juste d'accomplir ?

Il me fallut quelques longues minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, et ce fut dans un automatisme bien ancré que je retournai à mes appartements, essayant d'oublier sans y arriver, les horreurs que j'avais commises cette nuit. Il était vraiment très tard, le soleil allait bientôt se lever, heureusement que nous étions samedi et qu'aucun évènement n'allait devoir m'obliger à me lever dans les prochaines heures.

La porte de mes appartements refermés, un elfe de maison apparut devant moi. Il m'observa longuement de haut en bas avant de déposer une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat ainsi qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud et bien épais, deux des choses que je préfère le plus. Puis, l'elfe disparut sans même m'avoir dit un seul mot, ce qui prouva que tout cela n'était pas dû au hasard, les elfes de maison n'agissait jamais ainsi. Hermione et Potter devaient y être pour quelque chose, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui était au courant de mon petit faible pour les plaisirs chocolatés.

Je savais que les deux Gryffondors ne viendraient pas ce soir, je n'en avais pas besoin, je n'étais pas blessé physiquement, juste psychologiquement. Nous devions éviter toutes suspicions des élèves, et même venir eux-mêmes me remonter le moral n'était pas une chose envisageable. Le chocolat était là pour remplacer cette présence, ou plutôt en était un substitut. Je pris le temps de m'assoir pour faire le vide dans mon esprit, chose vaine après ce que je venais d'accomplir, mais dès la première bouchée de chocolat, je me sentis mieux.

Quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais découvert quelque chose d'improbable à mes yeux, Harry Potter était un très bon cuisinier. Il avait pris le temps de faire un fondant au chocolat pour l'un de nos rendez-vous quotidiens, une merveille, je devais bien l'avouer. Hermione avec qui j'avais voulu parler une nouvelle fois, m'avait alors raconté une partie de l'enfance du célèbre Harry Potter, bien loin de tout ce que j'avais voulu imaginer. Si cela n'était pas venu de la jeune femme, je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait à moi-même, j'avais confiance en Hermione Granger.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, le fondant que je mangeais était celui d'Harry Potter, jamais un elfe de maison n'avait réussi à obtenir un fondant aussi coulant et savoureux ! Cette pensée me réconforta, Harry Potter avait pris le temps de préparer quelque chose pour moi, il s'était dit que cela me ferait certainement plaisir. Et c'était le cas. Le chocolat chaud était par contre l'œuvre des elfes, j'avais découvert cette recette lors de l'un de mes voyages en France et je l'avais rapporté avec moi pour profiter de ses biens faits, les elfes de maison de Poudlard ne faisaient ce chocolat que pour moi.

Le réconfort délicieux du chocolat mais aussi du sentiment étrange et doux d'être aimé et attendu par deux personnes s'inquiétant de mon sort me fit m'endormir sur mon fauteuil dans un sommeil bien moins agité qu'il ne l'aurait été quelques semaines auparavant.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

La fin d'année scolaire approchait à grands pas, à mon plus grand malheur. Tant de choses avaient changé en une petite année, tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'une dizaine d'années me séparait des évènements du ministère.

Je devais bien avouer que mon planning était tellement surchargé que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de voir passer les jours. Depuis trois semaines, pendant qu'Hermione et Severus parlaient dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Dumbledore et moi voyagions dans ses souvenirs à la découverte d'une partie de la vie de Tom Jedusor. Le dernier de la liste, celui d'un certain Horace Slughorn, Professeur de Potion et tête de la maison Serpentard pendant les études de Tom Jedusor. Un souvenir que j'avais déjà vu cinq jours plus tôt, un souvenir qui avait été faussé, celui-ci était le bon. Et je ne savais pas si cela devait réellement me réjouir, Tom Jedusor avait brisé son âme et en avait enfermé des parties dans des objets.

À ce moment-là, ce fut la révélation, comme si tout se mettait enfin en place dans mon esprit, peut-être parce que j'avais déjà l'intime conviction que j'allais mourir, ou bien parce que je savais que quelque chose clochait depuis bien longtemps, mais cela m'apparut comme une évidence. J'étais un Horcruxe.

\- Je veux que vous les protégiez. _Ai-je alors demandé calmement à Dumbledore._

Mon mentor me regarda comme jamais auparavant, c'était comme s'il me regardait pour la première fois, et peut-être était-ce vrai. Ce n'était pas une question, une supplique ou une demande, c'était un ordre.

\- Je les protège déjà.

Un rire désabusé me prit, bref et froid aussi coupant qu'un sortilège de découpe finement exécuté. J'étais en colère contre lui et contre Voldemort, mais aussi triste et résigné. J'allais devoir mourir, alors je voulais faire en sorte que ceux que j'aime survivent à cette guerre. À cet instant, il n'était plus mon mentor, mais celui qui m'avait manipulé de nombreuses fois, celui qui savait et jouait avec nous comme avec des pions. Je savais que j'étais cruel, il voulait juste que l'on gagne la guerre, mais l'un de ses pions les plus prisés et le plus en danger était Severus, et je ne pouvais tolérer cela.

\- Ne me mentez pas, Professeur. Je sais pour le Serment.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Harry.

\- Non, bien sûr. Snape effectuant la mission de Malfoy pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces ! Quelle que soit cette mission, cela n'aidera sûrement pas Severus à redevenir un homme bien auprès de la communauté sorcière après la guerre.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela. _Répondit Dumbledore après un bref soupir las._ Draco Malfoy est encore jeune, il ne mérite pas que…

\- Ne mérite pas ? _M'écriai-je alors, aussi surpris que Dumbledore face à ma réaction virulente._

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

L'alarme que j'avais posée sur ma porte s'était activée. Quelqu'un avait frappé. J'avais laissé Hermione dans la Salle-sur-Demande et avais couru jusqu'à mon bureau. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on frappait à ma porte, mais cela était arrivé bien trop de fois à mon gout, au moment où j'étais en train de parler tranquillement avec Hermione.

Et il ne m'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour être d'une humeur encore plus exécrable, mon Préfet était venu m'informer qu'une nouvelle bagarre avait eu lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Trois blessés que j'avais dû envoyer à l'infirmerie, et je me devais d'aller en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore. Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Harry était encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais il semblait être dans une rage froide. Rage que je ne compris pas immédiatement.

\- Parce que ce crétin mérite quelque chose ?

\- Calme-toi, Harry.

Dumbledore qui essayait de calmer son golden boy, une première pour moi. Je m'étais posté derrière la porte et écoutais attentivement la discussion ou plutôt la dispute entre les deux hommes, une dispute entre deux êtres que je n'aurais jamais imaginé de toute ma vie.

\- Non ! Aux dernières nouvelles, Malfoy n'a jamais rien fait de bien jusqu'ici ! Alors pourquoi ?

\- Oui, mais son âme était encore pure…

Un silence glacial planait, je me demandais même si quelqu'un n'avait pas finalement apposé un sort de silence sur la porte, mais Dumbledore avait confiance en sa gargouille qui pour une fois avait eu l'air de penser que la conversation me concernait également.

\- Encore pure ? _Répéta Harry avec incrédulité._ Et celle de Severus ? Vous en faites quoi ?

Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je me rapprochais autant que possible de la porte, comme s'il était possible pour moi de voir à travers le mur. Harry Potter me défendait, moi !

\- Oh non, bien sûr. Il a déjà tué, peu importe pour son âme, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre Potter parler d'une voix aussi froide, et pourtant, la rage dans ses mots était bien là, et ce, pas contre moi mais pour moi. Il poursuivit, devant le silence de Dumbledore, j'aurais aimé voir son visage, surpris ou fermé ?

\- Jeter Severus dans la fausse aux serpents en se contrefichant bien de ce qui peut lui arriver tant que la guerre est gagnée.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout, Harry.

\- Effectivement. Mais vous non plus, Professeur.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, Harry en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, une bourrasque de vent l'entourant, un grand acte de magie incontrôlé. Et il était dans une telle colère pour me défendre, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Il ne me vit pas, il prit directement l'escalier et descendit sans un regard en arrière, ne m'ayant même pas aperçu dans l'ombre de la porte.

\- Il vous aime sincèrement.

Si je n'avais pas autant de contrôle, j'aurais sursauté. Dumbledore savait pour les Erotes de Jade, Hermione et Harry en étaient persuadés et à cet instant, je ne pouvais que le confirmer.

\- Il y est allé un peu fort avec vous. _Répondis-je, tout de même heureux de l'éclat d'Harry._

\- Non, il a raison, Severus. J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions, pensant connaître les évènements à venir, mais je me suis trompé de nombreuses fois. J'espère qu'il sera un jour capable de pardonner à un vieil homme ses nombreuses erreurs envers lui et envers les personnes qu'il aime.

Je me demandais si Dumbledore disait vrai, Harry m'aimait-il réellement ? Je ne lui avais pourtant que peu parlé, mais il n'a jamais semblé m'en vouloir pour ça, me poussant même à me rapprocher d'Hermione. Et quand Hermione m'avait embrassé la veille au soir, il n'avait pas semblé choqué ou jaloux, il avait juste accepté ce fait avec une petite pointe de regret que je ne m'expliquais pas.

\- Pourquoi venez-vous, Severus ?

\- Le même problème que d'habitude…

\- Ah ! Des blessés ?

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Alors que je m'attendais à voir Severus revenir, ce fut Harry qui apparut devant moi. Et alors que jusqu'ici j'avais toujours eu à qualifier Harry de doux et de profondément gentil, je n'aurais pas pu dire la même chose du Harry que j'avais sous les yeux. Il était dans un état bien au-delà de la rage. Sa baguette était ancrée dans sa main mais rien que ses yeux auraient pu lancer des éclairs, prêts à tomber sur n'importe qui pour abattre sa colère. Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Harry, qu'importe ce que tout le monde pouvait bien penser de lui, il n'était pas qu'un Gryffondor fonçant tête baissée, il avait fait des erreurs mais l'avait assez chèrement payé pour ne pas réitérer ses coups de sang.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ça s'est mal passé avec Dumbledore ?

\- Il l'a admis ! _Répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale._ L'âme de Severus ! Contre celle de Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Harry n'explosait toujours pas, il restait d'un calme bien trop inquiétant, il fallait qu'il explose, mais il répondait d'un ton froid, presque sans expression. J'aurais presque pu y croire si la haine ne débordait pas par vague de magie sortant par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Cet enfoiré ! Contre Severus ? N'importe quoi !

\- Calme-toi, tu parles de quoi ? Que t'a dit Dumbledore ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de rattraper son calme, nous savions tous les deux qu'il était en train de le perdre, la quantité astronomique de magie sortant comme des vagues destructrices en attestaient. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'avait bien pu dire Albus Dumbledore pour mettre Harry dans une telle colère, mais il n'avait jamais été ainsi. Il s'agitait de plus en plus, ne remarquant et n'entendant même pas Severus entrer dans la pièce, regardant faussement impassible ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Son âme ! Celle de Malfoy ! Il voulait pas la salir ! Sacrifier celle de Severus ! Notre Severus ! Son âme !

Harry commençait à parler de plus en plus fort, bientôt, il allait hurler, sa magie se faisait de plus en plus coléreuse, Severus contourna Harry le plus silencieusement possible pour se rapprocher de moi alors que je me reculais de plus en plus.

\- Malfoy ! Malfoy ! _Cria-t-il finalement._ Peut bien crever ! Détruire son âme ! Comme Voldemort ! Horcruxe ! Imbécile ! Brisé !

J'aurais bien fait un pas vers Harry si son aura de magie n'avait pas été aussi oppressante. Severus ne semblait pas aussi affecté, cependant, ses pas se firent plus lents, il me jeta un regard inquiet avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Harry, calme-toi. _Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce que jamais._

Mon petit-ami sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits, son regard se tourna vers notre troisième Erote. La magie se fit légèrement moins oppressante, je le sentis parce que j'avais un peu moins de mal à respirer, mais c'était tout. Severus avait sa baguette à la main sans se montrer pour autant comme un ennemi.

\- Et si tu allais dans la salle de duel pour te défouler ? Sortir toute cette magie ?

Il fallut deux longues secondes avant qu'Harry se mette à bouger pour aller vers la porte du fond, la salle de duel que nous invoquions automatiquement quand nous venions ici. Harry y entra, et dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, la magie qui nous oppressait partit avec lui.

\- Eh bien, si ça, ce n'est pas une démonstration de magie…

\- Impressionnant. _Soufflai-je ébahi._ Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'âme avec Malfoy ?

\- Ne devrions-nous pas le surveiller ?

\- Vous fuyez. _Répondis-je calmement._ Il faudrait que le mur soit transpa…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase devant le spectacle qui s'offre à nous. Le mur était devenu transparent dès l'instant où j'en avais émis le souhait, mais ce n'était pas cela le plus époustouflant. Harry était en position de combat, à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres d'un mannequin, les murs arboraient déjà plusieurs traces de sortilèges écrasés. La baguette tout près de son visage, sa seconde main tendue vers son ennemi, prêt à se mouvoir pour lancer un sortilège complexe. Il bougea, encore et toujours, avec une grâce qui lui était propre dans ce genre de situation. Lançant sort sur sort, Severus parla sans détacher des yeux le spectacle impressionnant qui nous faisait face.

\- J'ai fait un serment inviolable pour aider Draco Malfoy dans une mission que lui avait donnée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais comment, Harry et Dumbledore sont venus à en parler, Dumbledore lui a dit que c'était pour sauver l'âme de Draco Malfoy.

\- Je comprends mieux. Et cette histoire d'horcruxe ? Qu'est-ce ?

\- Je dois bien avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Harry sortit une bonne heure plus tard, Severus et moi avions approché les fauteuils du mur et nous avions regardé Harry faire une incroyable démonstration de magie. Harry avait combattu jusqu'à l'épuisement, nous pouvions voir la magie l'entourant s'amenuiser petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête tout et que ses genoux cèdent pour le faire tomber au sol.

\- Il en a fallu du temps ! _Marmonna Severus avant de se lever pour le rejoindre._

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, je voyais enfin Severus se rapprocher d'Harry et c'était beau à voir. Il était impressionné par la puissance d'Harry, et bien qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit, je savais qu'il était touché pour ce qu'Harry avait dit à Dumbledore. Il entra dans la pièce et aida Harry à se relever et à venir s'assoir sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Il posa un genou à terre et une main sur le genou d'Harry, le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- C'est bon, enfin calmé ?

Severus avait dit ces mots sans aucun reproche, il était réellement soucieux de l'état d'Harry et c'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait aussi proche de lui. Harry avait relevé les yeux, surpris et heureux, cela plus que toute autre chose avait fini de le calmer.

\- Oui. Merci.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Severus me donna une tasse de chocolat chaud, puis se releva pour s'installer dans un troisième fauteuil qui venait tout juste d'apparaître. Un regard rapide en direction d'Hermione me permit de comprendre qu'elle était tout aussi surprise que moi quant à la réaction de Severus. Il semblait inquiet pour moi, et c'était bien une grande première. Je ne pus empêcher l'espoir de gonfler dans ma poitrine, peut-être avais-je une chance de gouter au bonheur de former un trio, avant de mourir.

Mes yeux s'étaient fermés pendant quelques secondes, j'avais eu besoin de ce temps pour pouvoir me recentrer sur moi-même, faire le tri de mes émotions et de mes pensées. J'en avais dis beaucoup dans ma colère, trop. Mais il était bien trop tard et je savais que j'allais devoir donner des explications aux deux personnes assises à mes côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe, Harry ?

La question me tira un triste sourire, la soirée avait vraiment tourné autour d'une histoire d'âme, que ce soit celle de Voldemort, de Malfoy ou de Severus.

\- Des objets contenant une partie de l'âme d'un sorcier, ce qui fait que même si la mort survient, le sorcier ne pourra complètement mourir.

\- Par Salazar ! Je savais que c'était un monstre… Mais là…

Un silence s'installa, leurs cerveaux fonctionnant à plein régime pour essayer d'assimiler tout ce que cela impliquait. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui osa me poser la question qui ferait basculer leur inquiétude en véritable terreur.

\- Sait-on ce qu'est cet objet ?

\- Il n'y en a pas qu'un, Hermione. Mais six, si Voldemort a réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de son projet. Pour un sorcier ayant un léger sentiment de supériorité, je trouve qu'il a un peu trop peur de la mort…

\- Léger ? Je comprends pourquoi vous avez eu du mal en potion, Harry. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas le même système métrique…

L'atmosphère s'allégea aussitôt sur cette remarque dite par Severus avec tant de désinvolture que cela nous fit autant rire que sa réflexion en elle-même.

 ** _POV Severus_**

J'étais surpris de voir que pendant cet instant de rire entre nous trois, je n'avais plus senti cette distance entre nous. Ils n'étaient pas des élèves, pas même des Gryffondors, ils étaient juste là, à rire avec moi et non de moi, comme des amis. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'ami, il y avait eu Lily bien sûr, ma meilleure amie, et Regulus avec qui je m'étais rapproché plus qu'aucun autre Serpentard. Mais sinon, je n'en avais pas eu, pas qui me faisait me sentir aussi bien, autant en confiance, sans peur d'être trahis, insulté ou moqué.

Après cela, Harry nous avait raconté en détail le souvenir d'Horace Slughorn, je me souvenais de cet homme, il était le Professeur de Potion et la tête de maison des Serpentards pendant mes sept années d'études. Je voulais penser qu'il avait vraiment été idiot pour répondre à Tom Jedusor, mais qui étais-je pour le juger ? Moi qui l'avais rejoins, moi qui devais tuer pour lui…

\- Allons nous coucher. _Dis-je après avoir vu Harry fermer les yeux de fatigue._ Il se fait tard et nous n'avons plus les idées claires.

Hermione approuva et Harry bien qu'il n'avait rien dit, semblait soulagé de pouvoir retourner dans son lit. J'allais partir le premier, regrettant de ne pas avoir osé voler un baiser à Hermione Granger devant son petit-ami officiel quand celle-ci m'attrapa le bras pour me retourner et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Harry avait tourné la tête pour nous laisser un semblant d'intimité, mais le doux sourire sur ses lèvres montrait bien qu'il n'était aucunement contrarié de voir un tel débordement. Par contre, j'avais dû prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas embrassé, et jamais on ne l'avait fait ainsi, avec une telle tendresse. Je partis de la Salle sur Demande rêveur et pressé de retourner dans mes cachots pour continuer mes rêves en toute quiétude.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

L'année scolaire était terminée, et c'était bien la première fois, outre pendant mes propres études, que j'étais déçue qu'elle s'achève. Plus de rendez-vous secrets dans la Salle sur Demande, plus de baisers volés avec Hermione Granger sous le regard étrangement heureux de son petit-ami. Par contre, c'était le retour des raids meurtriers. J'avais le malheur de découvrir un Drago Malfoy de plus en plus sanguinaire, voulant certainement surpasser sa tante chérie dans sa folie. J'avais également dû annoncer à l'Ordre qu'ils devaient s'attendre à faire face à Ronald Weasley dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Le jeune homme était toujours près d'un Mangemort haut gradé, souvent Lucius Malfoy ou Nott Sénior, il n'avait donc eu aucun moyen de s'enfuir et semblait même maintenant prendre du plaisir à tuer et torturer. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'allait donner la première rencontre du dernier mâle Weasley face à l'Ordre et encore moins face à l'un des membres de sa famille.

Mais j'avais également une autre raison d'être inquiet, Harry Potter était retourné dans sa famille. Il avait fait comme si cela ne le touchait pas, disant que c'était de toute façon la dernière fois et qu'il n'y retournerait plus jamais par la suite, mais j'avais bien vu la tristesse dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une certaine inquiétude. Je n'avais jamais songé au fait qu'Harry Potter vivait avec sa tante Pétunia, femme détestant la magie au plus haut point, jalouse de n'en avoir jamais été pourvue, contrairement à sa sœur. Était-il possible qu'elle ait rejeté sa colère sur le fils de sa sœur ? C'était bien le genre de « Tunie », comme l'appelait Lily quand ils étaient jeunes. Je me promis de me renseigner là-dessus, je pensais qu'avec un peu de chance je pourrais faire partie des personnes faisant sortir Harry Potter de chez les Dursley. Une autre discussion avec Albus allait s'imposer…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

J'avais envoyé une lettre anonyme à Harry, je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Et il se trouvait qu'il était bien plus facile de lui écrire plutôt que de lui parler face à face.

« _J'avoue ne pas savoir moi-même comment j'ai eu la folie d'écrire cette lettre. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, ou du moins, mieux que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez._

 _Je dois bien admettre que nos entretiens me manquent, n'allez pas croire que la cause en est un manque flagrant de relation social, j'en ai bien plus que je ne le souhaiterais. Mais vous savez comme moi qu'il y a une grande différence entre vous et tous les autres. Même votre insolence me manque, c'est pour dire. A mon avis, je dois être malade. Une maladie mentale qui me fait vous écrire alors que je ne sais réellement quoi vous demander ou vous dire._

 _Sur ce, bonnes vacances, je vous reverrais le jour de votre départ._

 _TEJ_ »

Je ne voulais pas attendre de réponse, pourtant, mon esprit regardait chaque matin dans la pile de courrier comme un gosse attendant ses cadeaux de Noël. Hermione m'avait d'elle-même envoyé une lettre à laquelle j'avais répondu rapidement, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne recevais plus de courrier aussi personnel, bien que tout était plus ou moins codé. Une part de moi était heureuse de voir que la jeune femme pensait toujours à moi, l'autre essayait de ne pas trop espérer malgré le fait indéniable que nous étions les Erotes de Jade.

La réponse d'Harry arriva trois jours après l'envoi de ma lettre. Peut-être avait-il mis lui aussi du temps avant de trouver les bons mots. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'était pas facile de me répondre, moi-même m'étais trouvé un peu idiot à lui écrire alors que nous nous étions pas autant rapprochés que je ne l'avais fait avec Hermione. J'avais ouvert sa lettre avec précipitation, découvrant avec surprise que sa lettre était deux fois plus longue que la mienne.

 _«Cher TEJ,_

 _Ne serait-ce pas ironique que vous, parmi tous les autres, soyez touché par une maladie mentale ? De plus, vous avez toujours laissé sous-entendre que d'entre nous deux, c'était moi qui y étais atteint. Alors je confirme, cela serait très ironique de votre part !_

 _En ce qui concerne mes vacances, elles se passent bien mieux que ce à quoi j'avais pensé ou même espéré. Rester dans ma chambre avec toutes mes affaires est le paradis pour moi, même si je n'ai le droit que d'en sortir que deux fois par jour et pour un temps limité, cela reste bien mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre ici. Soyez-en sûr._

 _Et vous, comment se passent vos vacances ? Êtes-vous partis en vacances ou restez-vous dans votre maison avec votre famille ? À vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que vous pouviez bien faire et je suis maintenant pourvu de mon irrépressible curiosité typique de ma maison ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos autres relations sociales ne sont pas trop dures à supporter._

 _Je vous avoue ne jamais avoir un jour pu penser que j'allais vous manquer, ni moi ni mon insolence légendaire. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir manquer à quelqu'un, c'est donc une grande première pour moi ! Et même si cela n'était pas le but premier, j'en suis touché. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas ce qui me manque le plus de vous, votre sarcasme ou vos sourires, sûrement les deux !_

 _Je suis heureux d'apprendre que nous nous verrons avant que je parte en vacances. Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails, donc je ne peux compter les jours, mais soyez certain que je compte ceux me rapprochant du retour à la maison, la vraie._

 _Bonnes vacances, profitez de votre solitude avant de ne plus jamais pouvoir la savourer !_

 _VIG_ »

Qui aurait cru qu'un Potter aurait pu aussi bien manier les mots ? Pas moi, mais ce n'était pas comme si les rédactions que je donnais à faire avaient pu m'informer d'un tel talent. Un sens de la répartie subtil mais également une certaine fragilité, une mise à nue pudique mais pas moins sincère de ses sentiments. C'était à mon tour d'être touché, comme si cette lettre nous avait rapprochés plus que n'importe quel rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande n'aurait pu le faire.

Je relus la lettre plusieurs fois avant de m'assoir à mon bureau, de prendre un parchemin ainsi que ma plume et de lui répondre…


	11. Tourner la page

Hitori : Oui, l'âme de Drago hein... Chacun sa façon de se découvrir ;)

Ma Bêta n'a pas eut le temps de corriger ce chapitre, donc quand ce message ne sera plus la, c'est qu'il l'aura été ! Et je vous avoue que le décès que j'attendais est finalement arrivé, je n'ai malheureusement même pas eu le courage de me relire un minimum, je m'excuse donc d'avance !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Tourner la page**_

Je n'avais jamais entretenu une correspondance aussi active qu'avec Harry, pas même avec Lily. Je recevais une lettre de lui tous les deux à trois jours, et je lui répondais dans la foulée. C'était juste le temps que le hibou vole jusqu'à lui et se repose un peu avant de repartir. Je prenais des hiboux de l'école pour nous faire plus discrets, Hedwige était bien trop reconnaissable et personne ne devait savoir que j'écrivais à Harry Potter. Cela m'avait donc donné une idée…

J'avais été dans une boutique de fourniture sur le Chemin de Traverse, je voulais quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose d'unique. Ce n'était pas l'habituel magasin où tout élève allant à Poudlard faisait ses achats, il y avait une autre boutique, un peu plus éloigné de l'allée principale, elle se trouvait dans un recoin et n'avait nullement besoin d'être visible pour avoir des visiteurs. « Chez le Scribe », tout sorcier un minimum connaisseur avait été au moins une fois dans cette boutique, ici, aucun article bas de gamme, il n'y avait que le meilleur. Je m'y étais fournis quelques rares fois, pour les courriers officiels ou même pour ma thèse de Maître en Potion, mais pour le reste, je n'avais aucunement besoin que ma plume ou mon encre soit de bonne qualité pour annoter les devoirs terriblement mauvais de mes élèves.

Aucun problème pour trouver des idées, j'avais devant moi une petite dizaine de carnets, différents formats, différents modèles, des sortilèges différents également. Je regardais surtout les sortilèges apposés, je savais déjà que les formats et différents matériaux pourraient être demandés pour faire un produit unique, c'était une boutique de qualité et non un bouiboui vendant tout à deux noises.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais ressorti avec une bourse allégée de plus d'une dizaine de Gallions et avec la promesse que ma commande serait prête en fin de journée. Cela allait m'aider à construire une relation avec Harry, tout comme celle que j'avais construire avec Hermione. C'était de la folie de croire que nous pourrions former un trio, mais je voyais enfin mes chances d'être heureux augmenter drastiquement depuis mon rapprochement avec Harry grâce à nos lettres. Avec les carnets que j'avais achetés, nous n'aurions plus d'inquiétudes à ce que nos lettres soient interceptées, toute une panoplie de sortilèges protégeait les carnets pour que nous seuls puissions y avoir accès, ainsi que tous ceux que nous autorisions à les voir, donc personne, outre Hermione bien sûr. Je lui en avais d'ailleurs pris un aussi, mais je ne voulais pas lui offrir maintenant, l'écriture était une chose que je partageais avec Harry, la seule chose qui nous permettait de nous dire les choses sans trop s'inquiéter de comment le prendre l'autre. Nos carnets seraient quelque chose de privilégié entre nous et je voulais que cela reste ainsi pour le moment.

Il était fou pour moi de voir que je voulais me rapprocher d'Harry Potter, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Les lettres m'avaient montré un Potter vulnérable, drôle, généreux, tout ce que je n'avais pas voulu voir dans sa jeunesse, tout ce que j'avais pu apercevoir de temps à autre quand il était avec Hermione. Mais il y avait toujours eu une barrière entre nous, l'écriture brisait cette barrière tout en nous laissant un peu exposer sans vraiment avoir peur d'être brisé par l'autre.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais offert un cadeau, et j'étais tout autant inquiet que pressé de donner mon cadeau à Harry. C'était un nouveau pas vers lui…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Bizarrement, je ne pensais pas connaître autant Tunie quand je vis sa maison et me dis que cela lui ressemblait parfaitement. Une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, identique à toutes celles de la rue, une grosse voiture neuve, sûrement un dernier modèle, pour bien montrer qu'ils avaient de l'or. Le 4, Privet Drive, n'importe qui étant pourvu d'un bon regard aurait pu voir que la famille essayait de cacher quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Peut-être les voisins l'avaient-ils compris, peut-être pensaient-ils à une passion non avouable ou à une jalousie maladive qui faisait que Pétunia Dursley voulait montrer qu'elle avait tout ce que l'on pouvait avoir de mieux. Tout cela pour combler la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas mais qu'elle aurait ardemment voulu avoir, des pouvoirs magiques.

J'avais transplané non loin des barrières de sang qu'offrait involontairement Harry en considérant cette maison comme la sienne. Je savais que la maison était surveillée, à plus de dix kilomètres pour les Mangemorts ne pouvant passer les protections, à quelques dizaines de mètres pour les deux membres de l'Ordre en planque. Je n'eus aucun mal à passer en toute discrétion devant les Mangemorts, surtout avec mon apparence de démarcheur tout ce qu'il y a de plus barbant. Je fis un signe discret à Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle qui étaient les deux membres de l'Ordre chargés d'escorter les Dursley dans un endroit protégé, ils étaient les deux seuls avec Dumbledore à savoir que j'allais être celui qui ferait sortir Harry Potter de sa maison. Ils avaient même prêté serment pour ne jamais dévoiler ce fait tant que la guerre n'était pas terminée, personne ne devait jamais apprendre ce fait, si cela venait à remonter jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne ferais pas long feu.

J'avais toqué trois coups secs sur la porte d'une maison des plus banale, plusieurs bruits de pas, un « _cela doit être eux, Vernon_ » et un homme à forte corpulence ouvrit la porte. Presque aussi large que haut, une moustache bien trop fournie et mal taillée pour que cela soit élégant, même de la part de Pétunia Evans, je m'attendais à mieux comme époux. Pétunia était d'ailleurs cachée par son époux, mais je pouvais la reconnaître même après tout ce temps, son fils qui était lui-même caché derrière sa mère alors qu'au vu de sa corpulence, cela semblait tout bonnement inutile. A la différence de ses parents, il n'y avait pas de dégout dans ses yeux, juste une pointe de curiosité et d'inquiétude, ce qui était tout à fait normal quand on vous demandait de quitter la seule que vous avez connu pour vous cacher d'un groupe de personne qui vous ait inconnu mais qui serait prêt à vous tuer pour avoir une petite chance de trouver Harry Potter.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _Grogna l'homme sans aucune marque de politesse._

\- Envoyé par Dumbledore. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir, Dursley !

Je n'avais pas attendu pour pousser la porte et entrer, l'homme était apeuré et avait voulu refermé la porte, mais un léger sortilège d'étourdissement lancé sans baguette suffit à le faire reculer de trois pas, sa femme et son fils faisant de même.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Je suis encore chez moi ici !

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon de politesse à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un qui n'en fait preuve d'aucunes. Je suis ici pour sortir Harry Potter de cette maison quand vous serez parti. Ma foi, peut importe si vous êtes toujours là quand l'heure viendra, nous partirons tout de même, lui, sa protection et moi. En attendant de reprendre mon apparence normale, je vais aller voir votre neveu, si vous permettez…

Je sentais déjà la potion ne plus faire effet, je n'avais pris qu'une toute petite dose, mais il avait tout de même fallu que je rentre rapidement, je ne voulais pas risquer ma couverture à cause de ce gros lourdaud. Merlin merci, Jones et Diggle ont choisi ce moment pour débarquer.

\- Messieurs Dursley, Madame Dursley, c'est un plaisir ! Voici Dedalus et je suis Hestia, nous sommes les deux sorciers qui vont vous emmener dans un endroit plus sûr.

Je n'entendis pas la suite, bien trop occupé à examiner les portes du couloir. Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre que je m'étais trompé du tout au tout sur l'enfance d'Harry Potter, une seule porte était différente des quatre autres, elle avait une multitude de verrous tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Et au vu des lettres d'Harry, de ce que m'avait dit Hermione ou même du simple regard de Pétunia et de son époux, je pouvais comprendre qu'est-ce que ce couple avait absolument voulu enfermer, ou plutôt qui, comme pour se laisser croire qu'il n'existait pas. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte et compris avec un gout amer en bouche que le jeune homme derrière la porte n'avait aucunement exagéré les choses, peut-être même cela avait-il été le contraire. Je n'avais pas souvenir de cela dans les souvenirs que j'avais pu voir pendant nos affreux cours d'Occlumencie, je me serais souvenu de cette chatière posée dans une maison qui ne comportait absolument aucun animal domestique. Comment Harry avait dû se sentir quand ils avaient installé ça ? Comme un animal dont on s'occupe si l'on en a envie ? Un animal qui doit être obéissant s'il veut pouvoir sortir, manger, se laver ou même rien que pour aller aux toilettes ?

J'étais tellement abasourdi qu'après avoir été figé pendant cinq bonnes minutes devant la porte, je ne pensai même pas à frapper, j'ouvris pour me retrouver face à Harry, baguette à la main, j'étais dans la même position. Un réflexe, lui comme moi.

\- Bon réflexe, Potter. _Approuvai-je alors qu'il me souriait en abaissant sa baguette._ Mais vous devriez vérifier que je suis le bon Severus Snape avant d'abaisser votre baguette.

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune vérification, je sais déjà que c'est bien vous !

\- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir cela, je vous pris ?

\- Votre tenue ! Aucune personne voulant se faire passer pour vous n'aurez ne serait-ce qu'imaginé portant cela !

Un regard me fit me souvenir que j'avais toujours l'apparence d'un démarcheur, d'un coup rapide de baguette, ma bonne vieille robe noire apparue.

\- Et si vous m'invitiez à entrer plutôt ?

\- Mais je vous en pris, Monsieur Snape ! Entrez dans mon palace ! Allez-y prenez place sur ce trône ! _Dit-il en faisant de grands gestes dans une manière totalement obséquieuse._ Cependant, ne toussez pas trop fort, il risque de s'effondrer à tout moment ! _Ajouta-t-il tout bas, sur le ton de la confidence._ J'espère que Monsieur n'a pas trop faim, car je suis malheureusement arrivé au bout de mes réserves…

Sur cette déclaration, il souleva une latte en bois de son plancher et en sortit un petit sac. Il l'ouvrit et me présenta ce que tout membre de l'Ordre ou de la famille Weasley connaissaient, les cookies de Molly Weasley !

\- Pourquoi cachez-vous de la nourriture ?

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre, mais j'avais réellement besoin de l'entendre de vive voix. Harry haussa les épaules de manière désinvolte avant de casser le cookie en deux et de m'en donner un morceau.

\- Je crois que je leur ai coûté trop cher en ameublement pendant toutes ses années à utiliser des objets ou des vêtements que d'autres que moi ne voulaient plus. Alors, ils se remboursent en me sucrant certains repas ou en me donnant les restes.

Mon regard s'attarda sur l'armoire avec la porte légèrement ouverte et penchée, le lit était en fer mais presque totalement rouillé, le matelas n'était pas bien épais et très usé, la chaise semblait effectivement prête à s'effondrer et le bureau n'était droit que grâce à plusieurs morceaux de carton glissé en dessous de l'un des pieds. Sans oublier que le bois avait gondolé et s'était même effrité au fil du temps. Sans les affaires d'Harry qui devaient déjà toutes être dans la malle qui était ouverte au pied de son lit, cela rendait la chambre encore plus lugubre qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être en temps normal. Je me sentis encore plus minable de lui avoir toujours lancé des pics sur son enfance parfaite, par Merlin, j'étais très loin de me douter de tout cela !

\- Je suis désolé, Harry.

\- Merci.

C'était tellement simple que cela me paraissait un peu fou, un simple désolé avait suffi à tourner cette page ? Apparemment. Je m'étais trompé sur Harry, il n'était pas comme sa mère, il était encore meilleur qu'elle. Comment avais-je pu envisager qu'il était un second James Potter ? Il n'en avait que le nom, merci, Salazar !

Après un instant où j'avais senti une certaine paix s'installer au plus profond de mon être, je sortis le cadeau que j'avais dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. Harry regarda le journal emballé dans un papier kraft avec curiosité.

\- Croyez bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de cadeau… Cependant… C'est pour, tourner définitivement la page, dirons-nous.

\- Merci beaucoup, Severus.

Il prit l'objet que je lui tendais et ouvrit précautionneusement son cadeau, le sourire qu'il avait déjà s'agrandit à la vue du journal fait en cuir de dragon. Il passa délicatement son doigt sur l'écriture que j'avais fait graver « _Mon insolent Gryffondor_ ». Légèrement stressé face au silence d'Harry, je ne pus m'empêcher d'argumenter mon cadeau avant qu'il ne parle.

\- Ce n'est pas un journal comme les autres, tout ce que vous y écrivez sera retransmis sur un second exemplaire. Cela nous permettra d'éviter le risque de faire intercepter nos lettres, les deux journaux ont plusieurs sortilèges pour éviter qu'un quelconque intrus les lise. Il vous faut y insuffler un peu de magie pour vous l'appropriez, et si vous voulez que quelqu'un puisse le lire, il y a un sortilège à lancer avant que la personne en face de même, il est écrit à l'intérieur du journal et ne devra être lancé que par vous pour que cela fonctionne.

\- J'adore, Severus. Vraiment.

Ses yeux pleins de reconnaissance se levèrent vers moi, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour Harry Potter me regarderait ainsi, et j'aurais encore moins pensé que cela me provoquerait autant de sentiments. Sans vraiment savoir grâce à quel courage mes pieds firent tout seuls l'unique pas qui me séparait de lui, il me regarda légèrement surpris. Il avait compris avant moi ce que mon corps comptait faire, ce que ma tête voulait que je fasse également, et la raison qui faisait que mon cœur battait aussi rapidement. C'était la première fois que j'engageais de moi-même un baiser, et la première fois que j'allais embrasser Harry. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux tout en s'approchant de moi. Notre premier baiser restera sans aucun doute gravé dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, doux, savoureux, tendre, délicat. En cet instant, le fait que j'embrassais un homme n'avait plus aucune importance, et qu'il soit un Potter non plus, j'embrassais juste quelqu'un pour qui je ressentais des sentiments que je ne préférais pas analyser pour le moment. Mais c'était fort et puissant, quelque chose de mémorable…

 ** _POV Harry_**

Le baiser me sembla bien plus long que ce à quoi je m'étais imaginé pour notre premier. J'avais un jour demandé à Hermione comment embrassait Severus, elle m'avait simplement dit que c'était différent d'avec moi. Mais à partir de ce moment, je comprenais enfin. C'était clairement différent, pas meilleur ou moins bon, juste différent. Et j'aimais ça.

J'avais le journal qu'il m'avait offert entre nos deux corps, prêtant à peine attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Son cadeau m'avait touché à un point que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer et ce baiser n'était que l'accomplissement de ce qui était maintenant une merveilleuse journée pour moi. Il était tendre et un peu hésitant, le meilleur premier baiser que l'on aurait pu avoir ensemble.

L'appel d'une voix qui m'était inconnue nous fut rompre ce doux moment, j'aurais aimé en profiter un peu plus, juste quelques secondes, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment. Les Dursley allaient bientôt partir et j'allais suivre quelques minutes plus tard, il était temps de tourner une page importante de ma vie. Si les Dursley avaient acceptés de partir plus tôt, peut-être aurais-je pu tourner la page avant même de devoir revenir ici, mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de revenir, de dire au revoir à cette chambre, à cette maison, de voir que tout avait été réel et que tout était enfin terminé. Puis, s'ils avaient acceptés de partir avec les vacances scolaires, alors jamais Severus et moi aurions échangés des lettres, et rien que pour ça, ça valait bien un dernier mois chez les Dursley…

\- C'est Hestia Jones, elle est venue avec un autre membre de l'Ordre pour escorter ta famille.

\- Alors j'imagine que nous devons y aller…

Il ne restait plus que ma valise à fermer et la cage d'Hedwige à prendre puisque je l'avais déjà laissé partir dans la matinée, je pris le temps d'insuffler un peu de ma magie dans le journal que Severus m'avait offert et je le mis dans la partie sécurisée de ma valise, entre les plis de ma cape d'invisibilité. La valise fut rapidement fermée et j'allais suivre Severus quand il me fit signe de passer devant lui. J'en avais profité pour lui voler un autre baiser.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de vous embrasser… Après avoir commencé, c'est une drogue…

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et par la même, sur les miennes, heureux de l'avoir fait sourire. Je descendis les escaliers pour y retrouver ce que Severus avait appelé ma famille. Dudley était devenu étrangement supportable depuis les détraqueurs, mais ma tante Pétunia et mon oncle Vernon avaient été encore plus exécrables quand ils avaient su qu'ils allaient devoir quitter Privet Drive par ma faute. Pas que leurs vies m'importaient réellement, mais si je pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir deux morts de plus sur la conscience, je ferais tout pour.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter. Je suis Hestia Jones !

\- Et moi Dedalus Diggle, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Merci encore, pour tout !

Je pris le temps de serrer leur main tendue sous les regards presque choqués des Dursley, j'en aurais bien ri si Vernon n'avait tout simplement pas pris sa valise pour partir avant d'être arrêté par Hestia Jones.

\- Vous ne dites pas au revoir à votre neveu, Monsieur Dursley ?

Oncle Vernon se retourna presque outrer qu'on lui demande de faire cela, les deux membres de l'Ordre devinrent aussi choqués que lui quand ils comprirent tout ce que cela représentait.

\- Oh, bien…

\- Bien sûr que non, ils n'en ont pas envie. _Répondis-je à leur place._ Par hypocrisie, ils le feront, mais je suis autant pressé de quitter cette maison qu'ils le sont de ne jamais me revoir. Alors, nous allons arrêter tout de suite cette hypocrisie.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, espèce de bon à rien ? Nous qui t'avons élevé comme votre fils…

\- Taisez-vous Dursley ! Cela vaut mieux pour votre vie !

\- Severus Snape ?

J'eus un instant d'ébahissement, avant que je me souvienne que Severus avait dit avoir connu ma mère, et donc, il a dû, malheureusement pour lui, connaître ma tante également.

\- Oui, Tunie ! C'est bien moi ! Et j'ai vu, tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir ! N'osez jamais dire que vous avez élevé Harry Potter, il l'a fait lui-même, tout comme il a fait toutes vos basses besognes parce que vous étiez bien trop occupé à vous engraisser ou à faire semblant d'être la famille parfaite avec les meilleurs petits plats, la plus belle maison ! Rien qu'en regardant votre fils et votre neveu, nous pouvons tous remarquer qu'ils n'ont pas eu le droit aux mêmes privilèges ici, comme trois simples repas par jour ! Alors, partez, avant que me prenne l'envie de vous faire regretter chaque acte et parole mauvaises que vous avez eue envers lui.

Je ne sus jamais qui des Dursley, des membres de l'Ordre ou de moi était le plus choqué. Severus me défendait, j'en étais très ému. Mon oncle et ma tante partirent vers la voiture sans dire un mot, Severus pouvait être intimidant quand il le voulait, et puisque ma tante connaissait Severus, un simple regard vers son mari lui avait fait abandonner l'idée de répliquer. Il n'y eut que Dudley pour s'approcher de moi en me tendant la main.

\- Prends soin de toi, Harry. Mieux que nous ne l'avons fait.

\- Merci, Big D. Fais attention à toi !

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, cependant, il s'arrêta quelques secondes juste le temps de me dire trois derniers mots qui resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti. Un sentiment d'apaisement comme je n'en avais jamais connu m'enveloppa, comme si maintenant, je pouvais partir d'ici sans rien regretter.

\- Ils ne savent pas tout ce que vous représentez ? _S'enquit Diggle._

\- Non. Et ils ne le sauront jamais.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre nous saluèrent une dernière fois et partirent avec les Dursley.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Harry regardait dans le placard sous l'escalier depuis cinq minutes au moins, je me décidai à aller voir ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans ce placard. Il était simplement agenouillé, ses doigts effleurant ce que l'on avait gravé dans le bois à l'intérieur du placard. Quelques petits jouets d'enfants traînaient encore de-ci de-là.

\- Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de vider cet endroit ? _Demandai-je en me rendant compte que le placard était encore plein._

\- Ils n'auraient jamais rien pris de ce qui avait pu être à moi.

\- À toi ?

\- C'était ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que ma première lettre d'admission à Poudlard n'arrive et qu'ils y lisent « _Harry Potter, Placard sous l'escalier, 4, Privet Drive._ »

Mon regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur le placard, étroit, petit, minuscule même, un enfant de 10 ans ? Dans ce placard ? Ils l'avaient réellement toujours traité ainsi, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry ne semblait même plus toucher par cela, presque blasé.

\- Par Merlin ! Mais ce n'est pas une engueulade que j'aurais dû leur donner, mais les tuer !

Le rire d'Harry calma aussitôt ma colère. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas vouloir les tuer ? Ou au moins, leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

\- Tu ne leurs en veux pas ?

\- Non. _Répondit-il avec calme._ Pourquoi devrais-je leur en vouloir à eux alors que le monde sorcier m'a fait tout autant de mal qu'eux m'en ont fait ?

Ses paroles me frappèrent comme un Stupefix aurait pu le faire. Il avait raison. Les Dursley n'avaient pas forcément été les pires dans la vie d'Harry, il avait vécu d'autres aventures, d'autres trahisons, d'autres peines. Comment avions-nous pu laisser tout cela arriver ?

\- Il faut que l'on se prépare Harry, les barrières vont bientôt tomber.

Il se releva, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air apaisé. Il attrapa sa malle d'une main puis vint se blottir contre moi. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, prêt au transplanage, et profitant en même temps de ce tendre moment. Je sentis jusque dans ma magie à l'instant précis où les barrières s'écroulèrent, Harry avait 17 ans, les barrières de protection du sang étaient terminées. Je nous fis transplaner aussitôt, n'attendant pas l'arrivée des premiers Mangemorts pour me faire prendre, et ne risquant pas ce qui devenait peu à peu l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, bien qu'il avait toujours fait partie de ma vie d'une certaine façon.

Trois transplanages, c'était tout ce qu'un corps pouvait supporter sans vomir, et le transplanage d'escorte était vraiment terrible. Harry se plia en deux. J'aurais pu préparer une potion contre les nausées, mais mon expérience m'avait prouvé que cela ne servait strictement à rien sur les néophytes du transplanage, ce n'était pas une réaction dût à une cause physique mais plus psychologique. Harry avait eu plusieurs hauts le cœur mais n'avait finalement pas vomi. Après cinq bonnes minutes, Harry retrouva ses esprits avant de transplaner une dernière fois…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Il était difficile pour moi d'être à Square Grimmaurd alors que le rire de Sirius n'emplissait plus cette maison lugubre, et sachant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début des vacances. J'avais modifié la mémoire de mes parents, les faisant m'oublier et partir en Australie. C'était pour leur sécurité, mais ce n'en était pas moins difficile. Puis, il y avait eu une réunion de l'Ordre la veille, la première réunion à laquelle j'assistais, j'avais pu y voir Severus, mais également les Weasley. Il semblait qu'il était autant difficile pour moi de les voir que pour eux de me voir. Le souvenir de Ron semblait être omniprésent, et cela n'aida en rien d'apprendre que les Mangemorts savaient où se trouvaient la maison des Dursley, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait pu leur dire…

Je m'étais sentie encore plus mal quand ils étaient venus me voir à la fin de la réunion pour me serrer dans leurs bras en me disant que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je savais que c'était faux, en grande partie, et la culpabilité resterait là pendant plusieurs années, si ce n'est toujours…

Puis, ils étaient tous partis, j'avais insisté pour être seule. Je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant d'aller bien, pas envie de m'inquiéter pour ce que j'avais le droit de dire ou non. De toute façon, Harry devait arriver le lendemain.

J'avais dormi dans la chambre que j'avais occupée avec Ginny il y avait maintenant deux longues années, et je n'avais pas quitté la pièce jusqu'au soir de l'arrivée d'Harry. J'avais grignoté quelques gâteaux que j'avais emportés avec moi mais je n'avais de toute façon pas très faim. Je n'avais qu'une envie, retrouver Harry, revoir Severus, m'assurer qu'eux, au moins, allaient bien.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour les laisser apparaître, je vis Harry sourire en me voyant et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Et comme si tout le stress que j'avais accumulé depuis le début des vacances s'échappait enfin, je courus vers les deux hommes de ma vie et les pris dans mes bras, laissant échapper des larmes dont je n'avais même pas conscience avant qu'Harry me réconforte et que Severus resserre ses bras autour de moi.


	12. Le changement

Bonjour à tous ! Alors déjà, je dois vous annoncer que la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas chez moi et ne prendrais certainement pas mon pc avec moi et ne pourrai donc pas publier, cela sera donc fait le dimanche ou dans le début de la prochaine semaine :)

Ma Bêta n'a pas eut le temps de corriger ce chapitre, donc quand ce message ne sera plus la, c'est qu'il l'aura été !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Le changement_**

Harry et Severus avaient écouté mes aveux, j'avais modifié la mémoire de mes parents pour qu'ils m'oublient jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, Hermione. Quand la guerre sera terminée, tu pourras aller en Australie et lever le sortilège.

\- Il faut faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour éloigner les personnes que nous aimons pour leur propre sécurité. Ne sois pas triste mais plutôt fière de toi. Ils comprendront quand ils se souviendront de nouveau.

\- Merci. _Répondis-je simplement, enfin un peu apaisée depuis mon arrivée à Square Grimmaurd._

Harry nous servit du thé, je savais que la cuisine devait lui rappeler bons nombre de souvenirs avec Sirius mais il n'en disait rien, écoutant plutôt la tristesse que j'avais pour quelque chose que j'avais moi-même volontairement provoqué. Je me sentis soudainement complètement idiote. J'allais retrouver mes parents, Harry ne retrouverait jamais plus Sirius.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. Cela doit être dur pour toi de revenir ici…

Mon petit ami avait regardé autour de lui, semblant jauger la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait me répondre. Il eut un sourire étrangement doux avant de pouvoir me répondre avec une sérénité que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, Hermione. Sirius n'a jamais aimé cette maison et l'on a tous compris pourquoi, en plus des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle devait renfermer pour lui, elle est d'un lugubre…

\- Un coup de masse dans un des murs pourrait régler le problème, non ?

Je fus atterré de la remarque et du ton amusé de Severus, mais je le fus encore plus quand Harry ria et lui répondit le plus simplement du monde.

\- Et je suis certain que tu voudras bien m'aider Severus !

\- Je m'assurerai plutôt de ne pas être dans cette maudite maison… Te connaissant, tu vas détruire un mur porteur !

Le rire d'Harry se faisait encore plus entendre alors que je restais planté là, à les regarder. Par Merlin, mais qu'avais-je bien pu rater entre eux ? Ils m'avaient dit s'écrire régulièrement depuis les vacances, mais je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à une telle complicité…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que nous parlions, quand Harry bâilla pour la troisième fois. Il était très tard et nous devions dormir. Harry et Hermione étaient invités au mariage de William Weasley et Fleur Delacour, même s'ils n'y allaient qu'en milieu d'après-midi, ils avaient besoin de repos.

Nous nous étions levés comme un seul homme avant de nous diriger dans le couloir, Harry s'était retourné pour me faire face. Il semblait hésiter à me dire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici... Il est tard et je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent que tu rentres à Poudlard…

C'était une bonne excuse, mais nous savions tous les trois que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Je ne voyais pourtant aucune raison de protester, rentrer à une heure aussi tardive pouvait être réellement dangereux, rester m'assurait la sécurité et un certain réconfort de savoir les deux Gryffondors en sécurité, avec moi.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas pour… Enfin, juste pour dormir.

Harry était assez mignon, je pouvais au moins me l'avouer à moi-même même si je ne le disais pas à voix haute.

\- J'accepte votre proposition, Harry !

Le vouvoiement était revenu aussi naturellement que le tutoiement était venu en début de journée, à croire que dès que j'étais un peu gêné ou inquiet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le vouvoyer. Je devais rectifier rapidement le tir, je n'avais aucunement envie de faire trois pas en avant pour reculer d'un.

\- Par contre, j'espère que tu as un pyjama à me prêter !

\- Bien sûr !

Le sourire d'Harry était revenu rapidement, l'inquiétude que j'avais vue après mon acceptation formelle s'était envolée tout aussi vite. Nous avions donc monté le premier escalier sans trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Walburga Black dans son portrait, et nous sommes entrés dans la chambre qu'occupaient Hermione et Ginevra Weasley il y a deux années de cela. Sûrement était-ce la chambre la moins émotionnellement chargée pour mes deux Gryffondors.

Harry fouillait dans sa malle qu'il avait déposée juste à côté de celle d'Hermione, il me tendit un de ses pyjamas. Je m'étais empressé d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et enfiler le vêtement légèrement trop petit pour moi. Vive la magie, en deux coups de baguette, l'affaire était réglée. Je n'avais pas pris beaucoup de temps, pourtant, Harry et Hermione s'étaient apparemment bien occupés ! Les deux petits lits individuels avaient été rassemblés pour ne faire qu'un grand lit, les draps étaient déjà mis et ils s'occupaient d'installer quelques affaires pour rendre la pièce un peu plus vivante. Je vis avec une étrange émotion, le carnet que je venais d'offrir à Harry quelques heures plus tôt, posé sur la table de nuit.

Harry qui avait déjà son pyjama sur le bord du lit partit prendre ma place dans la salle de bain, me laissant quelques minutes avec Hermione, cherchant avec désespoir son propre pyjama dans sa malle pleine à craquer.

\- N'es-tu pas censé être la plus organisée des deux ? _Demandai-je en souriant d'amusement._

Je pus rattraper de justesse l'un des oreillers du lit. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui relancer qu'elle trouva son pyjama au même instant qu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain et qu'elle s'y engouffra avec un petit sourire amusé.

Le temps que je dépose mes affaires soigneusement pliées sur un coin de la commode, Harry s'était installé confortablement dans le lit, me laissant regarder la porte de la salle de bain, puis lui, sans savoir quoi faire. Je les avais déjà regardés se toucher, se faire jouir, et m'étais même imaginé avec eux, et pourtant... Rien que le fait de dormir avec eux me semblait être une étape presque insupportable, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas su à quoi m'attendre en acceptant l'invitation à dormir. Et pas comme si je ne l'avais pas également voulu.

\- Notre espion aurait-il peur de s'allonger auprès de deux Gryffondors ? Moi qui pensais qu'il n'avait peur de rien… _Fit Harry d'un ton désinvolte._ Peut-être voudrait-il aller dormir dans une des nombreuses autres chambres de cette maison ?

Bien évidemment, il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon égo pour répondre à sa phrase en soulevant le drap pour me glisser dans le lit à mon tour.

\- Je fais régulièrement face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est certainement pas deux Gryffondors qui vont me faire peur !

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

Le sourire d'Harry me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il avait réussi son coup, mais je ne dis rien, comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son petit manège ! Mais j'étais un Serpentard, par Merlin, et j'étais encore en train de me faire manipuler ! Quelque chose me disait que notre vie à trois, en supposant que je sortais vivant de cette guerre, n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais peut-être que cette idée n'était pas aussi mauvaise que j'aurais voulu le penser…

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain dans son pyjama qui, Merlin merci, était un deux pièces et la recouvrait entièrement. Je n'aurais certainement pas pu dormir sereinement si j'avais su que la jeune femme se trouvait à moitié nue à mes côtés ! Elle monta sur le lit pour s'installer à la place que nous lui avions laissée, entre nous deux.

Heureusement, nous étions bien trop fatigués pour faire durer ce moment gênant, Harry éteignit la lumière d'un geste de baguette et après quelques minutes d'adaptations à sentir d'autres respirations que la mienne, un sommeil paisible m'emporta.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Ce fut un mouvement dans le lit qui me réveilla, il me fallut une petite seconde pour me souvenir de l'endroit où je m'étais endormi, à Square Grimmaurd, avec Hermione et Harry. J'ouvris discrètement un œil et vit Harry assis sur le bord du lit, me tournant le dos. Le soleil commençait à se lever, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, et par la même occasion, moi non plus. Mais c'était déjà étonnant que j'aie réussi à dormir auprès de deux personnes sans me réveiller régulièrement en serrant ma baguette que j'avais comme d'habitude cachée sous mon oreiller.

Mon regard s'attarda une minute sur la jeune femme près de moi, les cheveux ébouriffés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, la tête posée sur une partie de mon bras et l'une de ses mains accrochée à mon avant-bras. Mais je revins bien vite sur le jeune homme qui s'étirait, il se leva en enlevant son t-shirt, je pus voir à cet instant plusieurs cicatrices parsemant son dos, je ne pus pas en voir plus qu'il se recouvra de nouveau d'un t-shirt. Quand il baissa son pantalon, j'eus un vif aperçu de ce que je n'avais vu que de très loin, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer puérilement les yeux.

 _Il a quand même un beau cul !_ Pensai-je soudainement avant de m'autosermonner pour ma remarque.

Peu de temps après, je rouvris les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je pris quelques minutes pour bien me réveiller avant d'écarter Hermione avec délicatesse, puis aller dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me découvre au milieu de la chambre à moitié nu !

Dès l'instant où j'avais ouvert la porte, j'entendis les cris de Walburga Black et des coups puissants contre un mur. J'ai avant tout pensé qu'Harry essayait de lui lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour la décrocher de là ou la faire taire, mais je dus ravisé mon jugement quand je fus en haut des escaliers et vis le mur sur lequel était le tableau trembler sans même qu'Harry soit en vue. Ce fut donc baguette en main que je descendis les escaliers.

\- ARRÊTER ! SANG-MÊLÉ APPORTANT LE DÉSHONNEUR SUR MA FAMILLE COMME MON BON À RIEN DE FILS !

Ses cris ne durèrent pas plus longtemps puisque je vis avec effarement un énorme objet éventrer le tableau. Tableau qui se décolla immédiatement du mur avant de tomber en avant quand l'objet se retira, laissant voir un énorme trou dans le mur.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

J'avais enfin réussi à détruire le tableau de Walburga Black ! Hors de question que je passe mon temps à faire attention à ne pas éveiller ce maudit tableau ! De plus, je n'avais qu'une envie depuis mon retour dans cette maison, tout détruire. Sirius avait haï cette maison et j'en avais fait de même, revenir ne faisait que me rappeler que Sirius n'était plus et à quel point cette maison enfermait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs à parler avec Sirius qui se sentait emprisonné, et d'autres avec Ron, avant qu'il n'ait voulu me jeter en pâture à Voldemort.

\- Par Merlin ! Un peu de silence ! _Dis-je de soulagement en baissant enfin la masse que j'avais dans les mains._

\- Tu n'as pas fait dans la finesse… _Me dit sarcastiquement Severus que je n'avais pas entendu arrivé avec tout le bruit que j'avais provoqué._

\- Je suis un Gryffondor, c'est pas mon genre ! Puis, je n'ai fait que suivre ton conseil !

Son sourire me fit chaud au cœur, il était un peu moqueur mais il voulait à présent dire bien plus pour moi que n'importe quels autres mots. Mes vêtements étaient recouverts de poussière, heureusement que j'avais pensé à me lancer le sortilège de Têtenbulle ! Je lui présentai une seconde masse que j'avais transformée à partir d'un morceau de bois, comme l'avait conseillé le livre que j'avais trouvé sur les travaux versions sorciers. Ce n'était certes pas d'hier que j'avais envie de détruire ce mur pour décrocher ce foutu tableau d'ici.

\- Envie d'essayer ? J'ai ce mur et celui d'à côté à détruire !

\- Une soudaine envie de changer la décoration ? Pas que celle-ci plaise à grand monde…

\- Pas soudaine, mais disons que j'en ai enfin l'occasion. Alors, tu viens t'amuser avec moi ou tu continues de me regarder ?

\- S'amuser ? _Demanda-t-il en soulevant élégamment un sourcil._

\- Essaie et ose me dire que ce n'est pas amusant !

Il s'avança pour prendre la masse à deux mains, il la soupesa tranquillement avant de se tourner vers la deuxième partie du mur et de donner un grand coup. Le mur se fissura à de multiples endroits, il recommença, encore et encore. Je m'amusais à le regarder avant de penser à lui lancer le sortilège de Têtenbulle au vu de la poussière qui volait dans l'air. Je ne mis pas bien longtemps avant de reprendre ma propre masse et de continuer ce que j'avais commencé.

Nous avions arrêté seulement quand Hermione nous avait rejoints, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous y étions avec Severus, mais les deux murs étaient totalement détruit, la porte qui se trouvait entre était en petit moreau laissant ainsi ce qui devait être le salon des invités complètement ouvert sur le hall d'entrée. Rendant l'étroit couloir bien plus grand et lumineux -dans la mesure du possible- avec le papier peint qui tombait en lambeau et les autres tableaux du couloir déjà inerte à cause d'un manque d'entretien évident. Il semblait que seule Walburga Black avait obtenu l'honneur d'un entretien particulier !

\- Alors, amusant ? _Demandai-je à Severus qui essayait tout comme moi de reprendre sa respiration après cet effort._

\- Je dois bien l'admettre. Et libérateur !

\- Sans aucun doute. Mais nous aurions dû penser aux gants, j'ai mal aux doigts !

Severus riait, mais pas sarcastiquement, un doux rire empreint d'amusement et non de moquerie. J'étais prêt à détruire entièrement cette maison à coup de masse pour avoir la chance d'entendre ce rire plus souvent !

\- Ah ! C'était vous ! _Fit Hermione d'une voix soulagée, baissant sa baguette._ Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

\- On refait la déco !

Elle regarda tous les débris au sol, son regard s'attarda sur le portrait de Walburga Black complètement détruit, elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Moi aussi, je veux aider ! Je peux détruire quel mur ?

Je vis avec hilarité Severus se tourner vers moi pour me regarder avec surprise et amusement.

\- Eh oui, elle a peut-être l'air d'une Serdaigle, mais c'est avant tout une Gryffondor dans l'âme ! _Répondis-je à sa question muette._ Je suis désolée, Hermione. Mais il ne reste que du nettoyage ici…

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi, Harry James Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que…

\- … mais…

-… je dois me coltiner le ménage pendant que…

\- … Hermio…

\- … les mâles forts et puissants brisent des murs !

Je me pris le visage dans une main, me rendant compte seulement à ce moment que ma main était bouillante et assez douloureuse. J'aurais vraiment dû mettre des gants, je vais devoir chercher dans mon livre un sortilège de soin.

\- Alors, Harry ? Qu'as-tu à me répondre ?

J'aurais bien ri si je ne risquais pas à cet instant ma propre vie ! Même Severus s'était couvert la bouche pour couvrir son sourire amusé ! Par Merlin ! Une vraie Gryffondor !

\- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, Hermione… Mais... tu peux monter au premier pour détruire le mur entre notre chambre et le bureau, salon, pièce de l'enfer ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Oh ! Désolée ! _Fit-elle, contrite._ Je vais prendre mes gants, mais je peux regarder dans ta malle pour prendre le livre « _Travaux de la maison pour sorcier débutant_ » ? Je crois avoir vu un sortilège pour rendre les coups de masse encore plus puissants !

\- Bien sûr ! _Répondis-je à Hermione qui remontait déjà les escaliers au pas de course._ En bas à droite, en dessous de mes livres de métamorphoses !

\- Il y a quand même une grande part de Serdaigle. _Me fit calmement Severus en souriant._

\- Et rangez le hall d'entrée ! On pourrait croire qu'on a subi une attaque ! _Cria Hermione certainement du haut des escaliers ou même de la chambre._

\- 50/50 ! Pas étonnant que le Choixpeau ait hésité ! Même nous, on n'arrive pas à savoir !

Severus sourit avant de commencer à réunir les débris au sol en petit tas et de les faire disparaître d'un geste habile du poigné. Pendant ce temps, je finissais de détruire les morceaux restant accrochés au mur avec quelques sorts de découpes précis.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

J'avais fait léviter les meubles jusqu'au mur du fond, décrassé grossièrement les vitres pour laisser un peu plus de lumière entrée et posé mon livre sur l'un des meubles, en cas de besoin. J'avais également éloigné le lit et les deux tables de nuit de la chambre où nous étions, et avais sorti nos affaires dans le couloir pour éviter de les salir, j'avais posé un drap dessus pour plus de sureté. J'avais enfilé mes gants, lancé le sortilège sur la masse pour rendre mes coups plus puissants, pensé à me lancer le sortilège de Têtenbulle et étais prête à commencer mon carnage.

Harry m'avait confirmé ou plutôt crié du rez-de-chaussée « _Si je veux avoir la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange dans cette maison, alors j'irai la lui arracher moi-même !_ » et « _Peu m'importe que cette tapisserie ait sept siècles ! Je brûlerai cette maison et ses fondations pour la faire disparaître s'il le fallait !_ ». J'avais pris la menace très au sérieux, ce n'était pas comme si cette immonde tapisserie m'importait, mais c'était tout de même quelque chose de très ancien qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas enlever sur un coup de tête. Sauf quand on s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'on vouait une véritable haine à la quasi-entièreté de la famille Black !

J'avais donc commencé à détruire ce mur avec une joie non dissimulée ! Cela faisait tellement de bien d'utiliser ses muscles, de défouler toute cette colère en moi, tous mes tourments. Je ne pensais plus à rien, je ne faisais que prendre un malin plaisir à voir les morceaux de mur tomber petit à petit pour laisser voir la chambre dans laquelle nous avions dormi tous les trois cette nuit. Severus et Harry m'avaient rejoint peu de temps après avoir commencé, mais j'avais déjà presque fini, sûrement grâce au sortilège sur la masse. La tapisserie avait lâché quand j'avais tapé juste à côté et qu'un énorme morceau du mur était tombé, dont une partie de la tapisserie était collée dessus. Toute la tapisserie était tombée, me manquant même de peu au vu de sa taille ! Je l'avais roulée et mise dans un coin, elle n'était même pas abîmée ! Un sortilège avait dû être posé pour éviter qu'elle se déchire.

Après avoir terminé mon œuvre, je vis Harry et Severus travailler ensemble, ce qui était assez unique à ce moment-là pour me marquer. Severus lançait un sortilège de ponçage sur le plafond pendant qu'Harry semblait les aspirer avec sa baguette pour éviter de faire trop de poussière et donc de ne plus voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce ne fut que quand j'eus fini de peaufiner la découpe de mon mur qu'ils eurent terminé aussi. Le plafond laissait maintenant voir un beau bois brut !

\- On va manger ?

HPHGSS HPHGSS

La journée d'anniversaire d'Harry avait été consacrée aux travaux, il m'avait avoué que cela lui changeait les idées et qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir remettre à neuf cette maison. La pièce du premier étage avait été complètement vidée, les meubles bien trop usés avaient été détruits, les objets sans valeur avaient été jetés et ceux en ayant ou si nous ne savions pas, avaient été mis dans une boite agrandie de l'intérieur pour pouvoir tout mettre. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de faire la peinture des murs mais nous avons pu tout poncer. Les deux lits que nous avions réunis pour n'en faire qu'un avaient rejoint le centre de la pièce, un bureau que nous avions pris dans la chambre du troisième étage avait été mis dans un coin ainsi qu'une chaise abîmée mais encore utile.

L'ancienne chambre fut donc vidée pour nous servir de dressing, Harry avait émis l'idée d'agrandir la salle de bain car je cite « _Nous serons tout de même trois à l'utiliser !_ ». J'avais bien cru que Severus allait s'évanouir sous le choc, mais Harry sembla ne pas y prêter attention et était entré dans la salle de bain sûrement pour s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait y faire.

Severus aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, Harry nous demandait notre avis, il prenait en compte nos recommandations et avait même émis l'idée de remonter la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée et de transformer le sous-sol en laboratoire de potion. Certes, il s'était grandement amélioré en potion, mais pas au point de changer tout l'agencement d'une maison pour construire un grand laboratoire. Il le faisait pour Severus et pour personne d'autre. Quand l'horloge au loin sonna les cinq heures de l'après-midi, Harry sursauta.

\- Mince ! On doit se préparer pour le mariage !

Harry récupéra son costume dans sa malle et se tourna vers Severus et moi qui nettoyons les restes de poussière se trouvant dans la pièce. D'un geste de baguette, il fit disparaître toute la poussière, rendant la pièce éclatante comme jamais auparavant, son sort désincrusta même la crasse qui se trouvait sur les vitres et que je n'avais pas pris le temps de vraiment nettoyer.

\- Premier à la douche, je suis le plus rapide ! _Cria-t-il avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain._

\- Il plaisante ? _Me demanda Severus avec ébahissement._ On galère pour enlever tout ça et Monsieur d'un coup de baguette rend à cette pièce la propreté qu'elle n'a pas eue depuis bien plusieurs dizaines d'années ?

Je ris tout en allant fouiller dans ma propre malle où j'avais rangé ma robe pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Severus semblait toujours consterné.

\- Et ne crois même pas qu'il s'aperçoit que son acte de magie est bien supérieur à un sorcier lambda ! Il voit rien ! Il pense que c'est normal !

J'étais exaspéré, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry lançait un sortilège aussi puissant avec une aisance qui me dépassait, et il ne faisait même pas d'effort. En un tour de main, même distraitement, il arrivait à faire plus que Severus et moi réunis !

\- Bien sûr ! Il m'arrive souvent de lancer un sortilège aussi puissant d'un air distrait, dépensant une bonne quantité de magie par la même occasion, puis d'être encore en pleine forme pour aller faire la fête !

Severus s'assit sur le lit, regardant la chambre comme si c'était la première fois. Il semblait hésiter puis se lança finalement à me poser la question qui le tracassait depuis un petit moment maintenant.

\- Il veut vraiment qu'on vive ici tous les trois ?

Je m'étais assise à ses côtés, ne sachant trop comment dire ça à Severus. On s'était tous les trois rapprochés mais nous n'étions pas encore totalement à l'aise de l'être, bien que je n'avais aucun doute sur mes sentiments pour les deux hommes.

\- Sur le long terme, je ne pense pas. Mais sinon, oui. Je te parie que bientôt il va nous faire déplacer la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée au deuxième pour pouvoir agrandir la salle à manger et faire la cuisine à la place. Ainsi, tu auras ton laboratoire de potion. Puis il construira pour moi un bureau au second juste à côté de la bibliothèque.

\- À ce que je vois, il n'y a pas que lui qui a des idées pour réaménager cette maison.

\- Effectivement. Mais je le connais plutôt bien. C'est sa façon à lui de nous dire qu'il tient à nous, même s'il ne le dit pas vraiment…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Hermione et Harry étaient finalement partis une petite heure plus tard, me laissant seul dans la demeure des Black, ou plutôt celle d'Harry maintenant. Je méditais sur la signification de cette maison, sur nous trois. Tout me paraissait aller trop vite, et pourtant, cela faisait déjà de longs mois que je parlais avec les deux Gryffondors, ou plutôt Hermione. Harry et moi nous étions rapprochés depuis peu mais le jeune homme était très sociable et m'avait rapidement accepté.

J'étais allongé sur le lit, regardant le plafond, cela n'était pas courant d'être ainsi à ne rien faire d'autre que réfléchir, mais il le fallait. J'étais dans ce lit où nous avions tous les trois dormi. Je n'avais aucune obligation de rester là, mais je le voulais, quelque chose en moi le souhaitait ardemment. J'avais peut-être là ma chance d'être enfin heureux, même si ce n'était que pour peu de temps, alors je l'accepterais et en profiterais.

Quand Hermione était partie se doucher, Harry avait écrit dans son carnet, étant apparemment plus facile pour lui d'écrire que de dire les choses à voix haute. Cela était d'ailleurs sûrement dû à son éducation chez les Dursley où aucun questionnement n'était autorisé de sa part, il avait appris à se taire et avait continué. J'avais donc ouvert mon propre carnet après leur départ pour pouvoir lire les premiers mots de ce qu'il m'avait écrit.

« _Mon très cher Troisième Erote de Jade,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte d'oublier que Sirius n'était plus, et j'y suis parvenu, dans une certaine mesure. J'ai voulu penser que cette maison était bien la mienne, me rappelant qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment, mais qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment été à lui non plus. Alors j'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'elle soit à nous, imaginer qu'en ces temps de guerre, nous avions quelque chose à nous. Je n'ai jamais rien possédé, pas même une vraie chambre et encore moins un vrai foyer, maintenant si. J'ai une chambre bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminée et j'ai un foyer, même si je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps pour accepter de vraiment devenir l'un des Trios des Erotes de Jade._

 _J'avais souvent imaginé une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et banale, une femme et des enfants, dans une maison chaleureuse peut-être à la campagne pour pouvoir avoir un grand jardin. Maintenant, je sais que je n'aurais jamais ça, je sais que je n'ai jamais fait dans le classique et le banal, et peut-être que pour une fois, j'en suis heureux. J'ai mieux que ça._

 _Et j'aimerais faire en sorte que cette maison soit également celle d'Hermione et la tienne, sinon à quoi cela me servirait-il d'en avoir une ? Même si cette maison n'est la nôtre que pour quelques semaines, quelques mois ou quelques années, j'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'elle a été la nôtre avant tout._

 _Alors, fais ce que tu veux dans cette maison, je ne suis de toute façon pas très matérialiste, tout ce que je possède de valeur est ma cape d'invisibilité, l'album photo de mes parents, le carnet que tu m'as offert et mes deux Erotes de Jade._

 _Ton Insolent Gryffondor_ »

Ses mots m'avaient touché et je ne savais que lui répondre. Alors, à la place, j'ai été chercher le livre qui nous avait aidés pour le ponçage, je pouvais sûrement trouver d'autres sortilèges utiles. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, j'étais debout, le livre ouvert et volant à hauteur de mes yeux, et la baguette dans la main, effectuant pour la première fois de ma vie, un sortilège de peinture…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Cinq heures, c'était le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour peintre la partie supérieure des murs de la chambre en beige, faire ressortir le bois du bas du mur, du plafond et du contour des fenêtres grâce à un sortilège de vernis. J'avais poncé et peins l'ancienne chambre en blanc et avais fait de même pour la salle de bain, ne sachant ce qui serait le mieux, n'étant pas un féru de décoration. J'avais pris le temps de faire une potion pour nettoyer le lustre, mais elle devait reposer huit heures avant de pouvoir être utilisé, j'en avais donc profité pour enlever toute la moquette poussiéreuse des chambres et pour poncer à nouveau le parquet qui s'était dévoilé en dessous des lambeaux de moquette. Après avoir mangé un rapide morceau, j'ai poncé tout le couloir de l'entrée et j'ai tout repeint en blanc pour rendre la pièce un peu moins sombre, Hermione et Harry décideraient des couleurs à mettre par la suite. Puis, étant beaucoup trop fatigué après ma petite nuit et cette journée éreintante, j'avais tout de même pris le temps de prendre un bon bain puis m'étais mentalement insulté de n'avoir pas pensé un seul instant à retourner au château pour prendre des vêtements propres. J'avais donc remis le pyjama qu'Harry m'avait prêté, et m'étais écroulé dans le lit, m'endormant sans même m'en rendre compte…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Un bruit dans l'escalier me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il faisait nuit noire et je n'avais pas besoin d'être totalement réveillé pour reconnaître le rire d'Harry, rire qui avait l'air étrangement idiot.

\- Harry !

Une porte s'ouvrit, mais ce ne fut pas celle que je regardais, j'entendis Hermione rire.

\- Par Merlin ! Elle est où la chambre !

\- Harry ! On a fait des travaux… Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu…

\- Pourtant j'ai pas bu d'alcool ! _Affirma Harry avec confiance._ Juste du jus multi fruit, très bon d'ailleurs ! Il faudra demander la recette pour en faire le matin !

\- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller Severus s'il dort !

Harry avait dû tomber parce que j'entendis un gros bruit et Hermione rire une nouvelle fois. Harry saoul, c'était une chose qui avait l'air plutôt amusante à voir !

\- Et s'il est parti ? _Demanda soudainement Harry._ Il peut pas nous abandonner ! Par Merlin, il est plus là, regarde ! Je peux pas vivre sans lui…

Je pus très clairement entendre un sanglot, ce qui me serra le cœur de douleur mais aussi d'amour, je me sentais aimé, quelqu'un était attristé à l'idée que je ne sois plus là. Mieux que cela, il avait dit ne pas pouvoir vivre sans moi.

\- Harry, on est dans ce qui sera un dressing, faut avancer pour aller au lit et voir s'il est là ou non !

\- Je suis sûr, il est parti ! Comment il serait resté ? Je suis un idiot ! Peut pas tenir à moi…

\- Dis pas ça, Harry… Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Si, si, si ! Je suis un abruti, con et génital ! Comme mon père ! Il l'a dit, ou pensé, je sais plus…

Finalement, voir Harry saoul n'était plus aussi drôle que ça. Il passait d'heureux à triste assez rapidement et me renvoyait ce que j'avais pu penser, et peut-être même dit...

\- Regarde, il est là.

\- Oh ! Mon petit Severus ! Il est vivant, regarde ! _S'extasia Harry._ Tu crois qu'il est nu ?

\- Harry !

\- Si l'idée de me déshabiller te vient à l'esprit, oublie-la tout de suite ! _Dis-je d'une voix forte, bien qu'ils se trouvaient non loin du lit._

Hermione ria la première, rapidement suivit par Harry qui semblait toujours flotter sur un petit nuage de bonheur et d'imbécilité. Il se déshabilla d'un sort et se glissa dans le lit pour être au milieu, se collant à moi. Heureusement, il avait encore son slip !

\- Désolée, Severus. Mais il a bu une recette de punch que les jumeaux ont faite, je crois qu'il était un peu corsé… Surtout qu'ils remplissaient son verre chaque fois qu'il ne regardait pas !

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas d'eux ?

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer, à croire que les deux Gryffondors avaient envie de réveiller ma libido ce soir. Elle enleva sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtement puis enleva son soutien-gorge et mit rapidement un t-shirt avant de se coucher ainsi près d'Harry.

Entre la jeune femme que j'avais vue quasiment nue, bien que seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la chambre, l'ombre me laissait bien trop d'imagination ! Et le koala qui me prenait sans doute pour une branche d'arbre à enrouler ses jambes avec la mienne, la tête posée sur mon épaule et le bras en travers de mon torse, il me fallut un bon moment pour calmer mon début d'érection. Heureusement, ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement, empêchant Harry de remarquer la dureté qu'il aurait pu sentir au niveau de sa cuisse, puisque Monsieur était quasiment couché sur moi !

Je m'endormis au doux son de la respiration qui chatouillait mon cou, c'était bien plus réconfortant et apaisant que je ne l'aurais cru…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Je fus bien évidemment, le premier réveillé. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup bougé et avait même bavé légèrement sur mon haut de pyjama, ou plutôt le sien ! Un bruit sur ma gauche attira mon attention, Hermione qui était sur le côté se retourna sur le dos, puis sur le côté droit et pris Harry dans ses bras et moi par la même occasion. Si c'était ça mon avenir, je pouvais m'y faire sans aucun problème...


	13. Le Ministère

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, j'avais prévenu que j'étais en vacance, et étant donné que j'écris maintenant le chapitre pour la semaine, je me suis dis que je n'aurais certainement pas le temps d'écrire, donc j'ai tout simplement repoussé d'une semaine la publication de ce chapitre ! Et j'ai même eu le temps de me relire ce matin, heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs ! ^^

Hitori : Pour les feuilles d'eucalyptus à la place des cheveux de Severus, je n'y suis pour rien ^^ Ton imagination est bien trop débordante ! lol

Ma Bêta n'a pas eut le temps de corriger ce chapitre, donc quand ce message ne sera plus la, c'est qu'il l'aura été !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Le Ministère_**

 ** _POV Severus_**

J'étais dans un cocon de chaleur, je me sentais bien malgré le corps bouillant collé au mien et c'était bien la première fois de ma vie que mon esprit avait du mal à se réveiller alors que je n'étais pas seul, alors que j'étais exposé, vulnérable. Mais mon subconscient avait apparemment compris que je ne risquais rien, et même mon propre corps était contre moi. J'étais encore jeune et en pleine forme, ce n'était certes pas la première fois que je me réveillais avec une érection, mais cela n'avait jamais été pour un corps comme celui-ci, un corps complètement nu et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin.

Quand je me rendis compte de cela, le réveil fut immédiat, et je ne sus ce qui me dérangeait le plus, la bouche d'Harry bien trop près de mon téton, sa cuisse posée sur moi ou mon érection qui durcissait encore plus à ce constat.

Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi incroyablement conscient du souffle d'Harry frôlant mon téton qui jusqu'à ce jour n'était pas une zone érogène de mon corps. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Il avait pourtant bien un boxer la veille au soir ? Sous vêtement que je pouvais voir à l'autre bout de la pièce, par Salazar, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'avait pas encore tué mais peut-être que lui le ferait !

Après plusieurs tentatives d'extraction du lit, Harry qui semblait se glisser de plus en plus sur moi alors qu'il m'agrippait avec toujours plus de force malgré son sommeil, il finit par marmonner.

\- M'abandonne pas, s'il te plait...

J'eus tellement peur qu'il se réveille en me découvrant collé à lui et en érection que je ne fis plus aucun mouvement. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'Harry se déplaça juste assez pour que je puisse sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Je pus ainsi aller dans la salle de bain pour m'occuper d'un problème qui ne m'avait toujours pas quitté...

 ** _POV Harry_**

Le réveil avait été difficile, c'était la première fois que je buvais autant, la première fois que j'étais rentré bourrer. À cet instant, j'avais compris que cela n'était pas près de se reproduire, même si j'allais avoir par la suite plein de raisons de boire, pour fêter ou pour pleurer.

J'avais l'esprit embrumé et plus je m'agitais, plus ma tête semblait jouer un concert de rock sans aucun bruit mais avec toutes les vibrations qui vont avec. Et c'était bien loin d'être agréable.

Ma main tapota la place vide sous mon bras, malgré le corps chaud qui semblait derrière moi, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il manquait quelqu'un d'autre sous ce bras. Plus j'y pensais et plus mon corps semblait persuadé que quelque chose avait changé. Avant, il y a peut-être de cela des heures, des jours ou des années, mais avant il y avait un corps que je pressais amoureusement dans mes bras.

Quand je compris que ce manque n'était que celui de Severus, mes yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, faisant fit de la douleur que cela me provoquait. Et comme si ma mémoire était connectée à l'ouverture de mes yeux, je me souviens vaguement de la soirée de la vieille, nous avions dû rentrer tard et mon esprit essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était que pour cette raison que Severus n'était plus dans ce lit. Oui, il devait être tard et Severus s'était déjà réveillé, il était sûrement un bas, et non parti.

Heureusement que je n'avais pas besoin de baguette pour lancer un Tempus car je ne savais absolument pas où était ma baguette. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je m'aperçus de mon entière nudité. Par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait... C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça et je m'étais collé à Severus complètement nu ? Ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il ne soit plus dans le lit !

Je dus lancer le Tempus deux fois, la première fois j'avais été bien trop déconcerté par ma nudité pour même comprendre que des chiffres s'affichaient à quelques centimètres de mes yeux ! Ce n'était pas étonnant que Severus se soit déjà levé, il était presque une heure de l'après-midi ! Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi.

Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression de ne pas faire partie de mon propre corps, j'avais l'esprit cotonneux et c'était comme si je ne dirigeais pas vraiment mes mouvements, ils étaient automatiques. Je me regardais bouger sans réaliser réellement ce que je faisais. Après avoir réussi difficilement à extraire mon corps du lit, j'étais parti prendre une bonne douche qui me rendormit presque. Mais mon inquiétude à propos de la présence de Severus me poussa à m'habiller et à descendre pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de boire autant la prochaine fois ! _Fit une voix grave derrière moi._

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Severus avait abattu un travail énorme la veille et ce matin, tout le rez-de-chaussée était terminé, il ne restait que les couleurs à mettre, en attendant un beau blanc éclairait déjà un peu Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'était plus la même maison, et je sentais que nous pourrions vivre ici sans les fantômes du passé qui aurait pu y traîner.

Hermione avait mis du temps à se lever, mais j'appréciais ce temps passé seul à seul avec Severus, je découvrais un nouveau Snape, celui qui allait être notre troisième Erote, bien loin du Professeur de Potion que j'avais pu connaître depuis ma première année à Poudlard, et c'était tant mieux.

\- J'aimerais monter la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, mais j'avoue, je n'y connais rien en travaux ! _Dis-je en riant, adorant voir l'un des rares regards pétillants d'amusement de Severus._ Que ce soit moldu ou sorcier, j'aurais aimé demander à Arthur et Molly puisqu'ils ont continué d'agrandir le Terrier au fil des ans, mais…

Je n'avais pas besoin de continuer, et je n'en avais nullement l'envie. Je ne voulais pas penser à la trahison de Ron, je ne l'avais que trop fait pendant mon premier mois de vacances, je voulais maintenant oublier, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

\- La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'Arthur et Molly ne te seraient d'aucune utilité, Harry. Square Grimmaurd est une demeure ancestrale, le Terrier lui n'est parti de rien, il est certes magique, inutile d'être un génie pour le savoir puisque quiconque voit cette maison se demande comment elle peut tenir debout… _Répondit Severus avec un léger sourire._ Mais les très nombreux sortilèges apposés sur la plupart des manoirs ou bâtiments importants magiques, sont souvent assez spécifique d'une lignée à une autre, les Black étant comme les Malfoy, ayant toujours fait dans la démesure, je pense qu'il faut avant tout savoir quels sont les sortilèges posés, cela nous évitera bien des ennuies.

\- Oh ! Je dois donc chercher un livre poussiéreux parmi toute la poussière déjà présente ici ?

\- Un livre poussiéreux ?

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire, il suffisait qu'on parle de livre pour qu'Hermione débarque, pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ?

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'en parlant de livre, tu débarquerais…

\- Imbécile ! _Grogna Hermione avant d'aller se servir un chocolat._ Au fait, merci pour la potion anti-gueule de bois, Severus !

\- Une potion ? Où ça ? _Demandai-je, n'en ayant pas vu._

Hermione se mit à rire à mes dépends, regardant Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, lui-même se permit un rire bas et grave.

\- Sur la table de nuit ! Par contre, j'aurais préféré la version améliorée, celle-ci n'a vraiment pas bon goût !

\- Cela vous dissuadera de recommencer ! Sinon, quel intérêt de faire une potion goût mentholé si cela ne vous empêche pas de recommencer sachant que la potion est un véritable délice ? _Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur le visage._

\- Une potion mentholée ? Un délice ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'on parle de la même chose là ? C'est bien ces trucs plus ou moins liquides dans lesquels on jette des ingrédients plus ou moins immondes pour pouvoir faire des potions qui font des merveilles mais qui sont absolument imbuvables ?

\- Heureusement que tu as au moins fait un compliment dans cette phrase sur mes chères potions adorées…

Ce fut dit avec tellement de naturel qu'Hermione et moi avions regardé Severus pendant quelques longues secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Au fond de moi, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en me disant que c'était ce Severus-là que j'aimerais voir tous les jours, mais il y avait la guerre et ce Severus partirait pour se battre, risquerait sa vie, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il survive avec Hermione pour qu'au moins eux deux soient heureux, même si cela devait se faire sans moi…

\- Il s'avère, Harry, que deux potions assez courantes ont très bon goût. La potion antidouleur pour bébé et celui contre la gueule de bois, il s'avère qu'un ancien Maître en potion un peu trop porté sur l'alcool voulait une version un peu plus douce à boire…

\- Pourquoi personne ne s'est intéressé à améliorer d'autres potions ? _Demandai-je, surpris._

\- Il faut bien souvent des années de recherche pour réussir à trouver une alternative à un ingrédient ayant un goût beaucoup trop prononcer, sans compter qu'il faut que cet ingrédient alternatif ait la même fonction que celui remplacer, ce qui n'est jamais le cas, donc…

\- Il faut carrément changer la recette de la potion et en refaire une toute nouvelle en arrivant avec le même résultat.

\- Exact. Pour une fois que j'ai envie d'ajouter 5 points à Gryffondor… Et en plus, à Harry Potter… Je ne suis pas certain de m'en remettre… _Dit-il d'un ton dramatique._

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Severus et moi étions en train de repeindre l'un des murs du couloir d'un beige clair pendant qu'Hermione fouillait la bibliothèque à la recherche du livre renfermant la liste des sortilèges apposés à cette maison quand je pris mon fameux courage Gryffondor en main pour oser enfin parler de ce qu'aucun de nous n'avait voulu aborder plus tôt.

\- Severus… Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible de passer une partie de ses vacances à retaper une maison, mais… Si tu ne sais pas où aller… Tu peux rester… autant de temps que tu veux.

Jamais une phrase ne m'avait paru aussi difficile à dire ! Severus avait fait un léger temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était, il me répondit d'une voix douce et basse, semblant hésiter un peu sur les mots employés.

\- J'ai une maison dans laquelle je vais pendant mes vacances. _Fit-il, faisant sombrer mon cœur dans le rejet._ Cependant… C'est un héritage qui n'en vaut pas le coup, un taudis dans lequel je n'ai aucune envie d'habiter et que je n'ai absolument pas envie de retaper. Le faire ici est nettement plus amusant ! Sans oublier qu'il faudrait sans doute quelqu'un pour faire en sorte que vous ne fassiez aucune crise de Gryffondorie aiguë en vous lançant dans le danger tête baissée !

Le sourire m'était enfin revenu, il voulait rester, il le disait par un moyen détourné, mais il le disait ! Je fus soudainement heureux d'avoir eu le courage de poser la question pour ne plus avoir peur qu'il parte sans jamais revenir, il allait rester avec nous…

\- Il est effectivement bien plus sage que quelqu'un nous surveille de près, jour et nuit… Qui sait ce que nous pourrions entreprendre ? Des folies !

\- Très certainement…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait été si important de faire retrouver le sourire à Harry, pas que je ne comptais pas rester de toute façon, mais même si j'avais voulu dire non, je n'aurais jamais pu en voyant son regard s'éteindre à la notion de ma propre maison. D'ailleurs, s'il la voyait, il comprendrait que quitte à choisir, je choisirais Square Grimmaurd. Et pas que parce qu'ils y habitaient, même si cela jouait un peu. Beaucoup.

Après avoir repeint l'entrée et posé de nombreux miroirs en hauteur pour faire entrer bien plus de lumière sans nous voir en dix exemplaires chaque fois que nous entrerions, j'avais pu prendre une bonne heure pour aller chercher quelques affaires à Poudlard. Je venais tout juste de poser ma malle dans le hall d'entrée de Square Grimmaurd quand la marque infâme sur mon bras me brûla avec tellement d'intensité que je ne pouvais m'y méprendre, une chose très importante se préparait, et cela se solderait par un grand évènement, ma mort ou celle de quelqu'un d'important.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

J'avais transplané aussi rapidement que possible après avoir prévenu Hermione qui passait dans le couloir alors que je venais d'arriver, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter mais je ne voulais pas non plus risquer de me prendre une punition de la part du Lord, il était bien assez excité ou en colère pour ça, les deux sentiments se rejoignant toujours à un moment donné.

Je fus légèrement soulagé de voir plusieurs autres Mangemorts transplaner en même temps que moi et semblant tout aussi confus, je n'étais donc pas le seul, si ma couverture avait été démasquée, je serais le dernier à arriver et j'aurais fait face à un cercle de Mangemort prêt à profiter du spectacle. Voldemort, en bon Serpentard, avait le sens du spectacle.

Le premier cercle dont je faisais partie avait le droit de s'assoir à la grande table des Malfoy, les Mangemorts moins gradés et dont la vie importait moins à Voldemort étaient agenouillés au fond de la pièce. Voldemort avait désigné pour moi l'une des places les plus proches de lui, affirmant aux yeux de tous que j'étais revenu dans ses bonnes grâces. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, et après quelques Doloris aux quelques retardataires, le Seigneur des Ténèbres parla d'une voix calme et mesurée, pourtant, je pouvais sentir l'excitation dans sa voix et tout le monde même ceux étant placé le plus loin, pouvaient parfaitement l'entendre.

\- Vous savez tous que nous essayons d'infiltrer le Ministère depuis de nombreux mois déjà, nous avons bien joué, avançant nos pions petits à petits, pour que personne ne remarque nos chers confrères prêts à tout pour la cause. Il s'avère, qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, l'un des nôtres m'a contacté pour me prévenir qu'il avait réussi à approcher le Ministre d'assez près et tout seul, pour le mettre sous Impérium. D'ici quelques minutes, nous entrerons tous par la cheminette du Ministre lui-même pour apporter le chao au Ministère et faire comprendre au monde sorcier qu'il est temps de changer ce monde !

Mon sang se glaça, Albus n'avait pas réussi à trouvé tous les Mangemorts infiltrés, je n'avais que peu de noms à lui donner, le Lord n'ayant fait confiance à personne, pas même Bellatrix qui s'en plaignait bien assez pour qu'on ne le sache pas. Par Merlin, le Ministère allait bientôt être entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Et nous avons enfin une chance de tuer Albus Dumbledore ! Il se trouve qu'une importante réunion du Magenmagot se déroule actuellement au sein même du Ministère, ne laissons pas passer cette chance de détruire bon nombre de nos ennemis !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus l'un des premiers à passer par la cheminette pour rejoindre le bureau du Ministre qui était ouvert rien que pour nous. Je savais que je jouais à l'instant même une page de l'histoire sorcière, et le pire était bien que je ne pouvais pas encore montrer ma véritable allégeance, le mal était déjà fait et si j'étais découvert, j'allais mourir mais surtout, il n'y aurait plus aucun espion auprès du Lord pour rapporter autant d'informations que possible. Il me fallait juste suivre le mouvement, faire croire que je participais de bon cœur tout en essayant de sauver un maximum de monde, la tache n'allait encore pas être aisée !

Tout passa tellement vite que j'avais presque l'impression que je ne le vivais pas vraiment, cela m'aurait bien arrangé de ne pas être de là, de ne pas participer à ça, la destruction du Ministère de la Magie. J'avais mon masque bien en place, heureusement, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de voir dans les yeux des gens le dégout qu'ils auraient en découvrant ce que je faisais, tous ces sorciers que j'avais pu côtoyer de près ou de loin, en les ayant dans ma classe, en travaillant avec eux, en ayant été en même temps qu'eux à Poudlard ou tous ceux que j'avais pu croisés à un moment ou à un autre de ma vie.

Le pire fut l'entrée au Magenmagot, mon cœur fit un soubresaut douloureux dans ma poitrine, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Albus pour se retourner vers nous, baguette en main et en position de défense, mais nous étions nombreux. C'était les membres du Magenmagot contre les Mangemorts, heureusement, certains d'entre nous étaient dans les couloirs pour empêcher quiconque de venir aider, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien trop confiance en ces capacités, jugeant que l'âge avancé de la plupart des membres du Magenmagot jouerait en leur défaveur. Ils étaient certes, peut-être un peu moins réactifs à quelques secondes, mais ils connaissaient un panel de sorts bien plus variés que la plupart des Mangemorts.

Albus se défendait bien, Voldemort et lui combattaient l'un contre l'autre, nous laissant les autres membres du Ministère, j'avais l'impression d'être sur tous les fronts, essayant de ne pas regarder comment s'en sortait Albus tout en évitant comme tous les autres présents les conséquences des sortilèges que les deux puissants sorciers se lançaient.

Et alors qu'une puissante secousse se faisait sentir, j'entendis un cri de rage sur ma droite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une rage folle, Albus Dumbledore avait disparu. Il ne pouvait être mort, j'en étais persuadé, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ce vieux filou, il n'avait pas pu nous abandonner ainsi.

La suite se déroula dans un déluge de sortilèges, je me demandais même si j'allais pouvoir sortir vivant du Ministère. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais rassuré, nous avions peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire le Lord, nous étions peut-être en train de mettre la main sur le Ministère, mais beaucoup de sorciers n'allaient pas baisser les bras pour autant. Quand les combats furent terminés, je me rendis compte de ma position, j'étais dans le couloir, sans comprendre comment j'avais fini ici, suivant tout simplement le mouvement, essayant de ne pas me faire tuer.

Quand le Seigneur m'ordonna de retrouver Albus Dumbledore, non sans avoir lancé une multitude de Doloris ou autre maléfice tout aussi appréciables aux sorciers du Ministère qui s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces, je partis immédiatement de cet enfer. Le monde devenait comme je ne l'avais pas souhaité, mes craintes se réalisaient, et je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je partis donc avec empressement vers le seul endroit où Albus aurait pu aller, le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison depuis des décennies, bien avant ma propre naissance.

Poudlard se tenait là, fidèle à elle-même, dans toute sa gloire et irradiant par ce soleil. J'avais quitté cet endroit quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des jours, des mois. Le Ministère était tombé, et Poudlard allait bientôt en faire de même. Merlin soit loué, je n'avais pas eu à tuer Albus moi-même étant donné que le gamin-prétentieux-Malfoy avait fui avant d'essayer réellement de le tuer et donc de m'obliger à accomplir le Serment Inviolable.

Comme prévu, Albus était dans son bureau, ce qui l'était moins, c'était le bandage ensanglanté qu'il pressait sur son bras gauche tout en parlant avec les tableaux des anciens directeurs et en accourant d'un côté sur l'autre pour déplacer des objets..

\- Ça va, Severus ? _Me demanda-t-il en me regardant avec inquiétude._

\- Je… Je n'étais pas au courant de l'attaque…

Il me regarda avec indulgence, semblant comprendre mon choc. Il me fait signe de m'assoir, alors qu'un bandage sert sa blessure et qu'il lance plusieurs sortilèges qui font s'envoler plusieurs objets jusqu'à une pièce du fond que je ne vois pas.

\- Je sais, mon garçon. Cela devait arriver un jour, je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à ce que cela soit aussi tôt. J'avais espéré que nous aurions plus de temps, mais je sais que tu sauras prendre soin de cette école et de ses élèves…

\- Moi ? _Bredouillai-je, pris au dépourvu._

\- Oui, toi. Qui d'autre ? Voldemort va certainement te mettre à la tête de cette école, ainsi que plusieurs Mangemorts en tant que Professeurs. Des heures sombres nous attendent, mais nous allons y faire face, Severus. Je suis désolé de mettre autant de poids sur tes épaules.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Hermione et moi étions en train de livre un vieux livre dont nous ne comprenions pas tout à fait l'écriture, il était gorgé d'écriture manuscrite de plusieurs personnes différentes, parfois parfaitement lisible, mais il y avait plusieurs chapitres tellement incompréhensibles qu'ils ressemblaient à des runes pour moi. Nous tenions entre nos mains ce qui allait peut-être nous aider à déchiffrer les fondements même de cette maison. Mais nous n'avions pas pu en lire plus, Severus venait de rentrer avec grand fracas en criant nos noms.

Il ne nous en avait pas fallu plus pour accourir jusqu'à l'entrée, Severus tenait Dumbledore à bout de bras, celui-ci était très pâle et un bandage imbibé de sang était fermement attaché à son bras.

\- Sainte Mangouste ?

\- Impossible, _dit-il avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix_ , le Ministère est tombé.

Cela sonna comme la fin d'une époque pour moi, le Ministère était entre les mains de Voldemort, Sainte Mangouste n'était plus un endroit sûr, Poudlard ne le serait bientôt plus non plus. Sans même y réfléchir, ma magie s'enroula autour de mon mentor pour le soulever un peu plus au-dessus du sol, soulageant Severus et Hermione qui était venue l'aider à le soutenir, et je partis avec Dumbledore dans la chambre du second. D'un geste de main, les deux lits jumeaux se fixèrent l'un à l'autre et les vieux draps laissèrent place à de nouveaux draps un peu usés mais propres et dépourvus de poussière.

Albus Dumbledore s'était évanouie en chemin, bien avant d'arriver dans la chambre. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état de faiblesse et cela m'inquiétait davantage que de savoir le Ministère aux mains de Voldemort. Dumbledore était un véritable symbole de résistance dans cette guerre, que ferions-nous sans lui ? Je ne le savais pas, et j'en étais plus qu'inquiet…

\- Il a convoqué une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre, d'ici quelques minutes, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. _Fit Severus, d'un ton froid et calme qui cachait parfaitement son inquiétude._ Poppy devrait pouvoir venir, nous lui demanderons de venir le voir, je lui ai donné quelques potions de première nécessité, mais je ne suis pas Médicomage.

\- Harry…

La voix du vénérable sorcier était faible et presque brisée, il avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Dans ce lit, on avait presque l'impression de le voir dans ses derniers instants, mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il était bouillant de fièvre mais il semblait plus lucide que jamais, ses yeux ne pétillants plus mais étaient criant de vérité.

\- Ils ont besoin d'un Leader, Harry. Et cela doit être toi…

\- Ne dites pas ça, Professeur. Répondis-je la gorge nouée.

\- Oh, ne crois pas que je vais mourir d'ici peu, mon garçon. Il n'est pas aussi facile de se débarrasser de moi ! _Dit-il en souriant avec fatigue._ Cependant, je vais être affaibli pendant un bon moment. L'Ordre a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas ! Je ne serais pas quoi faire, je suis sûr que Severus…

\- Est un Mangemort, bien qu'espion, il ne peut prendre cette place. Autant pour sa couverture auprès de Voldemort que pour les membres de l'Ordre n'étant pas sûrs de son allégeance.

\- Mais il est avec nous !

Mon mentor me regarda avec cette malice légendaire, il avait beau avoir l'air épuisé, il avait assez de force pour me tenir tête et démolir mes arguments.

\- Kingsley…

\- Est un Auror, tout comme Maugrey. Ils n'auront pas le temps et bien que prudent, ils voudront terminer cette guerre au plus vite et prendront sans le savoir, de mauvaises décisions, ils n'ont pas toutes les cartes en mains, Harry. Il n'y a que toi qui peux comprendre, Harry. C'est un lourd poids que je mets sur tes épaules, mais pour le moment, il ne peut en être autrement.

\- Je ne saurais pas quoi faire…

\- Alors, demande-leur. Mais c'est à toi de prendre les décisions, avec tout ce que tu sais. Tu es comme moi, Harry. Non… Tu es meilleur que moi, Harry. Un Serpentard parmi les Gryffondors, un Gryffondor tout autant qu'un Serpentard. Réfléchis à tout ce que tes actions peuvent engendrer. Je sais que tu y arriveras, mon garçon.

J'allais répliquer quand Dumbledore gémit de douleur en s'agitant légèrement. Hermione que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher, posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, ce qui le calma rapidement et le fit s'endormir d'un sommeil quelque peu agité.

\- C'est de la folie… _Murmurai-je à moi-même._

\- Il a raison, _me répondit Hermione_. Tu es sûrement celui qui en sait le plus sur cette guerre, les horcruxes, Voldemort…

\- Mais, je n'ai même pas assisté à une seule réunion de l'Ordre ! Quelqu'un de plus expérimenté devrait avoir cette place…

Severus qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé ni même parlé, s'avança vers moi, il posa un genou à terre pour être à ma hauteur et posa l'une de ses mains sur mon genou.

\- Ils vont tous avoir peur et être effrayés, Harry. À juste titre, certes, mais ils ne seront pas capables de prendre une vraie décision censée et profitable pour tous et sur le long terme. Très peu de personnes ont connaissance de la Prophétie et même sans ça, tu es toi aussi un symbole de résistance dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je viens tout juste d'avoir 17 ans, certains d'entre eux ont fait la Première Guerre ! Ils ne m'écouteront jamais.

\- Si tu prends les bonnes décisions, ils t'écouteront, Harry. C'est triste à dire, mais tout ce dont ils ont besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui puisse prendre la responsabilité d'un choix tout en étant conscient que cela soit la meilleure décision possible.

\- J'ai donc encore le poids du monde sorcier et de milliers de vies sur les épaules ?

\- Cela ne change pas, Monsieur Potter ! _Répondit Severus en souriant tristement._ Mais tu ne seras pas seul, je te le promets.

Il ferma la main que j'avais posée sur la sienne, et Hermione posa également la sienne sur nos mains jointes. Nous étions ensemble, un trio, le Trio des Erotes de Jade. Nous allions tout surmonter, ensemble.

\- Poppy est peut-être déjà arrivée, nous devrions descendre pour voir. _Fit Severus en se relevant._

 ** _POV Severus_**

Harry Potter en leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, si on me l'avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, je n'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde, et pourtant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était sûrement l'une des meilleures décisions qu'avait pu prendre Albus. J'étais d'accord avec tout ce qu'il avait dit, Harry était certainement le mieux placé pour tenir ce rôle, bien plus que Kingsley, Fol'oeil, ou encore moi-même.

Pourtant, alors que nous étions réunis autour de la table de la cuisine, Harry en tant que leader ne faisait pas l'unanimité, bien au contraire. Sans grande surprise, les Aurors et ceux travaillant au Ministère n'étaient pas présents, sûrement encore en plein combat, blessé, mort ou en train d'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le seul travaillant au Ministère de la Magie était Arthur qui avait pris un jour de repos suite au mariage de son fils. Nous avions dû annoncer à tous que le Ministère était tombé entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'Albus avait été gravement blessé. Bien qu'après examen, Poppy avait assuré qu'il allait s'en remettre à condition qu'il prenne beaucoup de repos et ne loupe aucune prise de potion.

\- Pas que je doute de votre parole, Monsieur Potter. Si vous dites qu'Albus assure qu'il veut que ce soit vous qui preniez la tête de l'Ordre, cela ne m'étonne même pas. Mais il y a beaucoup de décisions qui vont devoir être prises aujourd'hui, seriez-vous de taille ?

Minerva avait toujours été plus ou moins impartiale, je savais qu'elle adorait Harry, mais il fallait reconnaître que nous parlions là d'une guerre qui était à son point culminant puisque l'ennemi avait gagné une grande bataille. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione et moi-même pour ne pas douter un seul instant qu'Harry était le bon choix. Et il allait le démontrer, pas plus tard que dans la minute qui allait suivre.

\- Comme vous venez de le dire, il y a beaucoup à voir, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des questions et raisonnements inutiles. Dumbledore a pensé que j'étais le mieux placé pour prendre temporairement sa place, alors je ferais tout pour ne pas le décevoir et surtout pour faire en sorte que l'on remporte quelques victoires qui auront au moins le mérite de sauver quelques vies.

Les membres de l'Ordre n'ayant jamais vu Harry ne firent plus que le jauger du regard, appréciant sans conteste ce qu'il voyait, un sorcier puissant et sûr de lui. Les autres, comme les Weasley et les professeurs de Poudlard se demandèrent comment le jeune homme avait pu se transformer sans qu'ils n'aient pu le voir. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup changé depuis la trahison de Ronald Weasley, mais aujourd'hui, il y avait clairement autre chose, comme une puissance qu'il avait toujours cachée. Il était loin le garçon peu sûr de lui qui préférait écouter et suivre ses amis, nous avions face à nous un futur meneur d'hommes.

\- L'une des premières choses dont nous allons devoir nous occuper est les étudiants Nés-Moldus. Le Ministère étant tombés, Dumbledore gravement blessé, ils vont très rapidement mettre la main sur Poudlard, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il faut que quelqu'un aille récupérer la liste des élèves Nés-Moldus, il ne doit plus y avoir une seule information sur ces élèves à Poudlard ! Chaque élève devra recevoir la visite de l'un d'entre nous pour l'informer de la situation et du danger que lui et sa famille encourent. Les visites auprès de futures premières années Nés-Moldus sont-elles déjà été faites ?

\- Non, elle devait commencer lundi prochain.

\- Parfait, alors aucun d'entre eux ne sera visité. Ils seront mieux protégés s'ils restent dans l'ignorance, nous ferons en sorte qu'ils intègrent Poudlard quand tout sera terminé. En attendant, la liste de ses élèves et même des élèves à venir devra être gardé en sureté, tous sorciers a le droit d'être informé de ses pouvoirs et doit avoir le choix d'intégrer le monde sorcier s'il le souhaite, cela sera juste retardé. Aucun intérêt de le faire intégrer ce monde si c'est pour le voir se faire tuer pour n'être simplement pas né de deux parents sorciers.

Je vis dans le regard de Minerva qu'il avait obtenu ses faveurs. Il venait de prendre une très bonne décision sans même qu'on la lui soumette, même les autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient impressionné, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant sûrement pensé à cela en premier lieu, et pourtant…

\- Quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau, Albus s'agitait dans tous les sens en parlant avec les portraits des directeurs. Peut-être avait-il prévu de faire la même chose ?

\- Professeur McGonagall ? Vous avez certainement vu plus d'une fois ses papiers ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Je suis chargée de faire toutes les lettres. _Confirma calmement McGonagall._

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pouvez-vous aller regarder dans la malle du professeur Dumbledore qui se trouve dans la chambre qu'il occupe au deuxième, si les papiers ne s'y trouvent pas ? Je suis certain que sa malle doit ressembler à son bureau et je ne voudrais pas perdre de temps en essayant de trouver quelque chose dont j'ignore l'apparence.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, Monsieur Potter.

Minerva se leva sans protester, je savais qu'elle était impressionnée par Harry, moi-même l'étais-je. Elle fit le tour de la table en s'approchant de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Appelez-moi Minerva.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez, Harry. _Répondit-il._

\- Très bien, Harry.

C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle partit. Rares étaient ceux ayant l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom aussi rapidement. Harry avait sûrement battu un record !

\- En attendant, parlons du Ministère et de ce que Voldemort va sûrement entreprendre…


	14. Poudlard

Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, veuillez m'excuser pour cette absence. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai surestimé ma capacité à faire le deuil, surtout de mon deuxième parents en à peine trois ans. Au final, j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu, j'ai chamboulé un peu ma vie et mon intérieur. Puis, plusieurs petites choses qui ont beaucoup d'importances pour moi sont venues chamboulés ma vie pour que tout cela aille mieux, parce qu'il faut toujours essayer de voir le bon côté des choses. Du coup, je n'ai plus rien lu et plus rien écris et bien que j'en avais envie, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le temps de le faire et aussi à organiser le foutoir que j'avais là-haut. Maintenant que tout se stabilise enfin, j'arrive à prendre ce temps pour l'écriture qui m'est si précieux.

Les Erotes de Jade reviennent et soyez sûr que cette histoire ce terminera. Vos encouragements m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je suis heureuse de voir que plusieurs d'entre vous en réussir à lire cette histoire en vole et s'y accroche !

Pour répondre aux Guests :

Hitori : Moi aussi, je subis parfois mon imagination, mais il faut savoir en prendre avantage ! ;) Voldy veut toujours plus, mais il sait être patient, mais pas trop ;) Merci !

Lils : Je suis ravie que mes autres histoires te plaisent également, et s'il te plaît, tutoies-moi ^^ Je me fais assez vouvoyez dans mon travail pour que cela continue ici ;) Merci beaucoup !

J'ai également vu deux Guests me demander si "Trois semaines" allait bien avoir une suite, alors si vous lisez cela, je vous confirme que oui ! La suite n'était absolument pas prévu donc elle n'est pas du tout commencée, mais je l'écrirais ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Poudlard_**

La réunion de l'Ordre s'était admirablement bien passée, Harry avait su prouver qu'il pouvait faire un très bon leader, et bien qu'il y avait encore quelques doutes par rapport à son jeune âge et son inexpérience dans la guerre, plus personne ne doutait qu'il pouvait être assez mature pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Tout le monde était parti vaquer à ses occupations, et il y en avait un bon paquet, nous avions jusqu'ici était en guerre, mais elle restait tout de même dans l'ombre. Plus maintenant.

Harry et moi avions rapidement rejoint Poppy qui était retournée auprès d'Albus, son état était critique, nous ne nous mentions pas, même Albus était au courant. Les prochains jours allaient être décisifs, mais nous espérions bien ne pas perdre l'homme qui avait été pour la majorité d'entre nous, un mentor, un leader, quelqu'un que l'on aurait suivi n'importe où, même au bout du monde s'il nous l'avait demandé.

\- Il s'en sortira, _fit Harry d'un ton décidé_ , il ne peut en être autrement.

\- Puisse Merlin t'entendre.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence paisible, nous sommes redescendus dans la cuisine, Albus avait besoin de repos et même s'il dormait, il pouvait sentir notre présence et son esprit serait sur ses gardes.

\- Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard.

Nous n'en avions pas parlé, mais il était évident qu'Hermione ne pourrait y remettre les pieds, tout comme Harry. Même si, comme nous l'avions prévu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait me nommer directeur de cette célèbre école, je ne pouvais les protéger, sûrement pas ses deux jeunes sorciers en particuliers. Ils mourraient certainement avant même d'être sortis du train.

\- On va les chercher, _répondit Harry_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'on irait chercher les Horcruxes plutôt que d'aller à Poudlard…

\- Tant mieux, _dis-je après quelques minutes de silence_ , je ne pense pas qu'en tant que directeur de Poudlard, j'aurais pu tolérer deux élèves dans des positions aussi compromettantes que celles de l'année dernière…

L'atmosphère s'allégea immédiatement, les deux jeunes sorciers rougirent avant de rire. Une partie de moi avait envie de les voir à nouveau se donner mutuellement du plaisir, surtout depuis que tout avait changé, maintenant que j'acceptais mon attirance pour ces deux Gryffondors. Mon esprit dériva quelques instants sur le corps presque nu d'Harry qui était tout contre moi la nuit dernière, oui, je n'avais encore jamais imaginé faire quelque chose avec un homme, mais cela m'attirait bien plus qu'avant, surtout si c'était lui. Et Hermione dont j'avais pu apercevoir les courbes dans cette chambre bien trop mal éclairée par la lune.

\- Albus doit avoir des idées pour les Horcruxes, attendons déjà qu'il se remette un peu. Et surtout, ne sortez plus, pas seuls, et encore moins sans polynectar.

Inutile de leur interdire toutes sorties, bien que mon idée première était de les enfermer au Square Grimmaurd pendant des années s'il le fallait ! Allez dire à un Gryffondor de ne pas faire quelque chose… Alors deux…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Ce n'était pas comme si je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que cette année soit compliquée, j'avais envoyé mes parents au loin pour les protéger, sachant qu'il y avait une possibilité pas si infime que ma mort survienne pendant cette guerre.

\- Il n'est pas bon de ressasser les choix que nous avons dû faire par nécessité, ma chère Hermione.

Il était bien loin le temps du grand Albus Dumbledore, fort comme un roc, plus puissant que n'importe quel autre sorcier. Pour la première fois, nous avions sous les yeux l'homme faible que pouvait être un homme de son âge, affaibli par les maléfices qu'il avait reçus, et pourtant, en court de rétablissement. Preuve que n'était pas encore né l'homme qui allait le tuer !

\- Il est bon de savoir que certains pensent que je suis indestructible, malgré mon état de faiblesse flagrant.

Mon regard dut paraître surpris et méfiant puisqu'il reprit le plus rapidement possible, non sans un sourire amusé.

\- Je n'utilise la Legilimancie que quand il le faut, Hermione. Mais votre visage parle pour vous. Vous êtes comme Minerva, un regard de glace pour quiconque peut être un ennemi, mais vous ne pouvez cacher vos sentiments aux personnes que vous aimez et appréciez.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle apprécierait que vous parliez d'elle en ces termes, Professeur. _Répondis-je d'un air narquois._

\- Albus, ma chère. Albus ! Il semblerait qu'elle pense également que je sois indestructible, bien que sa colère me foudroie parfois. Mais voyez-vous, je suis bien loin d'être indestructible, mais beaucoup d'Hommes font l'erreur de croire que ma puissance me rend invincible, savez-vous pourquoi ils se trompent ?

Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions philosophiques à me demander pourquoi certains pourraient penser qu'un autre homme puisse être invisible, une réponse hésitante me vint.

\- Pour croire qu'un sorcier est invisible, il faut l'admirer ou le craindre. Dans tous les cas, votre puissance magique laisse à penser que rien ni personne ne peut vous arrêter. Mais nous parlons là de personne voulant justement votre mort, donc, je suppose…

\- Oui, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Qu'ils étaient seuls face à vous.

Un hochement de tête admiratif de la part de l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle me fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

\- C'est exact. Ils étaient seuls. Tout sorcier voulant se battre contre un autre aura à cœur de le faire en duel, ayant une puissance magique plus élevée que la moyenne, j'ai donc plus de chance d'en sortir vainqueur. Voldemort a une puissance magique, on va dire, équivalente à la mienne. Et quand Harry aura développé son plein potentiel, il sera très certainement nettement plus puissant que nous. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui lui fera gagner cette guerre, savez-vous ce que cela sera ?

\- Il ne sera pas seul.

La réponse me vint tellement naturellement que je n'ai même pas réfléchi un seul instant. Severus et moi serions là le jour où Harry allait devoir faire face à Voldemort. Il ne serait pas seul, jamais.

Dumbledore bâilla légèrement avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses oreillers, malgré son rétablissement rapide, il restait tout de même fatigué.

\- Exact. Vous ne vous imaginez pas tout ce que vous pouvez faire à vous trois, une puissance inégalable que vous n'allez jamais vraiment employer. Peut-être vais-je finir par croire que Mère la Magie existe réellement et qu'elle distribue ses pouvoirs aux plus méritants. Bien que je ne sois pas certain d'en avoir mérité la moitié…

Albus Dumbledore venait de s'endormir tout en parlant, je ne savais même pas s'il était toujours conscient de parler à voix haute ou non. Ce qu'il venait de dire était incroyablement intime, et me laissait perplexe.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

\- Directeur ! _Fit Albus avec un ton amusé._

Cela eut au moins le don d'adoucir l'atmosphère. Voldemort au pouvoir, il avait agis comme nous l'avions prévu, Severus était à présent le directeur de Poudlard. Malheureusement, plusieurs Mangemorts allaient être enseignants, bien qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas enseigner gentiment les cours que dispensait habituellement Poudlard à ses élèves.

\- J'ai déjà reçu bons nombre de lettres de menaces mais également de parents retirant leurs enfants de Poudlard. Directeur, peut-être, mais d'une école à moitié vide !

Minerva McGonagall avait agi très rapidement, elle et plusieurs professeurs avaient été voir tous les Nés-Moldus de Poudlard et les avaient informés de la situation. Bien évidement, ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient et ne pouvaient en aucun cas être banni du monde sorcier, mais tous comprenaient qu'il en allait de leur vie. Malgré cela, Harry était persuadé que plusieurs élèves allaient tout de même essayer de retrouver Poudlard, parce que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait dans leur cas, puisque rester chez les Dursley n'aurait pas été une option envisageable après avoir connu la vie loin d'eux.

\- Même avec moitié moins d'élèves, les protéger sera un véritable défi de chaque instant. Entre ceux ayant prêtés allégeance à Voldemort et ceux voulant le combattre, la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sera qu'une vaguelette provoquée par le calamar géant dans le grand lac de Poudlard.

Harry avait bien évidemment raison, et cela était ce qui nous inquiétait le plus. Les Mangemorts envoyés par Voldemort à Poudlard seraient à surveiller, mais une autre guerre allait également se jouer, celle entre les élèves de Poudlard et cela pouvait aller très loin.

\- De plus, il va rendre Poudlard obligatoire, aucun parent ne pourra garder son enfant chez soi.

\- Que veut-il leur apprendre ? Comment devenir un bon Mangemort ?

\- Diviser pour mieux régner, _répondis-je calmement_. Il veut faire des exemples pour ceux voulant le combattre. Qui sait ce qui se passera à Poudlard pour eux ? Apprentissage des sortilèges impardonnables, la magie noire, peut-être même que certaines punitions deviendront bien plus… physiques et douloureuses.

Un grand silence s'était abattu dans la pièce, tout le monde savait que j'avais raison, et ce n'était pas plus supportable à savoir. Nous étions en plein cœur de la guerre, les rues n'étaient plus sûres pour nous, du côté moldu comme du côté sorcier. On allait nous traquer. Harry était considéré comme l'élu, le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Ils allaient vouloir sa mort encore plus férocement qu'à leur habitude, Voldemort voudrait éteindre la dernière once d'espoir que les sorciers pouvaient avoir.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Dumbledore s'était assez bien remis de ses blessures, mais je savais qu'il resterait toujours une petite faiblesse, comme si cela avait ouvert une brèche en lui que rien ne pourrait refermer. Ma magie sentait sa faiblesse, et je savais que cela n'était pas que passager.

Pendant son sommeil, il avait déliré, parlant d'une femme, suppliant pour qu'on le prenne lui. Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais j'avais gardé cela pour moi, même Severus et Hermione ne savaient pas. Je savais plus que quiconque que nous pouvions ne pas vouloir partager certaines blessures avec d'autres, et je n'avais aucunement envie de trahir cela, même s'il ne le saurait jamais.

\- La guerre a fait de toi un adulte, Harry. J'admire celui que tu es devenu…

Albus était sur le palier de l'étage alors que je remontais, mon livre de protection à la main, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à décrypter tout ce qui y était écrit pour pouvoir enfin comprendre les protections posées sur Square Grimmaurd.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, Professeur. Je suis ce que l'on attend de moi.

\- Albus, mon garçon, Albus. Et non, tu es bien plus que celui qu'on attendait, un jour, tu comprendras à quel point tu es important pour cette guerre, et pas uniquement pour tuer Voldemort.

Nous nous jaugions, essayant de voir à travers l'autre, sûrement y arrivait-il mieux que moi. Cependant, une sensation soudaine me fit comprendre que c'était le moment, l'instant où nous devions parler à nouveau des Horcruxes.

\- Puis-je vous parler en privé, Albus ?

\- Bien sûr ! Fais comme chez toi ! _S'amusa-t-il en me faisant entrer dans sa chambre._ Je me demandais justement combien de temps tu allais mettre pour venir me parler à nouveau d'eux.

\- Il vous fallait tout d'abord vous remettre de l'attaque.

Mon mentor souriait avec tendresse, c'était la première fois que j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir un regard tendre et aimant sur moi, le regard d'un parent.

\- Les sorciers ont tendance à oublier ta bonté, Harry. Et ils ne savent pas tout ce qu'ils ratent en ne voyant en toi que l'élu…

\- Rares sont ceux qui me voient tel que je suis, je suppose qu'un sage dirait qu'ils sont sûrement les plus méritants à me connaître. Du moins, ce sont ceux que j'aime le plus.

Je ne pouvais penser à personne d'autre qu'à Hermione et Severus, mais également à mes amis, mes véritables amis, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred et Georges, les seuls à n'avoir jamais douté de moi. C'était pour eux que je me battais, pour eux que je me sacrifierai.

\- Je suis un horcruxe.

Le regard d'Albus se fit tout de suite plus triste, il s'en doutait. Et je le savais, depuis longtemps, depuis nos soirées à retracer la vie de Tom Jedusor, quelque chose avait changé, je n'étais plus l'étudiant avec son mentor mais nous étions sur un même palier d'égalité.

\- Ta faculté admirable à pouvoir parler aux serpents, ta connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que cette cicatrice beaucoup trop réactive lors de ces moments. Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et quand nous avons découvert pour les Horcruxes, j'ai compris mais ne voulais pas y croire… Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette prophétie, encore moins le fait que je devais mourir. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, enfin si, je pouvais fuir loin de tout, j'avais assez d'argent après tout. Mais Voldemort serait toujours là, il nous poursuivrait et même s'il ne le faisait pas, je ne pouvais pas vivre en pensant à tous ces morts que j'aurais pu éviter. La prophétie m'avait désigné comme l'un des possibles sorciers pouvant le vaincre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait choisi au lieu de Neville et j'avais pu choisir par moi-même d'accepter la mort pour les sauver tous.

\- Nous devons absolument trouver les autres horcruxes…

Et ce fut avec ces mots que nous avons commencé notre chasse aux horcruxes tout en sachant tous les deux qu'elle se terminerait par ma propre mort.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

La rentrée scolaire était arrivée bien plus vite que nous ne l'avions voulu. Savoir Severus directeur de Poudlard, côtoyant sans cesse deux Mangemorts, les Carrow, qui eux-mêmes étaient censés instruire des jeunes sorciers, cela nous faisait froids dans le dos. C'était aussi le premier soir où Severus ne dormait pas avec nous, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut remballé ses affaires que je me rendis compte de sa présence devenue indispensable dans ma vie. Le voir à mes côtés était signe qu'il était en sécurité, que nous pourrions l'aider quoiqu'il arrive. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à Poudlard où Hermione et moi ne pourrions pas mettre un seul pied sans être attaqués. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, c'était pour cette même raison que la veille au soir, nos mains se sont baladées sur nos corps, cela était resté assez sage mais très intime et tendre. Je me souvenais encore de sa peau douce sous mes doigts, de la chaleur de sa verge dans ma main ainsi que de son souffle court, et je n'avais pas été en reste non plus. Nous avions tous les trois joui avec les mains des deux autres, puis nous nous étions endormis enfin apaisé et heureux d'avoir sauté le pas.

Pour essayer de calmer un peu mes inquiétudes et penser pleinement à la sortie prévue avec Albus qui pensait avoir une idée d'une des cachettes de Voldemort, je décidais donc d'écrire dans le carnet que Severus m'avait offert et dans lequel nous avions déjà beaucoup écrit même en vivant sous le même toit. C'était notre façon de communiqué, c'était bien plus facile que le faire oralement, face à face, bien que nous nous soyons rapprochés et que nous continuerions à l'avenir, je savais d'ores et déjà que nous allions continuer à nous écrire dans nos carnets aussi longtemps que l'autre vivrait.

« Cher TEJ,

Ton absence est comme un grand vide dans mon cœur, je n'avais pas réalisé ton omniprésence à mes côtés avant que tu n'y sois plus. Je n'avais pas non plus compris à quel point j'allais être inquiet pour toi, me demandant sans cesse ce que tu fais et surtout si tu vas bien. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, que je ne suis qu'un imbécile heureux qui aurait dû le comprendre bien plus tôt, mais je pense tout simplement que je ne le voulais pas.

Vivement que cette guerre soit terminée, que tu puisses enfin faire ce que tu souhaitais tant, créer des potions, en modifier d'autres mais également, écrire des livres sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione cherche encore sa voie, mais je suis certain que quoi qu'elle entreprenne, elle finira un jour par être Ministre de la Magie. Réformer le monde sorcier tout en étant une Née-Moldue, ça serait un sacré pied de nez à cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ma part, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais aimé faire. Je ne me suis jamais imaginé aussi loin dans l'avenir. Je rêvais de quitter les Dursley, et c'est chose faite. Quant à mon métier, Auror ne sera certainement plus qu'un lointain rêve d'enfant une fois la guerre terminée. Peut-être aurais-je aimé continuer à faire du Quidditch, après tout, je me sens toujours tellement libre sur un balai… Une liberté que je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir depuis tellement de temps…

Heureusement que je vous ai, sinon, qu'adviendrait-il de moi ? J'ai juste l'impression d'être égoïste quand je dis ça, et pourtant, c'est ce que je pense. Je ne voulais qu'être heureux, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'autres ambitions dans la vie. Le bonheur et la liberté, oui, ce sont mes rêves à moi.

J'espère que tu vas bien, bien que je sache que non. Moi aussi, je frissonne d'effrois en imaginant tous ces étudiants face aux Carrow, quand je t'imagine avec eux, devant faire semblant d'être ce que tu ne veux pas être. Heureusement, tu n'es pas vraiment seul à Poudlard, même si les autres membres de l'Ordre devront faire semblant de te détester, tu sais au fond de toi qu'ils sont avec toi. Mais je peux aussi comprendre à quel point on peut se sentir seul même quand on est entouré. Alors, sois juste fort et tiens bon, Hermione et moi attendons ton retour avec impatience. Le lit sera bien trop grand pour nous deux…

TIG »

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

M'assoir à la place d'Albus m'a presque rendu malade. Je ne méritais pas cette place, le directeur de Poudlard se doit de prendre soin de ses élèves, de les protéger, je ne pouvais faire cela. Poudlard n'avait jamais autant silencieux avant, certains élèves se réjouissaient du pouvoir qu'ils pensaient avoir, leurs parents Mangemorts, ils n'avaient plus à se cacher et pouvaient affirmer leur domination. Les autres étaient inquiets et semblaient visiblement se demander pourquoi ils étaient là, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fuit. Il restait tout de même une bonne partie de ses mêmes élèves qui étaient assez courageux pour relever la tête et affirmer qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas faire et combattraient jusqu'au bout. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, il n'y avait pas que des Gryffondors pour agir ainsi.

La seule bonne nouvelle de ce soir était le fait qu'aucun Né-Moldu n'était venu, je n'aurais pas payé cher de leur peau si cela avait été le cas. Du même coup, la répartition des premières années fut très rapide, sans Né-Moldu et sans une partie des Sangs-Mêlés qui avaient été informés de l'état actuel du monde sorcier, il n'y avait qu'une petite quinzaine d'élèves à répartir. Pas que la répartition servait à grand-chose cette année, elle n'était là que pour classer les élèves et les diviser encore plus, il n'y aurait aucun uniforme de couleur, pas de points à gagner ou perdre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu une suprématie des Serpentards. Et bien que je l'aie souvent souhaité pendant mon adolescence à Poudlard, maintenant que je l'avais sous les yeux, je pouvais sans aucun doute possible affirmer que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir cela. J'allais pourtant devoir m'y faire, cela allait malheureusement être ma vie pendant de trop long mois…

La plus grande agitation de la soirée avait été provoquée par l'arrivée de Ronald Weasley à la table des Gryffondors. Le torse bombé, la tête haute, il semblait vouloir dominer le monde. Les raids qu'il effectuait étaient de plus en plus meurtriers, il avait enfin trouvé un groupe qui le valorisait et qui le faisait se sentir unique. Il n'avait pas encore compris le prix à payer, sûrement allait-il bientôt le faire puisqu'il devait à présent faire face à sa sœur. Son visage s'était légèrement décomposé en voyant son regard de pur dégout dirigé vers lui, il avait essayé de se reprendre mais quand il fut installé à la table des Gryffondors et que tout le monde s'éloigna de lui, il fut difficile pour lui de faire semblant d'être fort.

Je ne pouvais que ressentir de la pitié pour lui, j'avais été lui, d'une certaine façon. Je n'avais compris que trop tard l'erreur que j'avais fait en rejoignant les rangs des Mangemorts. Mais lui avait su à quoi d'attendre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait pas été présenté comme un homme voulant réformer le monde sorcier pour le bien de tous. Il avait été obligé de le rejoindre mais avait par la suite pris plaisir à devenir quelqu'un auprès des Mangemorts. Pourquoi ? Cela resterait un mystère…

Après un repas des plus silencieux ainsi qu'un discourt menaçant et prônant l'apprentissage de la magie noire, j'avais enfin pu me retirer dans mes nouveaux quartiers, les appartements du directeur de Poudlard. J'eus enfin l'occasion de sortir le journal pour lire ce que m'avait écrit Harry. Comme d'habitude, c'était bien loin de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer d'un Potter, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'avais admis qu'Harry n'était pas son père. J'eus cette légère douleur en voyant une nouvelle fois qu'Harry avait écrit, sûrement sans s'en rendre compte, comme s'il ne survivrait pas à cette guerre. Il nous imaginait Hermione et moi y survivre, mais ne faisait qu'écrire ce qu'il aurait voulu et non ce qu'il voudrait.

Je pris quelques minutes de mon temps pour lui répondre, ce carnet serait à l'avenir sûrement l'un des objets les plus utilisés pour communiquer, je n'aurais certainement pas la possibilité de pouvoir sortir de Poudlard régulièrement. Pas que cela aurait été très prudent de toute manière, nous parlions d'un endroit rempli d'élève entre 11 et 19 ans ayant en tant qu'exemple et autorité les Carrow, deux frères et sœurs adeptes de la magie noire et surtout, du sortilège Doloris.

Une étrange chaleur m'enveloppa quelques secondes avant que quelques coups fussent frappés à la porte, l'un des mystères du don d'omniscience d'Albus était découvert. Cela me tira un bref sourire avant de reprendre mon rôle de directeur froid et sans scrupule.

\- Entrez !

Ce n'était que Minerva, elle avait le visage fermé et semblait prête à éclater, les colères de l'Écossaise n'étaient pas qu'une légende.

\- Ronald Weasley fait déjà des siennes, il s'en est pris violemment à ses camarades qui lui ont retourné la Noise de son Gallion.

\- Des blessés ?

\- Rien de grave, uniquement parce que plusieurs Gryffondors se sont interposés.

Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs histoires dans le train menant à Poudlard, j'avais été informé par Horace que plusieurs duels avaient bien failli débuter, heureusement, l'étroitesse des couloirs avait freiné la plupart d'entre eux. Voir des élèves se faire la guerre entre eux démontrait à quel point le monde allait mal.

\- Réunis les Gryffondors les plus loyaux, explique-leur qu'il va leur falloir faire profil bas, il faut qu'ils apprennent à agir en Serpentard, en sournois. Il n'y aura pas de cadeau cette année, personne pour prendre leur défense et les punitions ne seront pas de simples corvées avec Rusard. Ils sont dans un monde d'adulte, un monde de guerre sans pitié, leur jeune âge ne sera pas un prétexte d'indulgence pour les Carrow.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus de mots pour nous comprendre, nous étions totalement impuissants, dans l'incapacité la plus totale à protéger ces jeunes sorciers. Nous pouvions faire au mieux, mais nous savions tous qu'à un moment donné, les Carrow finiraient par faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et il n'y avait pas qu'eux à prendre en compte, mais également tous les étudiants adhérant aux idéologies du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'envahit, mais c'était comme une brûlure glacée, mon instinct me disait d'agir vite, que personne ne devait entendre cette conversation si privée avec Minerva, cet échange de regard si révélateur. Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur, Minerva vit immédiatement la différence et ferma son visage autant que possible, la posture droite et le regard froid, elle avait compris.

\- Dites bien à vos lions fous que la fête est terminée pour eux ! Nous allons enfin leur apprendre qui à sa place dans cette école ! Ils ont déjà de la chance d'avoir pu y revenir, alors tenez-les ! Sinon, les punitions seront… douloureuses !

Les Carrow ouvrirent la porte sans même avoir frappé. J'allais devoir les éduquer aussi ces deux fous sanguinaires. J'étais peut-être un espion, mais ils ne le savaient pas, ils me pensaient très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il était hors de question que l'on me traite avec autant d'irrespect.

\- Vous ai-je permis d'entrer dans mon bureau ? _Dis-je d'une voix froide._

Le sourire des Carrow se figea, que pensaient-ils ? Qu'on allait faire ami-ami ? Et puis quoi encore ! Une colère froide monta en moi, tout ce que j'avais refoulé jusqu'ici, cette place de Directeur que je ne voulais pas, le poids sur mes épaules qu'était la protection de ces élèves, mon rôle dans cette guerre. Il était loin le souvenir de ces vacances avec Hermione et Harry… Tout avait été tellement plus simple malgré notre situation particulière, malgré la situation du monde sorcier compliqué. J'avais dû faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres de trop nombreuses fois et les réunions de l'Ordre n'avaient jamais été aussi rapprochées, mais avec eux deux, tout me paraissait tellement plus léger, plus facile à supporter. Mais ils n'étaient pas là, et je ne savais même pas quand j'aurais la possibilité de les revoir, des jours, des semaines peut-être même des mois !

\- Je suis directeur ici, et rappelez-vous que j'ai eu ce poste et vous non ! Alors, Minerva, partez et j'espère ne plus avoir à attendre parler de vos satanés Gryffondors ! Et vous deux, dites-moi quelle urgence vous a fait entrer dans mon bureau sans frapper !

J'allais sûrement devoir expliquer mes paroles devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non sans avoir subi quelques Doloris de sa part, surtout que j'avais fait cela devant Minerva, mais cela allait valoir le coup et je savais que ma position en serait d'autant plus réaffirmée. Je devais m'imposer en tant que Directeur de Poudlard sinon les Carrow allaient se positionner doucement mais sûrement en tant que Directeurs, et ça, il en était hors de question. Je devais avoir le dernier mot et alors peut-être que tous les élèves allaient pouvoir terminer l'année en vie et entier.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

J'avais rejoint Albus sur la minuscule île de cette caverne froide et lugubre. Aucun doute, c'était bien un des endroits où Voldemort avait caché un horcruxe. Nous n'avions pas pu monter à deux dans la barque, et j'avoue n'avoir pas été rassuré de devoir faire le chemin sur le lac tout seul. Il y avait des choses dans l'eau, et je ne voulais pas savoir ce que c'était…

\- Il faut boire cette potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte. _Fit Albus en me regardant dans les yeux._ Peut-être que cela me rendra fou, que je te supplierais d'arrêter, de mettre fin à mes souffrances, mais tu devras continuer à me faire boire, quoi que je dise et quoi que je fasse.

\- Et si je buvais à votre place…

\- Tu es bien plus précieux que moi, mon garçon. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que tu nous sortiras de là.


	15. Trouver sa place

Merci à tous pour votre soutient !

Nous revenons aujourd'hui pour un chapitre où Hermione sera mise à l'honneur. On m'a fait par de l'inquiétude de voir un couple l'emporter sur le trio, sachez que cela ne se fera pas. J'ai beaucoup parlé d'Harry et Severus parce que dans ce contexte, c'étaient les deux personnages les plus difficiles à rapprocher et parce qu'ils avaient également beaucoup à dire. Hermione s'était fait plus discrète, mais il ne faut pas oublier aussi que ce sont des POV et que parfois, on ne voit soi-même que certaines choses mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien. Et ce n'est pas parce que dans une situation un personnage a ressentis les choses d'une telle façon que cela s'est exactement passé ainsi pour les autres. Les POV sont des points de vue tronqués par le ressenti du personnage, même si une bonne histoire réside essentiellement sur le fait qu'on oublie se détail, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : Trouver sa place_**

Je m'étais écroulé contre la porte, elle s'était ouverte avec une telle violence qu'elle se serait refermée sur nous si Hermione ne l'avait pas retenue. Albus était sur moi, il essayait péniblement de retenir ses tremblements. La potion avait été un poison, mais ça, nous nous en doutions, il ne pouvait en être autrement venant de la part de Voldemort. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait vu ou ressentit Albus, et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le savoir un jour. Il avait souffert, c'était ma seule certitude.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Hermione aidait Albus à se relever, c'était laborieux, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Une vive douleur dans la poitrine me fit comprendre que le craquement entendu quelques secondes plus tôt était bien dû à une côte cassée et non au bruit que ma tête a fait en rencontrant le sol. Mais j'occultai ma douleur pour aider Hermione à remonter Albus dans sa chambre, il était peut-être encore un peu trop tôt pour sortir à la chasse aux horcruxes…

\- Un de plus, _répéta une nouvelle fois Albus_. Un de plus.

Il n'avait fait que répéter ces mots depuis que nous étions sortis de la grotte, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que tout ça n'avait pas été vain. Ça ne l'était pas, ça ne le pouvait pas… L'armée d'Inferi sortant des eaux ne pouvait pas être un évènement vécu pour rien, pour un simple bijou aussi précieux soit-il. Après être sorti des eaux grâce à Albus, échappant une nouvelle fois à la mort, j'avais aidé Albus à remonter dans la barque pour qu'il sorte le premier. J'avais dû le forcer à y entrer, quelque chose me disait que si je partais le premier, plus jamais je ne le reverrais. La potion lui avait fait voir des choses certainement horribles, et j'avais vu dans son regard ce que je ne pensais jamais voir sur ce visage en particulier, de la renonciation.

 ** _POV Hermione_**

J'avais donné une potion de sommeil -sans-rêve à Albus, il avait été en état de choc et incapable de dire plus de trois mots cohérents. Harry aussi avait été sous le choc, il m'avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maudite grotte. Le plus inquiétant avait été de le voir ouvrir ce qui était censé être le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, un morceau signé par un certain RAB disait qu'il avait récupéré le véritable médaillon, l'horcruxe.

Je ne pourrai certainement jamais oublier le regard désespéré d'Harry à l'instant même où il avait lu ces mots. Il avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras, l'épuisement de la soirée et l'inquiétude à propos de cette journée étaient de trop. Je lui avais donné de la potion Poussos, il avait une côte cassée et deux fêlés, puis je l'avais laissé sur le canapé du salon puis j'étais partie quelques minutes pour chercher le carnet que Severus m'avait offert juste avant de partir, c'était un carnet visuellement complètement différent de celui d'Harry, mais il avait la même utilité. Pas que nous voulions faire des secrets entre nous, mais nous devions tous trois trouver notre propre place dans ce trio. Harry et Severus avaient réussi à se rapprocher, presque tout autant que j'avais réussi à le faire avant les vacances avec Severus. Il n'était pas simple de briser nos carapaces et de passer au-dessus de nos statuts à Poudlard, mes nombreuses soirées avec Severus avaient grandement aidé et les vacances avaient été libératrices pour les deux hommes qui partageaient déjà ma vie.

Alors que je m'asseyais au sol contre le canapé sur lequel dormait Harry, posant mon carnet ainsi qu'un livre de lois sorcières sur la table basse, je ne pouvais que repenser à notre dernière soirée à trois. Avoir une vie intime avait quasiment été bannie pendant notre mois de cohabitation, je m'étais même un peu isolée pour que les deux sorciers puissent enfin se retrouver sur autre chose que du papier. Et cela avait fonctionné. Severus et moi parlions souvent autour d'un café ou d'une tasse de thé, Harry qui était au début un peu en retrait s'était intégré à nos conversations, prouvant que ses instants de solitude avec Severus avaient été bénéfiques.

La plus grande preuve de ce fait avait été notre dernière soirée avec nos mains se baladant sur le corps des deux autres. Cela avait toujours été très chaste jusqu'ici, et se cantonnant à un rapprochement entre deux d'entre nous, quelques baisers et des caresses douces et n'allant pas plus loin. Le fait qu'Albus soit sous le même toit calmait grandement nos ardeurs mais il fallait également avouer qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était prêt, bien que j'avais beaucoup exploré avec Harry quand nous étions à Poudlard, ce n'était plus du tout la même chose à présent que Severus était vraiment là et pouvait lui aussi agir. C'était assez frustrant et je pouvais avouer avec une certaine honte être très régulièrement excité d'être aussi proche des deux hommes. J'avais lu dans un livre dédié à l'adolescence que mes parents m'avaient offert il y a quelques années déjà que cette réaction était parfaitement normale. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas gênée de mes réactions, surtout quand elles m'avaient parfois poussée à embrasser Severus ou Harry d'une façon totalement indécente. La seule chose qui me rassurait était le fait que je n'étais pas la seule à subir régulièrement ces envies sauvages de sauter sur l'un des deux autres. Cette dernière soirée avait été assez triste, personne ne voulait voir partir Severus, nous nous étions couchés comme si c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Severus était le dernier à avoir été dans la salle de bain, Harry et moi avions sciemment laissé la place du milieu pour lui. La chaleur de l'été avait grandement aidé à l'effeuillage de mes deux hommes au court des semaines passées. Passant du pyjama au jogging, et maintenant, au boxer. Et je devais bien avouer être grandement heureuse de ce fait, j'avais l'impression d'être la femme la plus chanceuse du monde de pouvoir dormir, et un jour, faire ma vie, avec deux hommes aussi beaux._

 _Quand il fut allongé, Harry et moi avions posé nos têtes sur ses épaules. C'était la première fois que nous prenions une telle position, souvent, nous étions plutôt allongés les uns derniers les autres, enlaçant simplement la personne devant nous. Mais là, c'était bien plus intime, nous formions un cocon, nous n'étions plus deux couples de trois personnes mais bien un trio. D'un regard commun, Harry et moi avions tendu nos bras pour pouvoir chastement toucher l'autre mais pour une raison que je ne pouvais expliquer, peut-être était-ce la position ou le fait que nous le touchions tous les deux, mais nous vîmes clairement le drap se soulever, ne cachant absolument pas l'érection de Severus._

 _\- Désolé… Murmura Severus, gêné._

 _Harry me regarda une nouvelle fois, mais avec un sourire conspirateur, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que nous nous lâchions et que nos mains caressent le torse de Severus. Nos doigts se frôlaient parfois mais nous avions la même idée en tête, descendre de plus en plus bas. Nous pouvions sentir la respiration de Severus se bloquer avant de reprendre plus rapidement. C'était un bonheur de voir son érection grandir à fur et à mesure que nous descendions, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au soupir de plaisir qu'il poussa quand Harry et moi étions arrivés jusqu'à elle. L'impatience d'Harry se fit voir quand il sortit l'érection du boxer de Severus, pas que je n'allais pas le faire moi-même d'ici quelques secondes… Nos deux mains caressaient la verge dure de Severus. Je ne sus pas lequel des deux hommes fit descendre le drap pour que nous puissions enfin voir de nos propres yeux le sexe de Severus entouré de nos mains._

 _Quelques perles blanches se faisaient déjà voir, Harry n'en put plus et se releva pour être à genou, il ne fit que descendre légèrement son boxer pour laisser son érection à l'air libre, tendue, fière, comme je la connaissais il y a quelques mois. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher aussi, je me mis dans la même position, face à lui avec Severus rapidement assis entre nous deux. Alors que chacune de mes mains entourait une verge, une main hésitante caressa mon sexe à travers ma culotte, écartant instinctivement les cuisses, les doigts ont écarté le petit bout de tissu sur le côté pour pouvoir me toucher plus librement. Cela faisait si longtemps…_

 _J'étais déjà mouillée et très excitée, une paire de lèvres m'embrassait et je reconnus le baiser de Severus avant même de rouvrir les yeux pour le voir. Aussitôt le baiser terminé, Harry m'embrassa à son tour. Je sentais avec une telle précision les doigts écarter mes lèvres intimes et un majeur naviguer entre l'entrée de mon vagin pour remonter jusqu'à mon clitoris et l'humidifier. C'était tellement bon que mes mains quittèrent leur précédente occupation, l'une agrippa l'épaule d'Harry pour réussir à me maintenir à genou et l'autre s'agrippa à la main si délicieusement agile entre mes cuisses. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je pus reprendre assez mes esprits pour comprendre à qui appartenait cette main, moi qui avais tant fantasmé sur ses mains pendant les cours de potion, je pouvais affirmer que Severus savait parfaitement s'en servir._

 _Alors que le plaisir montait inexorablement en moi, je me rendis compte de mon égoïsme, Harry s'occupait de Severus, Severus de moi, mais moi de personne. Ma main remplaça celle d'Harry sur sa propre verge, nos gémissements emplissaient mes oreilles comme si je ne pourrai plus jamais rien entendre d'autre, c'était encore plus excitant. Une part de moi était gênée des gémissements indécents que je poussais, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Severus glissa son autre main sous ma chemise de nuit pour attraper l'un de mes seins, surtout qu'Harry fit de même, me laissant l'impression d'être quasiment nue face à eux, les seins à découvert._

 _\- Laisse-toi aller Hermione…_

 _\- Tu es si belle quand tu lâches prise…_

 _J'eus l'étrange réflexion que mes deux amants s'étaient retrouvés sur ce terrain commun, ils se comprenaient et voulaient à tout pris que je me laisse aller._

 _\- Jouis pour nous, Hermione. On n'attend que toi._

 _Ces derniers mots de Severus me firent complètement chavirer. Ma main agrippa un peu plus fortement la verge d'Harry qui grogna de plaisir, ma tête partit en arrière alors que je sentais l'un de mes tétons être léché par une bouche talentueuse et le plaisir m'envahit complètement. De plus, Severus s'était fait un malin plaisir à faire durer mon plaisir, me caressant intensément alors que mon corps ne me répondait plus et s'agitait sur ça main jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement puissant s'échappe de moi et que mon esprit s'éteigne, ne me laissant ressentir que cet intense plaisir et les délicieux frissons que provoquait le doigt de Severus en frôlant avec sadisme mon bouton hypersensible, me laissant planer quelques secondes ou quelques minutes de plus dans un doux brouillard orgasmique. Après être redescendue de mon nuage, nous avions pu nous réinstaller pour dormir, plus proches que jamais._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être à nouveau excitée, le souvenir de cet instant suffisait amplement à en vouloir encore, même si ce n'était pas le moment, je sentais cet étrange fourmillement dans mon bas-ventre. Ce fut avec un sourire amusé que je pris le journal pour raconter la fin de cette soirée à Severus, il devait certainement s'inquiéter. Après cela, j'ai pu reprendre le livre de lois sorcières là où je m'étais arrêtée, non sans oublier le petit carnet que j'avais moi-même commencé en lisant ces lois. Il fallait absolument que je puisse vérifier si elles étaient toujours actives et faire mon possible pour les modifier, voire, les supprimer. C'était Severus qui m'en avait donné l'idée, après avoir parlé avec lui d'une des nombreuses lois du monde sorcier qui était tout aussi absurde que la plupart des autres.

«Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais en parler, Hermione. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, encore moins maintenant. Mais écris tout ça et je suis certain qu'à la fin de cette guerre, après avoir été l'une des premières au front, tu pourras te faire entendre ! »

Et j'avais suivis son conseil, scrupuleusement. De ce fait, la lecture des lois se faisait encore plus longue, pas que j'avais grand-chose à faire de toute façon, mais cela m'aidait à me sentir plus utile. Les heures avaient défilé et avant que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais endormie sur la table basse.

Je pouvais sentir des bras forts me porter, ma tête était posée sur une épaule, j'aurais reconnu l'odeur d'Harry entre mille.

\- Pas fini, lire…

\- Les lois peuvent attendre, Hermione. Il est 4h du matin !

\- 4h ?

Je parlais sans vraiment enregistrer ce que je disais ou même ce qu'Harry me répondait. Je n'avais même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, nous montions les escaliers, mais je ne savais pas où nous étions. Le fait que notre chambre était de toute façon au premier ne me vint même pas à l'esprit, j'avais l'impression que l'on montait depuis des heures.

\- Oui. Et tu dois dormir dans un vrai lit !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une sorcière telle que toi mérite vraiment de dormir dans un lit moelleux.

\- T'es mignon !

\- Mais toujours ! Ma belle Hermione.

Des heures plus tard, mon corps toucha enfin les draps de soie, Harry avait raison, ce lit était vraiment très moelleux ! J'avais vaguement senti Harry m'enlever mes chaussures et mon pantalon avant de me recouvrir du drap.

\- Merci. Je t'aime.

Je m'étais tourné sur le côté et m'étais quasiment endormie tout de suite, cependant, juste avant que le sommeil me cueille, j'eus une brève pensée sur le fait que c'était la première fois que je lui disais ces mots sans vouloir expliquer quelque chose ou étayer un fait. C'était idiot, mais nous ne nous l'étions jamais dit, tout simplement parce que c'était tellement évident que les mots n'avaient pas été besoin d'être dit. Mais alors qu'Harry me serrait fortement dans ses bras, la pensée me vint que peut-être, il pouvait être utile de le dire puisque c'était toujours un plaisir à entendre. La confirmation était arrivée quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

\- Oh putain !

Si nous n'avions pas été dans une habitation sorcières, l'immeuble se serait sûrement écroulé avant même d'entendre l'exclamation surprise et choquée d'Harry, l'explosion qui avait eu lieu juste avant avait fait trembler les murs de Square Grimmaurd.

En descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, j'étais presque surprise qu'Albus puisse me suivre aussi rapidement. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine, Harry avait dit qu'il allait essayer quelques sortilèges pour désactiver les sortilèges de la cuisine et faire le laboratoire de potion à la place. La seule chose qui me rassurait un peu alors que je n'étais même pas encore arrivée, c'était le fait de l'avoir entendu jurer.

Albus et moi n'avions fait qu'un pas dans la cuisine avant d'éclater de rire. Harry semblait être au milieu d'une zone ayant subi une explosion nucléaire. Les murs étaient noir charbon, les meubles explosés, étrangement, il y avait quelques popcorn carbonisés à nos pieds et divers liquides gluants sur les murs et le plafond. Mais le pire restait tout de même Harry, les cheveux en pétard, le corps recouvert de suie, sa baguette dans une main et une poêle dans l'autre.

Il nous avait fallu plusieurs longues secondes avant de réussir à reprendre un peu de calme, mais cela restait bien difficile quand Harry vous regardait avec les yeux exorbités l'air de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ça va, mon garçon ?

Harry abaissa sa baguette et nous répondit en criant, n'entendant sûrement pas ce qu'il disait à cause du bruit de l'explosion.

\- Je voulais essayer plusieurs sortilèges pour enlever les meubles de la cuisine et puisque ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, j'ai voulu faire du popcorn pendant que j'essayais d'autres sortilèges du livre. Puis, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, la cuisinière s'est soulevée dans les airs avant d'exploser !

\- Et la poêle ? _Demandai-je avant de répéter plus fort après avoir vu son regard perdu._ La poêle ! Dans ta main !

\- Ah ! Oh ! Et bien… Je voulais vraiment ce popcorn !

Il ne m'avait fallu qu'un bref regard vers Albus pour que le fou rire me reprenne. Albus agita brièvement sa baguette vers Harry.

\- Et dire que je me demandais pourquoi Severus se plaignait de toi en cours de potion ! _Fit-il presque sérieusement avant de rire avec moi._

\- Hey ! Je vous entends !

Le rire ne se fit que plus fort sous le ton indigné d'Harry. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer la tête de Severus s'il voyait cette scène.

\- N'allez surtout pas lui dire ce qu'il vient de se passer !

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! _Répondis-je avec amusement._

\- Je pense même que ma pensine pourrait être très utile !

\- Par Merlin ! Deux contre moi ! Sortez de ma cuisine ! _Ordonna-t-il plus en boudant qu'en le pensant vraiment._

\- Ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste… _Fit Albus avant de s'enfuir comme un gosse pris en faute._

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Il nous avait fallu trois bonnes heures avant de remettre la pièce en état, les meubles étaient bien trop abîmés pour être réparés, ils avaient donc été jetés comme quasiment tout ce qu'il y avait dans la cuisine. Fred était rapidement venu après un hibou envoyé de notre part, Harry lui avait donné de l'or pour qu'il aille faire le change à la Gringotts, histoire de pouvoir aller acheter une cuisine dans le monde moldu. Déjà parce que nous ne savions pas s'il existait un tel endroit dans le monde sorcier, mais surtout parce que cela serait très dangereux pour nous d'y aller, même sous polynectar. Heureusement qu'Harry avait eu l'idée de retirer plusieurs centaines de Gallions avant que Voldemort ne fasse main basse sur le Ministère, une intuition, avait-il dit.

Les jumeaux étaient venus à chaque réunion de l'Ordre et même parfois en sortant du travail. Ils nous donnaient des nouvelles du monde sorciers et nous parlions parfois pendant des heures de la guerre. Ils avaient très rapidement compris que Severus était plus que nous ne le faisions paraître, les jumeaux avaient peut-être toujours l'air dans leur monde, ils étaient très attentifs à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, d'autant plus depuis que Ginny avait été possédée durant sa première année à Poudlard.

Fred n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à quitter son travail pour venir nous aider, il était rapidement revenu nous donner nos Livres, prendre quelques nouvelles avant de repartir non sans nous faire la promesse de revenir en fin de semaine pour voir le nouveau laboratoire de potion.

\- Y'en a un qui va être content ! _Avait-il dit avant de s'éclipser pour retrouver son frère._

C'était ce qu'espérait sincèrement Harry, bien que Severus s'était fait une place dans nos vies, Harry voulait lui prouver qu'il y avait réellement sa place. C'était sa façon de dire qu'il l'aimait, et c'était touchant à voir.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Acheter une cuisine n'avait pas été aussi compliqué que nous l'avions imaginé. On avait simplement été dans une grande enseigne d'ameublement et après plus de deux heures, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur la cuisine qui irait le mieux à Square Grimmaurd. Autant dire qu'Harry s'était lâché, il avait voulu quelque chose de beau et fonctionnel, mais surtout qui nous plairait à tous les trois.

Et après avoir payé en espèce sous le regard choqué du vendeur qui n'avait certainement jamais vu autant de Livres d'un seul coup, nous avions retrouvé celui qui était censé mettre tous nos cartons dans un camion, Harry rapetissait les cartons pour les mettre dans un petit sac pendant que je m'occupais de modifier la mémoire du pauvre jeune homme. Mais le plus dur restait à faire, monter tous les meubles, et surtout, utiliser les sortilèges que nous avions trouvés dans un vieux livre pour raccorder l'eau à l'évier, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance et nous avions supposé qu'Harry avait fait sauter la cuisine justement parce que l'un de ses sorts avait mal réagi avec les sortilèges apposés habituellement à une cuisine sorcière. Et dont Harry et moi-même n'avions pas encore compris l'entière utilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions pu nettoyer entièrement la cuisine, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, sans que rien d'autre ne se passe, laissant supposer qu'Harry avait réussi à enlever les sorts, bien que ce fut un peu trop explosif à son goût.

\- Bon… _dit-il après avoir monté l'évier et l'avoir placé là où nous voulions._ Normalement, le sortilège devrait automatiquement raccorder l'évier à la plomberie de la maison.

\- Normalement…

\- Heu… Ouais… On va éloigner les autres meubles et tu vas te mettre au fond de la pièce, au cas où…

Ce n'était absolument pas pour me rassurer, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je pris également le temps de lui lancé plusieurs sortilèges de protection.

\- Aqua Nexum !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans les murs, mais c'est avec émerveillement que nous vîmes tous les deux apparaître un tuyau qui se raccorda sans aucun problème à l'évier moldu.

\- Au moins une chose qui se passe bien dans cette maison !

\- Peut-être que le fait qu'elle ait failli tomber en ruine par ta faute lui a fait peur…

\- C'était d'ailleurs le but de la manœuvre !

\- Mais bien sûr…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

\- L'article 14 a toujours été l'un des plus grands problèmes de la loi sorcière. J'ai passé ma vie à essayer de modifier point par point tous les alinéas qu'elle contient, j'ai réussi à en faire annuler quelques-uns mais…

\- Mais Albus ! Elle décrit presque clairement que les créatures magiques sont bien moins méritantes que les sorciers !

\- Oui, affirma tristement l'homme, et c'est malheureusement ce que pense une partie d'entre eux. L'autre ne s'occupe absolument pas de tout ça ou ne voit pas l'intérêt de modifier ce texte puisque cela n'a aucune importance à leurs yeux. Mais aux yeux de la loi…

Une fois de plus, les textes de loi m'avaient fait sortir de mes gonds, comment les sorciers pouvaient être aussi stupides ? Ah oui, ils étaient arrivés en politique on ne sait comment !

\- Il n'y a pas d'école de droit ? On dirait que tous ceux étant à des postes importants aux ministères ont été pistonnés !

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, ma chère Hermione. La plupart d'entre eux ont des contacts au sein du ministère, il est rare de voir un quasi-inconnu ne connaissant presque personne à un poste de prestige. Je ne dis pas que cela n'arrive pas, mais c'est assez rare, il faut bien se l'avouer. Et non, il n'y a aucune école de droit d'aucune sorte, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de telles écoles dans le monde moldu mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre à quoi elles peuvent bien servir…

\- Mais… Apprendre ses lois ! Défendre les gens contre ses lois, les comprendre, les analyser.

\- Oh, je vois. Intéressant… Il n'y a rien d'équivalent, outre le métier d'Auror où vous apprenez toutes les lois possibles, pour pouvoir les appliquer, bien évidemment. Les Langues de Plomb aussi, peut-être, il est difficile de savoir ce dont ils ont vraiment connaissance mais j'ai toujours soupçonné qu'ils en savaient plus que n'importe qui en ce monde.

\- Alors… Tout le monde vit sa petite vie sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il se passe, de ce à quoi ils ont droit ou non, et cela ne dérange personne ?

\- Les sorciers sont assez casaniers, Hermione. Ils ont appris à vivre seuls, cacher notre monde à une grande partie de la population et au final, peu d'endroits publics leur sont dédiés. Je pense qu'ils ne se posent même pas la question. Outre les règles évidentes d'interdiction de tuer, torturer, voler ou porter atteindre à autrui de quelques façons que ce soit, ils ne savent rien d'autre avant d'y être personnellement confrontés. On apprend quelques lois basiques à Poudlard comme les lois sur les Animagi et celles sur les potions, entre autres.

Le monde sorcier ne tournait pas rond, c'était ma première réflexion après ce que venait de me dire Albus. Alors personne ne s'intéressait à rien outre son petit monde personnel ?

\- Si je comprends bien, seuls ceux ayant parfaitement connaissance des lois peuvent s'en sortir face à la justice. Et dans le cas contraire, un innocent pourra se retrouver coupable parce qu'il a une méconnaissance flagrante des lois et donc des droits et devoirs qu'il a ? Donc, s'il se retrouve face à des juges qui veulent absolument le voir coupable et ne l'aident pas en lui posant des questions pièges, il se retrouvera à Azkaban pour rien ? Un dicton moldu dit qu'il vaut mieux un coupable en liberté qu'un innocent en prison.

\- Les moldus disent ça ? Ils ne cesseront de m'étonner… En tout cas, vous feriez une très belle carrière au Ministère de la Magie. Et si vous voulez faire changer les choses, je vous encourage à y entrer…

\- Quand je vois toutes ces lois, je doute qu'une jeune femme Née-Moldue puisse y arriver…

\- Je doute qu'il y ait une chose que vous ne soyez pas capable d'accomplir, Hermione. Il y a déjà eu par le passé un Ministre de la Magie Né-Moldu, Nobby Leach. Il est malheureusement décédé après une mystérieuse maladie, beaucoup de Sangs-Purs avaient démissionné à l'époque, ne voulant pas être dirigés par un homme étant né dans une famille moldue. Et pourtant, il a fait de nombreuses lois pour le monde sorcier, c'était un homme bon que j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer de nombreuses années avant sa mort. Malheureusement, je pense qu'il n'est pas arrivé à la bonne époque, la guerre a le défaut inaliénable de nous diviser, mais elle aura aussi l'avantage de nous souder une fois qu'elle sera terminée. Beaucoup de choses seront à faire, mais vous, Hermione, vous y arriverez.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Vous avez un esprit très ouvert, vous êtes jeunes et voyez donc les choses telles qu'elles sont vraiment et non tronquées par ce que l'on veut vous apprendre. Avec le temps, vous avez appris à remettre en question ce qu'un livre peut vous apprendre. Vous ne vous laisserez pas influencer, vous savez ce que vous voulez. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que les écoles de droit n'existent pas encore dans notre monde, pour laisser la chance aux personnes comme vous d'arriver au sommet avant que des sorciers n'essaient de prendre l'emprise sur vos convictions.

J'avais rarement vu Albus Dumbledore aussi sérieux, même quand Sirius était mort ou quand Harry avait affronté Voldemort pour son retour. Il ne me parlait pas en tant qu'élève, mais en tant qu'égal, et étrangement, cela fit monter en moi une confiance et une détermination que je ne pensais pas avoir. D'un coup, je me disais que je pourrais tout accomplir, tout faire, révolutionner le monde sorcier et pourquoi pas, devenir un jour Ministre de la Magie !

\- J'ai l'impression de m'apprêter à gravir une montagne sans savoir si j'en sortirais vivante…

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites déjà, Hermione ? Nous sommes en guerre, mais vous semblez d'une confiance indéfectible en l'avenir, faites de même pour le reste. Je ne vous mentirai pas, cela sera difficile et il y en aura sûrement qui voudront vous arrêter. Mais vous aurez beaucoup d'avantages. Et même si je n'aime pas les passes droits, du moins, quand je ne peux pas m'en servir… _dit-il en souriant d'amusement_. Jouez-en !

\- Des passes droits ? Moi ?

\- À la fin de cette guerre, vous serez Hermione Granger, une jeune femme à l'intelligence redoutable, ayant participé activement à la guerre. Et même si cela devrait moins compter que le reste, vous êtes également l'un des membres d'un Trio des Erotes de Jade et je pense que vous ne réalisez pas à quel point les sorciers respectent ces personnes, bénis par la Magie elle-même. Et fait encore plus important à leurs yeux, l'un de vos partenaires est Harry Potter, et le second, Severus Snape. Bien que Severus verra sans conteste sa loyauté remise en doute au début, je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'il sera admiré par la suite. Mais, ne lui dites pas, il détestera ça…

Ce fut ce jour-là qui nota un tournant majeur dans ma vie, peut-être qu'au final, je n'allais pas être inutile. Harry ne cessait de me le dire, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à réellement trouver quelque chose qui allait me le prouver à moi-même. À cet instant précis, je m'étais fait la promesse de tout faire pour changer le monde sorcier, pour qu'un jour, plus aucun Né-Moldu n'ait même à devoir imaginer se justifier d'être un sorcier et d'avoir sa place dans ce monde. Pour que plus personne n'ait à être insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe, pour qu'aucun Drago Malfoy ne puisse les intimider et les humilier.

\- Alors, je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup de lecture…

Albus rit avant de reprendre sa tasse de thé.

\- J'ai de très nombreux livres, je pourrai vous en prêter un bon nombre pour vous préparer à… révolutionner le monde sorcier ! Si je ne suis pas certain d'avoir la chance de voir ce changement, j'aurais au moins eu le pouvoir d'y participer un peu.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point, et ce fut à partir de ce moment que le monde sorcier vit la dette qu'il avait envers Albus Dumbledore s'agrandir encore un peu plus, bien que ce ne soit toujours pas ce qu'Albus Dumbledore ait fait de plus précieux pour les Erotes de Jade…


	16. Kreattur

Je vous remercie tous pour votre patience et j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !

Il n'est pas corrigé mais j'ai essayé de faire attention pendant ma correction !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Kreattur**_

Severus avait pu revenir pour la première fois à Square Grimmaurd, cela faisait plus d'un mois que Poudlard avait repris, Harry et moi avions beaucoup travaillé pour aménager le sous-sol. Ce que nous ne savions pas avant de lire une multitude de livres sur la construction de laboratoire de potion, c'était que plusieurs dizaines de sortilèges étaient nécessaires au bon fonctionnement d'un laboratoire. Il ne suffisait pas de poser une table de travail avec un chaudron dessus pour dire que c'était un véritable laboratoire.

Harry y avait laissé une bonne partie de son énergie, les sortilèges étaient puissants et précis, et pour beaucoup, c'était des incantations de plusieurs secondes voir minutes. Nous avions dû vider complètement la pièce, construire un mur pour séparer le laboratoire de la cheminette qui se trouvait juste en face des escaliers, aménageant par la même occasion le petit couloir juste à côté pour en faire une petite entrée agréable. Harry cherchait encore la façon de créer une fenêtre magique. Les murs avaient été laissés nus et sans peinture, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux puisque les vapeurs de potion pouvaient se mélanger avec la peinture et donner un mélange explosif. Renforcer les fondations de la pièce, protéger les murs des brûlures et éclaboussures, vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune fuite d'air dans les murs, imperméabiliser toute la pièce, la rendre aussi solide qu'un roc, ainsi, en cas d'explosion, Square Grimmaurd ne s'écroulerait pas.

Puis, nous avions installé les étagères et les meubles, plusieurs sortilèges avaient dû être lancés sur elles, pour exactement les mêmes fonctions que les murs, mais si nous avions tout fait avec la pièce déjà pleine, les sortilèges auraient pu être moins efficaces. C'était là que résidait la difficulté de construire un laboratoire de potion, il y avait des sortilèges à lancer quand la pièce était vide, puis sur chaque élément de la pièce, et d'autres quand tout serait installé. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'on pouvait ajouter des éléments à cette pièce sans se soucier de les protéger des potentiels dégâts qu'ils pourraient subir mais également de ce qu'ils pourraient faire comme dégâts. Comme Severus le disait, les potions étaient un art délicat, la moindre chose pouvait faire exploser votre chaudron, mais cela ne venait pas que des ingrédients qu'on y ajoutait ou de ce que l'on faisait avec son chaudron, pour les potions les plus délicates et heureusement, accessibles uniquement à de véritables Maîtres en Potion, la température de la pièce, une poussière tombant de votre chaudron ou toute autre chose qui pourrait nous paraître totalement futile ne l'était pas.

Harry avait insisté pour que nous renforcions au maximum la pièce et ses éléments sans même demander à Severus si tout était bien nécessaire, il voulait que cela soit une surprise à son retour, bien qu'il ne me l'ait pas explicitement dit.

\- Cela vous a pris combien de temps ?

Il était rare de voir Severus avec un regard aussi surpris, il avait lancé une multitude de sortilèges dont je n'avais pas la connaissance, il ne nous avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'il testait les sortilèges apposés ou qu'il vérifiait qu'ils étaient bien là, la température affichant les 13 ° de la pièce avait été un bon indicateur sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Cinq jours, _répondit calmement Harry._

 ** _POV Severus_**

Le laboratoire de potion était sobre, mais grand et fonctionnel, je pouvais déjà imaginer mes bocaux trônant sur les nombreuses étagères, et le rangement de mes fioles dans les armoires. La construction d'un laboratoire était d'une minutie incroyable, peu le savait et beaucoup de sorciers avaient eu des problèmes en voulant brasser une potion bien trop instable dans une pièce absolument pas faite pour. Tous les meilleurs sortilèges avaient été posés sur la pièce, même le sortilège de stérilisation sur le plan de travail, il demandait plus de huit minutes d'incantations et une énorme dose de puissance magique, j'avais entendu dire que ce seul sortilège faisait perdre une journée complète de travail à l'enchanteur, qui par la suite était bien trop épuisé pour lancer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais Hermione et Harry l'avaient fait, pour moi.

\- Cinq jours ? Remarquable… Vous avez abattu un travail titanesque… Bien que, je suppose que l'explosion de la cuisine a bien aidé à vider la pièce.

Harry était devenu immédiatement rouge pivoine, Hermione m'avait raconté la scène et même à travers les mots transcrits dans mon carnet, j'avais pu entendre la jeune femme rire de la scène. Harry, lui, avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça passer, d'une, parce qu'une part de moi avait été très inquiète pour lui, même si je ne l'avais pas avoué, et de deux, parce que cela avait dû être hilarant de voir ça. Il avait sûrement été à ce moment-là exactement comme je l'imaginais les nombreuses fois où j'avais fait mon possible pour qu'il ne fasse pas exploser son chaudron dans ma salle de classe. Merlin soit loué, il s'était nettement amélioré, bien qu'il soit plus doué en théorie qu'en pratique.

\- C'était une petite explosion de rien du tout…

Harry m'avait répondu en balayant mon argument d'une main distraite, je pouvais tout de même voir son sourire gêné et le rougissement qui envahissait son visage.

\- Bien sûr, mais la prochaine fois, lance-toi plusieurs sortilèges de protection avant de jeter un sortilège inconnu. J'aimerais éviter de ramasser les morceaux de ton corps sur les murs de mon laboratoire.

Le sourire heureux d'Harry me fit comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement reçu mes deux messages, d'une, j'acceptais cette pièce comme mon laboratoire et donc cette maison comme plus ou moins la mienne et de deux, je souhaitais qu'il se protège un peu plus à l'avenir, même de lui-même.

\- Je suis certain que tu réussiras à trouver un moyen de me rassembler !

\- Es-tu sûr que je le veuille ?

Un nouveau sourire complice, son regard pétille d'amusement avant de devenir plus tendre en se penchant vers moi. Combien de fois avais-je voulu l'embrasser depuis que j'étais de retour à Poudlard ? De trop nombreuses fois. Ses lèvres sur les miennes furent comme une bouffée d'oxygène, j'étais à ma place, c'était tellement plaisant, tellement libérateur. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, et quand il fut terminé, une autre paire de lèvres emprisonna les miennes. Hermione avait pris le relais, c'était différent, mais tout aussi bon. Une fois de plus, cela ne dura pas, mais cette fois c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais rompu le baiser en sentant des mains fraiches glissées sous ma robe puis ma chemise.

Harry venait de se coller dans mon dos, Hermione rougit légèrement et je compris rapidement pourquoi quand je la sentis défaire ma ceinture. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que mon sexe prenne de l'ampleur, cela faisait tellement longtemps, notre séance de masturbation me semblait tellement loin à présent. Je ne pouvais que me demander si un jour nous aurions le droit de vivre tous les trois sans nous inquiéter d'être découvert, ou sans être pressé par le temps. Car je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser trop longtemps Poudlard aux mains des Carrow.

\- Tu nous manques tellement…

Le souffle d'Harry sur mon oreille ainsi que ses paroles m'avaient envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps, ils étaient bien des jeunes sorciers hormonaux, je n'étais pas sûr d'être mieux en cet instant. Je les imaginais se toucher dans notre grand lit, avaient-ils été plus loin ? Quelque chose me disait que non, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Alors qu'Hermione baissait mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un geste expert, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Avez-vous déjà…

\- Non, murmura Hermione.

\- Pas sans toi.

Ces quelques mots me firent encore plus plaisir, pas que je pensais qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire quelque chose sans moi, bien au contraire, mais parce que je sentais que cela devait se passer ainsi. Cette première fois devait se faire à trois, je le sentais au plus profond de mes entrailles, tout comme je sentais qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le bon moment, cela irait trop vite, nous n'étions pas prêts pour ça.

La langue d'Hermione sur mon sexe interrompit toutes mes réflexions, c'était tellement bon… C'était également la première fois qu'elle le faisait, du moins, à ma connaissance, elle n'avait toujours fait que toucher Harry, toujours d'un toucher de plus en plus expert au fil de mes séances de voyeurismes, et cela m'excitait encore plus. Mon regard tomba sur sa langue léchant avec hésitation mon sexe, elle ne me regardait pas, bien trop concentré sur sa tâche, Harry regardait également tout en essayant de défaire les boutons de ma chemise d'un air distrait. Si je me fiais à la dureté contre ma fesse gauche, il semblait apprécier le spectacle tout autant que moi.

Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, ma main gauche partit en arrière à la recherche du cul d'Harry. Mon geste le rapprocha encore un peu plus de mon corps, j'eus une soudaine envie qu'il soit nu, penché devant moi pour que je puisse l'explorer à mon tour. C'était la première fois que j'avais envie d'avoir vraiment un rapport sexuel avec un homme, j'avais déjà voulu le masturber, le faire jouir, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin bestial de le prendre. Il était peut-être derrière moi, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que je ne serai pas le dominé, et quand mes doigts réussirent à appuyer maladroitement entre les fesses d'Harry, son gémissement me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait absolument rien contre ce fait, du moins, son corps était pour.

Mon esprit ne savait plus sur quoi se focaliser, les doux sons d'Harry à mon oreille, ou la délicieuse langue explorant mon sexe. Aucun doute qu'Hermione était une débutante dans cet art oral, il n'y avait pas l'implacable précision d'une femme sachant parfaitement faire plaisir à un homme, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses moins plaisantes, bien au contraire. Savoir qu'elle faisait cela sûrement pour la première fois remua quelque chose en moi, le sentiment d'être aimé et désiré. Elle touchait mon gland d'un doigt horriblement et délicieusement volatil et quand sa langue lécha la petite perle qui sortait de mon méat, je manquai de peu d'éjaculer sur sa langue et son visage. L'image que je me faisais de la scène n'aidait aucunement.

\- Arrête, Hermione ! Dis-je d'un souffle court.

Elle me regarda avec surprise, semblant un peu inquiète juste avant qu'un sourire de compréhension s'affiche sur son visage et qu'un rougissement envahisse complètement ses joues. Ma tête partit en arrière, se posant sur l'une des épaules d'Harry, je n'en pouvais plus, essayant encore de me retenir alors qu'Hermione avait encore sa main autour de mon érection, je ne savais si c'était ou non une bonne chose, j'avais l'impression d'être prêt à jouir d'un instant à l'autre. La main me lâcha alors même que je sentais Harry s'écarter de moi avant de se mettre à genou. Hermione avait pris sa place à mes côtés, réchauffant de nouveau la partie de mon corps qui avait semblée si froide à la minute où Harry l'avait quittée.

La langue d'Harry ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de tracer toute la longueur de mon sexe. Je pouvais être certain qu'Harry n'avait jamais fait cela, avant moi, lui-même n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme, il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour qu'il ait déjà procuré une quelconque fellation. Cependant, il semblait plus sûr, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il aimerait recevoir, je pouvais m'imaginer faire la même chose. Je savais déjà que le plaisir allait être fulgurant quand je vis avant même de sentir, la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrir pour me prendre en bouche, ce n'était que le gland, mais je devais y mettre toute ma concentration pour ne pas jouir. Je n'avouerai certainement jamais le gémissement de pur plaisir que j'avais pu pousser à cet instant.

\- Laisse-toi aller, Severus… Nous nous caressons tous les jours en pensant à toi… Nous rappelant de ce que nous avons fait ce soir-là…

Pas besoin de préciser de quel soir elle voulait parler, la veille de mon départ, le souvenir qui me faisait le plus jouir ses derniers temps. Par Merlin, les imaginer tous les deux se touchant en pensant à ce jour-là, tout comme moi je pouvais le faire…

\- Harry veut bien que tu jouisses dans sa bouche…

Je ne sus ce qui me fit jouir, les mots sensuels d'Hermione ou la bouche d'Harry glissant sur mon membre pour en prendre un peu plus dans sa bouche, sûrement un mélange des deux. En tout cas, mes mains se crispèrent pour me forcer à ne pas prendre la tête d'Harry et m'enfoncer jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, je pouvais le sentir déglutir, provoquant une succion très agréable sur mon gland. Il me fallut un petit moment avant de redescendre sur terre, les douces caresses d'Hermione sur mon torse m'aidèrent à revenir en douceur, je me rendis compte qu'Harry avait fini par lâcher mon sexe, et ce ne fut qu'en redescendant mon regard vers lui que je le vis, du sperme coulant un peu sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je n'étais pas loin de bander à nouveau !

D'un geste totalement impulsif, ma main s'agrippa au col de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers moi, ma langue léchant mon propre sperme sur ses lèvres avant de l'emmener dans un baiser totalement sauvage. Depuis quand étais-je aussi impulsif ?

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose avant de devoir repartir pour Poudlard, j'avais vu Albus quelques minutes avant de repartir le plus rapidement possible. Je ne savais moi-même si c'était pour fuir le regard pétillant de malice d'Albus ou bien pour m'assurer que les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas à subir la folie des Carrow.

Heureusement, je pouvais prendre la cheminette pour rentrer, transplaner devant Poudlard était devenu un vrai calvaire. Le château n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, et pourtant, une aura noire planait au-dessus d'elle. Je n'étais plus rassuré à l'idée de la retrouver, c'était invisible et pourtant bien présent, me glaçant presque jusqu'à l'os, l'effet des détraqueurs sans qu'ils soient présents.

J'étais de retour depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'une légère chaleur se propagea en moi à partir de ma poitrine, le carnet que j'avais placé dans une poche interne de ma robe m'informait qu'Harry ou Hermione m'avait écrit.

« _Tu nous manques déjà…_ »

Un bref sourire apparut sur mon visage, ma vie avait tellement changé…

\- La femelle Carrow vient d'attraper un élève respirant trop bruyamment à son goût ! Informa l'un des tableaux des anciens directeurs, le dégout dans sa voix était parfaitement audible.

\- Qui ?

\- Neville Londubat. Seul. En bas des escaliers menant à la tour des Gryffondors.

Partant dans une envolée de cape, j'essayais de réfléchir le plus rapidement possible à la situation. Si un Carrow était dans le coin, le second n'était pas bien loin. En plus, cela concernait Neville Londubat, il avait pris la tête de la résistance à Poudlard et était la cible préférée des Carrow pour ce fait mais également pour être tout simplement le fils de deux Aurors qui avaient emprisonné bon nombre de Mangemorts pendant la Première Guerre, avant d'être bien sûr conduit à la folie par les Lestrange.

En arrivant tout près du lieu où avait été vue l'altercation, il ne faisait aucun doute que le spectacle avait déjà commencé. Un petit groupe d'élèves clairement apeurés regardait les deux Carrow avec leur sourire fou, Londubat avait toujours sa baguette à la main, bien qu'il soit suspendu par un pied, la tête en bas.

Je me revoyais presque dans l'un de mes pires souvenirs, James Potter, Sirius Black et leur cour, utilisant le même sortilège sur moi, m'humiliant. Mais Neville Londubat n'était pas moi, et les Carrow étaient bien pires que ces deux Gryffondors idiots.

\- Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où deux de mes Professeurs agiraient comme des adolescents. _Dis-je d'un ton calme._ Lâchez-le !

\- Tu oses remettre nos principes d'éducations en doute, Severus ?

Le ton était menaçant, les Carrow ne doutaient pas de mon allégeance mais ils n'aimaient pas qu'on leur dise quoi faire et surtout quoi ne pas faire.

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de me mettre à dos l'une des plus importantes familles Sangs-Purs pour la simple et bonne raison que vous avez brisé la nuque de son dernier représentant mâle.

Je pouvais voir dans leurs yeux que l'argument avait fait mouche, détruire définitivement la lignée des Londubat était alléchant, et ils se fichaient bien de se mettre à dos Augusta Londubat. Il était donc temps d'abattre la plus petite idée de lâcher le garçon qui pourrait parfaitement mourir sur le coup en tombant de cette position et au-dessus des escaliers.

\- Cependant… Je doute également que le Ministère approuve la mauvaise publicité que l'on pourrait faire à cette école.

Je pouvais voir leur lueur de folie se transformer en crainte, parler du Ministère en revenait à parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Merlin soit loué, il avait bien précisé que l'on pouvait faire ce que l'on souhaitait mais qu'aucun élève ne devait en ressortir complètement fou ou mort. Après tout, il comptait faire de ces élèves une armée contre qui personne ne voudrait combattre, après tout, ils étaient l'avenir de notre monde. Sans compter qu'il allait être difficile de garder les sorciers sous son contrôle s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de leurs enfants. Augusta Londubat était peut-être une vieille femme mais elle était très riche et avait beaucoup de poids dans le monde sorcier.

Sûrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il oublié dans sa folie que l'on n'apprenait rien en terrorisant et torturant. Les Mangemorts étaient obligés de le suivre à cause de la marque sur leur bras et des menaces à l'encontre de leur famille. Ceux voulant partir ne le pouvaient pas, le Lord avait peut-être compris que la menace de torture sur leurs enfants fonctionnait parfaitement bien mais il ne pouvait certainement pas comprendre ce qu'un parent était également capable de faire pour protéger son enfant.

Neville Londubat redescendait avec plus ou moins de douceur sur le sol en pierre. Il se releva rapidement, son regard ne s'attardant qu'une demi-seconde sur moi avant de regarder de nouveau les Carrow. Pendant ce simple échange de regard, j'avais presque pu apercevoir son esprit, un simple remerciement. C'était grandement étonnant, Neville Londubat avait été entraîné par sa grand-mère à l'occlumencie, après ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, il était évident que la vieille femme avait voulu protéger son petit fils. L'occlumencie permettait de résister plus longtemps à la torture, bien qu'à haute dose, cela ne faisait que ralentir l'inévitable folie que provoquait le Doloris.

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? Retournez dans votre tour !

Neville avait attrapé son sac avant de faire demi-tour pour monter les escaliers et entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les élèves regardants l'avaient immédiatement suivi.

\- Que fais-tu, Severus ? Tu protèges cet arrogant ? Il se croit tout permis ! Il nous reprend pendant nos cours, ligue les autres élèves contre nous !

\- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans vous mène la vie dure pendant vos propres cours ?

La moquerie suintait dans chacun de mes mots, j'avais bien évidemment parfaitement conscience qu'une partie des élèves, de sixième et septième année pour la plupart, avaient assez de courage pour se révolter quoiqu'il leur en coûte. Sans compter que je n'avais jamais un jour imaginé qu'on me parlerait de Neville Londubat en le qualifiant d'arrogant !

\- Il est bien clair que vous n'êtes pas de véritables enseignants si vous ne savez pas vous faire respecter et imposer le silence pendant vos cours. Londubat est peut-être un sorcier dont il faut se méfier, mais s'attaquer ouvertement à lui ne fera que montrer aux autres élèves que vous en avez peur. Vous pensez qu'ils se rapprocheront de qui, au final ? Du jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui par ses seuls mots arrive à faire sortir de leurs gonds deux de ses professeurs ou lesdits professeurs qui se préoccupent plus de le punir que d'apprendre ce qui est important aux autres élèves ?

Je fus plus que ravi de voir ces deux idiots restés complètement pantois devant mes arguments, n'était pas Serpentard qui voulait ! Et si j'étais à la tête de cette maison pendant tant d'années et qu'aucun problème majeur n'en avait filtré, ce n'était pas pour rien. Je me retournai sans un regard en arrière, gardant gravé dans ma mémoire le souvenir de leur regard perdu. J'allais tout de même devoir garder un œil sur eux, pour ne pas changer, ils étaient certes idiots, mais ils étaient surtout dangereux.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je regardais le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait, j'avais au fond de moi cette étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Hermione était sur la table basse, grognant pour la énième fois contre ses lois complètements débiles des sorciers, parfois, quand elle en trouvait une pas si idiote que ça, elle semblait elle-même choquée de ce fait. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire.

Alors que je tournais la tête vers elle pour la voir gratter sa plume sur son carnet que l'on avait fini par surnommer affectueusement « _Lois d'une Sang-de-Bourbe pour les débiles de Sangs-Purs_ », quelque chose me revint aussi soudainement qu'un cognard me frappant en pleine tête.

\- Mais oui ! Par Merlin !

Sans même me souvenir comment, je fus sur mes pieds courant presque jusqu'au petit réduit qu'occupait habituellement Kreattur, bien qu'il était toujours à Poudlard pour le moment. Il se trouvait non loin de la cheminette, juste avant les toilettes, c'était un bazar sans nom mais nous lui avions tout laissé. Comme le disait si bien Hermione, c'était après tout ses affaires à lui, et nous n'avions pas à faire le tri à sa place. Déjà qu'il ne nous appréciait pas beaucoup…

Hermione qui m'avait suivi jusque là sans poser de question ne put rester plus longtemps sans savoir ce que je faisais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le médaillon ! Je l'ai vu quand nous avions rangé Square Grimmaurd avec les Weasley ! La mère de… Molly nous avait chargés de ranger le salon, tu te souviens ? Il y avait ce médaillon qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, qu'on avait jeté ! Kreattur l'a forcément repris !

\- Ne fouille pas, Harry !

\- Kreattur !

L'elfe de maison ne mit que quelques secondes à apparaître devant nous, il avait toujours son air revêche, mais quand il vit le médaillon dans ma main, son regard se fit encore plus méfiant.

\- Maître, dit-il en s'inclinant à contrecœur devant moi.

\- Tu as déjà vu ce médaillon n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as vu le vrai, celui-ci n'est qu'une pâle copie… Où est-il ?

Hermione désapprouvait mon ton, je pouvais sentir son regard noir sur moi, mais elle ne dit rien. Nous avions peut-être un horcruxe à portée de main, je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer d'être aimable.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? Maître…

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un elfe de maison pouvait avoir un ton condescendant, ma foi, c'était avant de connaître Kreattur, pas que j'en ai beaucoup connu dans ma vie !

\- Pour faire ce que Regulus voulait, le détruire.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il semblait enfin se rendre compte de son environnement, le mur en pierre que l'on avait construit pour le laboratoire de potion, le rangement à chaussure et les parterres aux murs, la cheminée qui avait eu le droit à un bon coup de nettoyage. La pièce avait considérablement rapetissé puisque toute la cuisine avait été transformée en laboratoire de potion. Cette entrée était pourtant considérablement plus claire, les sortilèges d'éclairages ayant été modifiés pour rendre le tout plus lumineux et plus chaud, mais aussi grâce aux touches de couleurs éparpillées de-ci de-là, et bien sûr la cheminée qui semblait flambant neuve et brillait comme jamais auparavant.

Il ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer sur quelque chose, peut-être se demandait-il si nous étions dignes de confiance ?

\- Il a disparu.

\- Comment ça «disparut» ?

Toujours les yeux fermés, Kreattur continua de parler, comme s'il voyait en même temps qu'il nous racontait ce qu'il s'était passé, comme s'il découvrait les choses en même temps que nous.

\- Mondingus Fletcher, il est venu un jour pour fouiner, il a volé beaucoup de choses, des affaires de valeur, des objets qui appartenaient à la famille Black depuis des décennies. Les photos de Miss Bella et de Miss Cissy, les gants de ma maîtresse, la médaille et de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et…

Kreattur semblait avoir reçu un choc, il vacilla quelques instants avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

-… et le médaillon ! Le médaillon de Monsieur Regulus, celui qu'il avait donné à Kreattur en lui ordonnant de le détruire ! Kreattur a failli une nouvelle fois à sa tache !

Alors qu'il se jetait vers la cheminée les mains toutes proches du tisonnier, je lui avais sauté dessus, réagissant instinctivement pour que l'elfe ne se blesse pas. Kreattur n'avait peut-être jamais été gentil avec moi, mais il restait un elfe de maison fidèle aux Black, du moins, à ceux qu'il avait vraiment aimés.

\- Je t'ordonne de ne pas te faire du mal ! Jamais !

Le corps de l'elfe se raidit, puis je me relevai, regardant avec tristesse les larmes dans les yeux de l'elfe de maison. C'était la première fois que je ressentais vraiment de la pitié pour lui, et une certaine forme d'affection. Il n'avait jamais écouté Sirius mais Sirius n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui, je devais bien me l'avouer même si sa mort était encore douloureuse…

\- Dis-moi pourquoi et comment Regulus a obtenu ce médaillon, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de ce médaillon.

Et Kreattur s'exécuta alors qu'il s'était assis, complètement replié sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière. J'avais eu le droit à toute l'histoire de Regulus, ainsi qu'un aperçu de ce dont je venais de me rendre compte, Sirius n'avait pas été un bon maître pour Kreattur. Regulus avait aimé l'elfe, il s'était sûrement en grande partie retourné contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il avait fait du mal à Kreattur, c'était assez admirable. Voldemort avait tout simplement emmené Kreattur pour tester les protections sur son médaillon, se fichant bien de sacrifier un elfe de maison. Le récit de Kreattur était à glacer le sang, il racontait tout en détail, comme je lui avais demandé.

La seconde information importante était de savoir qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la grotte alors que le transplanage était impossible, cela aurait pu paraître évident puisqu'à Poudlard les elfes de maison pouvaient transplaner comme bon leur semblait alors que cela était impossible pour les sorciers. Apparemment, Voldemort l'ignorait également, méprisant totalement ses créatures, il pensait sûrement qu'il était impossible qu'ils puissent pouvoir faire des choses dont il était lui-même incapable. J'avais tellement honte, Kreattur apparaissait à nos yeux sous un nouveau jour. Ce n'était qu'un elfe qui avait toujours tout fait pour exécuter les ordres, et puisque Regulus lui avait ordonné de revenir à la maison, c'était ce qu'il avait fait, même si des Inferi l'emportaient dans les profondeurs du lac.

Puis le retour dans la grotte, avec Regulus cette fois, mais celui-ci n'avait pas utilisé son elfe de maison pour boire la potion, il l'avait fait lui-même et en était mort. Kreattur semblait inconsolable, et quand Hermione essaya de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, il se recula vivement en disant que sa maîtresse ne permettrait pas à Kreatture de se faire toucher par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il se cogna la tête plus d'une fois contre le sol avant que je n'eus le temps de lui ordonner d'arrêter.

\- C'est horrible, cette façon dont ils sont obligés d'obéir ! _Fit Hermione en essuyant quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux._

Effectivement, c'était horrible. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'obéissaient réellement qu'à ceux qui les traitaient correctement, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour leurs Maîtres mais chaque ordre pouvait être contourné si l'on était assez rusé pour trouver la faille. Et un elfe de maison était tout le contraire d'un idiot. Malheureusement, Sirius n'avait pas considéré les choses ainsi, il en avait payé le prix fort. Après tout cet étalage de détresse de la part de Kreattur, je ne pouvais plus considérer Sirius comme une victime de la trahison de Kreattur, il restait mon parrain. Un homme que j'avais aimé, qui avait été la dernière famille qu'il me restait, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Je l'avais vu à travers la pensine de Severus mais aussi dans sa façon de traiter Kreattur, je n'avais juste pas voulu l'accepter. Je le voyais très clairement à cet instant, et ce n'en était pas plus facile.

\- Calme-toi, Kreattur. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, lui dis-je d'un ton doux. Pourrais-tu retrouver Mondingus Fletcher ? Nous devons retrouver le médaillon et… terminer ce qu'avait commencé à faire Regulus.

\- Trouver Mondingus Fletcher ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Kreattur se reprit, hocha la tête avant de disparaitre. L'attente commença.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Contrairement à ce que nous pensions, Kreattur mit presque trois jours à retrouver Mondingus Fletcher, nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir. Albus nous avait cependant dit que Fletcher était un membre de l'Ordre et donc, qu'il était assez rusé pour se cacher et fuir, quand bien même il était un voleur, en réalité, surtout parce qu'il en était un ! Le troisième soir, alors que nous venions de finir de manger et que j'allais remonter à l'étage pour continuer ce que nous avions entrepris pendant cette attente, le grand ménage du troisième et quatrième étage, un bruit au sous-sol m'interpella, puis je reconnus la voix de Mondingus qui jurait contre Kreattur.

\- C'est toi qui as envoyé cet saleté d'elfe contre moi ?

\- Ne lui parle pas ainsi ! Grognai-je de mécontentement, c'était lui le voleur ici, Kreattur ne faisait que faire ce que je lui avais demandé. C'est toi le voleur, et ne le nie pas ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, alors… où est ce médaillon, Fletcher ?

Je n'avais pas envie de prendre le temps, encore moins avec celui qui avait volé Sirius ! Qu'avait-il pris d'autre ? Après quelques pauvres justifications qui ne valaient même pas la peine d'être dites, il parla enfin. Hermione venait d'entrer dans la pièce alors qu'il me racontait comment il avait été pris par une femme du Ministère pour revente d'objet illégal.

-… j'ai été obligé de lui donner, sinon j'allais finir en prison, encore une fois !

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle. Elle travaille au Ministère, une vieille peau, ressemblant plus à un crapaud qu'à une sorcière ! Toute rose, et se croyant tout permis…

Il continua à parler, mais j'avais déjà cessé de l'écouter, Hermione et moi nous regardions, nous savions déjà de qui Mondingus pouvait bien parler. Nous avions vu sa photo il y a peu dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Ombrage était sur la une, elle parlait des contrôles qu'il allait y avoir au Ministère sur les origines des sorciers y travaillant.

\- Dolores Ombrage ? _Fit une voix surprise derrière nous._

Albus était dans l'embrasure de la porte, il limitait ses mouvements et restait bien souvent dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre où nous lui avions installé un bureau, il passait parfois des heures à écrire, à lire ou à regarder les souvenirs dans sa pensine. Hermione et moi lui parlions souvent, essayant de trouver un nouvel Horcruxe, et de temps à autre, à parler d'autre chose que de la guerre. Le voir lui-même comprendre que le crapaud rose était Ombrage était assez drôle à voir.

\- C'est elle qui a le médaillon.

Le visage d'Albus se durcit immédiatement, dans tous les cas, cela n'allait pas être simple de le récupérer, mais il le fallait, coûte que coûte ! Aucun de nous ne pouvait retourner au Ministère sans camouflage, Albus serait attaqué rapidement par les Mangemorts mis en planque, Hermione serait sans aucun doute reconnue aussi, bien que contrairement à moi, sa photo n'était pas mise dans toutes les Gazettes du Sorcier pour soi-disant m'interroger sur la prétendue mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Le prétexte avait été bien choisi, mais nous savions tous que cela n'était que du vent, seuls les plus idiots pourraient croire que j'y serais pour quelque chose. J'étais l'ennemi numéro un et le polynectar était mon seul ami pour pouvoir sortir sans risquer de me faire tuer à tout moment.

Fletcher s'était sauvé sans que nous fassions quoi que ce soit, de toute façon, nous n'allions pas le dénoncer, nous avions trop à perdre.

\- On ne peut pas risquer de le laisser au Ministère, si jamais Voldemort le voit, il lui reprendra et protégera encore plus les autres. Il est possible qu'il y ait une nouvelle photo d'elle dans la Gazette avec le médaillon…

Kreattur était toujours là, nous regardant, semblant comprendre que l'instant était grave. Le faux médaillon toujours dans ma main, je me rendis compte que je devais faire quelque chose pour Kreattur, après tout, il avait retrouvé Mondingus, il nous avait fait assez confiance pour admettre sans vraiment le faire que ce médaillon avait été à Square Grimmaurd et il avait tellement subi. Posant un genou à terre, je lui tendis le médaillon.

\- Il appartient à Regulus et je pense qu'il aurait voulu te le léguer… Merci, Kreattur.

Le hurlement qui suivit fut mêlé à ses sanglots, il nous fallut un bon moment pour réussir à calmer l'elfe.

\- Kreattur peut le porter… Maître ?

Le dernier mot avait été difficile à dire, pas que j'aimais me faire appeler de cette façon de toute manière, mais son ton montrait clairement qu'il y avait eu un changement dans notre lien elfe de maison à maître.

\- Bien sûr !

Je n'avais jamais vu les yeux de Kreattur briller avec autant de reconnaissance, aucun doute qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais été traité ainsi, ou du moins, pas depuis très longtemps. Soudainement, je compris pourquoi il était allé voir Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy, elles l'avaient sûrement parfaitement bien accueilli pour recevoir toutes les informations qu'elles souhaitaient. Il mit le médaillon autour de son cou et bomba le torse, clairement fier de porter un héritage de la famille Black. Il s'inclina devant moi et sembla faire un léger mouvement vers Hermione, bien que nous avions du mal à interpréter ce geste, cela était sûrement le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait faire à Hermione pour le moment. Et elle s'en contenta largement, souriant de fierté. Déjà, il ne l'avait pas insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe depuis qu'il nous avait raconté son histoire avec Regulus et Voldemort et que je lui avais parlé correctement.

\- Si tu veux Kreattur, tu peux aller chercher des objets dans les chambres du troisième et quatrième étage sur les tas près des portes. Nous allons continuer à réaménager la maison et c'est ce que nous ne garderons pas, donc sers-toi !

Les yeux de l'elfe s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, si cela avait été Dobby, j'aurais fini avec un elfe pleurant entre mes jambes. Merlin, merci, Kreattur se contenta de quelques larmes aux coins des yeux et de me remercier avant de s'incliner et de partir, certainement dans la chambre de Regulus.

\- Merci, Harry ! _Fit Hermione en m'enlaçant._

\- Tu as raison, Hermione. Il faut vraiment qu'ils aient plus de droits, ils ne méritent pas ça !

\- Je ne doute pas qu'Hermione doit avoir de nombreuses idées pour les aider, fit Albus en souriant, mais je crois que nous devons trouver un moyen pour récupérer cet horcruxe.


	17. Dolores Ombrage

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Il n'est pas corrigé mais j'ai essayé de faire attention pendant ma correction !

Hitori : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, les elfes n'ont pas une vie facile, mais les choses vont changer... ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 16 : Dolores Ombrage_**

 ** _POV Severus_**

« _Ombrage en a un._ » Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à me glacer d'effroi, je n'avais pas besoin d'en lire plus, je savais parfaitement de quoi Harry me parlait. Dolores Ombrage avait un Horcruxe. Le pourquoi et le comment n'étaient pas importants, si elle l'avait, cela voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas au courant, il fallait donc le récupérer avant qu'il le soit. Récupérer un Horcruxe qui se trouve sur l'une des pires personnes au monde, travaillant au Ministère de la Magie qui traque toutes personnes ayant du sang moldu dans les veines. Alors là, nous étions mal barrés.

Mêler une autre personne aux Horcruxes était une très mauvaise idée, mais il allait falloir que quelqu'un entre au Ministère de la Magie pour récupérer cet objet, par tous les moyens. Il fallait être inconscient pour essayer d'entrer illégalement au Ministère dans l'intention de voler un objet sur l'une des personnes les plus hautes placées, encore plus par ces temps de guerre, et j'avais la désagréable sensation que ces deux inconscients allaient être les miens.

\- Hansel et Gretel se dirigent vers vous, Severus, informa l'un des nombreux tableaux du bureau.

\- Hansel et Gretel ? demanda un des directeurs.

\- Un conte moldu, deux enfants sont abandonnés dans une forêt et y trouvent une sorcière qui veut les manger. Ils finissent par la pousser dans le four qu'elle avait préparé pour manger l'un des deux, je ne sais plus lequel…

\- Sauf que dans notre histoire, ce sont les enfants qui sont bons à pousser dans le four… murmurai-je.

\- J'en conviens parfaitement !

Des accords de toute part se firent entendre avant que tous fassent semblant de dormir, mais je savais qu'ils gardaient tous une oreille attentive à ce qu'il se passait dans ce bureau.

Je sentais dans ma magie la gargouille ouvrir les marches, puis, à l'image de Dumbledore, je voulus dire aux deux Carrow d'entrer avant même qu'ils n'aient pu se faire entendre. Mais ce serait un avantage en moins. Je me tus donc et attendis qu'ils frappent avant de leur dire d'entrer, à mon plus grand désarroi.

\- Ah ! Severus ! Nous avons trouvé un moyen de nous faire respecter !

La lueur sadique dans leurs yeux ne me disait rien qui vaille, et je savais d'ores et déjà que je n'allais pas pouvoir aller contre leur volonté. Par Merlin, l'idée de les tuer était alléchante, mais cela serait trop suspect pour les enfants de Mangemorts qui s'empresseraient de rapidement demander à leurs parents pourquoi ils n'étaient plus présents à Poudlard. Et qui sait les nouveaux professeurs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'imposerait, Fenrir ? Dolohov ? Bellatrix ? Les Carrow étaient peut-être cruels et imprévisibles, mais j'avais au moins une marge de manœuvre pour les maintenir un minimum, et les empêcher de tuer à tout va.

\- Et quelle est donc cette brillante idée ?

\- Le Doloris !

Heureusement que j'étais entraîné depuis l'adolescence à garder un visage impassible, le choc s'installa à l'intérieur de moi, mon esprit bouillonnait, essayant de trouver un moyen pour qu'ils ne puissent pas mettre cette idée à exécution. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je l'avais su à l'instant même où ils étaient entrés dans mon bureau, j'allais devoir les laisser torturer des élèves…

\- Vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas le droit de torturer à tout va, dis-je d'un ton calme et détaché.

\- Bien sûr ! Je pense que le Maître nous l'a assez bien rappelé la dernière fois…

Oh oui, le souvenir de leur torture était un moment presque agréable à mes yeux, même si j'avais également dû le subir. Les Carrow avaient essayé de m'évincer quand je les avais empêchés de tuer Neville Londubat, mais ils en avaient payé le prix. Au fond, cela n'avait pas été un mal, j'avais affirmé un peu plus ma position de Directeur de Poudlard et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait compris mes choix judicieux sur le long terme.

\- Nous allons commencer à enseigner les Impardonnables aux septièmes années, quoi de mieux que la pratique ? Nous utiliserons les élèves en retenues, ainsi, tous sauront ce qu'il en coûte d'être en et donc, de nous défier…

\- Pour une fois qu'une bonne idée vient éclairer votre cerveau.

Ces quelques mots m'avaient presque écorché la bouche, j'avais une furieuse envie de leur jeter mon bureau à la figure. Des élèves sous Doloris ! Par Merlin ! Je n'allais jamais pouvoir les protéger, surtout face à des septièmes années qui pour certains allaient vouloir en profiter en maintenant le Doloris le plus longtemps possible.

\- Cependant, tous les élèves ayant subi le Doloris devront aller voir Pomfresh à la fin de leur retenue. Et faites bien attention à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne subisse la moindre petite séquelle, peu importe qui ils sont !

\- Mais, Severus…

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je fermement, gardant ma colère pour plus tard. Vous êtes les professeurs ! Vous êtes responsables de ce qu'il se passe dans votre classe ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'agir en adultes responsables, alors vous pouvez retourner voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui dire que vous ne voulez plus être professeurs ! Puisqu'apparemment, l'envie de torturer les élèves jusqu'à la folie est bien plus forte que de vouloir leur apprendre véritablement la magie noire et ce que sont vraiment les moldus !

C'était avec une satisfaction sans nom que j'avais vu les couleurs déserter peu à peu leurs visages. Remettre en cause les choix du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était même pas une option, sauf si c'était une morte lente et douloureuse que vous cherchiez. Et admettre qu'ils agissaient comme des gamins était une chose qu'ils ne feraient jamais. Ils allaient devoir se conduire en adultes et même si je n'avais pas les moyens de les empêcher de punir les élèves comme ils le souhaitaient, je pouvais au moins limiter les dégâts.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Severus…

\- Si cela vous avez échappés, je ne suis pas drôle par nature ! De plus, je ne suis pas ici pour faire de ces élèves des monstres de foire digne des idioties moldues ! Je suis directeur de cette école et qu'importe qui sont ses élèves, ils sont la future génération et doivent être préparé à ce que notre Maître souhaite, la Suprématie des Sorciers sur le monde ! Ils auront le choix de rallier le Seigneur des Ténèbres de gré ou de force, et nous sommes ici pour qu'ils le veuillent vraiment !

J'avais l'impression de gronder deux Serpentards ayant été pris en faute, et je devais bien avouer que cela était assez jouissif !

\- Oui, oui… Tu as raison, Severus…

\- Ces élèves sont nos futurs collègues et nous ferons notre possible pour qu'ils comprennent qui sont réellement les moldus et comment nous pouvons amener notre monde là où il devrait déjà se trouver.

Les Carrow semblaient avoir compris, du moins, le discours pro-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres que je venais de leur lancer, c'était pour le mieux.

\- Bien. Je vous fais confiance pour que tout se passe bien. Maintenant, sortez. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé et je suis certain que des élèves traînent encore dans les couloirs...

Après de brèves salutations, les deux Carrow partirent, à mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais plus envie de les tuer que jamais. Je sentis la gargouille se refermer derrière eux, j'allais devoir appeler Poppy pour lui dire que des élèves allaient prochainement envahir son infirmerie à la suite des Doloris. Horace allait également devoir brasser un paquet de potion décontractantes ainsi que des filtres de paix.

\- Par Merlin ! Et dire que j'étais comme eux avant…

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu débarquer ici en annonçant à Albus que vous alliez lancer le Doloris sur un élève. Pas même Harry Potter ! s'exclama une ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

\- Même après l'épisode du Troll.

\- Et le vol de votre réserve pour le Polynectar !

\- Et pour vous avoir fait voler en vous désarmant, il était déjà puissant à cette époque !

\- Certes, très puissant !

\- Sans compter la fuite de Sirius Black !

Une étrange chaleur emplissait ma poitrine, je me sentais… soutenu. Tous les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard prouvaient une fois de plus qu'ils savaient tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, et ils me montraient un soutien sans faille et une certaine admiration à ce qu'avait bien pu faire Harry. Et pendant que je réfléchissais à l'étrange admiration que j'éprouvais à présent envers lui, alors qu'avant cela ne me demandait qu'une terrible envie d'attacher le gosse dans son lit pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien, ils continuaient d'énumérer tous les évènements qui malgré leurs gravités ne m'avaient jamais donnés envie de torturer Harry.

\- Ah ! Si, vous aviez clairement dit à Dumbledore que Dolores Ombrage mériterait un bon Doloris. Mais bon, elle ne compte pas vraiment… Elle l'aurait réellement mérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans aucun doute !

\- À se demander comment le Ministère a pu garder une telle femme !

\- De mon temps, elle aurait été directement à Azkaban !

\- Si ce n'est recevoir le baiser du détraqueur !

\- Exactement, ma chère ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé et vos très nombreuses colères, vous n'avez jamais été au point de vouloir torturer un élève, et encore moins de le faire !

\- Vous avez fait des erreurs de jeunesse, mais qui n'en a pas fait ? Vous avez mérité votre place de Directeur !

\- Albus serait sûrement plus qualifié que moi pour les protéger… dis-je d'un ton las.

\- Albus ? Vous plaisantez mon garçon ! Bien qu'Albus ait pu être un très bon directeur, il a fait également de très nombreuses erreurs, et beaucoup vous concernant directement, vous et Monsieur Potter !

\- Harry Potter ?

\- Bien sûr ! Le laisser à sa famille moldue, Minerva lui a répété pendant des années que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, imaginez l'état de la pauvre femme quand elle a vu l'enfant maigre comme un clou arriver à Poudlard en ayant même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il représentait pour le monde et pire, du fait qu'il était un sorcier !

\- Sans oublier cette histoire, entre vous et ces Maraudeurs ! Nous avons tous dit à Albus qu'il faisait une grave erreur en ne les punissant pas pour ce qu'ils vous avaient fait ! Certes, il ne pouvait rendre l'histoire publique pour le jeune Remus Lupin, mais il y aurait eu d'autres moyens pour les punir convenablement plutôt que de simplement vous faire taire et assumer ce qu'il en était. Sirius Black était clairement en faute, que James Potter vous sauve ou non, un élève avait essayé d'en tuer un autre en toute connaissance de cause !

\- Et dire qu'ils étaient dans ma maison ! À Gryffondor ! Honte à eux ! Si Godric Gryffondor avait vu ça !

J'avais presque du mal à suivre ce qu'ils disaient, ma tête naviguait de haut en bas et de droite à gauche, regardant tous les tableaux parler entre eux plus qu'à moi-même, relatant ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu, ici et partout ailleurs dans le tableau. Je m'étais senti trahi par Albus quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, trahi pour n'avoir rien fait contre Black qui avait essayé de me tuer et j'avais pensé que personne ne me comprendrait jamais. Mais ils étaient tous là à me défendre et à insurgé les Maraudeurs, mais surtout Albus pour n'avoir pas pris les bonnes décisions.

\- Certes, nous faisons tous des erreurs ! J'ai moi-même refusé de punir un élève de Poufsouffle pour avoir rasé le crâne d'un Serpentard ! Ils se battaient et malheureusement mes préjugés sur ces deux maisons ont pris le dessus ! Quand j'ai appris la vérité, quelques années plus tard, découvrant que ce Poufsouffle avait en vérité voulu faire porter le chapeau de leur dispute au Serpentard, croyez bien que je ne me suis plus fait avoir ! Mais l'épisode de la cabane hurlante n'aurait jamais été laissé sans suite ! Même si par la suite Albus s'est rendu compte de son erreur, le mal était fait…

Alors que mon corps s'affaissait tranquillement dans le fauteuil, je continuais d'écouter les tableaux qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Le fait qu'Albus m'avait presque rejeté quand j'étais venu le supplier de m'aider, la découverte qu'il l'avait surtout fait parce qu'il s'en voulait plus à lui-même qu'à moi, fut une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un jour. La fierté qu'il ressentait à présent à mon égard et l'amertume de ne pas m'avoir soutenu, tout cela était sûrement des choses qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que j'apprenne. Mais cela apaisa quelque chose en moi, une douleur, une blessure que je n'avais jamais réussi à panser. On me comprenait, on m'acceptait malgré mes erreurs, et j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir peut-être devenir quelqu'un d'assez bien pour faire partie des Erotes de Jade.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Nous avions demandé à Kingsley et Fol'œil de venir nous aider, nous n'avions pas le choix. Bien sûr, nous ne leur avons pas parlé des Horcruxes et bien qu'ils étaient suspicieux, ce qui était tout à fait normal puisque nous ne leur avons donnés aucune explication, ils nous ont aidés. Nous voulions savoir quelles étaient les personnes les plus proches d'Ombrage au Ministère, avec qui elle travaillait, de qui elle ne se méfierait pas trop et ses habitudes de travail. Ils avaient enquêté pendant un mois pour nous donner un maximum d'informations, nous avions tout ce que nous voulions, et bien plus encore. Il nous a fallu deux semaines de planque devant le Ministère tous les matins pour découvrir les habitudes de chacun, les entrées qu'ils prenaient, les personnes qui seraient les plus simples à assommer pour prendre leur apparence, etc.

Quand Kingsley nous informa qu'il fallait agir avant le mardi suivant parce qu'après, il y aurait des procès sur tous les employés du Ministère n'étant pas Sang-Pur, nous avions dû rapidement monter les derniers détails de notre plan. Tout était cadré, monté à la seconde près, Albus avait été d'une grande aide, connaissant certaines habitudes des employés, les bonnes planques pour se cacher. Un soir, Fred et Georges nous avaient apporté tout un arsenal d'objet pouvant nous dissimuler ou au moins détourner l'attention, ils étaient des génies et heureusement, avaient gardés leurs inventions les plus précieuses bien cachés dans leur arrière-boutique en attendant que la guerre se termine. Qui sait ce qu'il arriverait si les Mangemorts tombaient là-dessus ? Certains pourraient sûrement aider les sorciers voulant se protéger ou se cacher, mais malheureusement, c'était un risque à prendre et c'était une décision que j'avais dû prendre moi-même. J'avais compris depuis plusieurs longues semaines le dur travail qu'avait dû fournir Albus, qui semblait d'ailleurs étrangement soulagé de ne plus avoir à les prendre.

Severus débarqua à Square Grimmaurd quand on s'y attendait le plus, pour une fois. Je lui avais envoyé un message quinze minutes plus tôt pour lui dire qu'Hermione et moi allions essayer d'infiltrer le Ministère le lendemain au matin. Hermione et moi étions déjà dans le salon, le thé était prêt ainsi que quelques petits gâteaux, nous ne savions pas si Severus avait eu le temps de manger avant de lire notre message. Albus avait déserté le salon en prétextant que nous serions plus à même de calmer Severus, je le soupçonnais surtout de ne pas vouloir être la cible des injures de Severus qui aurait très certainement prétexté qu'il était un vieux fou de nous laisser entreprendre pareil folie.

Il s'installa directement sur le fauteuil, prit la tasse de thé et un petit gâteau au chocolat avant de lever les yeux sur nous.

\- Dites-moi tout !

Nous lui avions donc tout dit, notre plan pour assommer la secrétaire d'Ombrage et son adjoint, la fouille du bureau d'Ombrage pendant qu'elle et Hermione partaient faire la tourner d'inspection quotidienne que faisait tous les jours la vieille peau. Les divers gadgets qu'on avait en notre possession grâce aux jumeaux, pour une ou plusieurs diversions mais aussi pour assommer efficacement Ombrage si malheureusement elle le portait sur elle. Et finalement, notre plan pour partir le plus discrètement possible.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que cela va invariablement mal tourner ?

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, répondit calmement Hermione. C'est le facteur à risque Harry Potter que tu prends en compte, j'imagine ?

\- Oui.

\- On a l'habitude, dis-je sereinement en prenant une gorgée de mon thé, ce n'est pas comme si un seul de nos plans avait véritablement bien tourné ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, si nous sortons du Ministère en vie, ça sera déjà pas mal. Entier serait un plus, bien évidemment…

\- Ni compte pas trop, Harry. Essaie de te faire à l'idée que tu perdras au moins un pied ou une main…

\- Un pied, j'aime trop le Quidditch pour perdre une main !

Severus nous regardait entre amusement et inquiétude, je le connaissais à présent assez pour le voir. Bien sûr, il savait que nous essayions de dédramatiser la situation, même si elle était critique, nous n'avions pas le choix et il semblait résigné.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter une minute de plus votre petit débat sur quel membre vous manquerait le moins ! dit-il en se levant du fauteuil et en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Je dois essayer de garder en vie des centaines d'élèves qui semblent pourtant faire tout leur possible pour se mettre à dos les Carrow…

Hermione et moi nous étions levés pour lui dire au revoir, il embrassa tendrement Hermione et en fit de même pour moi avant de commencer à partir comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, il se retourna avant d'arriver à la porte du salon.

\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt à me revenir en vie et entier, sinon je ferai en sorte que la potion que je devrais inventer pour vous faire pousser un membre soit très longue et douloureuse, compris ?

Nous avions hoché la tête avant qu'il ne se retourne et parte, nous laissant planter là comme deux imbéciles.

\- Je rêve ou il vient de nous menacer pour qu'on reste en vie ? demandai-je calmement à Hermione.

\- Tu ne rêves pas. Mais est-ce si étonnant ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais j'adore ça !

\- Je pensais que nous avions déjà convenu que tu étais légèrement sadomaso sur les bords ?

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Jusque là, tout s'était admirablement bien passé. Nous avions pris la place de la secrétaire d'Ombrage ainsi que de son adjoint, nous avions réussi à infiltrer le Ministère de la Magie et Hermione était partie avec le crapaud faire on ne sait quoi. J'avais donc pris le temps de fouiller le bureau puisque nous n'avions pas vu le médaillon autour de son cou, bien qu'elle aurait très bien pu l'avoir caché sous ses vêtements, mais ça serait bien le dernier endroit où j'irais chercher !

Mais comme le facteur malchance que j'ai toujours été, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans le bureau, outre un dossier sur les supposés membres de l'Ordre qui étaient surveillés, il n'y avait rien. J'avais tout de même pris soin d'enregistrer tous les noms des membres de l'Ordre suspectés et surveillés par Ombrage, les informer qu'on les soupçonnait fortement de faire partie de l'Ordre serait une mise en garde pas inutile. Mais le plus intéressant était de voir ceux qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas… Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder et avais dû partir pour retrouver Hermione et donc, Ombrage. Le Polynectar n'allait pas durer éternellement.

Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas pu prendre le risque de prendre nos carnets pour nous retrouver, même s'ils étaient protégés contre la lecture il était hors de question qu'ils tombent entre les mains d'un membre du Ministère ! J'avais donc dû aller à divers endroits pour essayer de les retrouver, sans savoir réellement où je devais aller et parfois même où j'étais, et encore moins si j'avais le droit d'y être. Mais Kingsley et Fol'œil avaient dû bien nous informer puisque même si ma présence surprenait parfois, personne ne fit aucun commentaire.

Et c'est là que mon facteur malchance s'enclencha, j'avais retrouvé Hermione avec Ombrage, mais au tribunal, jugeant certainement un innocent. Au-dessus de nous, des dizaines de détraqueurs, si ce n'était plus. La seule chance que nous avions était le peu de personnes présentes, Ombrage, Hermione, deux hommes dans un coin de l'estrade, l'accusé et moi. Seule Hermione m'avait remarqué tout de suite pendant que je fixais des yeux le médaillon fièrement accroché autour du cou d'Ombrage…

\- Tiens, tiens ! Albert, un problème ?

\- Effectivement, Dolores. Je me pose une question… Comment une femme telle que vous est dans la capacité de faire un Patronus ?

Le chat était tranquillement assis sur le devant du pupitre d'Ombrage, Harry devait bien avouer qu'il était magnifique mais comment était-ce possible ? Cette femme était presque pire que Voldemort lui-même !

\- Petrificus Totalus !

Elle se retrouva pétrifiée dans son siège et par la suite, tout se passa si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de tout voir. Quelques sortilèges échangeaient avec les deux hommes suffirent à les mettre hors d'état de nuire, Hermione avait entre temps attrapés le médaillon mais l'un des hommes avait dû réussir à sortir Ombrage de sa pétrification puisqu'elle bougea. La dernière chose que je vis d'Ombrage fut son corps s'envolant si haut que les détraqueurs qui commençaient déjà à fondre sur nous se firent un plaisir d'aspirer ses souvenirs.

\- Venez avec nous, vous !

L'homme qui était dans la chaise n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais mon ton le réveilla quelque peu et il sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Harry Potter ?

Évidemment, il fallait que le Polynectar nous lâche avant que nous puissions sortir d'ici ! Le chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur sembla excessivement long, même en courant. Les détraqueurs à nos trousses s'enfuirent rapidement devant mon Patronus, et nous étions à peine remis du choc que l'atrium se dessinait déjà sous nos yeux. Hermione et moi baissions la tête, essayant d'avancer le plus rapidement possible jusqu'aux cheminées. Bien sûr, il a fallu qu'un imbécile crie mon nom !

\- Mais c'est Harry Potter !

Il nous fallait courir, je ne me préoccupais même plus de l'homme avec qui nous étions, s'il n'était pas idiot, il avait lui aussi couru jusqu'à la prochaine cheminée ou attendrait que tout se calme avant de partir. Un homme nous poursuivait, je ne le reconnaissais pas mais il avait l'air implacable, froid et déterminé, plusieurs sortilèges contre lui n'y firent rien, il restait de marbre et semblait d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Le voyant passer devant l'immonde et imposante statue qui montrait des moldues supportant le poids du Ministère de la Magie, j'eus une idée.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, j'avais l'impression que la moindre personne venant me parler allait m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle, Hermione et Harry prisonniers, ou pire, morts. Le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle avait été comme d'habitude, d'un silence quasi religieux. Depuis les punitions au Doloris des Carrow, il y avait beaucoup moins de chahut et de rébellions. Bien que j'étais rassuré pour la santé physique de mes élèves, je ne l'étais pas pour leur santé mentale, se rebeller voulait dire se battre et donc croire que les choses pouvaient encore changer. La disparition de Neville Londubat alors que les Carrow lui courraient après pour ne pas avoir voulu lancer le Doloris sur un élève en retenu avait grandement ravivé la lueur d'espoir et de rébellion dans leurs yeux. La seule chose qui me rassurait, était la colère des Carrow d'avoir perdu le jeune homme au septième étage, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas quitté le château, ils le cherchaient encore…

Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives pour essayer d'oublier que mes deux Erotes de Jade étaient certainement déjà au Ministère de la Magie en train d'essayer de voler un Horcruxe à l'une des pires personnes qui soient, je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de cela. J'étais inquiet et j'avais l'impression que n'importe quelle chose sortant de l'ordinaire pourrait me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! Bien que les sorciers étaient parfaitement équipés pour soigner ce genre de chose, j'avais tout de même l'impression que je ne survivrais pas à ce stress. Heureusement, le petit-déjeuner fut rapidement terminé et je pus retourner dans mon bureau pendant que tout le monde allait en cours.

Presque deux heures devant un tas de paperasse aussi haute que moi en essayant de se concentrer, c'était long, mais ressentir une vive douleur au niveau du bras puis de la cheville gauche me fit oublier tout ce temps à attendre la moindre nouvelle en fixant mon carnet toutes les deux minutes. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire, Hermione et Harry m'en avaient parlé, c'était la connexion entre nous. Je l'avais parfois ressenti, mais jamais aussi intensément, mon cœur voulut ressortir de ma poitrine, ils étaient en danger, je le sentais.

Le chemin jusqu'au portail de Poudlard ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi long, et pourtant, j'avais plus d'une fois pensé que ce chemin se rallongeait chaque fois que je devais faire vite sans me faire remarquer. Si seulement j'avais pu me servir du réseau de cheminette, mais celui-ci était très certainement surveillé et je ne pouvais en être plus amer que ce jour en particulier.

Je disparus dans un craquement sonore, voyant apparaître devant moi Square Grimmaurd. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une vision d'horreur m'assaillit, Harry était allongé sur le sol, Hermione au-dessus de lui, du sang recouvrant une partie de sa tenue et du sol. Albus lançait plusieurs sortilèges sur le corps d'Harry pendant que mon regard s'accrocha à une main ensanglantée traînant sur l'un des côtés du couloir, assez loin d'Harry.

\- Par Merlin…

\- Severus ! Venez nous aider ! Il est en état de choc !

J'avais dû endosser le rôle de soignant, et cela me convenait parfaitement, oubliant pendant un instant la peur qui tiraillait mon esprit et mon cœur, je me mis au travail. La main qui était au sol n'appartenait pas à Harry qui possédait encore les siennes, mais il avait une partie du bras gravement endommagé. L'essence de dictame qu'Hermione avait commencé à appliquer sur la plaie était exactement ce qu'il fallait, et puisque la pauvre tremblait, clairement sous le choc, je pris le relais. L'épaule était également déboitée mais l'essence de dictame allait devoir faire complètement effet avant qu'on puisse s'en occuper. Les plaies se refermaient assez rapidement mais il allait falloir du temps pour que tout soit correctement guéri, tout effort et tout transplanage allait être à proscrire.

La tenue d'Harry semblait également avoir plusieurs accrocs, comme si quelque chose avait explosé non loin de lui. Mais je ne fis rien, le plus important était soigné et il valait mieux attendre qu'il se remette du choc et puisse se laver pour appliquer les potions nécessaires sur un corps propre. Je l'ai aidé à boire un philtre de paix avant de m'occuper d'Hermione, elle s'était foulé la cheville mais n'avait rien de grave. Elle eut également le droit à un philtre de paix avant de la questionner.

\- À qui est cette main ?

\- Un homme du Ministère, il nous poursuivait, répondit Hermione d'un ton lointain à cause du philtre de paix. Je crois qu'il a attrapé Harry alors que nous utilisions le réseau de cheminette. Nous avons suivis notre plan d'urgence en cas de repérage, nous avons atterri au Chaudron Baveur et avons transplanés trois fois avant de revenir ici. Dans la manœuvre, Harry s'est désartibulé dès la première fois, et j'ai dû transplaner sans m'en rendre compte avec la main accrochée au bras d'Harry jusqu'ici.

\- Vous avez réussi à récupérer le médaillon ? demanda Albus d'une voix calme et apaisante.

Hermione sortit de sa poche le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, le véritable horcruxe. Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

\- Il était autour du cou d'Ombrage, il se pourrait qu'en la désarmant un peu trop violemment, elle soit directement tombée dans l'armée de détraqueurs qu'elle tenait à distance. Quelques-uns d'entre eux se sont intéressés à elle...

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont aspiré son âme ?

\- Ne sois pas aussi optimiste, Severus ! répondit Hermione en reprenant contenance. Je doute que cette femme ait véritablement possédé une âme !

Il allait me falloir la version complète de l'histoire, et je sentais le regard d'Albus plus qu'intéressé d'avoir également la totalité des aventures d'Hermione et Harry au Ministère de la Magie. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par Fumseck, il apparaissait rarement ses derniers temps, et vu son plumage, il était proche de la fin. Mais il était assez puissant pour offrir quelques larmes au bras d'Harry, guérissant ainsi instantanément ce qu'il pouvait rester de sa blessure. Puis, il chanta une douce mélodie, apaisant ainsi nos cœurs de l'inquiétude de ce que nous venions de vivre.

\- Toujours là pour me sauver la mise, Fumseck. Merci.

Harry s'était calmé et un sourire venait à nouveau d'éclairer son visage, allégeant considérablement la lourdeur de mon cœur. Je remis rapidement son épaule en place et nous avions pu nous diriger vers le salon, les quelques petites blessures restantes allaient pouvoir attendre. Je voulais absolument tout savoir de cette escapade.

\- Pourquoi semblez-vous avoir survécu à une explosion ?

\- J'ai malencontreusement lancé un Bombarda Maxima sur l'horrible statue du Ministère, répondit Harry en s'affalant sur le canapé aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Tu as réussi à faire tomber cette horreur ?

\- Tomber ? Nooon ! s'exclama Harry d'un air calme. Elle a totalement implosé, c'était assez impressionnant, je dois dire.

Kreattur qui était dévoué corps et âme à Harry depuis qu'il lui avait donné le faux médaillon semblait rayonner de joie quand il vint apporter des rafraichissements, le véritable médaillon était encore dans les mains d'Hermione et il sembla raviser son jugement sur la jeune femme. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour ce satané Elfe de maison sourire aussi joyeusement à Hermione, une Née-Moldue.

\- Kreattur peut faire quelque chose pour Maître Harry et Maîtresse Hermione ?

\- Heuu… Peux-tu apporter un peu de ta succulente soupe à l'oignon, s'il te plaît ? demanda poliment Hermione.

\- Oui, Maîtresse Hermione !

Une fois disparus, Hermione, Harry, Albus et moi nous étions regardés comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne allait réapparaitre à la place de Kreattur. Pourtant, c'était bien le petit Elfe qui venait rapporter ladite soupe. Nous venions d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère…

\- Avant que je me réveille de ce cauchemar, voulez-vous bien nous raconter cette petite aventure au Ministère ?

\- Tout allait bien ! s'exclama Harry avec fierté. Enfin… avant le facteur malchance signé Harry Potter !

\- Nous imaginons bien, répondit calmement Albus, revenir du Ministère désarticulé et avec une main en plus ne vous appartenant pas, ne faisait pas partie du plan… Bien que j'ai peut-être oublié ce détail, je me fais vieux après tout…


	18. Se retrouver

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews !

Chapitre non corrigé !

Hitori : Pas mal du tout la blague sur la main ^^ J'avoue, j'avoue, elle était même très bonne ! lol Pour le Patronus d'Ombrage, c'est certain, elle adore ça !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Se retrouver**_

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Alors qu'Harry et moi reprenions nos esprits en racontant notre aventure à Albus et Severus, je pus remarquer les plaies sur mes mains se soigner petit à petit, passant par tous les stades de la guérison en seulement quelques secondes. La magie des Erotes de Jade était vraiment merveilleuse.

\- Prodigieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus regardait mes mains avec attention, d'ici quelques minutes, le reste de nos blessures n'allaient être qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous ignorions tellement de choses encore à propos de ce que nous étions, des pouvoirs que nous conféraient les Erotes de Jade, tellement de mystères nous entourant. Mais finalement, cela n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela, nous étions ensemble et c'était bien tout ce qui pouvait compter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'une lumière entourait Severus pour le soigner ? Pas que cela me dérange, c'est tout de même un peu plus discret…

\- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que la réponse va vous étonner, Hermione. Mais je n'en ai strictement aucune idée !

Dumbledore semblait en pleine forme et beaucoup s'amuser ce soir, cependant, il nous laissa rapidement tous les trois pour retourner dans sa chambre. Harry et moi aimions oublier qu'il avait été grièvement blessé pendant la bataille du Ministère, il restait malgré tout un homme ayant dépassé la centaine et vivant sa troisième guerre.

Un silence plutôt confortable s'installa entre nous trois, nous savions que cela n'allait pas durer, Severus allait devoir repartir d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne pouvait jamais rester bien longtemps avec nous…

\- Je crois qu'une douche s'impose… dit-il en se relevant doucement.

Nous regardions Severus s'éloigner, que voulait-il dire exactement ? Je n'osais trop espérer qu'il reste avec nous, nous n'avions jamais le droit à beaucoup de son temps, la protection des élèves de Poudlard primait toujours sur notre temps passé ensemble, ce qui était normal même si ce n'était pas facile à vivre.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Par Salazar ! Les Gryffondors ne comprennent absolument pas la subtilité ! s'exclama Severus avec désinvolture. Est-ce que je ne viens pas de parler d'une bonne douche ? Faites-vite, je ne vais pas vous attendre éternellement…

Nous le vîmes partir vers les escaliers, Harry et moi nous regardions à peine une seconde avant de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, autant ses paroles que le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers. Nous fûmes sur nos pieds avant même d'avoir pu cligner des yeux, suivant Severus dans notre première douche à trois, cela promettait d'être fort agréable…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

J'essayais de calmer mon cœur, j'avais été si près de les perdre aujourd'hui… Cette douleur au bras et à la cheville que j'avais rapidement occultés pour partir, je savais déjà que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Un poids s'était déposé sur mon cœur, j'avais eu si peur, cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle peur ne m'avait pas pris. Non, en réalité, c'était la première fois qu'une peur me donnait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur.

J'aidais Harry et Hermione à se déshabiller, savourant la douceur de leur peau sous mes doigts, j'aurais pu ne jamais plus ressentir cette douceur, ces frissons quand je les touchais, cette vie sous mes doigts. Le soulagement que je ressentais m'enivrait, entourait mon cœur d'une douce chaleur. Mes mains se baladaient sur leur corps, passant de l'un à l'autre, ils en faisaient de même avec moi, me déshabillant, me laissant complètement nu devant eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me dévoilais ainsi, mais cela semblait bien plus intime que toutes les fois d'avant réuni, il y avait quelque chose en plus, une intimité, une tendresse, une vulnérabilité que je n'avais pas laissé voir plus tôt.

Quelqu'un fit couler l'eau, je n'étais pas certain de savoir qui et je m'en foutais complètement. J'embrassais Hermione avec passion, sentant les baisers d'Harry sur mon dos. Nous fûmes rapidement sous l'eau chaude, mon regard dévia sur le sol, l'eau d'une couleur rouge coulait des deux corps m'entourant. J'avais failli les perdre…

\- Je vous aime tellement…

C'était un sentiment tellement douloureux et libérateur. Ils me répondirent, c'était la première fois que l'on posait des mots sur ce que l'on ressentait, la première fois que nous laissions nos sentiments mis à nu. Nous continuions de nous caresser, et même si nous avions mis du savon sur nos mains, cela se rapportait plus à des caresses qu'à un véritable lavage en règle. Les jets d'eaux avaient étés ensorcelés pour ne pas nous tomber sur la tête, certainement grâce à la merveilleuse magie sans baguette d'Harry.

Je ne pouvais que profiter de la pure félicité qui remplissait mon cœur d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusque là. Moi qui pensais mourir pendant cette guerre, j'avais enfin un nouveau but, je voulais vivre encore plus de ces moments de bonheur, voir où tout cela nous mènerait. Tout allait si vite et pourtant je profitais pleinement de chaque petit instant, comme si chacune des caresses que je recevais pansait une des plaies de mon passé trouble et difficile.

La douche fut rapidement terminée, il semblait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulait en rester là, nous avions rapidement rejoint notre chambre, complètement nu et sec grâce à un rapide sort de séchage. Je savais où cela nous mènerait, nous le savions tous trois.

Hermione et moi nous embrassions avec passion alors qu'Harry entamait une descente sur le corps d'Hermione jusqu'à arriver entre ses jambes écartées. L'image était tellement magnifique et excitante, je savais que ce n'était pas la première fois, ils me l'avaient dit et je l'avais vu quelquefois, mais à cet instant tout semblait prendre une autre dimension ou chaque action se répercutait directement jusqu'à mon sexe. Mes mains et ma bouche descendaient doucement sur le corps d'Hermione, regardant avec délice Harry procurer un cunnilingus qui semblait très satisfaisant si je me fiais aux gémissements d'Hermione ainsi qu'à sa poigne sur les draps.

\- Caresse l'entrée de son vagin avec ton doigt, sans jamais le rentrer… murmurai-je à Harry.

Son regard croisa le mien et je vis sa main glisser de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entrecuisse, la soudaine tension dans le corps d'Hermione me fit comprendre qu'Harry exécutait ce que je venais de lui conseiller.

\- Oh putain, oui !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à l'exclamation d'Hermione, elle habituellement si sage se laissait complètement aller dans son plaisir, et j'adorais ça. Mes mains allèrent sur le corps d'Harry, le caressant avec plaisir, l'idée de n'avoir jamais été dans une telle situation avec un homme ne m'effleura l'esprit qu'une petite seconde avant de profiter pleinement de cet instant de bonheur. J'avais tellement hâte de lui apprendre les divers chemins du plaisir féminin, mais également d'explorer notre plaisir mutuel.

J'étais avide de les toucher, comme jamais je ne l'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avant, c'était juste pour combler un désir physique, une envie primaire, mais tout prenait une tout autre signification à présent. Mon esprit était partout, sur le souffle difficile d'Harry alors que je le caressais, sur le mouvement de rotation de ses doigts dans l'endroit le plus intime d'Hermione ou encore par les gémissements de notre bien-aimée. J'avais cette sensation d'être en manque de contact, drogué de tous ces sons. Contrairement aux autres relations physiques que j'ai pu avoir, tout se passait tranquillement, sans méthode, juste l'instant présent sans penser à la suite, sans penser réellement à savoir si nous allions faire l'amour. Nous nous laissions porter par le vent et c'était incroyablement bon.

Je pouvais sentir Harry proche de la délivrance, je ne m'en inquiétais pas beaucoup, il était jeune et serait de nouveau en érection avant même que je n'aie le temps de jouir à mon tour. Ce fut avec une excitation décuplée que je pus le voir serrer la cuisse d'Hermione qu'il tenait d'une main ferme et que j'entendis son râle de plaisir alors qu'il jouissait sur les draps. Il remonta doucement sur le corps d'Hermione, léchant et suçant tout ce qui lui passait sous la langue, me laissant clairement la place entre les jambes d'Hermione. Je voulais être tortueusement lent, mais mon excitation n'était pas d'accord avec moi, cela allait devoir attendre une prochaine fois. Ma main gauche fit remonter la jambe d'Hermione, la laissant s'exposer un peu plus devant moi. Au vu de son rougissement, elle devait se sentir un peu trop exposée.

\- Tu es si belle…

Harry confirma sans attendre, sa nouvelle érection également. Ma main frôla les cuisses humides d'Hermione et remonta doucement pour jouer avec son clitoris qui avait pris de l'ampleur et était sensible, puis je redescendis pour introduire délicatement un doigt en elle. Elle était serrée mais très humide, Harry avait fait du très bon travail, les chairs spammant autour de mon doigt en attestaient.

\- Severus… S'il te plaît…

Bien sûr, je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait me demander, et j'allais accomplir son souhait avec plaisir. Cependant, j'avais incroyablement envie de l'entendre me le demander. Alors qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, je me penchai sur elle pour l'embrasser, essayant de ne pas écraser Harry qui caressait son ventre tout en léchant de temps à autre un morceau de sa peau. J'en profitai pour l'embrasser également, j'étais tellement heureux à cet instant. Qui aurait pu penser que je pourrai me retrouver dans une telle situation un jour ? J'avais l'impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre, je l'étais, sans aucun doute.

\- Que veux-tu, Hermione ?

Elle rougissait déjà, plus d'excitation que de gêne. C'était une vraie femme, bien que vierge -plus pour longtemps-, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et commençait à accepter ses désirs et ses envies. Elle écarta la jambe que je ne tenais pas pour me laisser plus de place qu'il ne m'en fallait et m'embrassa de nouveau avant de parler.

\- Toi ! fit-elle d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres…

Je repris ma place entre ses cuisses, assis sur mes jambes écartées, l'érection au garde-à-vous, prête depuis bien longtemps à pénétrer l'antre vierge d'Hermione. Après encore quelques mouvements de rotation, je pris la décision d'arrêter notre torture à tous les deux, Hermione devait être assez étirée et décontracté pour que cela se passe en douceur. C'était la première fois que j'allais prendre la virginité d'une femme. En temps normal, je faisais tout pour que ma partenaire prenne toujours un maximum de plaisir, mais j'en avais envie plus que jamais avec Hermione. Mon pouce vint titiller son clitoris alors que je le pénétrais doucement, faisant des va-et-vient pour étirer doucement son vagin. Je fus rapidement au fond d'elle et ses coups de reins ne m'aidaient pas à ralentir le rythme, je n'avais pas senti de grandes résistances.

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien… C'est… bizarre…

\- Bizarre ? demandai-je avec surprise.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que tu es bien plus gros qu'habituellement !

Harry me regarda avec amusement, semblant essayer de couvrir son rire en se cachant dans le cou d'Hermione, mais le tressautement de ses épaules le trahissait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… répondis-je avec amusement.

Je pouvais comprendre, c'était sa première fois et je pénétrais dans un endroit qui n'avait jusque là vu qu'un ou deux doigts et n'allant jamais vraiment très profondément.

\- Idiot ! dit-elle avec amusement avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

C'était tellement simple et compliqué à la fois, ce moment était important pour nous trois, mais d'une légèreté sans pareil. Nous étions tous les trois, et c'était tout ce qui pouvait bien compter pour nous. Nous nous embrassions, naviguions d'une bouche à l'autre, et quand Hermione fut prête, elle me fit un simple signe de tête. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans le corps d'une autre personne, c'était encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs, peut-être tout simplement parce que c'était Hermione. Ou parce que nous étions tous les trois en harmonie.

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Après les livres que j'avais pu lire sur la première fois et tout ce que j'avais pu entendre dire, la perte de ma virginité ressemblait au paradis. J'avais entendu parler de la douleur, du sang, du plaisir qui mettait parfois du temps à venir, de la crispation du corps et de cette impression de se faire couper en deux. Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, Harry m'avait merveilleusement bien préparé et j'avais tout de suite pris du plaisir. Plaisir qui n'était pas parti un seul instant, Severus avait contribué à me détendre en me doigtant et m'étirant, continuant ainsi à me préparer physiquement tout en me laissant le temps d'être prête mentalement. Et c'était là toute la différence avec mes camarades.

La suite n'avait été qu'un enchevêtrement de nouvelles sensations étranges mais incroyablement bonnes. Severus m'avait pénétré tout en douceur et mon hymen se détendit en me gênant légèrement quelques secondes mais sans véritable douleur. J'avais la sensation d'être tellement pleine de lui, cette étrange impression qu'il était énorme et qu'un centimètre de plus ne pourrait jamais entrer, et dire qu'on accouchait par ce même vagin !

Bien sûr, je n'eus pas le temps de m'émerveiller sur le corps humain puisqu'Harry et Severus me procuraient une distraction plus qu'efficace en touchant divers endroits de mon corps. Sans compter que les voir s'embrasser et se toucher m'émoustillait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé !

Quand Severus reprit ses mouvements après un signe de tête de ma part, je crus défaillir de plaisir quand il se retira, puis il entra me comblant de nouveau, et le plaisir revint plus fort quand il sortit encore une fois. Et il continua, de plus en plus rapidement, et le plaisir était à présent là chaque fois qu'il allait et venait en moi. Il m'écarta encore plus les jambes, me prenant un peu plus profondément, me mettant dans une position à la fois obscène et totalement excitante à mes yeux. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir, le plaisir continuait à monter alors qu'Harry s'amusait à toucher mon clitoris et à mordiller mon téton droit et que Severus me prenait avec de grands coups de reins en gémissant de plaisir.

Mon corps s'enflammait et mes sens aussi, j'avais l'impression d'entendre chaque gémissement de Severus, de sentir chacune des dents d'Harry sur mon téton, chaque changement d'angle même très léger de Severus. Mais tout cela s'éclipsa quand un plaisir fou s'abattit sur moi, mon vagin se contractait autour de Severus et je ne sentais plus que son sexe en moi, le doigt d'Harry sur mon bouton de plaisir et sa langue sur mon téton. J'avais déjà senti mon sexe se contracter pendant un orgasme, mais avec Severus en moi, cela prenait un tout autre niveau de plaisir.

\- C'est ça, Hermione, laisse-toi aller…

Cette simple phrase me fit totalement basculer dans un monde de plaisir, mon corps se tendit, prenant cette vague de plaisir intense en continu. Ma main attrapa une main que je supposais appartenir à Severus.

\- Plus vite ! Severus ! Sev !

Il accéléra encore plus et le plaisir me faucha totalement, emportant le peu de conscience qu'il me restait.

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je regardais les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde prendre un pied d'enfer, il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que j'atteigne l'orgasme en même temps qu'eux. Hermione n'était clairement plus consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, son corps spammait à chacun de mes mouvements sur son clitoris ou quand Severus bougeait encore en elle, cela n'avait pour unique but que de prolonger leur plaisir puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux aux septièmes ciels.

Severus avait fini par s'arrêter et je n'eus que le temps d'enlever ma main alors qu'il s'effondra presque sur Hermione que je pouvais voir encore bouger sous lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour me regarder et m'attira d'une poigne ferme pour m'embrasser avec passion.

\- Elle est tellement sensible… Tu ne vas pas pouvoir durer bien longtemps.

J'allais lui rétorquer que je n'avais pas encore repris assez de vigueur pour ça, quand il baissa les yeux et le découvrit par lui-même. Mais c'était avant que sa main atteigne mon ventre où restait une traînée de mon propre sperme, qu'il essuya avec un doigt avant de l'apporter à sa bouche. C'était tellement érotique à voir que ma queue en fut tout de suite très intéressée.

\- Ah ! La jeunesse ! Dit-il avec amusement avant de se soulever légèrement, sortant par la même occasion d'Hermione dans un bruit humide très excitant et de s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. Ma douce Hermione ? Ne redescend pas de ton nuage, Harry veut venir te rejoindre… C'est d'accord pour toi ?

Il ponctua ses mots en caressant Hermione, ce qui provoqua inévitablement de nouveaux spasmes de son corps, elle se tendit légèrement vers l'avant avant de se laisser effondrer à nouveau sur le lit et d'écarter les jambes.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Harry, prends-moi, putain ! Baise-moi !

C'était tellement excitant d'entendre Hermione parler ainsi, elle ne le faisait que quand elle prenait un incroyable plaisir, ce qui était clairement le cas en ce moment. Cependant, Severus arrêta et laissa glisser ses doigts en elle, ce qui eut l'effet de sortir un peu de son sperme en plus de provoquer un bruit qui intéressa grandement mon sexe.

\- Il va falloir faire un peu de place, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Je n'en avais pas besoin de plus pour me remettre entre les cuisses d'Hermione et lécher ce qui sortait d'elle. J'en avais eu envie à l'instant même où il était sorti, sans oser le faire. Mais son regard sur moi m'avait convaincu plus qu'aucun autre mot, j'avais envie qu'il me regarde nettoyer notre Hermione, qu'il prenne autant de plaisir à nous regarder elle et moi que j'en avais ressentis à les regarder eux.

Après avoir consciencieusement nettoyé tout ce que je pouvais d'Hermione, le faisant gémir plus d'une fois à la sensation de ma langue sur ses zones les plus sensibles, je m'agenouillai entre ses jambes pour m'enfoncer en elle. Je compris immédiatement ce que voulait dire Severus sur le fait que je n'allais pas durer longtemps, elle se cambrait déjà et ses parois se resserraient autour de moi, semblant vouloir extraire la moindre p'tite goutte de sperme. Effectivement, je n'allais pas durer bien longtemps pour ma première fois. Severus passa son bras en dessous d'une des jambes d'Hermione, la faisant se soulever encore plus, me permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément, puis il posa par la même occasion sa main sur son clitoris, provoquant encore plus de soubresauts dans le corps de notre belle Hermione. Je dus commencer immédiatement mes allées et venues si je ne voulais pas jouir sans même avoir fait un mouvement, ce qui pourrait inévitablement arriver au rythme des spasmes d'Hermione autour de ma queue.

\- Arrête Severus ! Arrête ! Cria Hermione en attrapant sa main avec les siennes, demandant clairement à ce qu'il arrête de la masturber. Je vais… je vais…

\- T'inquiète pas, laisse-toi aller ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Plus vite, Harry !

L'inquiétude dont j'avais fait preuve s'envola immédiatement, Hermione qui s'était tendue comme un arc cria plus que jamais pendant que j'accélérais. Je compris ce qu'il se passait quand je vis les yeux d'Hermione se révulser, son corps trembler et surtout, une quantité incroyable de liquide gicler sur moi. Ses chairs me comprimèrent plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible, me faisant jouir en elle, je pus faire encore quelques mouvements avant de poser ma tête sur sa poitrine. Nous étions autant essoufflés l'un que l'autre.

\- Oh putain, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demandai-je après avoir repris un peu de mon souffle.

\- Ce que tu as certainement entendu parler dans ton dortoir, et qu'on appelle communément la femme fontaine ! répondit Severus avec amusement. Il faut énormément de plaisir pour en arriver là, et même encore, les femmes pensent souvent qu'elles ont envie d'uriner et se retiennent, mais c'est le résultat d'un plaisir très très intense. À nous deux, on va sûrement pouvoir provoquer ça assez régulièrement… Du moins, je l'espère !

\- Moi aussi ! Dis-je avant de rire, emportant Severus dans mon rire.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Malheureusement, j'avais dû partir. J'avais envoyé mes deux amants à la douche et j'étais parti en essayant d'oublier la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je les laissais, encore une fois. Chaque fois que je venais les voir, que ce soit eux ou pour une réunion de l'Ordre, je n'avais aucune envie de partir et cette envie était encore plus forte à chaque visite. J'étais l'un des Erotes de Jade et je ne devrais pas avoir à être séparé d'eux, nous étions liés et ne pas être ensemble était comme une torture psychologique qu'aucun Doloris ne pourrait égaler. Ne pas savoir s'ils allaient bien, ce qu'ils faisaient, s'ils étaient en danger, si j'allais pouvoir les revoir un jour… Nous étions en guerre et nous étions tous les trois des cibles de choix, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait découvrir ma traitrise d'un jour à l'autre et ils pouvaient être capturés chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de la sécurité de Square Grimmaurd.

Harry et Hermione allaient à présent faire plus que se caresser, ils allaient faire l'amour de très nombreuses fois, du moins, chaque fois que leurs hormones s'activeraient. Et à leur âge, alors qu'ils découvraient tout juste les joies du plaisir et du sexe, cela serait très régulièrement. J'avais hâte de lire les prochains écrits d'Harry et Hermione à ce sujet, de nouvelles images allaient pouvoir attiser mon imagination et m'aider pendant mes séances solitaires de masturbation !

J'avais à peine mis un pied à Poudlard que Filius entouré des Carrow m'attendait avec un air grave.

\- Ah ! Severus, nous t'attendons depuis un moment… Où étais-tu ?

Ma bonne humeur était déjà retombée mais je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir tuer les Carrow, encore une fois. Qu'avaient encore fait ces deux crétins ? À la mine de Filius, quelque chose à l'un des Serdaigles !

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir me justifier. Mais puisque cela est demandé si gentiment… J'étais allé récupérer un livre rare chez une personne me devant un grand service…

J'avais bien sûr anticipé cette éventualité et m'étais préparé un alibi, merci à Black pour sa bibliothèque inestimable ! Je sortis le livre où apparaissait légèrement la couverture du livre, mais surtout le sang qui était sur le papier l'entourant. Couplés à un sourire sadique, les Carrow comprirent immédiatement l'allusion.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- Un nouvel élève a disparu alors qu'il devait venir à sa détention !

\- Un Serdaigle, je suppose ?

Ce n'était pas le premier depuis que Londubat avait lui-même disparu, les Carrow soupçonnaient enfin la bonne chose, la Salle sur Demande. Pas que j'allais affirmer ce fait, tout comme je n'allais pas dire qu'ils avaient une sortie à l'auberge du frère de Dumbledore. Seuls les elfes étaient au courant avec moi-même et Abelforth Dumbledore bien sûr. J'avais demandé à Dobby d'envoyer de la nourriture à Abelforth chaque fois qu'il en ferait la demande, sans dire que cela venait de moi et faisant promettre à Dobby que jamais personne ne devrait être au courant de mon savoir. Même Abelforth ne savait pas, et j'avais confiance en l'elfe pour ne rien lui dire. Ces élèves m'héritaient d'être protégé et si je l'avais pu, je les aurais tous cachés dans cette pièce !

HPHGSS HPHGSS

\- Les élèves ne seront pas autorisés à rentrer pour les vacances ?

Arthur était inquiet, à juste titre. Les vacances de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas, malheureusement, je n'aurais le droit à aucun répit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé qu'aucun élève ne serait autorisé à rentrer pour les vacances, il voulait être certain qu'aucune famille ne parte une fois leur enfant récupéré. Et je devais bien avouer qu'il avait raison de se méfier, bons nombres de familles partiraient si elles savaient ce qu'il se passait réellement à Poudlard !

La seule bonne chose que ces vacances apporteraient serait l'éloignement des Carrow pour les réunions, raids et soirées qu'organiserait le Lord Noir. Malheureusement, je serais convié à un bon nombre d'entre eux, mais le pire était que certains des élèves de septièmes années seraient également conviés, ceux portant déjà la marque. Bien évidemment, Ronald Weasley ferait partie des raids, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop heureux de s'en servir. Il avait même hâte que le fils Weasley rencontre un membre de sa famille sur le champ de bataille, et bien que cela n'était pas encore arrivé, je savais pertinemment que cela ne saurait tarder. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir assister à ça, de voir leur regard horrifier sur ce qu'était devenu leur fils ou leur frère.

Ronald Weasley n'avait rien gagné à s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait perdu ses meilleurs amis et même ses amis en général. Il avait été rejeté de Gryffondor et dormait dans une salle de classe désaffectée puisque personne ne voulait avoir à faire avec lui, autant ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor que les Mangemorts. Il n'était respecté par personne, encore moins les Carrow qui s'amusaient à l'humilier. Mais tout ça ne semblait pas lui donner le courage de retourner sa veste une nouvelle fois et demander de l'aide, il aurait pu auprès de Minerva, elle l'aurait écouté, elle avait même essayé de lui parler. Mais il avait certainement bien trop peur, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais au lieu de faire profil bas et de ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait pris une nouvelle fois la pire décision de sa vie, il avait redirigé sa colère vers ses camarades. Le jeune homme était devenu une bombe à retardement pouvant attaquer n'importe qui, n'importe quand, et pire que tout, je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Les Carrow et autres élèves Mangemorts ne faisaient que l'encourager à prouver qu'il pouvait faire partie des leurs. Et bien que j'arrive à tempérer un peu les choses, je devais également laisser faire certaines choses pour ne pas m'attirer des ennuis.

Molly et Arthur avaient encore l'espoir de retrouver leur fils tel qu'il avait été, mais Ronald Weasley ne serait plus jamais celui qu'il avait été. Il s'était trop enfoncé dans les ténèbres et embourbé dans sa colère pour faire marche arrière. Si sa propre petite sœur qu'il voyait tous les jours n'avait pas réussi à le faire revenir sur le bon chemin, alors personne ne le pourrait. Le garçon était perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire, il me rappelait celui que j'avais été, partager entre mon amitié pour Lily et le pouvoir que je recherchais avec les Mangemorts. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu devenir un Mangemort, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix que d'en être un, il prenait avec désespoir tout ce que les Mangemorts voulaient bien lui donner en respect et reconnaissance, et puisque la plupart étaient des Serpentards, ils l'avaient tous parfaitement compris et s'amusaient avec le jeune homme en lui donnant des miettes d'approbations. Mais que dire à ses parents ? Que leur fils avait définitivement basculé dans les ténèbres ? Qu'il restait parmi les Mangemorts parce qu'il avait tant manqué de reconnaissance et d'attention que tout ce que ceux-ci voulaient bien lui donner, il le prenait avec avidité ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Arthur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit avoir peur que la plupart des élèves ne retournent pas à Poudlard après cela, à juste titre…

\- Comment vont les élèves ?

\- Aussi bien que possible, on limite le pouvoir des Carrow même si on ne peut pas tout empêcher. Les couloirs n'ont jamais été aussi déserts, tout le monde se réfugie dans les salles communes, ce qui est certainement pour le mieux.

\- Et comment… comment va-t-il ?

Je ne pouvais en voir aux Weasley de demander comment allait leur fils ou leur frère, ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles et redoutaient le jour où ils le croiseraient de nouveau, sûrement en tenu de Mangemort.

\- Il est perdu, seul et rempli de colère envers le monde entier.

Molly retint avec difficulté un sanglot pendant qu'Arthur la prenait dans ses bras, son instinct de mère devait lui crier de retrouver son fils où qu'il soit et de le serrer dans ses bras, qu'importe si elle devait affronter une armée de Mangemort pour y arriver. Je savais ce que pouvait faire une mère pour protéger ses enfants, et connaissant Molly, je ne doutais pas qu'elle se battrait comme une lionne s'il le fallait pour aider son fils.

\- Combien d'élèves ont disparu ? Demanda Harry, détournant clairement la conversation.

\- Vingt-huit, les Carrow se doutent qu'il se trouve dans…

J'étais heureux qu'Harry détourne la conversation, je ne pouvais répondre à plus de questions des Weasley et je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils supportent d'entendre mes réponses. Fred et Georges Weasley regardant Harry avec gratitude confirma mes soupçons, aucun d'eux ne voulait réellement savoir.

\- Comment font-ils pour se nourrir ?

\- Oh… Ils se débrouillent très bien, ne vous en faites pas…

Un regard complice avec Albus fut la seule chose dont ils eurent besoin pour être rassurés. Je lui avais dit que son frère était celui qui était en contact avec les élèves et qu'il recevait la nourriture de la part de Dobby pour les nourrir. Abelforth lui-même pensait simplement que l'elfe l'avait appris par hasard et faisait sortir illégalement la nourriture de Poudlard puisqu'il était un elfe libre. Albus était fier de son frère et j'avais été surpris en premier lieu qu'il eût un frère, mais quand je lui avais parlé d'Abelforth Dumbledore, dirigeant de l'auberge où Neville Londubat avait créé un passage secret, j'avais eu la confirmation que le nom de famille commun n'était pas que le fruit d'un étrange hasard.

Puis, l'air de rien, il resservit un thé à Minerva qui était à ses côtés. Il était bien loin l'homme puissant qui dirigeait les réunions de l'Ordre, ce rôle revenait à présent à Harry et celui-ci n'avait plus ses preuves à faire. Il avait relevé le défi depuis bien longtemps déjà et tout le monde comprenait pourquoi il était destiné à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était un leader né même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu. Mais il avait accepté ce rôle tout comme Albus lui avait laissé sa place en acceptant qu'il n'était maintenant qu'une personne de plus autour de la table et que tous les regards n'étaient plus tourner vers lui quand il y avait un problème à régler.

\- King, comment vont les affaires d'Ombrage ?

\- Mal, répondit l'homme en souriant, grâce à la liste que tu as trouvée dans son bureau, nous avons pu faire fuir pas mal d'agents du Ministère soupçonnés d'être d'avoir volés leur baguette à un véritable sorcier ! Par Merlin ! Et dire que ce crapaud était déjà au Ministère avant le règne de tu-sais-qui ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle allait prochainement être rétrogradée si elle ne retrouvait pas les agents disparus !

Tout le monde se réjouissait à l'idée, il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas les retrouver, ils avaient tous quitté le pays. Harry avait joint Neville grâce à une lettre donnée à Dobby, le garçon menait la résistance avec brio, même moi je n'avais pas su tout ce qu'entreprenait le garçon alors que la nuit tombait et que les couloirs étaient désertés. Ainsi, les enfants des agents du Ministère risquant de se faire enfermer ou tuer furent prévenus et sortis grâce à Neville Londubat et Abelforth Dumbledore. De nombreux sorciers devaient leur vie à Harry, Neville, Abelforth et Kingsley.

Nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose tant que nous n'avions pas retrouvé tous les Horcruxes, mais nous ne restions pas là à ne rien faire, et ça me faisait un bien fou de pouvoir changer les choses, même si personne ne le saurait jamais. Nous n'étions pas totalement inutiles et bien que nous n'en faisions pas assez à notre goût, c'était tout de même des vies en plus de sauvées.


	19. Découvertes

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Cela fait un moment alors pour commencer... Je suis en vie ! Et oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas publier depuis un bon moment, je n'ai même pas encore pris le temps de répondre à certaines reviews, ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui. Sachez que ce n'est nullement un manque d'inspiration qui m'a fait arrêté la publication ni un problème quelconque, tout va bien dans ma vie et c'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai eu trop de vie sociale et pas assez de temps pour écrire ! Ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, m'a tout de même pas mal manqué. J'ai pu écrire quelques petites choses par-ci par-là, de futur OS à venir ! Mais il fallait que je me replonge complètement dans les Erotes pour écrire cette suite, et la voilà !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que comme moi, nos trois Erotes vous ont manqués !

Chapitre non corrigé !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 18 : Découvertes_**

Ma vie était scindée en deux, d'un côté, il y avait la guerre, les élèves que je me devais de protéger, les informations que j'essayais de rapporter le peu de fois où j'étais convoqué, et de l'autre, il y avait notre Trio, Harry, Hermione et moi. J'aurais aimé oublier la première partie, mais je ne le pouvais pas, je me devais de réparer les erreurs que j'avais commises il y a des années de cela. On m'offrait à présent une chance d'être heureux, et je voulais la saisir, mais oublier mes torts n'était pas une option, alors j'allais faire les deux.

\- Vous auriez dû aller directement à l'infirmerie, jeune homme !

\- Poppy a déjà bien assez d'élèves à s'occuper cette année…

Aucun des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard ne répliqua, ils savaient tous que j'avais parfaitement raison. L'infirmerie ne désemplissait plus, déjà qu'elle était continuellement occupée depuis la rentrée, s'ajoutait à cela les élèves subissant le Doloris en retenues… C'était inconcevable que je puisse aller pleurnicher pour une ou deux côtes cassées et une cheville foulée, des enfants sous ma surveillance souffraient perpétuellement dans mon école !

Je n'avais besoin que de quelques potions et une bonne nuit de repos pour guérir complètement de mes blessures, ce n'était qu'une vague inquiétude dans tout ce que je pouvais bien vivre en ce moment.

\- Ces satanés Carrow arrivent ! grogna une ancienne Directrice de Poudlard. Décidément, ils ne vous lâchent jamais ces deux veracrasses !

\- Ne peux-tu pas souffrir tranquillement ?

Je n'eus le temps que de boire une potion contre la douleur et une revigorante, quelque chose me disait que j'allais en avoir besoin. J'avais à peine eu le temps de reposer la dernière fiole que je sentis la présence des Carrow en bas de l'escalier, deux secondes après, ils toquèrent à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Je m'étais installé à mon bureau, faisant semblant d'écrire quelque chose de très important, et c'était vrai. J'informais Hermione et Harry que j'étais bien rentré mais que deux imbéciles étaient encore en train de monopoliser mon espace personnel !

\- Ah Severus ! Harry Potter aurait été vu à Pré-Au-Lard ! L'alarme vient de sonner et un Patronus en forme de cerf aurait été vu !

\- Doit-on appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Êtes-vous fous ? Un prétendu Patronus en forme de cerf aurait été peut-être aperçu à Pré-Au-Lard et vous voulez appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il n'y avait pas Potter dans le coin, ou pire, s'il nous échappait ! Réunissez plutôt les élèves dans la grande salle, s'il est réellement venu jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, il doit déjà être dans cette école !

Bien que l'idée de les voir se faire tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres me réjouissait grandement, il y avait bien trop d'élèves dans cette école pour risquer de le faire venir auprès d'eux. L'inquiétude aurait pu me gagner si je n'avais pas vu l'écriture fine d'Harry s'inscrire sur le journal que j'étais en train de refermer. Harry ne serait pas assez fou pour venir à Pré-Au-Lard et s'il voulait rentrer ici, il y avait des moyens beaucoup plus simples !

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Harry et moi attendions des nouvelles de Severus, soit par Dobby que nous avions envoyé deux heures plus tôt dans son bureau, soit par le journal. Le soulagement que nous avions ressenti à l'idée qu'il était revenu sain et sauf de son entretien avec Voldemort était à présent complètement envolé. Les Carrow semblaient toujours être là, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde de répits. Harry tournait comme un lion en cage, se retenant chaque minute de ne pas aller directement dans le bureau de Severus pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Je devais bien avouer que c'était plus que tentant, mais nous ne pouvions risquer sa couverture, tant de vies étaient en jeu…

L'inquiétude que nous ressentions ne diminua aucunement à l'apparition de Dobby, le petit elfe était complètement paniqué, affichant une terreur que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir sur un tel visage.

\- Maître Harry ! Maîtresse Hermione ! Maître Severus ne va pas bien !

\- Je veux y aller, où est-il ?

La voix d'Harry était froide et implacable, il voulait une réponse, tout de suite. Le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix était de retour.

\- Dobby l'a vu retourner dans son bureau, mais Dobby ne peut pas vous y transporter !

\- Est-il seul ?

\- Oui, Maître Harry !

\- Alors, rejoins-nous là-bas !

Harry m'agrippa fermement par la taille, c'était de la folie, rien que de la pure folie. Transplaner à Poudlard ? Mais s'il y avait bien une personne capable de cela, c'était bien Harry. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cela soit confirmé, après plusieurs sensations très désagréables sur tout mon corps, le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard apparut enfin sous nos yeux.

Severus était allongé sur son bureau, la respiration erratique et une fiole à moitié renversée sur le bureau. Une potion de reconstitution des tissus, une potion couteuse et compliquée, mais surtout, utilisée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de faire un pas dans le bureau que la magie des Erotes de Jade faisait déjà son effet, je pouvais le sentir au fond de moi. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que nous n'ayons rien ressenti de sa douleur, il avait dû tellement essayer de l'occulter que nous ne l'avions pas ressenti, ce n'était pas la première fois que ses douleurs nous passaient inaperçues ou presque.

Nous avions à peine fini d'approcher de Severus que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Poppy et Minerva, les deux femmes semblaient grandement agitées.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? s'exclama McGonagall avec surprise.

\- Rien n'empêchera jamais Harry d'aller où il veut.

Un sourire désabusé apparu sur le visage des deux femmes, Poppy était soulagée de nous voir, sûrement parce qu'elle savait que Severus serait entre de bonnes mains grâce à la magie des Erotes de Jade.

\- Pas même les puissantes barrières anti-transplanages installés à Poudlard ! Qui vous a prévenu ?

\- Dobby, et vous ?

\- Nous avons installé des tableaux dans nos appartements pour être prévenus par les Directeurs et Directrices en cas de danger pour Severus.

Mon regard avait automatiquement dévié vers les nombreux tableaux au mur, je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'ici, mais tous les tableaux regardaient Harry prendre Severus dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans ses appartements privés. Je n'avais jamais été dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, contrairement à Harry qui y était entré de nombreuses fois et m'avait décrit les yeux avec précisions. En plus d'avoir entendu Harry me parler de ces tableaux, je l'avais également lu dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard », mais cela semblait maintenant encore plus impressionnant, il y en avait tellement…

\- Les tableaux dans ce bureau ne sont-ils pas censés être aux services du Directeur actuel et ne rien divulguer de ce qu'il s'y passe ?

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, jeune fille ! me répondit une femme dans l'un des nombreux tableaux. La seule exception à cette règle étant le danger du Directeur lui-même ou celui d'un élève étant dans ce bureau. Je peux vous assurer que tous les secrets du Directeur Severus Snape sont bien gardés et ne quitteront jamais ce bureau à moins que ce soit lui qui en parle.

Ces tableaux possédaient un savoir d'une valeur inestimable, ils devaient en avoir tellement entendu, tellement vu ! Là me vint l'idée que nous pourrions éventuellement en tirer avantage…

\- Et si vous avez connaissance d'une chose qui pourrait nous aider à en finir avec cette guerre ?

\- Nous sommes soumis à de puissants sortilèges, Mademoiselle Granger ! Nous n'avons aucun le droit de divulguer les informations qu'un directeur nous a interdit de dire. La seule exception étant l'aveu du tableau représentant ce directeur !

\- Effectivement, j'avais interdis aux directeurs et directrices de parler de l'homosexualité de l'un de mes élèves entrant au Ministère en ayant l'ambition de devenir Ministre. A l'époque, cela était très mal vu et aurait pu le laisser tout en bas de l'échèle ! Ce qui aurait été dommage, Eldritch Diggory a apporté beaucoup de bonne chose à ce monde, malheureusement, la dragoncelle l'a emporté avant qu'il ne puisse réformer les conditions de détention des prisonniers d'Azkaban.

\- La question est de savoir si vous savez quelque chose à propos des horcruxes.

Harry était revenu sans qu'aucun de nous n'y prête attention, avant sa question. J'avais hésité à en parler, surtout devant McGonagall et Pomfresh, pas lui. Nous avions à nouveau devant nous le chef de cette guerre, celui qui nous mènerait à la victoire. Chaque fois qu'il se tenait ainsi, droit, la tête haute et les yeux ancrés dans les vôtres, j'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir. Je ne pouvais que le trouver encore plus désirable. Alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans le bureau, le bruit de la porte des appartements de Severus s'ouvrant légèrement fut presque assourdissant. Il se tenait là, debout, fier et le regard froid, mais il nous observait tous, nous défiant presque de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais être au lit, informa simplement Harry.

\- J'ai entendu le mot « horcruxe », j'ai pensé que ma place devait être dans ce bureau. Dans mon bureau.

\- Il me semble que le Directeur de Poudlard se doit d'être installé à son bureau pour écouter les récits de ces prédécesseurs !

\- Qui vous dit que nous allons pouvoir vous dire ce que vous souhaitez, jeune homme ?

\- Nous ne souhaitons aucune information personnelle sur une personne en particulier, mais vous êtes à vous tous l'un des plus grands savoirs du monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Certains d'entrevous on vécu des siècles avant la naissance de Tom Jedusor, ce que je souhaitais, c'était d'en apprendre plus sur les horcruxes en eux-mêmes. Si vous avez entendu parler, même vaguement, d'un moyen de les détruire…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Après avoir brièvement expliqué à Minerva et Poppy ce qu'était des horcruxes, les tableaux avaient fait part de leur savoir. J'avais eu raison de penser qu'ils en savaient beaucoup, même si en matière d'horcruxe, cela pouvait faire peu. Mais c'était l'une des magies les plus sombres de notre monde, il n'était pas étonnant que la plupart d'entre eux soient passés à côté aussi longue que puisse être une vie sorcière. Seule une directrice a pu nous donner deux chemins à explorer.

La Serbie et le sud de l'Inde, le premier ayant eu une sorcière voulant échapper à la mort avec un horcruxe. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'officiel, personne n'irait crier cela sur les toits, encore moins le gouvernement si celui-ci était au courant. Mais de très vieilles rumeurs disaient que tout était parti de là. Est-ce une chose que l'on enseignait dans un cercle occulte de sorciers et sorcières ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais c'était quelque chose à creuser, je ne pouvais laisser Severus plus longtemps avec les Carrow, Voldemort et tous ceux lui voulant du mal.

La deuxième voie à suivre était un petit pays sorcier au sud de l'Inde, c'était même une tribu, si elle existait encore de nos jours. À une époque, il était dit que ce village était spécialisé dans les arts de l'esprit. Mais avant de partir à l'aventure, je me devais d'éclaircir les choses avec Hermione et Severus, Merlin seul savait si j'allais revenir de ce périple. Nous avions donc laissé les deux femmes partir avec la promesse de ne parler à personne de ce qu'elles avaient appris, du moins pour le moment.

\- Tu vas enfin nous avouer ce que tu nous caches ? me demanda Severus sans préambule.

Je n'étais nullement surpris de savoir qu'il savait que j'avais gardé quelque chose pour moi, Hermione s'en doutait aussi, ils me connaissaient trop bien. J'avais voulu attendre, faire sa bien, dans de bonnes circonstances, mais comment avouer une telle chose dans de « bonnes circonstances » ? C'était impossible, mais j'allais devoir leur dire, ici, dans le bureau de Severus sous couvert d'une bulle d'intimité pour que même les tableaux ne nous attendent pas.

\- Je suis un horcruxe.

Le poids sur mes épaules s'allégea légèrement, je ne voulais plus leur mentir. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, ils me regardaient, essayant d'avaler la nouvelle.

\- Je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai appris qu'il avait créé des horcruxes. J'ai toujours senti au fond de moi que la prophétie ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Je dois mourir pour qu'il puisse être réellement vivant et mourir à son tour, une fois que tous les horcruxes seront détruits.

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça…

\- Il faut que vous alliez en Inde ! s'exclama Severus avec hargne. Ils ont peut-être un moyen de séparer ce morceau d'âme sans devoir te… tuer.

Bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, je pouvais voir que Severus essayait de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Étrangement, c'était l'une des plus belles déclarations qu'il ait pu me faire. Je ressentais une sérénité que je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir atteindre un jour, j'étais triste pour eux, triste de les laisser, de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec eux après la guerre. Mais je savais que la mort m'attendait, je devais dire au revoir à cette vie et voir Hermione et Severus aussi unis me réchauffait le cœur. Ils allaient être là l'un pour l'autre.

\- Une protection de l'esprit, Merlin sait ce que la sorcellerie est capable de faire !

\- Le pire comme le meilleur, sans aucun doute. Il doit y avoir un espoir.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous allons rapidement partir pour l'Inde, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? me demanda Hermione.

\- Je crois que j'ai toujours su, et si c'est pour que vous viviez dans un monde en paix, alors je suis d'accord.

 ** _POV Severus_**

Mon imbécile d'Erote pensait peut-être que sa mort était une chose inévitable, mais je n'étais nullement d'accord avec ça. Qu'importe ce qu'on allait devoir faire, nous n'hésiterions pas un seul instant pour le sauver. Mourir ? Hors de question ! J'avais fini par l'aimer ce foutu Gryffondor borné !

Je n'avais plus aucune envie de réfléchir à tout ça, je voulais à tout prix oublier que je pouvais le perdre, une vérité encore plus dure qu'elle ne m'était apparue quelques heures plus tôt. Et pour une fois, ce fut moi qui initiai les choses entre nous deux, j'avais agrippé Harry et l'avais embrassé comme jamais auparavant, à la force du désespoir. Nous avions rapidement rejoint ma chambre et Hermione et moi nous sommes occupés de déshabiller entièrement Harry avant de le jeter sur le lit pour lui faire sa fête.

Pour un trio comme le nôtre, devant se cacher alors que nous n'en étions qu'au début de notre relation, c'était presque insupportable de devoir rester éloigné de mes deux Erotes. Chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions, nous faisions l'amour avec passion et parfois, bestialité. Ce jour était encore pire, parce qu'Hermione et moi venions de nous rendre compte qu'Harry risquait vraiment de ne pas survivre à la fin de cette guerre. Il fallait bien avouer que nous l'avions à peine envisagé, vivant dans un déni total et faisant confiance en ses capacités magiques exceptionnelles.

Harry gémissait, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, et je me perdis volontairement dans l'instant. Oubliant temporairement toutes mes inquiétudes, mes doigts s'enfonçaient une dernière fois dans son petit cul. Hermione lui prodiguait ce qui devait être une superbe fellation, alors que je posais ses jambes sur mes épaules tout en me positionnant pour lui prendre sa dernière virginité. Et dire que j'avais pensé ne jamais avoir de relation sexuelle avec un homme, encore moins avec Harry. Je m'étais inquiété dès le moment où j'avais compris qu'il aurait envie de tenter l'expérience, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé dans cette situation et n'avais pas été sûr de le vouloir. Pourtant, je m'enfonçais en lui avec délectation, je n'avais même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Je le faisais parce que j'en avais terriblement envie et tout m'était venu tellement naturellement que c'en était presque déconcertant.

C'était différent de tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, mon cœur semblait chavirer en même temps que mes coups de reins, je perdais moi aussi une virginité que je ne pensais pas avoir, ma première fois avec un homme. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être aussi investi sentimentalement dans un rapport sexuel, tous mes sentiments étaient décuplés et cela me faisait presque peur de me l'avouer.

Mon bel Erote enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin pour m'inciter à y aller encore plus vite, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Bien que j'aie dû ralentir quelques secondes quand Hermione arrêta sa fellation pour se placer sur Harry. Hermione était légèrement penchée sur Harry qui au vu de sa position, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose outre nous laisser faire ce que l'on voulait avec son corps, pas que cela semblait lui déplaire… J'avais entouré Hermione de mes bras, descendant ma main droite pour caresser son clitoris, ce qui lui plaisait grandement au vu de ses gémissements. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de réussir à nous synchroniser que le plaisir fut trop étourdissant pour que l'on puisse réfléchir à nous coordonner. Mon orgasme était monté avec une telle rapidité que j'eus peur d'avoir fait mal à Hermione, mais bien trop prise dans son plaisir, elle ne souhaitait que plus de contact.

Harry se resserra autour de mon sexe avec une telle force que je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, par Merlin, c'était déjà si étroit et bon… Être tous les trois connectés ainsi était vraiment fantastique, c'était l'une des meilleures parties de sexe endiablées que nous avions eue jusqu'ici. Et j'étais certain que nous en aurions bien d'autres.

\- Hors de question de mourir, Harry.

Il n'y avait nullement besoin que j'ôte mon ton essoufflé dû à notre récente activité pour que mes mots soient compris, Harry avait reçu le message et il avait plutôt intérêt à s'y tenir.

\- Bien, alors dormons !

\- Ici ? Tu es certain ? s'enquit Hermione alors que nous nous séparions avec fatigue.

\- Sûr. Si les Carrow viennent nous déranger cette nuit, je les tue.

\- C'est radical. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple…

Il n'y eut aucune suite à la phrase d'Harry, il s'endormit comme un bienheureux. Je fis de même peu de temps plus tard.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

J'avais pris tout ce dont nous aurions besoin, la Serbie serait certainement un passage rapide, nous ne savions même pas qui aller voir ! Et nous ne pouvions même pas essayer de le dire clairement puisqu'il ne fallait pas que cela remonte aux oreilles de Voldemort. J'avais donc certainement pris plus qu'il ne nous fallait.

Severus et moi avions longuement parlé, faisant part de nos inquiétudes envers l'avenir d'Harry. Et rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se soulevait de douleur comme si je le perdais en ce même instant. Tout pouvait être un dernier moment avec lui, chaque baiser pouvait être le dernier, chaque plaisir, chaque mot, chaque caresse… Savoir qu'Harry était un horcruxe m'avait fait avoir une toute nouvelle vision de notre vie ensemble, chaque instant était précieux et nous en avions conscience, plus que jamais à présent. Severus était bien plus présent, ce qui était clairement un signe de sa peur de perdre Harry, même s'il ne l'avouait pas.

\- L'influence de Tom est bien moindre à l'étranger mais il a tout de même quelques contacts, faites preuve de prudence, nous informa calmement Albus. Et si vous entrez dans un magasin de bonbon… Ah ! La Serbie est un pays que j'ai toujours voulu visiter…

Albus parti sans un mot de plus, laissant la place à Severus qui attendait dans son coin, avec son habituel air impassible. Nous savions qu'il n'en était rien, la preuve en était à la force de son étreinte sur mon corps, puis sur celui d'Harry. Nous ne voulions pas nous séparer, la distance serait encore plus grande, un transplanage ou un passage par le réseau de cheminette ne suffira plus à nous réunir. Nous nous étions donc donné comme objectif de partir le moins de temps possible, car même si nous avions nos carnets ainsi que le miroir à double sens, nous ne voulions pas nous séparer pour une trop longue période. Nous étions encore un jeune trio avide du corps des deux autres…

\- Soyez prudents. Évitez de faire vos Gryffondors. Revenez vite. Et avec au moins un plan pour enlever ce horcruxe de ton corps en toute sécurité !

\- Ce sont des ordres, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en souriant d'amusement.

\- Parfaitement, Potter ! Je ne suis peut-être plus ton professeur mais je peux encore te punir !

\- Me punir ? Et comment ça, professeur ? Murmura suavement Harry, m'excitant par la même occasion.

\- Ceinture de chasteté !

\- Tu n'oseras pas nous faire ça !

\- Je parlais de toi, pas d'Hermione !

\- Hé ! Mais ce n'est pas juste !

L'amusement me gagnait maintenant que mes deux hommes se chamaillaient comme des gosses. Et dire qu'à peine une année plus tôt, on ne s'imaginait même pas dans cette situation, discutant plus ou moins tranquillement avec Severus sur la partie de jambe en l'air qu'on aurait le droit ou non, à notre retour.

\- Il faudra que tu sois très convaincant !

Harry ne se démonta pas, ce n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'agenouilla sans préambule devant Severus et ouvrit son pantalon. Il avait le sexe de Severus dans la bouche avant même que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps d'être en érection, ce qui ne tarda pas grâce à Harry.

\- Bien plus convaincant que ça !

J'étais grandement excitée par ce que je voyais, ils étaient dans leur bulle et pourtant, je ne me sentais nullement mise à l'écart. C'était juste un instant à eux, quelque chose dont je n'étais pas jalouse. J'avais même l'impression d'être une voyeuse et cela me ramena à la première fois que j'avais imaginé Harry et Severus ensemble, dans une version un peu plus sadomasochiste qu'aujourd'hui.

Pris d'un nouvel engouement, Harry commença à lui procurer une gorge profonde, ce qui fit gémir Severus comme jamais auparavant. Je n'avais jamais osé, le sexe de Severus tout comme celui d'Harry me paraissant bien trop gros pour ma bouche. La réaction de Severus me fit cependant revoir mes inquiétudes, il perdait pied, la tête jetée en arrière et des gémissements sortant en continu de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que son regard tomba dans le mien pour m'enflammer instantanément.

\- Si vous voulez partir dans ces vêtements, vous feriez mieux de les enlever…

Harry et moi n'avions pas attendu une minute de plus pour nous déshabiller, Severus passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, regardant chaque morceau de peau que nous dévoilions. La difficulté pour Harry était de continuer à sucer Severus tout en se déshabillant, arrivé à son pantalon, il ne fit que l'ouvrir pour prendre sa propre érection en main.

\- Certainement pas, Harry ! Tu n'as nullement mérité de pouvoir te toucher ! Hermione, va te pencher sur la table et agrippe-toi bien à elle…

Severus avait une idée en tête et cela m'excitait de savoir qu'il nous réservait quelque chose. Quand je fus en position, leur tournant le dos et dans une position me laissant très exposée, j'étais au comble de l'excitation, sentant même mon jus couper entre mes jambes.

\- Écarte bien les jambes…

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir entendu des mouvements derrière moi, je sentis quelque chose me chatouillant l'entrejambe. Je pus baisser la tête pour voir les cheveux d'Harry quelques minutes avant de voir sa tête basculer en arrière et sentir sa langue entre mes plis intimes. Il devait être à genou, faisant face à Severus dont les doigts commençaient à entrer en moi.

\- Ça t'a excité de nous regarder, Hermione ? Sens comme tu es déjà mouillée…

\- Oui… S'il te plaît… suppliai-je avec désir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se positionne et me prenne d'un coup de reins. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin d'être stimulée plus que nécessaire, même si Harry n'avait pas eu sa langue que mon clitoris, Severus aurait pu me prendre sans préambule.

Sentir la langue d'Harry longeant régulièrement tout mon sexe pour aller jusqu'à lécher l'endroit où le sexe de Severus entrait en moi était très stimulant. Mon vagin spasmait déjà d'un plaisir indescriptible. Mais alors que mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort, montrant que je n'étais pas loin de la libération, Severus sortit de moi et la langue d'Harry ne se fit plus sentir. Puis, le mouvement de bassin reprit et pendant quelques longues secondes je me demandai pourquoi je ne sentais pas le sexe de Severus mais seulement son corps cogner légèrement contre mes fesses. Jusqu'à ce que... Merlin, il baisait la bouche d'Harry ! Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps avant qu'il n'entre de nouveau en moi. Et alors que mon orgasme se reconstituait avec lenteur, il s'enfonça encore une fois dans la bouche d'Harry.

Un nouvel orgasme se constituait pour la troisième fois, il était profond et allait être dévastateur, j'avais peur que Severus qui me pénétrait à nouveau depuis quelques minutes s'en aille comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent et mon vagin semblait agripper sa queue pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Je ne tenais plus la table depuis un bon moment, j'étais complètement affalée sur elle, essayant simplement de relever un peu la tête. Severus me baisait tellement bien, en plus de sentir la langue d'Harry suçant mon clitoris hyper sensible. Puis, tout explosa dans mon esprit comme dans mon corps. Tout était soudainement de trop, quatre mains me maintenaient en place, m'empêchant d'échapper à la langue d'Harry provoquant une inondation que je sentais couler autour du sexe de Severus et sur mes cuisses. Celui-ci s'amusa même à entrer encore plus rapidement en moi grognant avec bestialité avant de donner un dernier coup de reins pour se libérer au plus profond de mon corps. Mais même s'il avait arrêté, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et ma voix.

\- Ouvre bien grand la bouche, Harry. Je t'en ai gardé…

Par Merlin, c'était tellement sale mais tellement excitant ! Si je n'étais pas déjà inondée de ma propre cyprine, j'aurais pu mouiller encore plus. Je ne pouvais rien voir et n'avais même pas la force de bouger, je n'entendis que les gémissements de Severus ainsi que ceux étouffés d'Harry.

\- Tu peux te caresser maintenant… Montre-moi à quel point tu aimes ça…

Oh, c'était une chose que je n'aurais pas voulu manquer ! Harry allait avoir intérêt à me raconter tout ça ! Voir même à me le montrer la prochaine fois que nous aurons une pensine à disposition…

Mes deux Erotes se libérèrent en même temps, et quand je pus me retourner pour voir un Harry encore dans un état post-orgasmique et recouvert de sperme à divers endroit de son corps, dont certaines marques qui laissaient présager que ce n'était pas que le sien, je compris pourquoi nous devions enlever nos vêtements…

\- Si vous voulez vivre encore bien d'autres moments tels que celui-ci, vous avez plutôt intérêt à revenir en pleine forme !

Severus avait une drôle de façon de nous menacer à présent, mais cela allait être certainement bien plus efficace !


	20. La tribu de Tolma

Merci à tous de votre patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

Hitori : Peut-être que j'étais tellement en manque qu'ils l'ont été aussi ! ^^ Mais ça reste également un jeune Trio en manque de contact à trois ;) Nulle besoin de s'inquièter, je vis encore ! Mais merci !

Floflo : Merci de ta review, cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que certain(e)s me suivent depuis longtemps :) J'espère que cette suite te satisfera !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 : La tribu de Tolma**_

Comme prévu, la Serbie n'avait pas grand-chose à nous offrir en termes d'informations. On s'y attendait, ne voulant pas faire de vague, nous ne pouvions pas clairement demander des informations sur les horcruxes ! Et faire des recherches trop poussées aurait attiré l'attention sur nous. Les bibliothèques n'étaient pas plus fournies sur le sujet que celle d'Angleterre et malgré de multiples cherches dans les journaux ou d'écoutes dans des bars plus ou moins louches, aucun groupe ou organisation ne tramait quoi que ce soit d'illégal.

La seule chose que cette épopée avait pu nous apporter jusqu'à ce jour était la sérénité d'une vie isolée dans les bois, en bord de falaise et devant une magnifique cascade. Mais également, il fallait bien l'avouer, un perfectionnement des divers sortilèges de traduction écrits comme vocaux !

Minerva nous avait prêté une tente, très spacieuse, deux chambres et une grande pièce à vivre ainsi qu'une cuisine, c'était même trop pour nous deux. Mais le pire était l'absence de Severus, il nous manquait terriblement… Heureusement que nous discutions très régulièrement sur nos carnets ou grâce au miroir à double sens, mais cela ne pouvait offrir la véritable présence de notre troisième Erote.

Pour oublier son absence et le manque de son corps qui se faisaient ressentir de plus en plus chaque jour, nous nous étions jetés à corps perdu dans nos recherches. En vain. Après deux semaines, nous avions décidé de partir pour l'Inde en transplanant un peu plus près chaque fois que nos forces nous le permettaient et découvrant en trois jours plusieurs pays qui auraient pu nous plaire si nous avions pris le temps de les visiter plus longuement et dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Alors ? me demanda calmement Harry tout en sortant la tente pour commencer à l'installer.

\- Je crois… Kanyakumari, une sorte de sanctuaire de la faune. On ferait mieux de poser des protections, autant pour nous protéger des humains que des animaux !

\- Nous protéger ? Et risquer de passer une année de ma vie sans la risquer ? Je ne suis pas certain…

\- Imbécile ! Monte la tente pendant que je nous protège !

\- A vos ordres, Mademoiselle !

Harry était si facile à vivre, tout semblait si simple avec lui et rien ne posait jamais problème. Il y avait toujours des solutions à tout, peu importe dans quoi l'on s'embarquait. Mais je me devais d'être là pour essayer de ne pas tomber dans quelque chose de trop dangereux, il semblait parfois oublier son don naturel pour s'attirer des ennuis. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'Angleterre mais nous étions tout de même dans un endroit totalement inconnu avec des personnes que nous ne pouvions comprendre que grâce à quelques sortilèges de traduction qui avaient toute notre bénédiction !

Nous nous étions retrouvés ici grâce à quelques informations glanées dans le plus grand marché sorciers d'Inde, à New Delhi. Plusieurs ouvrages sur le sujet de l'esprit nous intéressaient, ainsi que deux sur de la magie qui serait certainement dite « noire » dans notre pays. Après une bonne heure de discussion avec l'homme les vendant, nous avons enfin eu nos premiers indices. Un sorcier d'une tribu non loin de ce sanctuaire aurait réussi à séparer son âme de son corps pendant vingt-deux ans pour trouver les chemins spirituels menant à la vérité et à la paix de l'âme, puis aurait réintégré son corps qui avait été mis sous la garde de sa tribu. Une histoire passionnante qui s'accordait parfaitement ce que l'on nous avait dit.

\- Vous avez protégé les lieux ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Contre les sorciers et les animaux ?

\- Oui, Severus ! Tu penses bien qu'Hermione a pensé à tout !

Comme chaque jour depuis notre départ d'Angleterre, nous communiquions avec Severus par le miroir à double sens. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi alors que Severus s'était enfermé dans son bureau après le repas de midi.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione avait posé les protections, j'en suis rassuré !

Quelques mois plus tôt, cela aurait fait sortir Harry de ses gonds plus rapidement qu'un strangulot hors de l'eau, mais son sourire amusé prouvait que beaucoup d'eau était passée sous les ponts.

\- Attends avant d'être rassuré, j'ai monté la tente, Merlin seul sait quand elle nous tombera sur le coin du nez !

\- Que Salazar prenne pitié de vos pauvres âmes !

C'était toujours la même chose, chaque fois que nous montions notre camp, comme un rituel immuable pour que tout se passe bien. Ce qui avait toujours été le cas, mais tout prenait une autre dimension ce jour-là, car nous approchions du but…

\- Vous allez vous en tenir à votre plan ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils vous approcheront dans combien de temps, selon vous ?

\- 24h, peut-être moins, répondit calmement Harry. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà conscience de notre présence, peut-être nous observent-ils déjà.

\- Ça se tient. Si ce que vous a dit cet homme à New Delhi est vrai, ils doivent avoir une conscience du monde et de ses évènements incroyables.

\- J'ai hâte de les rencontrer, avouai-je avec excitation, j'espère simplement que tout se passera bien !

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû souhaiter que tout se passe bien. Harry avait l'air calme, d'une sérénité que je n'avais pas espéré venant de sa part, mais il fallait bien avouer que j'aurais aimé qu'il panique un peu plus sur ce coup-là. Six femmes et six hommes nous faisaient face, comme nous l'avons prévu une tribu nous était tombée dessus alors que nous n'avions fait qu'un pas en dehors des protections.

Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de vibrant, cela me remuait jusque dans mes entrailles. Par réflexe, ma main se frayait toute seule un chemin pour récupérer ma baguette.

\- Ne sors pas ta baguette, Hermione. Cela ne sert à rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils n'en utilisent pas. S'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Pendant un instant, je fus abasourdi par ses paroles, me demandant comment Harry pouvait bien savoir ça. À New Delhi, les sorciers et sorcières avaient des baguettes magiques. Cependant, je ne mis pas bien longtemps à comprendre, cette légère électricité dans l'air, la luminosité disparaissant petit à petit et l'air se faisant plus violent, c'était eux.

\- Nous allons les suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Severus nous tuerait, il le fera s'il nous arrive quelque chose, affirma Harry, mais oui. Bonjour, je pense que c'est vous que nous voulions rencontrer… Peut-on parler à quelqu'un sans nous faire tuer ou… ?

Harry semblait étrangement amusé et calme, comme s'il savait que c'était exactement comme ça que tout devait se passer. Après une minute de plus à nous regarder, ils se sont séparés en deux pour laisser un chemin dans la forêt. Chemin que nous étions assez fou pour suivre, agissant comme Severus le disait si bien, en parfait Gryffondor…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Il semblait que l'on marchait depuis deux bonnes heures en plein milieu d'une forêt éclairée seulement par de douces lumières magiques invoquées par notre escorte. C'était magnifique, et j'essayais d'oublier dans quelle folie je venais encore de m'embarquer quand je vis d'autres lumières au loin, une grande clairière semblant être en plein milieu de la forêt abritait cette tribu. C'était splendide et plus beau que tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'ici, seule Poudlard pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté des lieux.

Je priais pour qu'on puisse un jour sortir de cette forêt et revoir Severus, en finir avec cette foutue guerre. Depuis que nous étions sortis des protections, quelque chose planait dans l'air et m'enivrait presque, j'avais rapidement compris ce que c'était, de la magie. Mais une magie très différente de celle que nous pouvions ressentir sur le Chemin de Traverse ou même à Poudlard, c'était de la magie pure ou presque. Je la sentais vibrer dans ma poitrine et les tambours qui nous accueillaient ne faisaient qu'intensifier cette sensation de trop-plein.

Plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient assis, bougeant au rythme des instruments, ne nous regardant même pas. Et comme si tout avait soudainement changé, j'eus l'impression que mon corps s'ouvrait en deux en même temps que mon cœur et mon âme, la musique s'arrêta doucement et une femme se leva calmement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement sur ses lèvres mais je pouvais entendre clairement sa voix dans ma tête.

\- Ouvre ton esprit à la magie !

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Après cinq jours sans aucune nouvelle de mes deux Erotes, je pensais être proche de la folie. J'étais à deux doigts d'aller moi-même en Inde, encore plus quand Albus me disait de prendre mon mal en patience. Je lui aurais bien lancé quelques piques bien senties, mais il avait l'air tellement mal en point que je m'en étais abstenu. L'avenir était plus qu'incertain pour lui, et lui-même me l'avait confirmé, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et s'il était encore en vie ce n'était que grâce à son entêtement à voir la fin de cette guerre.

Après avoir écrit une nouvelle fois dans le carnet et essayé de les appeler avec le miroir pour n'y voir que du noir, je m'étais couché dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos même si je savais que j'allais passer toute la nuit à m'inquiéter une nouvelle fois. Je ne faisais qu'espérer recevoir un signe de leur part.

\- Severus…

Une voix lointaine venait effleurer mon ouïe, elle semblait lointaine et étouffée mais également claire et basse.

\- Severus Snape… Ouvrez votre esprit à la magie !

Je ne voyais rien mais je ressentais tout, ma magie était plus palpable que jamais, crépitant sur ma peau comme de l'eau coulant sur mon corps. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais apaisé, serein et confiant. Toutes mes inquiétudes s'étaient envolées comme le vent aurait pu emporter une feuille.

\- Il est rare d'accueillir un Occlumen aussi accompli…

\- Pensez-vous qu'ils méritent réellement notre aide, Maîtresse ?

\- J'en suis certaine.

La lumière parvint enfin à mes yeux, et tout se fit net, comme si je n'avais fait qu'ouvrir les yeux pour voir. J'étais dans une tente mais je pouvais voir le ciel bleu au-dessus de moi, il devait être tard. Je savais que je pouvais bouger, mon corps m'obéirait, mais je n'avais aucune volonté de le faire. Une femme apparut dans mon champ de vision.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Je suis Tolma, cheffe sorcière de la tribu des Grands Esprits. Et voici mon apprenti, Joaquim. Il faut que vous dormiez un peu, votre corps et votre esprit ont besoin de repos pour se remettre du voyage. Nous vous réveillerons pour accueillir vos deux âmes sœurs.

Je comprenais chaque mot, mais je n'avais pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, la fatigue me tomba dessus aussi soudainement qu'un Cognard sur un gardien. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le sommeil m'emporta.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

À mon second réveil, je m'étais immédiatement assis, la cheffe était encore là, seule cette fois-ci. Elle était en train de faire chauffer un breuvage, de l'eau et plusieurs plantes que je ne reconnaissais pas. Sans un mot, elle m'en servit un petit bol.

\- On appelle ça un filtre de purge, on en boit régulièrement plus par goût que par véritable intérêt. Cependant, il est très utile pour le corps comme pour l'esprit.

\- Vous avez parlé de mes deux âmes sœurs, dis-je d'une voix méfiante.

\- C'est exact, les deux autres Erotes de Jade composant votre Trio arriveront d'ici une heure. Ils pourraient être déjà là, mais ils ont besoin de ce temps.

\- Que leur avez-vous fait ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux depuis cinq jours !

\- Cinq jours ? Comme c'est surprenant… dit-elle avec intérêt. En réalité, vous êtes revenu cinq jours en arrière. Je vous laisse regarder la date d'aujourd'hui.

D'un sortilège rapide, tout fut confirmé. J'étais revenu cinq jours en arrière, mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un danger quelconque à remonter dans le temps ? Est-ce que je ne risquais pas de changer le cours des évènements ? Pouvais-je réellement faire confiance à cette femme ? Mon instinct me disait oui, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude d'accorder ma confiance les yeux fermés, encore moins à une inconnue.

\- Je vous ai fait venir car vous ne pouvez faire ce voyage qu'en tant que Trio, vous êtes liés les uns aux autres et vous avez besoin tous les trois d'être présents pour faire ce chemin spirituel.

\- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ?

\- Je sais seulement ce que je dois savoir.

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à la question, et j'avais l'irritante impression de parler avec une version encore plus mystérieuse d'Albus. Je sentais qu'en posant des questions je n'aurais le droit à aucune réponse, seulement plus de questions.

\- Est-ce que vous savez si Harry survivra à la guerre ?

\- Seul le temps nous le dira et la façon dont vous déciderez de vous battre.

\- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver Hermione et Harry, quitte à me sacrifier !

Le sourire qu'elle affichait depuis le début s'élargit un peu plus. Je n'allais pas avoir de réponse, mais une énigme de plus, je connaissais ce regard !

\- Et chacun d'eux ferait la même chose. Mais peut-être qu'avant de réfléchir à la façon dont vous pourrez vous sacrifier pour vous sauver les uns les autres, vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à la façon dont vous pouvez vivre pour en sortir tous en vie.

\- Nous pouvons tous survivre à la guerre ?

\- Oui. Mais vous pouvez aussi tous vivre, tout de suite et après.

Nous étions partis dans un débat philosophique que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir suivre.

\- La mort n'est pas une fin, sauf si vous la voyez comme telle. Un jour, vous le comprendrez.

Notre discussion dura encore un bon moment, j'entendais du mouvement dehors mais ne m'en préoccupai pas. Je voulais savoir, mais je n'avais aucune réponse. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi apaisé et rassuré ?

\- Nous devrions aller dehors, la cérémonie est prête et vos âmes sœurs ne vont pas tarder.

Tolma m'offrit un simple pantalon de lin, puis elle peignit sur mon visage et mon torse des symboles que je ne reconnaissais pas. Chaque fin de symbole semblait faire vibrer ma magie. Puis, elle m'emmena dehors et me fit assoir dans le grand cercle formé par la tribu. Un jeune garçon posa un tambour sur mes genoux, et la musique commença. Sans savoir réellement ce que je devais faire, mes gestes furent automatiques et je commençais à essayer d'être en rythme avec les autres. La magie vibra plus que jamais dans mon corps et dans l'air. J'avais presque l'impression d'être en transe, et quand une escorte d'hommes et de femmes apparut avec Hermione et Harry, j'avais une conscience accrue du monde qui m'entourait.

Je n'entendais rien d'autre que le bruit des tambours, et pourtant, je savais au fond de moi que des mots étaient prononcés.

\- Ouvre ton esprit à la magie !

Et c'est ce que je fis, sans même savoir comment. L'Occlumencie m'avait appris à être conscient de la magie m'entourant, mais là, c'était plus que tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenté. La magie vibrait en moi comme jamais, il semblait y en avoir trop, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me déchirer en deux pour pouvoir sortir de mon corps. Et alors même que j'avais cette impression, elle était encore en moi, plus forte, plus chaude et plus douce que jamais, mais ce n'était pas seulement la mienne. C'était toute la magie, venant de tout ce qui pouvait m'entourer, des plantes, des arbres, de l'eau, des sorciers, elle venait de partout et avant même de me sentir véritablement écrasé, mon esprit fut libéré de toute contrainte physique. Je ne ressentais plus la magie comme une entité à part entière, j'étais la magie.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous restiez conscient aussi longtemps. C'était à la fois une surprise et une confirmation de mes doutes.

Tolma était assise devant nous, mais pas dans la tente, dehors, devant un petit feu et nous étions seuls bien que d'autres sorciers étaient au loin, vaquant à leurs occupations comme si nous n'étions pas là. Il faisait encore nuit noire et Harry, Hermione et moi venions de nous réveiller de notre perte de connaissance. Après notre effusion de joie, Tolma avait expliqué que j'étais arrivé ici quelques heures plus tôt, faisant un bond dans le temps de cinq jours en arrière. J'avais l'espoir d'avoir à présent de véritables réponses maintenant que nous étions tous les trois présents, mais ce n'en était pas vraiment.

\- Severus n'a pas eu de nouvelles de vous, sûrement parce que cela était nécessaire, je vous demanderais donc de ne répondre à aucun de ses appelles. Un abri est préparé pour vous trois, le premier jour sera consacré à votre purification. Ensuite, nous pourrons commencer à parler.

La cheffe avait pris plusieurs longues minutes à peindre des symboles sur le corps de mes deux Erotes, pas aux mêmes endroits et pas les mêmes symboles.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas les mêmes symboles ? Et à divers endroits de nos corps ? demanda curieusement Hermione.

\- Chaque symbole représente quelque chose d'unique et puisque chaque être vivant l'est, alors personne n'a les mêmes.

Elle était partie sans un mot de plus, un homme vint nous voir pour nous accompagner jusqu'à notre abri pour les jours à venir. Nous étions tous les trois fatigués, une fatigue magique dut certainement à toute cette magie qui avait vibré en nous quelques heures plus tôt. Nous n'avions même pas pu nous parler que nous nous effondrions à nouveau dans un sommeil purificateur.

Notre premier jour dans la tribu s'était fait dans le calme, nous n'avions fait que boire divers breuvages plus ou moins bons mais surtout utiles à la purification du corps et de l'esprit. La cheffe nous avait dit qu'il était préférable de rester dans le silence pour renouer avec notre magie, et c'était ce que nous avions fait, seulement après avoir parlé des cinq jours à attendre une nouvelle de leur part et mon arrivée à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard.

La journée s'était donc passée dans un calme apaisant, nous avions même eu le droit de nous balader en forêt et j'avais goûté à la paix que nous avions ici, nous promener main dans la main sans craindre pour nos vies, loin de la guerre et de la médiatisation d'Harry, tout cela était presque un rêve inaccessible à nos yeux. Après un dernier thé de purification, les tambours reprirent de plus belle avec nous au centre de ce cercle de musique. Je ne sentais pas ma magie vibrer comme au premier jour, je la sentais plutôt onduler doucement autour du moi, caressant mon corps, m'apaisant.

On nous installa dos à dos avant de nous donner des tambours, et contrairement à la veille, mes coups sur l'instrument furent instinctifs. J'avais l'impression de jouer avec ma magie, mes coups la rythmaient, la faisaient danser et rencontrer toutes les autres magies dansant autour de moi, autour de nous. Il n'y avait pas de chant, il n'y en avait pas besoin, tout était intérieur, tout remuait au plus profond de nos êtres. Tout était tellement harmonieux, moi qui pensais n'avoir pas une once de créativité musicale, j'étais là à taper sur le tambour et cela s'harmonisait magnifiquement bien avec tous les autres sorciers.

Les coups sur les tambours avaient duré pendant une bonne heure avant que l'on se calme tous progressivement, comme si arrêter d'un coup allait être bien trop brutal pour nos magies. Et quand tout fut calme, mon esprit l'était également, comme si j'essayais de vider mon esprit en vue de le fermer, sauf que là, je n'essayais pas de le faire, j'étais simplement en paix.

\- Vos corps et vos esprits sont purifiés. Comme vous le sentez, vous êtes en paix avec le monde qui vous entoure et dans une moindre mesure, avec vous-même. Mais la paix s'entretient soigneusement et comme vous vous en doutez, il ne suffit pas que de quelques tasses de thé et de musique pour l'être en permanence. La paix est un long travail sur soi que l'on acquière avec l'expérience, la confiance et l'amour. C'est un chemin solitaire mais aussi commun, ayez confiance en vous et vous y arriverez.

La tribu autour de nous se leva et commença à partir dans un silence serein. Tout n'était que paix, mais cela ne venait pas que de nous et de cette journée de purification, cela venait également des personnes nous entourant, du monde nous entourant, tout était incroyablement apaisant.

\- Les tambours aident à sentir notre magie, à jouer avec et à sortir tous les sentiments négatifs comme positifs pour être en paix. Avec le temps, vous n'aurez plus besoin des tambours, mais cela reste toujours très amusant ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Maintenant, je vous conseille de rejoindre rapidement votre tente. Les premiers jours après la purification sont toujours très intenses…

Nous n'avions pas eu à nous demander une minute de plus de quoi nous parlait Tolma, un désir ardent m'enflamma soudainement, un seul regard vers Hermione et Harry m'informa que je n'étais pas le seul dans cet état.

\- Merci beaucoup. Nous allons effectivement rejoindre notre tente, à demain.

Après que mes deux Erotes aient également fait leurs au revoir à la cheffe, nous avions presque couru jusqu'à notre tente, heureusement qu'elles étaient toutes différentes car sinon nous ne l'aurions jamais retrouvées !

 **POV Harry**

Nous avions été pris dans le feu de l'action, je sentais clairement la magie sur mes doigts, touchant la magie de mes Erotes avant même de sentir leur peau. C'était incroyablement érotique. Nous étions pris dans le feu de l'action, ne pensant nullement aux autres, au sortilège d'intimité que nous aurions sûrement dû mettre autour de notre tente, à la guerre dehors, à notre avenir. Nous étions simplement là, à ce moment précis, et nous vivions comme jamais.

Severus faisait l'amour à Hermione, il était au-dessus d'elle, me laissant voir ses muscles se tendre sous son effort, c'était tellement bon à voir. Mes mains s'étaient immédiatement posées sur son corps, caressant le dos de mon homme. Je descendis doucement vers le bas, savourant la magie et sa peau sous mes doigts et tout ce que cela provoquait en moi. Je ressentais tellement d'amour et de confiance que je ne réfléchissais même pas à ce que je faisais. Sûrement était-ce pour cette raison que pour la première fois, mes mains séparèrent les fesses de Severus ce qui l'arrêta immédiatement. Un gémissement désireux se fit immédiatement entendre alors que ma langue léchait cet endroit encore inviolé.

\- Oh putain, c'est tellement bon…

J'entendis vaguement Severus expliquer à Hermione que j'avais à présent ma langue dans son cul, il était si serré et c'était tellement bon de savoir que j'étais celui qui lui procurait toutes ses sensations. Je sentis Hermione s'empaler elle-même sur le sexe de Severus pour qu'il n'ait pas à bouger. Après l'avoir bien humidifié, j'avais remplacé ma langue par un doigt. J'avais rapidement pu rajouter un doigt, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin sa prostate. Il se resserrait compulsivement autour de mes doigts chaque fois que je les enfonçais au fond de lui.

\- Si j'avais su…

Il ne put finir sa phrase mais je compris parfaitement la fin, pas que j'avais essayé de faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi intime jusqu'à ce jour. Hermione gémissait plus fort, certainement très proche de la délivrance, et j'avais une furieuse envie de faire jouir Severus avec mes doigts, j'augmentais donc la cadence de mes va-et-vient. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions pu entendre Severus gémir comme jamais auparavant, me suppliant littéralement de le baiser avec mes doigts. L'orgasme traversa mes deux Erotes mais je n'en avais pas fini avec Severus, je continuais d'aller et venir dans son cul pour faire durer son orgasme. Je voulais entendre encore ses gémissements de purs plaisirs, l'entendre se perdre dans un autre monde où il n'avait pas besoin de tout contrôler.

\- Saleté… oh oui ! Gryffondor ! Arrr putain !

Mon corps vint se placer sur le sien, ma queue touchant ses fesses, ma main s'agitant toujours rapidement pour lui faire plaisir.

\- C'est bon, Severus ? Tu as raison, tu peux lâcher prise… On n'est que tous les trois, tu n'as pas besoin de garder le contrôle, laisse-toi aller sur mes doigts.

Ce n'était qu'après l'avoir dit que j'avais compris la véracité de mes propres, l'attitude de Severus même au lit était une volonté de garder le contrôle pour être certain que tout allait bien. Mais nous étions trois, nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres et Severus n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de garder ce contrôle, il avait aussi le droit de nous le laisser. Peut-être était-ce l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, la purification ou le désir ardent que tout cela avait engendré, mais Severus avait enfin lâché son précieux contrôle pour me le laisser. Et seulement à cet instant j'avais compris ce qu'il était prêt à me laisser et tout ce que cela impliquait pour lui.

\- Je veux ta bite... gémit-il.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour me décider, l'entendre mendier d'une telle façon était plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mes doigts se retirèrent dans un bruit humide très excitant et je fus en lui à peine une seconde plus tard, je voulais y aller doucement mais Severus s'enfonçait de lui-même sur mon sexe. Il était tellement serré, je me demandais si cela serait ainsi chaque fois que j'aurais la chance de lui faire l'amour ou si c'était uniquement parce que c'était sa première fois. Je n'eus pas le loisir de me poser plus de questions, il releva le haut de son corps pour que son dos touche mon torse et nous bougions dans un rythme totalement incontrôlé, ne voulant que plus de contact, plus de plaisir. Hermione était toujours allongée, les jambes écartées avec une main se doigtant et l'autre pétrissant son sein gauche, elle nous regardait avec avidité.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Hermione ? demandai-je tout en caressant le torse de Severus jusqu'en bas pour attraper son sexe qui recommençait à se durcir sous mes doigts.

\- C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais…

Je n'en étais pas étonné, même moi je ne m'étais pas imaginé ça ! Severus gémissait en continu, il était encore dans son orgasme, se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Son cul spammait toujours autour de moi, et j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet utilisé pour son plaisir, c'était foutrement excitant !

Je sentis son corps trembler de toute part, un autre orgasme arrivait. Il pencha la tête en arrière en jouissant, Hermione se trouva arroser du sperme de Severus et ce fut trop pour son plaisir. J'essayais de résister à mon orgasme mais ce n'était qu'une tentative vaine, je jouissais dans mon Erote passionné. Cependant, j'avais encore assez de force pour continuer à le pilonner malgré mon propre orgasme, ce que je ne manquai pas de faire, me plaisant à entendre tous les sons incontrôlés que pouvait faire Severus alors que je continuais à le baiser. Severus finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, le laissant à quatre pattes pour ne pas écraser Hermione, il lécha avidement l'une de ses propres giclées de sperme qui était entre les seins d'Hermione et cela me fit totalement basculer.

Il m'avait fallu un bon moment avant de retrouver mes esprits, et même à ce moment-là, j'étais sous l'effet de mon orgasme, planant aux septièmes ciels.

\- C'était…

\- Super, termina Severus à ma place.

\- Vraiment intense, répondit Hermione en même temps que Severus.

\- Ouais, les deux !

Après cela, nous nous étions blottis tous les trois ensemble avant de nous endormir, heureux.

Le lendemain matin, nous avions retrouvé Tolma alors que la matinée était assez avancée, elle nous avait autorisés à nous baigner dans la rivière et nous étions sortis surpris de voir que les symboles qu'elle avait peints le premier jour sur divers endroits de notre corps s'y trouvaient toujours.

Il était difficile de nous retrouver nu si proches les uns des autres sans rien faire, mais nous avions convenu qu'il était préférable de rejoindre au plus vite la cheffe de tribu, après tout, elle sacrifiait de son temps pour nous et nous ne pouvions pas faire comme si ce n'était rien. Nous l'avons retrouvé, elle était près de sa tente, jouant avec une boule de magie qui prenait diverses formes après quelques secondes, c'était de la grande magie.

\- Asseyez-vous de sorte que nous formions un cercle. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à manier votre magie comme vous venez de l'observer.

\- Vous allez nous apprendre à faire ça ! Mais c'est incroyable ! Merci ! s'extasia Hermione avec gratitude.

\- Incroyable ? répéta Tolma avec amusement. La magie est incroyable en soi, le seul problème que vous avez est que vous pensez qu'elle a beaucoup de limites. En réalité, elle n'a que trois limites. La première est l'apparition de nourriture venant de nulle part, cela reste impossible. La seconde est votre conscience, on peut tout faire, mais il faut être prêt à assumer les conséquences de vos actes. Et la dernière est votre esprit, ayez en tête ce que l'on vous a appris mais sachez l'oublier quand il le faudra. Si vous arrivez à comprendre ces trois principes, alors vous pourrez tout faire.

\- On pourra réellement tout faire ? Ne pas vieillir, ne pas mourir, détacher une âme d'un corps ? demanda Severus, pensant avoir trouvé la faille.

\- Oui, mais serez-vous prêt à en assumer les conséquences ?

Tolma nous regarda avec sérieux, une étincelle brillait au fond de ses yeux, celle du savoir. La journée allait être longue mais également très instructives, quelque chose me disait qu'apprendre à transformer la magie n'était le plus important aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu, je sens l'âme d'un sorcier malveillant en toi, Harry. Je pourrais la détacher de ton corps, mais je ne suis pas prête à assumer les conséquences de mon acte. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, si je le faisais, les conséquences seraient funestes. Peut-être mieux vaut voir ceci d'une autre façon, et si cette malédiction était finalement une bénédiction ?

Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose de ce qu'elle me racontait, mais j'avais l'intime conviction qu'un jour, je comprendrais.

\- Pourquoi nous apprendre tout ça ? Cela peut être très dangereux, demandai-je avec intérêt.

\- Il faut beaucoup d'ouverture d'esprit et de contrôle de soi pour y parvenir. Si vous n'aviez pas été des Erotes de Jade, alors je n'aurais rien pu vous apprendre. Hermione et Severus, vous avez ce qu'Harry n'a pas pour le moment, le savoir et la sagesse de vos conséquences, mais Harry à ce qu'aucun de vous n'a pour le moment, une confiance indéfectible en sa magie et l'imagination d'en faire ce qu'il veut. Chacun de vous est unique, c'est l'une de vos plus grandes forces.


	21. La magie pure

Merci à tous de votre patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire sur ce chapitre, on se retrouve donc à la fin de celui-ci pour en parler ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 : La magie pure_**

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Comme je m'en étais doutée, Severus avait été le premier à réussir à matérialiser la magie, il avait une magnifique sphère bleu ciel à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses mains. Néanmoins, ce fut Harry qui réussit à faire apparaître une sphère rouge et à la transformer presque immédiatement en rose, puis en hibou et en toutes formes qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à voir une once de ma magie, je ne comprenais pas comment cela était possible, Severus et Harry étaient de grands sorciers contrairement à moi.

\- Est-il possible que je n'y arrive pas ? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi puissante qu'Harry et Severus ?

Deux regards totalement interloqués et un autre indulgent fusèrent immédiatement vers moi. Cela faisait deux jours entiers que j'essayais de créer une sphère alors que Severus avait réussi quelques heures plus tôt et Harry peu de temps après lui. La nuit commençait à tomber et je sentais que j'allais passer une nouvelle nuit à me demander pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas et si j'avais la puissance pour y arriver.

\- Toi ? Ne pas y arriver ? demanda calmement Harry, semblant ne pas croire ce que je venais de dire.

\- Hermione Granger ne pas réussir un acte de magie ? Impossible ! affirma Severus avec conviction.

\- C'est comme si l'on imaginait que tu aies une note en dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel !

\- Ou l'idée absurde que tu n'obtiennes pas toutes tes ASPIC !

\- Ou que tu ne révolutionnes pas le monde magique !

\- Ou que tu ne lises pas un livre jusqu'au bout !

\- Hey ! Ce sont toujours les dernières pages les plus intéressantes ! m'outrageai-je. Et là n'est pas le sujet ! Il est parfaitement possible qu'un acte de grande magie puisse être hors de ma portée… Cela n'a absolument rien de… honteux.

Je pensais absolument tout ce que je disais, mais imaginer que quelque chose puisse m'être impossible était assez difficile à concevoir. J'avais passé ma vie de sorcière à prouver que j'étais capable d'autant de choses qu'un Sang-Pur, je ne faisais que me demander si tout n'avait été qu'illusion.

\- Vous êtes tous les trois dotés d'une grande puissance magique, cela ne peut qu'être le cas étant donné que vous êtes les Erotes de Jade et que vos magies sont à présent étroitement liées entre elles. Vous n'y arrivez pas parce qu'une part de votre esprit vous dicte que cela est impossible. Videz votre esprit et laissez aller votre magie.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissé aller à des méthodes de relaxations que j'avais apprises en vue des examens qui me mettaient toujours dans un état de nerf assez important.

Une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête se fit entendre, c'était Tolma qui essayait de m'aider. Peu à peu, je perdis la notion du temps, laissant simplement ses paroles m'envahir sans réellement les comprendre, c'était un flux constant d'apaisement. Je sentais ma magie tout au fond de mon être, quelque part dans mon abdomen, pas loin du cœur et de l'estomac. Je commençais à sentir chacun de mes organes, même ceux dont j'ignorais l'exact emplacement, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Après avoir trouvé le centre de ma magie, tout fut bien plus simple, un fil glissant vers le haut de mon buste, se séparant en deux pour glisser dans mes bras jusqu'à mes mains. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement quand je sentis ma magie sortir de moi, je formais une boucle avec elle, je ne vidais pas mes réserves magiques puisque c'était un flux constant faisant le tour de mon être sans être jamais rompu.

Une magnifique sphère violette se présentait devant moi, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'en dégager, c'était ma magie. On pensait que réussir à matérialiser sa magie était signe d'un grand pouvoir et que même les plus grands sorciers en étaient incapables, cela voulait-il dire que j'étais une puissante sorcière ou qu'ils avaient tort ? Non, Tolma avait dit que nous étions tous les trois puissants, et même si j'avais passé ma vie à montrer que j'étais une excellente sorcière, toutes mes craintes à ce sujet disparurent. Harry avait toujours appris de sa magie, il l'avait écoutée et en quelque sorte, choyée. Moi, j'avais voulu apprendre tout ce qu'il était possible de faire avec elle, je ne m'étais pas demandé si je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais sans avoir lu des livres et des livres, je n'aurais même pas osé imaginer penser faire une chose sans avoir lu dessus. Harry n'avait jamais eu ce problème et j'en étais jalouse, il avait une telle confiance en sa magie…

\- Est-ce une coïncidence que sa sphère soit visuellement parlant l'addition de nos deux couleurs ? demanda Severus avec intérêt.

\- Il n'existe aucune coïncidence en magie, seulement d'heureux hasards… répondit Tolma en souriant.

Après un temps indéterminé, ma sphère se modifia sous mes yeux, une magnifique représentation de Pattenrond dans un violet brumeux, c'était incroyable à voir. Mon chat me manquait tellement et j'avais un peu l'impression de le retrouver, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu joué avec l'araignée qu'Harry avait invoquée avec sa magie, ni avec le mini troll de Severus. La nuit qui était complètement tombée rendait le spectacle encore plus beau, on pouvait observer les volutes de magie entourant nos animaux et s'évaporer doucement sans pour autant affaiblir la force de notre magie. Cela ressemblait à des Patronus, sauf que les couleurs n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes et que les animaux avaient l'air encore plus vrais et semblaient avoir leur volonté propre.

Après avoir admiré notre œuvre et apprécié le sentiment de fierté qui gonflait dans ma poitrine, je pus enfin voir que nous étions observés. Une partie de la tribu était présente, regardant avec admiration les représentations de notre magie.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger. Votre magie ne s'épuisera pas puisque vous ne faites que la matérialisé sans réellement vouloir agir sur le monde vous entourant, mais la concentration requise pour en arriver là et abandonner vos croyances est plus conséquente que vous pouvez le penser. Dès à présent, je vous conseille d'utiliser votre magie chaque fois que vous en aurez l'occasion en utilisant ce que vous venez d'apprendre aujourd'hui. L'heure de rentrer chez vous est bientôt venue, peut-être est-ce l'occasion de tourner définitivement une page de votre vie.

Sur ces mots, Tolma se leva et partit rejoindre l'un des grands feux pour aller manger, la tribu la suivit, nous laissant seul. Cela m'avait tellement perturbé que Pattenrond avait disparu, je n'avais plus été assez concentré pour l'invoquer, tout comme Severus. Harry qui avait pourtant l'air complètement ailleurs ne semblait clairement pas remarquer le phénix penché sur son épaule. Un regard vers Severus me fit comprendre ce que nous avions encore laissé de côté, notre magie, nous devions lui faire confiance pour nous protéger. Severus et moi l'utilisions, mais seul Harry avait le courage de laisser sa vie entre ses mains. Ils nous restaient encore tellement de chose à apprendre…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Tolma m'avait offert l'insigne honneur de lire quelques documents sacrés de son peuple, le savoir était tellement différent ici. Aucune magie n'était considérée comme noire, seule l'utilisation que l'on en faisait la rendait ainsi, ce qui convenait parfaitement à mon point de vue sur le sujet. Qu'importe la magie, on pouvait parfaitement tuer quelqu'un avec un simple sortilège de lévitation et certains sortilèges dits sombres pouvaient être utiles pour sauver des vies. Mais en Angleterre, personne ne voulait en entendre parler parce que ces mêmes sortilèges étaient malheureusement trop souvent utilisés à des fins funestes, seuls les Médicomages avaient accès à de telles connaissances tout en ayant le droit de les utiliser. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout ce savoir perdu ou entre les mains d'une poignée de personnes.

Un petit écureuil rouge et clairement magique entra dans la tente. Il était très agité, ne pouvant cesser de bouger, de monter sur les murs ou encore sur moi, il termina même sur ma tête. Et bien qu'il ne pesait rien, il me distrayait énormément de mes activités.

\- Harry ! grognai-je en cachant mon amusement. Ta bestiole est encore sur ma tête !

Ledit Harry passa sa tête par l'ouverture quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire éclairant son visage de mille feux. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air repentant, il observait juste son écureuil qui apparemment voulait se faire un nid dans mes cheveux. Il était étrange de voir à quel point un animal pourvu de magie brute pouvait agir comme il l'entendait. Mais cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, c'était la magie d'Harry, il l'avait invoqué et le laissait vagabonder comme il l'entendait, c'était comme un double de lui-même. Même quand il était inattentif, cela ne semblait pas faire disparaître toute invocation d'Harry, il lui était également possible de faire quelques sortilèges mineurs tout en gardant sa bestiole en vie mais elle disparaissait dès que les sortilèges étaient plus puissants. Bien que je n'étais pas certain de savoir si c'était parce que la magie employée était plus puissante ou parce que cela lui demandait plus de concentration. Dans tous les cas, Harry restait un puissant sorcier, bien plus qu'Hermione et moi.

\- Il adore tes cheveux ! C'est pas de ma faute !

\- Pas de ta faute ? Tu as fabriqué cette foutue bestiole, c'est ta magie et non une véritable entité avec une personnalité à part entière !

Harry me regardait dubitativement, cependant, un petit sourire était toujours sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que le problème est là, Severus ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour moi, Panache est une entité à part entière. Il fait peut-être partie de moi, de ma magie, mais il a également sa propre vie.

\- Ne me dis pas que cette chose à un nom ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je viens de te le dire ! Allez Panache, viens ! Laisse donc Severus à ses écrits, on va aller se promener en forêt !

Pourquoi étais-je attaché à un tel imbécile ? Je ne le savais pas, mais j'aimais profondément ce petit crétin même s'il se baladait avec un écureuil magique du nom de Panache… Les dommages cérébraux étaient définitivement plus importants que ce que j'avais bien pu imaginer ! Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il renverrait Panache d'où il venait lors de notre prochaine séance de sexe, hors de question que je fasse l'amour avec cette bestiole prenant mes cheveux pour un nid douillé ! Elle était certes adorable, bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais à Harry, elle mettait ma concentration à rude épreuve parce que la magie d'Harry courant sur moi pour monter sur ma tête me procurait des sensations telles que j'en perdais presque la tête, quand bien même cela avait la forme d'un écureuil.

Mes yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur les papiers devant moi, je pouvais voir les mots transformés pour que je puisse les comprendre, et pourtant, je ne lisais plus. Je repensais encore et encore à ce que venait de me dire Harry. J'avais toujours vu la magie comme faisant intégralement partie de mon être, cependant, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir sa propre volonté. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, je faisais ce que je voulais de ma magie, j'ordonnais, elle obéissait. Mais… Et si je me trompais depuis toutes ces années ? Harry ne pensait pas ainsi, il était certes puissant mais il faisait des choses totalement incroyables et avec une décontraction qui ne pouvait être feinte. Je m'étais même souvent demandé si avoir une baguette lui était véritablement utile, déjà qu'il perdait peu à peu l'habitude de dire les sorts à hautes voix, je pensais qu'il se perfectionnait dans sa pratique de la magie. Mais si c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de les dire mais juste de les penser ? C'était complètement fou, jamais une telle chose n'avait été sue, jamais un sorcier n'avait pu faire une telle chose ! Pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore, et pourtant, ils étaient les sorciers les plus puissants que j'ai eu l'honneur de connaître, même si l'un d'eux a sombré dans la folie à force de diviser son âme et de tuer à tour de bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Hermione venait de rentrer, mon regard dévia vers elle, son front était plissé d'inquiétude alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi. Je me posais encore plein de questions sur Harry et sa magie, pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi à l'aise qu'ici, loin de tout et avec des personnes avec qui je voulais réellement être. Comme ma vie avait changé…

\- Oui. Harry vient de partir en balade, il est passé avec son écureuil. Il l'a appelé Panache !

Mon ton outragé avait fait éclater de rire Hermione, ce qui m'avait immédiatement fait sourire. Je ne savais pas quel était le pire, voire que la folie d'Harry était encore plus grande que je ne le pensais ou le fait que j'en étais encore étonné.

\- C'est Harry ! répondit Hermione comme si cela expliquait tout. Tu lis quoi ?

Mon esprit se reconcentra sur ma lecture pour laisser de côté Harry et Panache se baladant en forêt. Ma lecture concernait bien évidemment l'esprit, c'était la chose la plus importante pour cette tribu et je comprenais pourquoi, il était relié à tout. Et j'avais la joie de découvrir de nouvelles potions dont je n'avais même pas rêvé.

\- Regarde cette potion de méditation ! Elle permet à celui qui la boit d'être dans un état de transe, il n'a plus besoin d'assouvir ses besoins normalement essentiels à la vie. Il ne reste comme signe de vie qu'une légère respiration. Cela permet de se centrer sur soi et le monde, rares sont les sorciers qui ont essayé de tenter l'expérience car cela peut rendre fou.

\- Combien de temps dure cette méditation ?

\- On ne sait pas, souvent plusieurs années, mais cela peut être d'une dizaine d'années allant jusqu'à une centaine, voir peut-être même plus. La méditation s'arrête uniquement quand le sorcier n'a fait plus qu'un avec le monde. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce que cela veut dire, mais ce doit être une sorte de paix et de conscience du monde assez hors-norme. Il est dit qu'un sorcier a médité pendant plus de deux cents ans, cela doit certainement ralentir le système de vieillissement, vivre au-delà de cent soixante-quinze ans relève tout de même de quelque chose d'incroyable, même pour les sorciers !

C'était tout bonnement incroyable, même si je me devais de prendre du recul, les textes étaient souvent modifiés pour rendre les réalités plus belles et plus incroyables qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser une personne à méditer sans savoir réellement quand elle reviendrait dans le monde réel ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être admiratif de ses personnes ou désolé pour elle, dis-je à Hermione. Cela ressemble un peu à une façon de fuir le monde.

\- Peut-être que c'est le but, le fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus supportable d'y vivre ? Mais beaucoup d'êtres humains ont fait des choses insensées au nom d'un dieu ou d'une divinité, peut-être que cela en fait partie, une sorte de rite religieux.

Cela aurait dû sens, mais nous n'aurions jamais de réponses à nos questions. Même avec une écriture minutieuse des évènements, des choses se perdaient au cours du temps et comme nous ne pouvions pas toujours nous fier à ce qui était écrit, personne ne pouvait savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il s'était passé il y a des centaines d'années de cela.

\- Je doute qu'une personne heureuse avec une famille accepte de méditer pendant un temps indéterminé. La vie est tellement précieuse. Qui sait tout ce qui pourrait s'être passé pendant ce temps ?

Hermione avait parfaitement raison, même si j'étais moi-même curieux de cela, je ne serais certainement jamais prêt à tenter l'expérience. Pas seulement à cause de la guerre, mais également pour Harry et Hermione, nous avions encore tellement de choses à vivre.

\- Mes amis, je viens vous annoncer qu'une soirée sera organisée en votre honneur demain soir. Vous devrez tous trois repartir le lendemain. Je crois qu'il y a une guerre à terminer, le plus tôt sera le mieux pour vous tous, affirma Tolma d'un air serein.

\- Sommes-nous réellement prêts à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demandai-je avec inquiétude.

\- Ayez confiance en votre magie et elle pourra accomplir ce qu'aucun de vous ne pense possible.

Tolma partit sans un mot de plus, nous laissant méditer sur ses paroles.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'entendre Dumbledore ?

\- Non, c'est encore pire ! grogna Severus avec amusement.

Ma tête s'était posée sur l'épaule de Severus, aucun de nous n'avait parlé plus longtemps mais nous ne lisions pas non plus les parchemins devant nous. J'étais partie dans mes pensées, bien loin de tout ça, la magie. C'était la base de tout, de nos vies, notre passé, notre présent et notre avenir. Nous n'étions à présent plus rien sans elle. Je pouvais presque la sentir crépiter sous mes doigts, et en y regardant de plus près, je pouvais presque l'apercevoir…

Ma main se posa sur la cuisse de Severus, je voulais qu'il ressente ma magie sur sa peau et si je me fiais au gémissement qu'il poussa, j'avais réussi.

\- Par Merlin ! C'est quoi ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour déplacer ma main plus haut, Severus s'effondra à terre, son corps se cambrant pour chercher plus de contact avec ma main. Le plaisir était dévastateur, je sentais à travers son pantalon sa queue dure et demandeuse.

\- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

Severus ne semblait même pas être certain de ce qu'il me demandait, je sentais simplement ma magie pulser à travers ma main pour entrer en lui. Un cri de plaisir comme j'en avais rarement entendu de sa part sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se cambrait encore plus vers moi, je n'avais même pas eu besoin de la bouger et c'était incroyable. Je ressentais un plaisir incroyable à le voir ainsi, mon corps s'enflamma et c'est sans réfléchir un instant de plus que je décidai de profiter de cet instant. D'un geste de la main, le pantalon de Severus disparut complètement, son corps s'était détendu complètement et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'humidité visible sur les poils entourant son sexe, j'aurais pu croire qu'il n'avait pas joui quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas, je me sentais puissante et j'avais une soudaine envie de le dévorer.

\- Qu'est-ce…

J'avais pris le sexe de Severus en bouche sans plus attendre, je devais à nouveau jouer avec ma magie, j'en avais terriblement envie et c'est ce que je fis sans y réfléchir plus longtemps. Ma magie crépita autour de ma bouche et cela raviva l'érection de Severus en un clin d'œil.

Un son étranglé fut tout ce que j'entendis avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans ma bouche en jouissant puissamment. Il était à bout de souffle et son corps était pris de soubresaut incontrôlable. D'humeur clémente, j'avais décidé de lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions même si j'avais terriblement envie de faire l'amour.

\- Je n'ai jamais joui aussi rapidement deux fois de suite, même adolescent !

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un mot de plus, son regard complètement lubrique me fit comprendre une seconde avant qu'il me saute dessus que ses intentions étaient les mêmes que les miennes. Je pus également sentir sa magie sur le bout de ses doigts quand il les enfonça en moi.

\- Tu es déjà tellement humide, ma sorcière… murmura Severus. Je vais te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la tête…

C'était une promesse et je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui alors que ma voix se cassa après un long gémissement. C'était la première fois que nous faisions l'amour que tous les deux, pendant qu'Harry était parti faire une balade en forêt, il allait sûrement regretter de ne pas être là.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Je marchais dans la forêt, quelque chose m'attirait mais je ne savais pas encore quoi. Une magie puissante mais douce. Panache avançait rapidement, je le suivais comme si c'était exactement ce que je devais faire. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt, je n'avais pas peur de me perdre, ma magie m'aiderait à retourner sur mes pas. Des lumières apparurent, c'était très loin et faible, puis de plus en plus nombreuses et vives. En m'approchant, je vis plusieurs arbres qui étaient magiques au vu de leurs racines phosphorescentes, je pus voir tout en haut des petits feux, il y en avait une dizaine et chacun semblait être parfaitement contrôlé.

Panache que je vis monter sur l'un des arbres me rappela sa présence, je l'avais complètement oublié puisque mon regard était totalement subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Un doux chant s'éleva, mais ce n'était pas pour m'inspirer du courage ou apaiser mon cœur, c'était un appel à l'aide. L'écureuil qui continuait de monter au plus haut de l'arbre disparu au moment même où mon corps s'envola, je devais voir ce qu'il se passait, je devais aider.

Malgré tous les signes, je fus ébahi de voir deux phénix entourant un nid où reposait un unique œuf. L'œuf était magnifique, à la lumière de l'étrange flamme magique flottant juste au-dessus, je pouvais voir qu'il était composé de toute une palette de rouge-orange, et plusieurs filaments dorés le traversaient de toute part. Je pouvais sentir une magie l'entourer, mais elle faiblissait peu à peu, était-ce normal ? Sûrement pas, le phénix est l'un des êtres les plus magiques qui soient et si le chant d'appel à l'aide du phénix à ma droite n'était pas suffisant, mon instinct prit immédiatement le relais.

Mon corps s'affala sur l'arbre, heureusement, j'avais pu m'agripper grâce à l'habitude que j'avais développée dans ma jeunesse. J'avais très souvent dû grimper aux arbres pour échapper à Dudley et sa bande ou encore à Molaire, l'un des horribles chiens de la tante Marge. Malgré une légère douleur aux cotes, mon regard était fixé sur l'œuf perdant peu à peu de sa magie, je me soulevai un peu pour pouvoir m'assoir sur l'une des branches d'arbres. Le chant d'appel du phénix résonnait toujours autour et à l'intérieur de moi, j'approchai ma main de l'œuf ne me rendant même pas compte de ce que je faisais vraiment. C'était comme si je me regardais à travers mon propre corps, comme si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il fallait faire et que je ne faisais que regarder cette scène surréaliste. Dès l'instant où l'intérieur de ma main toucha l'œuf, je sentis son incroyable chaleur, j'avais l'impression de sentir en direct la combustion d'un phénix, mais je ne pouvais enlever ma main malgré la chaleur presque douloureuse et pourtant incroyablement apaisante qui filtrait de l'œuf pour entrer en moi. Ma magie crépita avant de se concentrer dans ma main, de toute ma vie, je ne saurai jamais si c'était de ma propre volonté ou si l'œuf avait appelé ma magie à lui.

L'énergie commençait à me déserter, l'œuf brillait de plus en plus alors que mes batteries magiques se vidaient considérablement. Soudainement, l'œuf s'enflamma alors que je retirais vivement ma main, ma paume était sévèrement brûlée mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas même si la douleur essayait de pénétrer mon cerveau. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour les cendres de l'œuf de phénix, me demandant pendant un court instant si j'avais échoué, la petite tête s'élevant du petit monticule de cendre me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Au même instant, plusieurs chants s'élevèrent de la forêt, une nouvelle naissance était célébrée.

Un phénix qui devait venir d'un autre arbre vola vers moi alors que je reculais pour laisser la place aux deux parents qui s'occupaient de leur petit.

\- Fumseck ? murmurai-je. Non, ce n'est pas ton nom…

C'était pourtant bien lui, je le reconnaitrais entre mille phénix, même s'ils avaient l'air de tous se ressembler, il était unique à mes yeux. Il déploya ses ailes en bougeant son corps, une vague de magie me toucha de plein fouet, quelque chose de bien plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais pu sentir jusqu'ici.

\- Flaeme, tu t'appelles Flaeme.

Je me parlais plus à moi-même qu'à lui, il semblait que nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour nous comprendre, comme si une autre conscience me venait sans que je ne le comprenne vraiment. Flaeme pencha sa tête vers moi, je compris et tendis la main pour qu'il soigne mes brûlures. Que venait-il de se passer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

\- C'est Fumseck ? demanda Hermione avec surprise.

\- Oui et… non.

\- Tu peux t'expliquer ?

Severus avait haussé un sourcil d'incrédulité, j'avais toujours essayé de reproduire ce geste sans jamais réussir à le faire, sûrement était-ce dû à l'habitude. Et je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à ça jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle leur présence.

\- Oh, heu… J'étais dans la forêt et… Il s'est passé quelque chose de complètement dingue et… et Fumseck est venu, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange en moi… C'est Fumseck mais ce n'est pas son véritable nom. En réalité, il s'appelle Flaeme et je crois qu'il s'est lié à moi juste avant de me soigner.

Leur regard allait sans cesse de Flaeme à moi, il était tranquillement posé sur mon épaule et malgré sa carrure, il ne pesait pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il s'appelle Flaeme ? Et, n'est-il pas lié à Albus normalement ?

\- J'en sais strictement rien, répondis-je un peu perdu.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Et me revoilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Pour Flaeme qui est un prénom que je choisis toujours pour les phénix (je n'arrive pas à en trouver un que j'adore autant que celui-ci, si quelqu'un à des idées de nom pour éventuellement d'autres fanfictions qui auront un phénix dans l'histoire...), Flaeme n'était pas prévu dans l'histoire mais je l'ai quand même laissé là. Qui sait, il aura peut-être un peu plus de place dans cette histoire ? A voir, je sais juste que nous parlerons avec Albus de Flaeme ;)

Je voulais aussi vous parler de la signification des couleurs magiques de notre trio, voici donc ce que j'ai noté : Severus = bleu : rêve, sagesse, sérénité, vérité, loyauté, fraîcheur, mélancolie / Harry : rouge : amour, passion, chaleur, sexualité, ardeur, triomphe, colère, interdiction, danger / Hermione : violet (rouge + bleu) : rêve, délicatesse, paix, amitié, méditation, mélancolie, solitude.

Et finalement je vous parle de notre petit Panache = écureuil invoqué par Harry, cela vient de Panache Petitgris, venant d'une histoire écrite et illustrée par Beatrix Potter (début des années 1900). J'ai trouvé le clin d'œil très intéressant et le nom correspondait parfaitement à ce petit écureuil fou !

Merci à tous pour votre suivi, vos reviews et votre soutient !


	22. De retour chez soi

Merci à tous de votre patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

Hitori : C'est effectivement une possibilité, mais j'avais d'autre projet pour lui ;) Merci pour les noms, nous verrons bien, peut-être dans une autre histoire ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 21 : De retour chez soi_**

C'était notre dernière soirée dans la tribu, Tolma nous avait dit que nous pouvions repartir et nous n'avions aucunement douté d'elle. La tente et toutes nos affaires que nous avions récupérées quelques jours plus tôt étaient dans le sac d'Hermione qui était dans la poche de son pantalon. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela ne faisait que cinq jours que nous étions ici. Une vie avait semblé passée, peut-être était-ce le cas, laisser tout derrière et recommencer une autre vie…

Les tambours résonnaient dans la forêt, il y avait des danseurs autour du feu, chantant et bougeant au rythme de la musique. Nous avions eu la chance de parler avec quelques-uns d'entres eux, mais malheureusement, le temps nous avait manqué pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous rencontriez une tribu magique, malgré leur manque de contact avec la société, leur esprit semblait bien plus évolué que le nôtre et j'aurais voulu en savoir bien plus sur eux.

Panache courrait autour du feu semblant presque danser lui aussi. Les enfants comme les adultes étaient fascinés par mon écureuil. De nous trois, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'invoquer et complètement l'oublier sans pour autant qu'il ne disparaisse, j'étais le plus puissant de nous trois et je me devais de l'accepter. Tolma m'avait dit de ne pas avoir peur de ma puissance, même si cela me rappelait la puissance de Voldemort et de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avec. Je n'étais pas lui, la magie ne dépendait pas que d'elle-même mais également de ce que nous en faisions.

Ici, la magie était partout autour de nous, elle était rassurante et accueillante. Les tambours, les chants, les danses, tout était fait pour se sentir en paix, pour faire une introspection. La magie était vraiment incroyable et cette tribu l'utilisait magnifiquement bien, le monde sorcier anglais aurait beaucoup à apprendre de cette tribu, cela lui éviterait peut-être de répéter inlassablement les mêmes erreurs sans jamais se demander à quoi elles étaient dues.

L'une de mes mains se posa sur le genou d'Hermione, instinctivement, je savais qu'elle bouleverserait le monde sorcier. Elle ferait les changements qui s'imposaient pour pouvoir évoluer. Et si la vie me le permettait, alors je resterais à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Des éclats de rire attirèrent mon regard sur des enfants non loin de nous, il semblait que Panache adorait les cheveux, et pas seulement ceux de Severus. Il s'était fait un nid sur la tête de l'un d'eux et manquait presque de tomber tellement l'enfant riait aux éclats. Comme j'aimerais avoir également des enfants pour faire la même chose… Mon petit écureuil finit par tomber des cheveux de l'enfant, se lançant dans la quête de monter sur le corps de l'enfant juste à côté. D'une pensée, je l'ai transformé en petit hippogriffe, pas plus haut qu'une vingtaine de centimètres, et pris le contrôle de lui, il s'envola sous les regards émerveillés des enfants et se déposa à nouveau sur la tête d'un des enfants. Il se mit à lui lustrer les cheveux à coup de bec, comme Hedwige pouvait parfois me le faire.

Un botruc bleu ciel courra vers les enfants, ils ne le virent que quand il sauta pour essayer d'attraper l'hippogriffe. N'y arrivant pas, il monta sur l'un des sorciers regardant les enfants avec tendresse, il le laissa faire tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à sa tête, émerveillé de voir une telle chose. Arrivé au sommet, je vis le botruc se concentrer avant de sauter pile sur mon hippogriffe et essayant de le dompter. C'était tout un spectacle et je n'étais plus sûr de ce qu'il se passait autour de nous.

Une multitude de petits papillons violets avaient fait leur apparition, déconcentrant le Botruc qui voulait les attraper. Après quelques secondes, l'hippogriffe et le botruc essayaient tous les deux d'attraper les papillons volant autour d'eux.

Soudainement, je repris pied avec la réalité, où j'étais et ce que nous faisions réellement. Les tambours résonnaient encore mais tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur notre magie, j'étais honteux d'avoir interrompu ce que la tribu avait organisé pour nous en ce dernier soir.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs… dis-je penaud.

\- C'est la magie de la cérémonie d'éveil ! La musique est un très bon moyen de voir ce qu'il y a véritablement au fond de nous, de nous aider à voir. La musique de ce soir révèle l'âme d'enfant qu'il y a au fond de vous, cela a tendance à nous rendre joueur et insouciant. Des choses que nous oublions souvent d'être en nous concentrant uniquement sur le fait que nous avons grandi et évolué. C'est un tort que nous avons tous et la musique nous rappelle que nous avons le droit d'être comme des enfants et que cela ne fait pas de nous des êtres immatures et inconscients du monde, bien au contraire.

\- Combien y a-t-il de musiques différentes ? demanda Severus avec intérêt.

\- Plusieurs dizaines, certainement des centaines. Nous ne les connaissons pas toutes.

\- Comment ça ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il ne restait plus que mon hippogriffe, il était légèrement allongé et semblait faire la tête. Quand il se transforma en Panache, cela fut encore plus flagrant qu'il boudait la perte de ses camarades de jeu.

\- Nous ne dirigeons pas la musique, ce sont nos magies qui le font. Tout comme tu as tapé sur le tambour lors de ton arrivée, Severus. Tu ne t'es pas adapté à ce que tu entendais autour de toi, tu as laissé ta magie te guider. Le groupe entraîne les autres mais il suffit que l'un d'entre eux soit plus fort que les autres pour que sa magie influence son rythme et modifie celui de tout le groupe. Nos chansons sont rythmées par Filoïs et Restana, ils sont les plus puissants et savent faire en sorte que tout le monde garde le bon rythme lors de cérémonie. Mais chacun est libre et encouragé à en faire en dehors de ce temps pour exprimer tous ses sentiments intérieurs.

C'était une façon très saine de voir les choses et de pousser les gens à exprimer leurs sentiments, j'aimais cette idée et je voulais qu'il y ait un peu plus de ça dans ma vie. J'avais parfaitement confiance en Hermione et Severus, je savais que je pouvais tous leur dire, mais j'avais peur de me mentir à moi-même et peut-être que la musique aiderait chacun d'entre nous à faire le point avec soi-même.

La discussion continua encore, et même quand la musique s'arrêta, les deux chefs de cet orchestre atypique vinrent se joindre à la conversation. La soirée se termina ainsi, parlant avec la tribu, même ceux que nous n'avions quasiment pas vus. Nous avions tellement à apprendre d'eux, je me fis la promesse de revenir ici si j'avais la chance de sortir vivant de la guerre nous attendant.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, la tribu avait formé un grand cercle autour de nous trois, et une nouvelle musique battait à nos oreilles. C'était quelque chose de puissant, vibrant dans tout notre corps. Je ne sus exactement à quel instant je m'endormis, mais c'est pourtant bien ce que je fis, un sommeil magique qui nous emporta tous les trois.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Pendant quelques minutes, j'étais un peu perdu, j'avais merveilleusement bien dormi mais je ne savais plus où j'étais. Mes yeux s'étaient ouvert pour voir… pas grand-chose. Panache dormait sur la tête d'Harry, c'était complètement fou, Harry arrivait à faire de la magie en dormant ! Puis grâce à la lumière magique de Panache, je vis Severus, et tout me revint en mémoire. Nous étions à Poudlard, dans les appartements privés de Severus !

Comme un seul homme, nous nous étions tous les trois soudainement assis dans le lit. Nous étions à Poudlard alors que quelques instants plus tôt, nous étions à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ! Severus lança un Tempus et nous avions pu voir avec surprise qu'il était à peine une heure du matin.

\- Il doit être quasiment l'heure qu'il était quand je me suis endormi avant de vous rejoindre. Mais je suis en pleine forme, et vous ?

\- Pareil.

\- Aussi.

Le silence se fit entendre, nous digérions l'information de notre voyage, Severus l'avait vécu mais n'avait sûrement pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Aurions-nous ce temps ? Pas vraiment, quelque chose me disait que la guerre était pour très bientôt.

\- Je crois que j'ai un plan, fit la voix d'Harry.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... un plan fou, dangereux et complètement inconscient ? demanda Severus d'un air cynique.

\- Oui, tout ça à la fois.

\- Bien. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas attendre mieux de toi.

\- Vas-y, Harry, dis-je pour couper court à leur joute verbale. Dis-nous comment nous allons risquer nos vies pour essayer de sauver le monde !

\- Hé ! Vous avez de la chance que je vous aime !

Après quelques rires, Harry nous expliqua son plan complètement fou et suicidaire en misant sur une bonne dose de chance.

\- Tu te rends compte que comme d'habitude, tout va partir de travers ?

\- C'est justement pour ça que nous avons une chance !

\- Et si nous prenions le temps d'y réfléchir un peu ? demanda Severus presque innocemment avant de parler en grognant presque. Au lieu de te faire réunifier son âme dans ton corps pour te faire tuer par lui !

Harry comprit qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter de parler de sa mort comme d'un plan viable que nous approuvions pour la chute de Voldemort.

\- Mais…

\- Non ! répliqua immédiatement Severus. Tu ferais mieux de dormir !

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, c'était agréable mais en même temps assez étouffant, que devions-nous faire pour combattre Voldemort sans nous tuer, sans tuer Harry ? J'avais toujours aimé avoir un plan bien précis en tête, savoir ce que nous devions faire et où nous allions, mais Harry m'avait prouvé à maintes reprises que ce n'était pas possible. Parfois, il fallait juste… foncer dans le tas et voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Je n'aimais pas ça et Severus non plus d'ailleurs, mais lui avait plus l'habitude de jouer avec les imprévus que moi.

\- J'ai pas sommeil.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire, rapidement suivi d'Harry et moi, cela avait eu le don de nous apaiser. La vie continuait, nous ne devions pas oublier ça.

\- Maudit gamin !

Severus avait rapidement roulé pour être au-dessus d'Harry, l'embrassant sauvagement. Les lumières s'étaient allumées, juste assez pour laisser une lumière tamisée. Severus tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux brûlants de désirs et d'envies.

\- Tu veux m'aider à le faire taire ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Mon corps s'était immédiatement enflammé à ses mots, il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour faire l'amour.

\- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde…

En quelques secondes, tous nos vêtements étaient envoyés aux quatre coins de la chambre, plus vite nous étions nus et plus vite nous pouvions passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Me faire taire ? Même pas en…

\- Tu vas être un bon garçon, Harry… Je veux au moins un orgasme avec ta langue !

Je ne savais pas d'où me sortait cette liberté soudaine, je m'étais agenouillée juste au-dessus de la tête d'Harry et je sentais déjà sa langue sur mon sexe et ses deux mains s'accrochant à mes cuisses pour me rapprocher encore plus près. Severus avait plongé deux doigts lubrifiés dans les profondeurs de notre amant que je pouvais entendre gémir. De ma position, je voyais tout ce qu'il lui faisait et c'était terriblement excitant, tout autant qu'Harry me procurant du plaisir en cet instant.

\- J'adore quand tu joues les dominatrices ! Et toi, Harry ? Tu aimes ça quand notre Hermione te donne des ordres ?

Un simple gémissement nous répondit, Harry ne pouvait faire plus. Quand il commença à tendre sa main pour attraper son érection, je la lui ai reprise pour la reposer sur ma cuisse, je ne voulais pas qu'il se touche.

\- Tu n'as pas encore mérité ce plaisir, Harry !

Sa langue se fit encore plus rapide, me léchant, me suçant, avalant chaque goutte de mon plaisir tout en gémissant et m'agrippant un peu plus les cuisses.

\- Notre sorcière prend de l'assurance, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Severus enfonçait toute sa longueur à l'intérieur d'Harry alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, je ne sus donc pas à quoi était exactement dû son gémissement. Les mains de notre Gryffondor têtu remontèrent doucement vers mes hanches avant de redescendre vers mes fesses. Un doigt taquin toucha mon anus et le frisson de plaisir me traversant me prit totalement par surprise. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cet endroit comme à une source de plaisir et pourtant, Severus s'enfonçait justement dans un tel trou, étais-je dans l'erreur ? Certainement, puisque le doigt touchant légèrement cette partie me procurait de doux plaisirs, je savais qu'Harry attendait mon accord et je n'en étais que plus rassurée pour continuer.

\- Va-vas-y, Harry…

Il enfonça son doigt lubrifié en moi tout en douceur, j'étais surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur, c'était juste très étrange, il glissait tellement bien en moi. Avec Severus devant moi regardant d'un air intrigué ce qu'il m'arrivait, c'était d'autant plus excitant. Son regard s'illumina quand il comprit, il vint caresser ma joue et m'embrasser avant de me murmurer à l'oreille.

\- On essaie de nouveaux plaisirs, ma belle Hermione ? Harry t'aide à te sentir bien ?

Je ne pus qu'hocher vaguement la tête alors qu'Harry avait accéléré tous ses mouvements. Le doigt en moi se faisait de plus en plus plaisant et je sentais une étrange sensation monter dans mon bas-ventre.

\- Oui, c'est ça Hermione… Laisse-toi aller…

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de mes gémissements ni de mes paroles incohérentes, je montais de plus en plus haut dans mon plaisir, n'ayant conscience que de moi et de mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir envie d'uriner mais je l'avais déjà eu cette impression, mais ce n'était que la seconde fois où elle eut vraiment le temps de s'installer en moi et d'envahir mon corps et mon esprit.

\- Lâche tout, Hermione… murmura une voix non loin de mon oreille.

Et j'ai tout lâché, j'entendis vaguement mes deux hommes grogner mais je m'entendais surtout crier de plaisir et je sentais mon corps trembler alors qu'Harry me retenait pour continuer à me lécher et boire tout ce que j'étais en train de perdre. Je pouvais sentir Severus marteler Harry encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà alors qu'il me pétrissait les seins tout en m'embrassant. J'avais l'esprit brumeux et le corps en feu.

Le retour à la réalité fut très difficile, je me souvenais être dans un lit mais je ne savais pas si j'avais la tête à l'endroit ou non et où se situaient Harry et Severus par rapport à moi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de lèvres m'embrasse chastement les lèvres alors que l'autre embrassait mon cou.

\- On revient parmi nous, humbles sorciers ? demanda Severus.

\- Humble ? Parle pour toi, Sev ! Je ne suis pas humble du tout, pas après ça !

Harry me tira un sourire amusé parce que j'étais bien trop épuisée pour rire comme le faisait Severus. Il pouvait être fier de lui, je l'aurais tout autant été si je lui avais procuré un tel plaisir !

\- C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça dans mon lit, et vous souillez mes draps ! Vous êtes bien des Gryffondors ! grogna Severus en riant à moitié.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Si tu es le seul à n'avoir rien sali, c'est parce que tu as joui en moi !

\- Oui ! J'ai fait ça proprement, moi ! Puis, ton cul ne demande qu'à être rempli…

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous m'excitez encore, dis-je en gémissant.

\- Ça tombe bien… Tu es tellement glissante…

Une main avec des doigts fins se posa sur mon intimité et avec une simple caresse me tira un puissant gémissement. Je ne savais ce qui était le plus obscène, les gémissements que Severus arrivait à me tirer alors qu'il enfonçait sans aucune peine trois doigts en moi pendant que de son autre main il caressait mon clitoris, ou le bruit humide que mon corps faisait après avoir sécrété autant de liquide.

\- Tellement sensible… murmura Severus. Je te laisse l'honneur, Harry…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

La nuit n'avait été d'aucun repos mais puisque nous n'étions pas fatigués, nous en avions grandement profité. Nous n'avions jamais fait autant l'amour en aussi peu de temps et toutes les positions possibles avaient dû y passer. Je n'avais pas encore été prête à recevoir mes deux amants en même temps mais j'avais eu bien souvent un ou deux doigts étirant mon anus, ce que j'appréciais grandement à ma plus grande consternation.

Harry et moi avions passés la journée dans les appartements privés de Severus alors qu'il était seulement parti pour les repas et avait dû sortir pour aller dans son bureau trois fois, dont deux à cause des Carrow. Aucun plan auquel nous pensions n'était assez bon pour nous, il y avait toujours trop de risques et trop de paramètres hasardeux. Ce ne fut que dans la soirée qu'Harry nous transplana tous les trois à Square Grimmaurd.

Albus nous accueillit comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. Son état de santé s'était grandement dégradé et nous pouvions le voir tout de suite. Nous ne nous demandions plus combien de temps il allait pouvoir survivre mais plutôt s'il allait avoir la chance de voir la guerre se terminer, lui qui avait tant fait pour que cela cesse.

\- Alors, mes enfants, qu'avez-vous eu la chance de découvrir en partant ?

Raconter notre périple ne prit pas bien longtemps, et puisque quelques gestes valaient mieux que mille mots, Harry fit apparaître Panache pendant que je donnais à Pattenrond un jumeau et que Severus avait invoqué un hippogriffe qui essayait vainement de manger Panache.

\- Je vois que ce voyage vous a tous été très bénéfique ! J'en suis heureux.

\- J'ai également fait une découverte des plus surprenantes… avoua Harry quelques secondes avant que Flaeme n'apparaisse devant nous. Flaeme s'est lié à moi.

\- Oh ! Flaeme ! J'aurais dû y penser…

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore se fit plus mélancolique, il observait le phénix comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

\- Les phénix sont des créatures puissantes, mystérieuses et d'une rareté inimaginable. Personne n'a jamais été certain de la façon dont un phénix se reproduit, ni comment. Seulement parce qu'ils ressemblent à des oiseaux, nous supposons probablement à tort qu'ils sont presque identiques. Mais ils sont bien loin de leur ressembler, un phénix est un être bien trop magique pour que cela soit aussi simple que deux phénix se rencontrant pour s'accoupler. Fum-Flaeme n'a jamais été lié à moi, il est apparu un jour devant moi et s'est accommodé à ma présence. Mais je n'ai jamais été dupe, il attendait son véritable Maître et je suis heureux de voir qu'il l'a enfin trouvé. À vrai dire, je me doutais que c'était toi, Harry. Fumseck était auprès de moi uniquement quand il le fallait, quand j'en avais besoin et il savait toujours exactement quand j'avais besoin de son aide. Les seules exceptions étaient quand tu étais auprès de moi, Harry. Chaque fois que je te voyais, il était là à te regarder, à t'apaiser, à attendre que son Maître se dévoile enfin. Contrairement à toi, il ne m'a jamais soigné, ce simple signe aurait dû suffire à me convaincre, je voulais certainement croire qu'il était lié à moi…

\- Mais… Au ministère, il a avalé le sortilège de mort pour vous sauver.

\- Non, Harry. Il l'a pris parce qu'il savait que je t'aidais, il l'a fait uniquement pour toi et non pour moi. Les phénix sont des créatures incroyables, mais ils ne sauvent pas la planète entière, seulement leur Maître.

\- Je ne veux être le Maître de personne, il a le droit d'avoir sa liberté et de vivre avec ses congénères.

\- Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'il t'a choisi, Harry. Parce que tu es digne de lui plus que quiconque dans ce monde. Tu es comme lui, tu es incroyable, n'en doute jamais.

Flaeme était sur le dossier du fauteuil d'Harry et avait rapidement été rejoins par Hedwige, les deux volatiles semblaient faire connaissance, ils étaient tous les deux liés à Harry maintenant. Panache était sur ses genoux alors qu'Harry semblait confortablement installé, confiant et serein. Il dégageait une puissance que lui-même ne remarquait pas, il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre que de le voir ainsi pour comprendre à quel point il était spécial. En regardant les deux autres hommes de la pièce, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule à voir tout cela, il ne faisait aucun doute que nous pourrions vaincre Voldemort, le tout était de faire en sorte que l'on en sorte tous en vie.

\- C'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit calmement Harry. Il faut que cette guerre se termine…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Les Carrow étaient toujours présents, torturant les élèves à tour de bras, beaucoup avaient disparu mais des tags de rébellion apparaissaient sur les murs. Aucun tour de garde n'avait pu empêcher cela, pas qu'à eux deux cela allait changer quelque chose. Une atmosphère étrange planait sur Poudlard, ou peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir que la guerre était bientôt terminée qui me donnait cette impression.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait convoqué à une petite soirée comme il les aimait, et donc, comme je les détestais. J'essayais de me dire que c'était l'une des dernières fois que j'étais là, qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait de moi et de cette guerre, soit il serait mort, soit ce serait moi qui allais l'être.

J'avais pris ma potion d'impuissance et j'avais bien fait, ce soir était l'une de ces soirées où le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait appâter les jeunes recru. Ceux ayant déjà la marque et ceux la désirant, à la fin de cette journée, certains seraient marqués et d'autres attendront un prochain raide pour faire leurs preuves. J'avais sous les yeux certains de mes élèves, des enfants que je me devais de protéger et qui étaient là de leur plein gré, j'en étais malade. Merlin soit loué, le Lord Noir n'avait pas eu l'idée d'amener d'autres élèves à torturer et à violer, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que les Carrow semblaient si désireux de retrouver les troubles fêtes. En attendant, ils devaient se contenter des prisonniers, ce qui n'était pas un spectacle plus réjouissant à voir mais la culpabilité serait moindre. Bien que les potions hallucinogènes venaient bien de mon propre stock, je n'avais que cela à me reprocher et c'était déjà bien assez.

Du sexe, de la drogue et une promesse de pouvoir, c'était tout ce dont on avait besoin à dix-sept ans pour s'enrôler auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Lucius et Drago Malfoy, violant la même jeune fille, aucun d'eux n'avait consommé de drogue et peut-être était-ce le pire, savoir qu'ils faisaient ça consciemment. Alors que je marchais, faisant semblant d'être vaguement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et cachant mon avis de vomir, j'ai bousculé quelqu'un, ce qui n'était pas rare quand autant de monde se réunissait pour ce genre… d'orgie. En me retournant, je découvris Ronald Weasley, les yeux brumeux, la main droite serrée étroitement autour du coup fragile d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux touffus.

\- Oh putain… Hermione… Ma queue est meilleure que celle d'Harry ?

L'envie de le tuer fut fulgurante, ma baguette était déjà dans ma main, bien que cachée par ma robe, je pourrais si facilement le tuer… J'avais beau me dire qu'il était drogué, qu'il était un Weasley, qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de mes Erotes, mais tous ces faits me rendaient encore plus en colère contre le jeune homme. Pourquoi les avoir trahis ? Pour l'amour. Et toute colère retomba. Que serai-je capable de faire pour Harry et Hermione ? Rien qui ne pourrait leur faire de mal, non, j'avais le droit d'être en colère contre le jeune homme, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas de mal ! Je m'étais détourné des Mangemorts pour protéger Lily, ma meilleure amie, j'avais douté bien avant mais le danger qu'elle encourrait avait été la source du courage qu'il m'avait fallu pour contacter Albus. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on le protège au péril de sa vie.

Serais-je un jour capable de dire à Hermione, Harry et la famille Weasley ce que je venais de voir ? Il y avait peu de chance, je ne savais même pas si le garçon allait survivre à la dernière bataille du bien contre le mal. Et parfois, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder sous silence…


	23. Tout à une fin

Merci à tous de votre patience ! La fin de cette fanfiction arrive à grand pas, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre, mais c'est pour bientôt...

Hitori : Difficile pour Severus, mais comme il est dit dans le titre de ce chapitre, tout à une fin ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Tout à une fin**_

Une partie de moi aurait aimé attendre encore un peu. Quoi ? Une certitude, celle que nous survivions tous à la guerre, mais personne n'était sûr de survivre. Je savais que tout cela devait prendre fin, de trop nombreux élèves avaient pris la marque des Ténèbres et bien que les raids s'étaient quelque peu calmés, cela allait un jour reprendre. Sûrement à la fin de l'année scolaire pour organiser une grande tuerie de moldus, prouvant ainsi la puissance de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je ne voulais pas de ça, pas plus de morts sur notre conscience, pas plus de jeunes adolescents forcés ou non de tuer des êtres humains.

L'Ordre était donc réuni pour la dernière fois, les membres étaient arrivés calmement, du moins autant qu'il était possible de l'être en temps de guerre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que nous allions leur annoncer, mais ils se doutaient bien que nous ne les avions pas réunis à une heure aussi tardive pour rien. Tout le monde n'avait pas pu venir, mais ils étaient assez en contact les uns avec les autres pour que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qui allait bientôt se passer d'ici le lendemain soir.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Je vais faire aussi rapide que possible pour que vous puissiez tous retourner à vos occupations… commença calmement Harry sous le regard bienveillant et fier d'Albus qui avait voulu assister à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. Nous avons réuni toutes les chances de notre côté pour détruire une bonne fois pour toutes Tom Jedusor.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, personne ne dit un mot, peut-être était-ce à cause du choc de l'annonce ou bien de Panache courant sur toute la table à la plus grande joie des jumeaux Weasley. Outre Albus qui semblait presque rayonner et d'Hermione qui regardait Panache avait un léger sourire, tous les sorciers autour de la table étaient abasourdis par la nouvelle, ne s'y attendant pas.

\- D'ici la fin de semaine, Severus va virer les Carrow de Poudlard, de la façon dont il lui plaira… Ils accourront voir Voldy et celui-ci viendra voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. De préférence sans toute son armée, s'il ne se doute pas que c'est un piège, ce qui n'est pas gagné. Bien sûr, entre-temps nous aurons fait évacuer Poudlard. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, ce serait une diversion provoquée, venant de l'intérieur de Poudlard…

Harry, Hermione et moi regardions directement les jumeaux, nous savions qu'ils étaient au courant de beaucoup de choses même si l'Ordre ne leur donnait pas assez de crédit.

\- Quand ? demanda l'un d'eux, ce qui était une première puisqu'ils parlaient habituellement d'une même voix ou complétaient les phrases de l'autre, cela démontrait l'importance de la discussion en cours.

\- Severus ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais mais je replongeais à nouveau dans les emplois du temps des élèves et professeurs, nous avions regardé les moments optimums pour la protection des élèves et pour être à notre avantage.

\- Jeudi vers 10h30. Les Carrow ont une heure de libre commune, entre 10h et 11h et il l'occupe toujours à surveiller le septième étage pour réussir à entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Les élèves seront en cours et nous pourrons ainsi les faire évacuer progressivement dès 9h et en toute discrétion.

\- Les faire évacuer où, Severus ?

J'avais envie de sourire à la question de Shacklebolt, Minerva m'avait posé exactement la même question quand je lui en avais parlé il y a moins de deux heures de cela.

\- Chez eux ou chez des camarades. Les élèves à risque seront évacués en dernier et bien que cela ne me plaise guère, ils sont majeurs et ont le droit de faire leur choix. D'ici leur départ, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de toute façon déjà au courant que les Carrow ont été jetés hors de Poudlard. Si nous avons de la chance, il accélèrera le mouvement pour ne pas perdre Poudlard et commettra donc, des erreurs.

Les erreurs étaient ce qui permettait de gagner ou perdre une guerre et c'était à nous de remporter cette dernière bataille. Alors que tout le monde se mettait enfin à parler, les jumeaux nous regardèrent une dernière fois, hochèrent la tête avant de se lever et de partir, Merlin sait où !

La réunion ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps, les jumeaux s'occupaient de la diversion, bien que nous ne sachions ce qu'elle allait être, et tout le monde savait quoi faire. Une guerre avait toujours ses imprévues mais prendre les devants nous permettait d'avoir quelques cartes en main. Tout le monde était parti à ses propres préparatifs, comme chaque fois qu'une grosse bataille se préparait, profiter de sa famille, mettre ses affaires en ordre, penser à ce qu'il arriverait si nous ne revenions pas.

Harry était parti avec Dumbledore, comme si une dernière conversation entre eux allait sceller le destin du monde sorcier, ne restait plus qu'Hermione et moi. La jeune femme me tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre, pensant certainement à ce qui allait bientôt nous attendre, une guerre sans pitié. Je m'étais doucement approché d'elle jusqu'à coller son corps au mien, l'entourant dans mes bras tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Le parc en face du Square Grimmaurd était complètement vide, mais nous pouvions voir les jeux pour enfants qui avaient certainement été bien occupés quelques heures plus tôt.

\- On sera bientôt libre, libre d'être qui l'on veut.

\- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu la liberté, avouai-je calmement.

\- Tu la connaîtras, on la vivra, tous les trois.

Son corps épousait tellement bien le mien, comme s'il avait toujours été fait pour que je l'entoure de mes bras. J'avais peur que l'un de nous ne sorte pas vivant de cette guerre mais j'étais également confiant, nous étions assez puissants.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, tellement… On ne se le dit pas assez.

\- La perspective de perdre l'autre change notre façon de voir les choses. Peut-être devrions-nous le dire plus souvent à partir de maintenant, répondit Hermione avant de se retourner vers moi sans jamais vraiment se décoller de moi. Je t'aime aussi, Severus.

Un baiser scella notre promesse, la guerre approchait mais nous étions ensemble et rien ne pourrait nous arrêter.

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Jeudi était arrivé rapidement, j'avais réussi à parler aux professeurs dignes de confiance, chacun d'eux savait exactement ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Poppy se tenait prête à soigner les éventuels blessés, les fantômes étaient étrangement silencieux et Peeves n'avait fait que regarder de loin ce qu'il se passait.

Quand les premiers cours commencèrent, les premières évacuations eurent lieu. L'heure fatidique arriva rapidement, les Carrow avaient terminé leurs cours et se dirigeaient vers le septième étage, du moins, c'était jusqu'à ce que Neville Londubat leur lance des sortilèges. Je regardais ce spectacle de loin, je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Minerva et Filius revenir, c'était le signe que chaque élève mineur avait été évacué de Poudlard. Les élèves majeurs ou à risque avaient été dirigés vers la Grande Salle, je devais y aller dans quelques minutes pour leur faire prendre un choix, rester et se battre ou partir en espérant ne pas les retrouver dans les lignes ennemies.

Hermione apparut à côté de Neville, la baguette levée, des sortilèges sortants à toutes vitesses, elle se battait comme une lionne. Je vis sa magie se matérialiser en léopard et bondir sur le rebord de l'escalier pour sauter sur les Carrow. Si elle avait voulu, elle aurait pu les tuer, mais ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. Son léopard griffa tout de même assez sévèrement le torse de l'un d'eux. Tout le monde se demandait quel était ce sortilège, personne en Angleterre avait connaissance de la magie brute et encore moins osait imaginer qu'une jeune femme tout juste majeure puisse l'utiliser. C'était pourtant bien le cas, et j'en étais tellement fier. D'autres élèves cachés dans la Salle sur Demande étaient venus aider Hermione et Neville, pas qu'ils avaient réellement besoin d'aide. Mais ce ne fut que quand Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité que les Carrow bâtirent en retraite.

Ils commençaient à se diriger vers mes appartements quand ils me virent, tranquillement installés contre l'un des murs de pierre ayant un accès direct aux escaliers.

\- Severus… Tu- tu as vu ? Aide-nous à les repousser !

Alecto Carrow essaya de soigner la blessure de son frère qui saignait abondamment, bien plus que je ne l'avais vu d'aussi loin. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que les « rebelles » n'y avaient pas été trop fort. Les Carrow devaient survivre pour aller pleurer dans les jupons du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Vous aidez ? Alors que j'essaie vainement de protéger les élèves de vous ? Je pense que le message est pourtant clair, vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus à Poudlard !

\- Tu… un traitre ! grogna Amycus autant qu'il le put malgré sa blessure.

\- Je crois bien que ton frère va mourir, surtout si tu restes ici…

Voyant que je n'allais absolument rien faire pour les aider, surtout pas avec ma baguette à la main jouant avec elle d'un air menaçant, Alecto tint son frère par le bras pour le faire sortir de Poudlard. La seconde étape du plan était terminée. Ils allaient rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ici, Amycus allait certainement mourir, pas que je m'en plaindrais, le monde serait bien mieux avec un Carrow de moins !

\- Allons dans la Grande Salle ! Minerva, veuillez diriger les élèves mineurs vers les cheminettes, je pense que leur famille sera ravie de les retrouver.

Minerva hocha la tête et rassembla les élèves qui pour certains avaient disparu depuis de nombreux mois et pour lesquels je recevais même quelques lettres de parents inquiets n'ayant pas de nouvelles de leur enfant. Je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et me détourna pour aller directement dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves m'attendaient, regardant derrière moi où une concession d'élèves et membre de l'Ordre me suivait.

\- Poudlard est temporairement libre et sera certainement très prochainement la cible d'une attaque. Vous avez le choix entre rentrer chez vous ou vous battre pour protéger Poudlard de l'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mes mots étaient clairs, mon camp était choisi et tout le monde le savait à présent. Les élèves me regardaient, je pouvais déjà voir qui allait se battre, qui partirait. Mais je pouvais également voir les regards incertains et ceux de haine pure, j'étais à présent un traitre.

\- Vous changez donc encore votre baguette de main, sale traitre !

Mon regard s'attarda sur Drago Malfoy, le jeune homme avait malheureusement était endoctriné depuis sa plus tendre enfance, je n'avais rien pu faire pour lui et la place de son père dans la société magique comme auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop dangereuse pour moi. J'étais désolé pour lui, désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire de plus par peur de me compromettre.

\- En réalité, je ne l'ai changé qu'une fois, avant la fin de la Première Guerre et je n'ai cessé d'espionner par la suite. Mais cessons nos bavardages inutiles… Vous avez à partir de maintenant, deux minutes pour transplaner, qu'importe où vous le souhaitez… Si vous voulez sauver vos vies, je le comprendrais, si vous vous retrouvez face à nous dans quelques minutes, n'escomptez pas recevoir de la pitié et si vous nous aidez, alors je serais ravi de vous aider autant que possible.

Je n'avais pas mentionné que le transplanage n'était pas possible pour entrer à Poudlard, cela ferait le plus grand bien d'imaginer les Mangemorts voulant transplaner et se retrouver dans le lac. Hermione avait réussi à modifier les barrières de l'école, démontrant la puissance de ses pouvoirs. J'étais tellement fier d'elle, tellement heureux qu'elle arrive à voir au-delà des limites qu'elle pensait avoir. Je savais qu'Harry aurait pu le faire, mais il avait laissé Hermione se prouver à elle-même qu'elle en était capable. Notre trio se renforçait, et nos ennemis n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Il y eut plusieurs transplanages, sans étonnement, Drago Malfoy était parti, mais Ronald Weasley qui avait pali en voyant ses parents ou peut-être était-ce à cause d'Hermione et Harry, était également parti. D'autres les avaient suivis, pour se battre dans le camp ennemi ou pour fuir, nous ne le savions pas encore. Mais j'étais fier de voir que la plupart étaient restés, même certains élèves portant la marque.

Alors que je faisais demi-tour, je pus voir que l'Ordre était partie, sûrement pour renforcer les protections de l'école. Alors que j'arrivais dans le hall d'entrée, Minerva avait déjà la baguette levée.

\- Piertotum locomotor !

Un sourire illumina son visage alors que les statues sur les murs se laissaient tomber, ils avaient l'air encore plus impressionnants ainsi, se relevant et avançant comme des automates. Son regard croisa le mien et un léger rougissement prit place, je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire amusé de prendre place sur mon propre visage, peu pourrait se vanter d'avoir vu Minerva McGonagall rougir pour avoir été prise à s'amuser.

\- Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser même pendant une guerre ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Vous avez bien raison, Minerva. Qui sait si nous serons encore là demain pour fêter notre victoire ?

Albus Dumbledore se tenait non loin derrière moi, il ne respirait pas la santé mais contrairement à ses derniers mois, il semblait assez fort pour se tenir debout plusieurs heures.

\- Vous devriez être au lit, Albus. Dis-je d'un ton doux.

\- Vous savez tout comme moi que mes jours sont comptés, Severus. Laissez-moi la chance de participer à la fin de cette guerre.

Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas dupes, Albus allait certainement mourir dans cette bataille. L'avoir à nos côtés serait un avantage certain et ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions forcer Albus à quoi que ce soit. Comme les élèves, lui aussi avait le droit de se battre et de tous ces mois passés, il n'avait jamais semblé aussi en forme qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis ravi d'avoir eu la chance de vous connaître, Severus. Profitez de votre longue vie de paix auprès de vos âmes sœurs !

\- C'était un honneur de travailler à vos côtés, Albus.

\- Je me demande pourquoi. Harry m'a ouvert les yeux ces derniers mois et j'ai bien peur d'avouer qu'il a raison, je ne vous ai pas traité convenablement alors que j'ai fait des erreurs bien pires que les vôtres… Je vous présente mes excuses et j'espère que vous saurez faire de cette école un sanctuaire pour ces élèves.

Albus s'excusant, jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça de ma vie. Je lui en avais parfois tellement voulu, mais j'avais reporté la faute sur moi, sur mes erreurs. J'avais remarqué qu'Harry en avait voulu à Albus, surtout à propos de ce serment inviolable, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait eu plus entre les deux hommes.

\- Merci.

Je ne pus répondre plus et il le comprit, Albus rejoignit Minerva qui avait l'air plus étonnée que jamais et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux devant les portes de Poudlard. Nous pouvions voir au-delà des barrières, de multiples transplanages, la dernière bataille allait commencer…

J'avais rapidement rejoint Hermione et Harry, ils regardaient au loin avec des jumelles et je n'avais pas besoin de demander pour savoir ce qu'il regardait.

\- Il est là, fit la voix calme d'Hermione. Tout le monde est à son poste, les Aurors et des Médicomages ont étés appelés.

Voldemort était aux portes de Poudlard, et malgré les protections mises en place, nous savions qu'il allait réussir à entrer. Il devait entrer et ils essayaient déjà en lançant une multitude de sortilèges en même temps. Heureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas eu le temps de réunir tout le monde, mais cela voudrait également dire qu'il mettrait plus de temps à percer les barrières. Nous devions utiliser ce temps qui nous était accordé à essayer de nous mettre enfin d'accord sur ce que nous devions faire. Le plan d'Harry était bien trop dangereux, nous ne voulions pas le perdre.

\- Et si nous pensions plutôt à la façon dont nous pouvons vivre pour survivre et non de nous sacrifier les uns les autres ? dis-je calmement.

Hermione et Harry me regardèrent, c'était les mots de Tolma et ils semblaient résonner en moi plus que jamais.

\- Depuis notre retour, nous n'avons fait que réfléchir à comment ne pas se sacrifier et la façon dont on serait prêt à le faire pour se sauver les uns les autres. Mais Tolma m'a dit que pour survivre il faudrait commencer à vivre tout de suite.

\- Tu suggères quoi, Severus ? Qu'on fonce dans le tas ?

\- Je- oui, je crois bien que c'est exactement ça que je suggère…

Alors que les protections commençaient à se fissurer tout autour de nous, Harry me sauta dessus et m'embrassa comme jamais auparavant sous les regards ébahis de tous ceux nous entourant. Il embrassa ensuite Hermione et un sourire éblouissant illumina son visage, illumina mon cœur.

\- Je suis Harry Potter, l'un des Erotes de Jade et je suis tombée amoureux de Severus Snape et d'Hermione Granger ! cria-t-il avec bonheur.

Il se mit à courir droit devant, allant directement vers nos ennemis et alors que la peur voulait enserrer mon cœur, Hermione vint m'embrasser à son tour. Un chant magique et puissant se fit entendre, Flaeme volait au-dessus de nous et tous mes doutes furent oubliés, une puissante confiance en nous balaya toutes mes inquiétudes.

\- Nous pouvons tout faire, Severus. Il faut simplement pouvoir en assumer les conséquences et… ne pas avoir faim.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, ça tombe bien ?

Elle me sourit tout en hochant la tête, nous étions des fous et pourtant je suivais le rythme. Hermione et moi nous étions mis à courir derrière Harry. Nos magies se sont déployées, se touchant, se mélangeant entre elles. Plusieurs entités étaient apparues, des créatures magiques et même non magiques et en regardant Harry de plus près, je pus voir Panache posé sur son épaule. Un sourire amusé éclaira mon visage et une drôle de pensée me vint à l'esprit…

 _\- C'est ça, la vie…_

Et alors que les protections tombaient irrémédiablement, Harry fendit l'air de ses deux bras et un rayon magique rouge traversa les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et quand il écarta ses bras sur les côtés, ils furent tous balayés. Il n'utilisait aucune baguette mais cela faisait un moment que je me demandais si celle-ci lui était véritablement utile. Hermione usait de sortilège divers et sa magie brute en même temps, mais je soupçonnais la volonté d'Harry d'invoquer de lui-même notre magie sous forme de créature. Était-ce seulement possible ? Je n'en avais aucun doute, rien n'était impossible.

Alors que je lançais plusieurs sortilèges de défenses et d'attaques envers ceux s'étant déjà relevés, ma main se leva naturellement vers le haut, je sentais un flux de magie, quelque chose de sombre et de puissant. Il glissait doucement entre mes doigts et m'appelait, j'ai lié ma magie avec lui pour le faire venir à moi mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une force le retenir que je compris, je sentais l'une des âmes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry avait déployé notre magie avec magnificence et à présent toute la magie était décuplée autour de nous. Car nous étions tous des êtres magiques, allant du sorcier à la créature et en passant par les arbres poussant grâce à la magie. J'avais glissé une nouvelle fois ma main autour de ce flux de magie, mais au lieu d'essayer de le faire venir à moi ma magie s'enroula autour de ma main et m'aida à le briser en deux. L'incroyable facilité de mon acte aurait pu être effrayant mais ce qui fut le pire était bien le sentiment de puissance qui me parcourut.

J'avais cherché la puissance toute ma vie, pour impressionner Lily, pour montrer à mon père que je pouvais me défendre contre lui, pour montrer au Maraudeur que j'étais meilleur qu'eux, au Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'étais digne d'entrer dans son groupe et de recevoir autant de gloire qu'un Sang-Pur, ma maitrise en potion, tout. Tout n'avait été fait que pour le sentiment de puissance que cela m'apportait, tout sauf l'amour que j'avais trouvé en chemin, je n'en avais pas voulu mais ils m'étaient tombés dessus comme une évidence. Et à présent que j'avais cette puissance à portée de mains, je n'en voulais plus.

Toute cette réalisation me prit à peine une seconde, le cri de douleur que j'entendais et savais venir du Seigneur des Ténèbres termina cette seconde de distraction, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un rayon de lumière verte arrive vers moi. Mais avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un s'écroula à mes pieds, ayant pris ce rayon à ma place. Mes yeux se baissèrent une demi-seconde avant de retourner en plein combat, à mes pieds, Albus Dumbledore était mort en me sauvant la vie. Il voulait mourir sur le champ de bataille en voulant se rendre utile une dernière fois. Et il m'avait sauvé… Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Le monde n'était qu'un cauchemar tout autour de nous, et pourtant je trouvais une certaine paix à être là. Nous étions là où nous devions être, sur le champ de bataille à combattre. Certains de nos compagnons tombaient morts ou blessés à nos côtés et nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose pour eux outre les protéger le temps que quelqu'un les transplane loin des combats. Harry avançait et sans vraiment nous concerter, nous avancions avec lui. Je pouvais sentir la magie autour de nous, je savais qu'en y prêtant attention, j'aurais pu retracer chaque sortilège pour remonter à leur propriétaire. C'était assez incroyable et terriblement enivrant.

Les créatures magiques invoquées autour de nous effrayées la plupart des sorciers les plus proches, certains avaient même essayé de les tuer mais après qu'elles aient ripostés sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire, la plupart avaient battu en retraite. Seuls les sorciers les plus loin osaient nous attaquer. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'un nombre incroyable de sortilèges nous était lancé. Nos pas ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant, nous nous dirigions petit à petit vers Voldemort. Il était debout dans toute sa gloire mais ne combattait pas. Son visage se transforma immédiatement en rage pure quand il vit Severus à nos côtés. Alors que certains de ses meilleurs combattants étaient près de lui, un dôme rouge se créa tout autour de nous, enlevant tous les bruits et arrêtant tout les sorts qui étaient lancés de l'extérieur. Même son si spécial serpent, Nagini, était à l'extérieur et essayait d'attaquer le dôme pour entrer.

\- Tu as rejoint l'ennemi, Severus… Comme je suis déçu de toi ! Qu'ont-ils proposé ? La sécurité, l'argent, la paix ? Comme c'est dommage, quand je gagnerai, tu n'auras le droit qu'à une longue vie de torture…

Le sourire de Severus ne m'étonna même pas, s'il se sentait aussi bien que moi, alors nous n'avions aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- Sais-tu, Tom, que j'ai un morceau de ton âme en moi ?

Le visage déjà pâle de Voldemort le fut encore plus, je n'arrivais pas à voir où allait Harry mais je savais qu'il avait à présent un plan, un véritable plan qui ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger.

\- Le jour où tu as tué mes parents… Le jour où ton sortilège s'est retourné contre toi… Ton âme déjà bien trop instable s'est brisée en deux et s'est accrochée au seul être vivant de la pièce.

\- Tu mens !

\- Je ne suis pas toi, Tom. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir… Est-ce que tu les sens, tes horcruxes ? demanda calmement Harry. Non, tu n'as plus assez d'âme en toi pour les sentir, même moi, je les sens plus que toi…

\- Avada Kedavra !

Rien ne se passa, à la plus grande consternation de nous tous, sauf d'Harry qui commença à rire. Le visage décomposé du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps face à Harry était un spectacle que je n'aurais pas voulu rater, mais je le comprenais, je serais aussi totalement terrifié à sa place.

\- Vois-tu, Tom… le jour où tu as essayé de me tuer, tu as fait de moi ton égal. Un puissant sorcier. Mais j'ai un pouvoir que tu n'as pas.

\- Ne me parle pas d'amour, Potter !

\- Ce n'est que l'un de nos nombreux pouvoirs, Tom. Il est certes à la base de tout mais nous savons tous que même pour plus de puissance tu ne pourras jamais ressentir cela, n'est-ce pas, Tom ? J'ai en moi une plus grande part de ton âme que toi-même, je les sens, Tom. Tes horcruxes. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup. En vérité, il n'en reste que deux, Nagini et moi-même… Hermione…

Harry me montra Nagini toujours à l'extérieur du dôme essayant de planter ses dents dedans. Avec un sourire amusé, je me concentrai sur un Panache bien plus grand qu'à son habitude. Je le fis sortir du dôme pour aller attaquer le serpent géant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Panache pour réduire le Serpent en charpie avant de s'attaquer à Bellatrix Lestrange qui hurlait de rage. Voldemort se crispa de douleur, retenant visiblement un cri.

\- Ah, tu ressens quelque chose finalement…

\- Tu ne peux pas te tuer, Potter ! Il le faudrait pour me tuer, et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux !

\- J'étais prêt à le faire, Tom. Mais… Mes compagnons n'ont pas voulu d'une solution aussi radicale pour moi. J'en suis heureux, cela aurait été beaucoup moins amusant pour moi… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre, Tom. Après tout… tu n'es qu'un moldu sous ce dôme, ou plutôt un Cracmol !

\- Avada Kedavra ! Endoloris ! Incarcerem !

Rien ne fonctionnait et plus il essayait, plus son visage se vidait de ses couleurs. Il essaya même de transplaner, sans succès. Harry posa sa main contre son front et en sortit doucement, presque délicatement, le morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

\- Nous pouvons tout faire, mais il faut pouvoir en assumer les conséquences… fit Harry d'une voix calme. Si je jette ce morceau d'âme, la puissance magique que tu m'as involontairement donnée se détruira…

\- Alors tu ne peux pas ! Tu aimes tellement être un sorcier… Allions-nous… Avec ta puissance, nous pourrions avoir le monde sorcier à nos pieds !

\- J'étais déjà un sorcier avant d'être ton égal, Tom… Et même si cela devait me rendre cracmol, alors… qu'il en soit ainsi.

Harry jeta le morceau d'âme contre le dôme et celui-ci s'autodétruisit immédiatement sans même faire une vague sur le dôme fait avec nos magies brutes entremêlées. J'avais pu clairement sentir l'âme de Voldemort se détruire à son contact, tout comme je sentais chaque sortilège le touchant, j'aurais même pu dire avec exactitude où ils tombaient et de qui ils venaient.

\- Nous pourrions te vider complètement de ta magie et te laisser vivre une vie moldue… Mais tous ces idiots pourraient croire que tu vas retrouver tes pouvoirs… Alors…

\- Avada Kedavra ! crions-nous tous les trois en même temps.

Le sorcier le plus redouté de ce siècle était finalement mort, provoquant plusieurs transplanages des Mangemorts nous entourant.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que… dis-je sans terminer ma phrase.

Je regardais autour de moi, certains avaient transplané mais la guerre ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant, les combats continuaient. En me concentrant sur un Mangemort, je réussis à invoquer un dôme l'entourant, je le vis essayer de lancer des sortilèges, mais il ne pouvait rien faire car ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Soudainement, je me sentais tout aussi puissante qu'Harry et Severus, je n'étais pas qu'une Erote, j'étais une égale.

\- Tellement brillante…

\- Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- C'est vous les intellos ici ! grommela Harry.

Plusieurs dômes apparurent partout sur le champ de bataille, nous pouvions nous reconnaître à la couleur de nos dômes et cela aurait pu être amusant à voir si nous n'étions pas en guerre. De ce fait, les choses cessèrent rapidement, Harry ôta le dôme qui nous protégeait.

\- Par Merlin ! Potter ! Comment fais-tu ça ?

Fol'œil s'était approché à grands pas, admirant les dômes entourant les Mangemorts, il en avait même touché un, j'avais pu le sentir sans même l'avoir vu faire.

\- C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée ! Une question de volonté !

\- Et de beaucoup de magie ! grogna l'ancien Auror.

Plusieurs Aurors qui avaient combattu au vu de leur robe travaillèrent avec nous pour que les Mangemorts dans les dômes ne puissent s'enfuir. J'avais découvert qu'il était incroyablement facile de stupéfixer et ligoter les Mangemorts alors qu'ils étaient dans le dôme, comme s'ils étaient un concentré de magie où tout était possible… Alors que le dernier dôme qui appartenait à Severus fut enlevé, laissant le Mangemort aux mains des Aurors, je pus me retourner, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions libres, Voldemort était mort, ne restait plus qu'à libérer le Ministère mais cela semblait à présent n'être qu'une formalité. Harry se pencha vers Panache qui avait toujours la taille assez incroyable que je lui avais donné, arrivant un peu au-dessus du genou d'Harry.

\- Bah alors mon Panache d'amour ! Tu as été un bon écureuil ! fit Harry sans se soucier de nous. Tu as tué le méchant serpent !

Il caressa la tête de Panache et lui gratta même l'oreille, j'avais l'impression de voir Harry avec Pattenrond, sauf que l'animal en question faisait bien quatre fois mon chat !

\- Mais oui, tu l'as tué ! Mais oui !

\- Je crois qu'il a définitivement perdu la tête, murmura Severus d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Il n'a jamais vraiment été sain d'esprit, faut bien l'avouer…

Harry releva la tête d'un air faussement outré, et il se retourna pour se diriger vers Poudlard. Nous étions à présent quasiment les seuls sur le champ de bataille, les blessés et les morts ayant été évacués et les Aurors s'occupant des Mangemorts. Il n'y avait plus que le corps de Voldemort, personne n'avait voulu le toucher. Un puissant sortilège de feu suffit à consumer son corps en quelques secondes et quand je me retournai pour suivre de nouveau Harry, il était à nouveau devant moi, Severus à ses côtés, ils me regardaient avec fierté et amour.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout est terminé…

\- Il reste encore beaucoup à faire, tout à reconstruire… répondit pensivement Harry. King et Fol'œil doivent être en train de faire le ménage au Ministère avec l'Ordre, peut-être qu'on devrait y aller ? J'ai une main à rendre…

Severus se mit à rire le premier, rapidement suivi d'Harry et moi. L'expédition au Ministère paraissait tellement loin à présent, Ombrage avait vu son âme être aspirée par les Détraqueurs et l'homme qui avait agrippé Harry à notre sortie était mort, sûrement de la main même de Voldemort. Mais tout ça était terminé à présent et la réalisation de ce que tout cela impliquait n'était pas facile à admettre. Aller au Ministère était également une façon de ne pas encore penser à tous les morts de la guerre et parce que même si nous l'avions espéré, il était tout de même incroyable que nous soyons encore tous les trois en vie et en bonne santé. Les quelques blessures que nous avions étaient déjà soignées et il ne restait que nos vêtements pour prouver ce que nous venions de traverser.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous étions ensemble, plusieurs mois que nous imaginions notre avenir, mais il était à présent plus palpable que jamais. Pour la première fois, je me rendais enfin compte de ce que cela voulait dire de faire partie des Erotes de Jade, l'avenir était devant nous et rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. Je pris la main de Severus dans la mienne, puis celle d'Harry dans l'autre et dans un mélange de nos trois pouvoirs, nous avions transplanés au Ministère pour constater que le monde sorcier était dorénavant libre et prêt à changer.


	24. Epilogue

Et voilà, c'est bien la fin des Erotes de Jade, du moins... La partie principale ! Car oui, j'ai encore beaucoup à dire sur ce trio et il y aura donc une partie secondaire qui retracera la vie des Erotes de la fin de la guerre au moins jusqu'au prologue de cette histoire. Ca sera léger, avec pas mal de lemon, des tranches de vies des Erotes pour voir comment ils ont évolués ensemble et individuellement. Rien de grandiose, mais ce sont des choses que je souhaitais écrire mais qui n'ont pas leur place dans cette première partie (car après j'ai toujours l'impression que cela traîne en longueur alors que l'histoire principale est terminée). Alors je vous retrouverais peut-être pour cette deuxième partie !

Hitori : Sev a toujours été bien plus Gryffondor qu'on ne le croit, et il sait également en tant qu'espion que même si nous avons envisagés toutes les possibilités, il y a parfois des alternatives qui ne font nullement partie de ce que nous avions imaginés ! Et cette bataille ne faisait sûrement pas partie de ce qu'il avait imaginé ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 ** _Épilogue_**

 ** _3 ans plus tard_**

 ** _POV Harry_**

Les cartons étaient presque terminés, il ne nous restait plus que nos affaires de Poudlard, tout ce que nous avions entassé dans un coin pour ne plus jamais y retoucher pendant presque deux ans. Jusqu'à ce jour. Je savais qu'il n'y avait quasiment rien à garder dans ma valise, je n'y avais laissé que de vieux livres de cours ainsi que mes tenues. Sauf celle de septième année qui trônait toujours dans notre armoire, nous aimions parfois nous rappeler le bon vieux temps…

Les affaires d'Hermione, c'était une tout autre histoire ! Elle avait tellement de choses que je me demandais bien comment tout avait pu rentrer dans sa valise ! Un sortilège d'extension à la Hermione, bien évidemment, mais depuis combien de temps avait-il été posé ? Deuxième ou troisième années, Hermione avait toujours tout transporté avec elle, même ses cours des années passées !

\- C'est qu'elle est puissante, ma sorcière… Surtout quand il s'agit de transporter tout son bordel inutile…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Hermione avait beau être dans la pièce voisine, il fallait qu'elle m'entende à ce moment-là. Le rire de Severus me fit comprendre que je n'avais peut-être pas été aussi discret que je l'aurais voulu.

\- Rien, rien… Je me demandais juste ce que… mais putain Hermione c'est quoi tout ce bordel ? T'es pas censée être la plus organisée de nous deux ? Il y a même une vieille paire de chaussettes là-dedans ! Ah non ! criai-je en ressortant l'objet bien caché dans la chaussette. J'ai retrouvé le sex-toy perdu ! Merlin soit loué, nous ne l'avions pas égaré dans le château et finalement Rusard ne l'a pas trouvé !

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ? demandèrent Hermione et Severus d'une même voix.

À peine deux secondes plus tard, mes deux Erotes étaient dans la pièce. Nous avions cru perdre ce sex-toy il y a deux ans, quand Hermione et moi avions fait notre dernière année à Poudlard, juste après la guerre.

\- Tu l'avais mis dans cette chaussette !

\- Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant, j'avais complètement oublié ! avoua Hermione, un peu gênée.

\- Toi, tu as oublié ? demandai-je avec amusement. Hermione Granger a oublié une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas un bout de parchemin ou un stylo !

Je ne vis pas l'oreiller m'arriver en pleine tête, mais je sentis la pointe du meuble me tapant douloureusement la tête.

\- On était en pleine révision des ASPIC ! Je ne peux pas non plus…

\- Ça va, Harry ?

Les mains de Severus me relevaient alors que mes yeux ne faisaient que voir du blanc et du noir, le coup à la tête avait été plus sévère que je ne l'avais moi-même pensé. Je m'étais évanoui un petit moment puisque quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, Hermione me regardait avec inquiétude alors qu'une main massait mon cuir chevelu, là où la douleur s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

\- Il ouvre les yeux ! Ça va mieux ? Je suis désolée, Harry !

\- Je t'en veux tellement, Hermione… On a cherché ce sex-toy pendant des semaines ! Je crois bien que Severus et moi méritons une compensation !

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Harry ! répondit rapidement Severus dont la main dans mes cheveux se fit encore plus douce. Harry et moi avons donné tellement d'énergie à retrouver ce sex-toy… et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, les ASPIC étaient si proches… nous aurions pu occuper notre temps libre autrement…

La voix de Severus s'était faite plus basse et suave, signe que notre temps libre n'aurait certainement pas été occupé par les révisions de nos ASPIC. Surtout que c'était arrivé que début janvier et que les révisions d'ASPIC étaient dans mon esprit uniquement parce qu'Hermione ne parlait presque plus que de ça. Heureusement que nous étions déjà tous les trois accrocs au sexe, car elle aurait bien été capable de faire une croix dessus pour passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque !

\- Quand il s'agit de recevoir des faveurs sexuelles, vous trouvez toujours le moyen d'être d'accord ? s'insurgea faussement Hermione.

\- Faut bien qu'on s'entende sur quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Sev ?

\- Exact ! C'est toi qui grognes chaque fois qu'on se prend la tête, non ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous refuser la seule chose sur laquelle Harry et moi sommes d'accord ?

\- On n'a pas le temps, j'aimerais qu'on pose nos valises avant la nuit ! Je me ferais pardonner ce soir, promis !

Hermione partit, l'air désespéré, comme chaque fois que Severus et moi nous amusions à la rendre folle. Mais puisqu'elle faisait pareil avec Severus ou moi, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et nous savions qu'Hermione allait s'abandonner à nous avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

\- Il fonctionne encore ? demandai-je à Severus.

\- Oui !

Le regard de Severus croisa le mien et nous savions exactement ce que nous allions faire ce soir, rendre Hermione folle de plaisir et cela allait sûrement commencer avec des liens et ce sex-toy !

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Nous avions bien plus de cartons que je ne l'avais pensé, pas qu'avec Hermione et Severus ce n'était pas organisé de toute manière, mais cela avait pris du temps. L'année précédente, Severus avait quitté les appartements du Directeur de Poudlard quand nous avions réussi à tout mettre en place pour qu'il puisse rester Directeur tout en pouvant habiter ailleurs. Pas qu'habiter à Poudlard ne nous aurait pas plu, mais nous étions tout de même trois, et la place avait rapidement manqué. Nous avions donc déménagé au Square Grimmaurd, mais le problème de place allait revenir sur le tapis dès que nous voudrions des enfants. Chercher une grande maison ou un manoir avait été la décision la plus sage pour notre avenir.

Et nous l'avions trouvé, notre manoir, il n'avait rien d'extravagant outre sa stature. Vous pouviez être intimidé par sa taille mais une fois que vous rentriez à l'intérieur, vous étiez obligé de tomber amoureux de ce manoir. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pour nous trois.

Le grand miroir à double sens qui avait donné l'accord à Severus de ne pas avoir l'obligation d'habiter à Poudlard avait été installé dans le bureau de Severus, la pièce juste à côté de notre chambre. La deuxième partie de ce miroir se trouvait sur la porte de son bureau à Poudlard, ainsi, il pourrait parler à son visiteur et même transplaner au besoin. Les Erotes de Jade étaient les seuls à pouvoir transplaner à Poudlard, et ce, uniquement parce que leur puissance commune le leur permettait, Severus avait été si fier quand il avait réussi à le faire. Je me souviendrais à jamais de son regard quand il était revenu nous voir au Square Grimmaurd pour nous faire transplaner avec lui. Il pouvait tout aussi bien utiliser la cheminette pour s'y rendre, mais c'était tout de même une activité dont vous vous passerez bien, surtout si cela devait être fait rapidement à peine réveillé. Bien sûr, cela arrivait de moins en moins, la guerre était terminée et le monde sorcier se rétablissait petit à petit, les élèves étaient bien entourés et Severus avait mis plusieurs choses en place pour aider tout le monde à se remettre de la guerre, élèves comme employés.

Hermione avait rangé une partie de ses livres dans la bibliothèque que nous avions installée dans son bureau et une pile de papier attendait déjà qu'elle se penche dessus. Elle était entrée au Ministère juste après ses ASPIC et elle montait les échelons à une vitesse impressionnante. Bien sûr, nous savions qu'être des Erotes de Jade nous conférait des droits supplémentaires aux yeux du monde sorcier, nous étions puissants, nous avions définitivement mis fin à la guerre et nous étions ambitieux. Hermione devait sûrement une partie de son ascension à notre réputation, surtout qu'à présent nous ne nous cachions absolument plus, mais elle le devait également à elle-même. Elle avait tellement travaillé, elle voulait faire tellement pour ce monde que nous ne doutions pas qu'elle deviendrait un jour Ministre de la Magie.

Puis, il y avait mon bureau où les cartons s'accumulaient contre le mur. Le bureau était déjà installé uniquement parce que la société magique où nous avions acheté une grande partie de nos nouveaux meubles était venue et nous les avait installés à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'avais bien plus important à installer que tous mes papiers concernant le Magenmagot, c'était qu'avoir des responsabilités au Ministère en tant qu'héritier des Potter et des Black était vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé, l'enfer !

\- Harry, es-tu sûr de la cabane ?

\- On ne peut pas y poser tes précieux cartons contenant tes affaires de Quidditch…

\- Alors que cette cabane est prête à s'envoler ? me demandèrent les jumeaux.

\- On devrait plutôt la détruire !

\- Et en construire une plus grande et plus belle !

\- Mais surtout bien plus solide !

\- Que dirait ton équipe en voyant cette cabane ?

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec les Hippogriffes Juniors d'Angleterre !

\- Tu as raison, Fred ! Ils sont nos futurs clients !

\- Ça va ! J'ai compris ! dis-je exaspéré. Explosez cette cabane si vous le souhaitez et posez ça dans mon bureau !

Les jumeaux rirent alors que je partais retrouver le salon pour voir les cartons restant, un mal de tête se faisait déjà sentir, comme chaque fois que je parlais avec les jumeaux et qu'ils étaient trop excités. Qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à cette fichue cabane tant qu'ils sortaient dehors et ne revenaient pas avant une bonne heure ! Le coup que j'avais reçu à la tête avait laissé un fond de mal de tête qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir et vu que Severus était lui-même très pris avec le déménagement de ses précieuses potions, je ne voulais pas l'embêter.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre patience aussi vite avec les jumeaux…

\- Oh rien… J'ai juste… juste mal à la tête.

Hermione s'avança vers moi avec inquiétude, exactement ce que je ne voulais pas. Mais je commençais vraiment à avoir mal, je pouvais chaque pulsation de mon cœur au niveau de mes tempes. C'était comme si mon cerveau gonflait à chaque battement, et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il éclate enfin !

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis, je suis sûre que Severus…

\- Est très occupé avec ses potions. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je lui demanderais quand il aura fini. Tu sais comme moi que déranger quelqu'un manipulant une caisse de potion dangereuse serait suicidaire, encore plus si c'est Severus !

Le sourire amusé d'Hermione me fit croire que j'avais réussi à lui faire oublier mon mal de tête, mais je savais au fond qu'Hermione n'oubliait jamais rien, outre pendant les ASPIC…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Harry repartait déjà vers l'étage, plusieurs cartons le suivant de près. Je n'aimais pas le laisser ainsi, il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir et ils n'avaient jamais laissés les jumeaux exploser quelque chose sans savoir exactement ce qu'ils voulaient faire en détail. C'était bien trop dangereux de laisser Fred et George faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Bien qu'ils s'étaient légèrement calmé depuis la bataille finale, quand Fred avait été sauvé in extrémiste par Ron qui lui, perdit la vie.

Ron avait combattu du côté de Voldemort, plusieurs personnes l'avaient vu lancer des maléfices, dont des sortilèges de morts contre des élèves de Poudlard, des membres de l'Ordre ou même des Aurors. Nous n'avions jamais su s'il avait tué quelqu'un ce jour-là, les sortilèges fusaient de partout et nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder autour de nous outre pour sauver notre peau. Cependant, Fred, George et Percy avaient croisé Ron dans Poudlard, un mur avait explosé et Ron avait simplement eu le temps de pousser Fred pour se faire ensevelir à sa place. Fred avait été légèrement blessé, rien qui n'avait pu être soigné, contrairement à Ron. Empêchant ainsi sa famille de lui demander pourquoi il avait ça, pourquoi sur toutes les décisions qu'il avait pu prendre depuis qu'il nous avait trahis. Mais il était mort, emportant avec lui les réponses à nos questions…

Un léger bruit d'explosion se fit entendre dehors, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, je savais de qui cela venait. Mais alors que je regardais à nouveau Harry, je compris enfin ce qui me perturbait depuis tout à l'heure, Panache n'était nulle part en vue. L'écureuil n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Harry depuis qu'il l'avait créé, se manifestant même quand Harry était en phase de réveil ou encore sur le manche de son balai quand il faisait du Quidditch, mais là, je ne le voyais pas. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un bon moment. Sans demander à Harry, je fis le choix d'aller chercher Severus, un petit papier fait avec ma magie s'envola vers Severus.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ma belle Erote ? demanda Severus en s'approchant vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Harry a mal à la tête et semble vraiment souffrir, mais il ne veut pas te déranger alors que tu ranges tes potions. Et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Panache depuis un bon moment.

\- Idiot !

Severus s'inquiéta tout aussi rapidement que moi. Il était peut-être rapidement parti après notre arrivée pour aller ranger ses potions, mais nous étions tout de même restés un petit moment ensemble après que j'ai fait mal à Harry. La magie des Erotes avait dû le guérir en partie, mais s'il n'allait pas bien c'est que le choc avait été bien plus grave que nous ne l'avions pensé.

\- Harry ? appela Severus avec une voix inquiète. Harry ? Espèce de crétin décérébré ? Par Merlin ! Harry !

Harry était au sol, inconscient. Nous avons accouru jusqu'à lui, vérifiant qu'il respirait encore, ce qui heureusement était bien le cas. Nous devions l'amener à Ste Mangouste le plus rapidement possible, Severus le prit dans ses bras et nous avons transplané directement à l'accueil. Il y eut des hoquets surpris mais nous n'y avons pas prêtés attention, il y avait bien plus urgent. En comprenant qui nous étions, les sorciers et sorcières s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer, il y avait au moins du bon à avoir eu sa photo à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant des mois, et il ne faisait aucun doute que nous allions avoir le droit à un article demain.

\- Bonjour, votre nom ?

\- Voici Hermione Granger et je suis Severus Snape, nous amenons Harry Potter. Nous l'avons retrouvé inconscient dans son bureau alors qu'il souffrait de maux de tête depuis au moins une heure, voire plus. Il s'était cogné la tête il y a environ cinq heures, ne s'était pas évanoui mais était étourdi. Il ne saignait pas, je lui ai administré un baume de résorption des hématomes et il semblait aller mieux.

Il était clair que Severus n'aimait pas perdre son temps, encore moins avec notre amant inconscient dans ses bras. Comme d'habitude, il avait été clair, concis et avait été droit au but. Alors que je me sentais de plus en plus coupable, puisque c'était par ma faute si Harry s'était cogné la tête, la médicomage de l'accueil appela quelqu'un derrière elle et nous avons été dirigés par une autre personne dans l'une des salles de consultation de Ste Mangouste.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, un Médicomage vint nous voir et ausculta Harry. Je ne faisais que regarder Harry, je sentais que notre magie le soignait mais alors pourquoi était-il toujours inconscient ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi mal ? Habituellement, il ne faut que peu de temps pour nous soigner, je n'avais pas pu blesser Harry à ce point-là…

\- Il a un traumatisme crânien que votre magie est actuellement en train de soigner. Savez-vous comment cela est arrivé ?

J'avais réexpliqué l'histoire, Severus me prit dans ses bras quand il comprit ma grande culpabilité.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Hermione. Ce n'était qu'un accident.

\- Votre compagnon a raison, Monsieur Potter n'a pas pu se faire cette blessure avec un simple coup sur la tête. Il a dû chuter violemment et je pense que cela date d'au moins deux jours.

\- Il a donné un cours de vol, il y a deux jours. Mais il ne nous a pas parlé de chute, répondit Severus en me regardant pour confirmer.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je reviendrais dans quinze minutes pour voir les améliorations.

Le Médicomage nous laissa seuls avec Harry, c'était tellement inquiétant de le voir ainsi, inconscient. C'était une image que j'avais eu peur de voir pendant la guerre, mais pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était terminée. Il était inconcevable que nous ayons pus survivre à la guerre mais que nous perdions Harry ainsi, alors que nous étions plus heureux que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi notre magie ne l'a pas soigné ?

\- Je ne sais pas… ça devait être grave… Mais on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Severus avec remords, j'ai passé ses trois derniers jours à emballer soigneusement mes potions et ingrédients pour le déménagement. Et le reste du temps, j'ai répondu à des courriers et j'ai essayé de prendre de l'avance pour qu'on puisse profiter de nos vacances…

\- Et j'ai fait pareil. J'ai fini tard jeudi et je suis partie tôt vendredi, je vous ai à peine parlé !

\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on avait passé si peu de temps ensemble ces derniers jours.

\- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer, grogna Harry en gémissant de douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire que tu avais chuté, y'a environ deux jours ?

Harry nous lança un regard penaud, il nous avait donc bien caché quelque chose mais je n'avais même pas la force de lui en vouloir. Nous n'avions pas été assez présents pour soigner Harry et c'était bien pire que son omission.

\- Pendant le cours de vol, l'un de mes élèves a paniqué et m'est tombé dessus.

\- La vérité, Potter ! grogna Severus en croisant les bras.

J'étais tout aussi inquiète que Severus, Harry n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à aider ses élèves. Il dirigeait d'un côté un petit club pour enfant entre huit et onze ans pour leur apprendre à jouer au Quidditch et de l'autre, il donnait des cours de vol à des adultes pour ceux voulant apprendre mais n'ayant jamais été à l'aise sur un balai. C'était comme un passe-temps pour Harry, lui qui faisait du vol sa passion, le reste du temps, il était dans son bureau ou au Ministère pour essayer d'instaurer ou d'abroger des lois.

\- Oui, bon d'accord… J'étais dans l'Allée des Embrumes et alors que je regardais dans une boutique, je me suis fais attaqué par un petit groupe de sorciers. J'ai réussi à éviter plusieurs sortilèges et j'en ai lancé quelques-uns également mais le bruit a attiré du monde et ils ont réussi à s'échapper. Pas avant d'avoir réussi à m'éjecter contre le mur.

\- Mais, j'ai rien senti… m'exclamai-je de surprise, on avait toujours tendance à ressentir les émotions fortes des deux autres Erotes mêmes après tout ce temps. Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- C'était pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, Hermione. J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai préféré bloquer mon esprit pour que tu ne me poses pas de questions. J'ai rien dit pour les mêmes raisons… et aussi parce qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave. C'était qu'une bande de jeunes voulant se mesurer à Harry Potter.

\- Attends… Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que cette bande d'idiots est encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard ?

Même moi je savais que Severus, malgré son ton calme et bas, était à deux doigts de craquer. Il avait toujours été protecteur envers nous et savoir qu'il avait dans son école des élèves assez inconscients pour attaquer quelqu'un en pleine rue le rendrait très certainement fou de colère. Ils allaient très certainement être en colle pour l'année entière. Peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison qu'Harry n'avait rien dit, il avait toujours tendance à être gentil, un peu trop même, alors que Severus ne laissait rien passer.

\- Quand on sort d'ici, on va directement au Ministère pour porter plainte !

\- Mais…

\- Là, c'était toi, Harry ! Mais voyant que tu leur avais tenu tête, qui te dit que leur prochaine proie ne sera pas un moldu, ou même qu'ils essaieront à Poudlard ! Il est hors de question qu'on laisse passer ça ! Ils étaient combien ? Je veux la liste complète de ces petits cons !

\- Huit.

\- Huit ?

Le Médicomage revint à ce moment-là et bien que Severus ne fit plus aucune réflexion, son regard disait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé. Après qu'Harry ait avoué une nouvelle fois toute l'histoire au médecin, celui-ci commença un questionnaire d'Harry, il le devait en cas d'agression et il l'enverrait lui-même aux Aurors quand il aurait terminé de le remplir. Quand il partit, Severus se tenait toujours dans son coin, les bras croisés. S'il l'avait pu, il serait sûrement parti faire un tour, mais la santé d'Harry dépendait de notre présence à ses côtés. Alors, il ne parla plus, ce qui ne fit rien pour alléger l'atmosphère, Harry se sentait très mal et Severus était en colère. En soit, une belle journée de déménagement si l'on n'oubliait pas le fait qu'Harry serait sûrement mort si nous n'étions pas les Erotes de Jade !

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas omettre de nous dire une telle chose, dis-je calmement en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Tu aurais voulu être informé s'il nous était arrivé la même chose, c'est pareil pour nous. Tu n'as rien à nous caché, tu le sais bien, nous sommes là pour te soutenir et t'épauler et t'être fait assommer alors que tu étais attaqué par huit sorciers n'a absolument rien de honteux.

\- Mais c'était des gosses, Hermione !

\- Et alors ? Ils étaient huit ! Et nous ne sommes plus en guerre ! Même si nous avons gardé l'habitude de faire attention, nous ne sommes plus aussi alertes et nous ne voulons plus l'être, Harry. Les gens ont le droit de se balader dans les rues sans se faire attaquer, et nous aussi.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, admit Harry avec tristesse. Je me sentais honteux d'avoir été blessé, je voulais pas qu'ils aient trop de problèmes et je ne voulais pas que tu découvres pourquoi j'étais dans cette ruelle.

\- Je te pardonne, Harry.

Je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à ce que le Médicomage passe à quel point nous avions été proches de perdre Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il nous serait arrivé si cela avait été le cas ? Je n'osais l'imaginer, nous serions détruits… Severus devait parler, il regardait Harry d'un air toujours en colère mais également torturer, je n'étais pas certaine de savoir contre qui tout cela était destiné, mais je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Et toi, Severus ? Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

\- Tu sais ce qui me rend le plus en colère, Harry ? demanda Severus en s'approchant d'un pas. C'est que j'aurais dû être avec toi dans cette ruelle, on devait aller chercher ce cadeau ensemble. Puis, j'ai été trop occupé à emballer mes potions et on a passé moins de temps ensemble. Je suis en colère parce qu'une bande d'idiots t'ont envoyé valser si fort que l'os de ton crâne s'est fracturé, que tu as sûrement eu des séquelles neurologiques que notre magie a soignées hier et avant-hier. Mais ladite magie n'a pas pu faire entièrement son travail parce que nous étions bien trop occupés tous les trois chacun de notre côté. Et ça aurait été ça le souvenir de nos derniers instants ? Chacun dans son coin a préparé ce qui est pourtant l'un des pas les plus importants que nous faisons pour notre avenir ?

Tout ce que disait Severus ne faisait que rendre les choses encore plus réelles et effrayantes, Harry avait bien failli mourir aujourd'hui, même la guerre nous avait épargné ça. Severus se pencha vers Harry, il posa son front contre le sien comme il me le faisait si souvent quand je lisais dans mon fauteuil.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, Harry. Je vous aime trop pour imaginer ma vie sans toi ou Hermione.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Severus.

Je vins les entourer de mes bras, murmurant les mêmes mots. Panache apparu de nouveau sur les genoux d'Harry, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu, c'était au moins le signe qu'Harry allait mieux à présent, ce qui était rassurant. La magie des Erotes de Jade nous apportait tellement…

HPHGSS HPHGSS

Nous avions pu partir après une petite heure non sans un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Et notre retour à la maison se fit après un détour chez les Aurors pour identifier les attaquants. Severus avait découvert avec colère que c'était des élèves qui provoquaient déjà des problèmes à l'école, certains étaient des enfants de Mangemorts encore trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard au moment fort de la guerre. D'autres étaient juste des suiveurs et s'étaient laissés enrôlés sur le mauvais chemin. Cela n'excusait pas tout, mais Severus comme les Aurors ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer. Ils avaient déjà vu de trop nombreux élèves de Poudlard aller à Azkaban ou morts suite à la guerre, si l'on pouvait changer les choses maintenant, alors personne n'allait traîner des pieds. On ferait notre possible pour qu'il n'y ait plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de Drago Malfoy, l'un était mort et l'autre recevrait prochainement le baiser du détraqueur pour sa participation active à la guerre dans le camp des Mangemorts les plus fidèles malgré son jeune âge. Plusieurs années étaient passées, la guerre devait définitivement cesser si notre monde voulait prospérer, nous voulions des enfants et il était hors de question qu'ils naissent dans un monde encore en guerre…

Ce fut un peu morose que nous rentrions à la maison, si j'y prêtais attention, je pouvais sentir notre magie soigner Harry. Le Médicomage nous avait laissé sortir mais voulait tout de même s'assurer qu'Harry n'aurait aucune séquelle de l'attaque. Et nous aussi. Nous avions retrouvé Fred et George, toujours dans le jardin à construire l'une des plus grandes cabanes de jardin que j'ai pu voir de ma vie. Vu la taille, c'était plutôt les vestiaires d'une équipe de Quidditch ! Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué notre absence, et notre retour non plus ! C'était pour le mieux, depuis la mort de Ron pendant la guerre, ils étaient très inquiets pour ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Et nous nous inquiétions pour eux comme s'ils étaient réellement de notre famille, ce qui était un peu le cas vu toutes les fêtes que nous faisions ensemble.

Severus ne reprit pas le rangement de ses précieuses potions, ce qui prouvait son dévouement et son inquiétude envers Harry. Pour ne pas nous quitter, nous étions allés tous les trois dans notre chambre pour ranger nos affaires. La journée se déroula donc tranquillement, nous commencions une nouvelle vie ici et nous ne pouvions être plus heureux que d'être tous les trois. Nous naviguions tous les trois de pièce en pièce pour installer ce que nous pouvions tout en laissant dans un coin ce qui devait encore être réfléchi.

Fred et George ne revinrent que quand la nuit était tombée et nous les avions invités à manger après ce dur labeur. La cabane dans le jardin n'avait plus rien de petite et au vu de leurs regards fiers, on ne doutait pas que l'intérieur devait être à leur image, démesurée. Les jumeaux avaient été les seuls à ne jamais nous avoir jugés pour nos choix, et cela sous-entend surtout le fait que nous aimions Severus. Avant même de savoir que nous étions l'un des trios des Erotes de Jade, ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, n'avaient jamais dévoilé notre secret et n'avaient jamais semblé dérangés par ce fait. Cela n'avait peut-être rien était pour eux, mais pour nous et surtout pour Severus, cela avait beaucoup compté.

\- C'était succulent ! Merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie de votre présence… Mais on doit y aller !

\- Voir si le magasin est encore debout avec Lee seul aux commandes !

\- Et on compte être à nouveau tontons dans pas longtemps.

\- Alors faut que vous vous entrainiez ! On va avoir besoin de votre intelligence, puissance et ingéniosité combinées pour faire de bonne recrue pour l'entreprise Weasley !

\- Aucun de mes enfants ne vous aidera à détruire mon école ! répondit Severus d'un air renfrogné auquel on croirait presque.

\- On en reparlera dans 20 ans !

Les jumeaux partirent par la cheminée tout en riant, continuant d'imaginer nos enfants les aider à inventer de nouveaux concepts de farces. Et bien qu'ils ne faisaient à présent pas seulement des farces, Fred et George adoraient toujours autant ça et personne ne les freinerait dans leur imagination ! Pas même Severus qui découvrait chaque année de plus en plus de produits Weasley pourtant officiellement interdits à Poudlard. Personne n'apprendrait jamais qu'en réalité, Severus attendait d'être de retour à la maison pour les essayer !

\- Ils ont tout de même raison, admit Harry d'un air sérieux, il faut qu'on s'entraine…

Le regard qu'Harry et Severus se lancèrent avant de me déshabiller du regard me fit penser que je leur devais beaucoup pour avoir égaré le sex-toy dans ma propre valise.

\- Je monte les derniers cartons au grenier, on verra bien dans quelle tenue je vous retrouverai dans notre chambre…

Les cartons furent rapidement montés, un peu trop, puisque l'un d'entre eux manqua de tomber sur le côté alors que plusieurs livres en sortaient. Je les remis rapidement dans le carton, remarquant à la dernière minute qu'il y avait les carnets de dessins de Ron. Je n'avais pas vu ses dessins depuis le jour où nous avions découvert sa trahison, c'était il y a tellement longtemps à présent…

Le bruit à l'étage d'en dessous me rappela ce que je devais faire. Repositionnant les carnets de dessins dans le carton qui appartenait maintenant au passé alors que mon avenir était juste en bas de l'escalier. Je descendis quelques secondes plus tard, enlevant rapidement mes vêtements alors que je les faisais disparaître au fur et à mesure pour ne pas les laisser traîner par terre. Je fus rapidement nu, la jeune fille peu sûre d'elle était bien loin désormais. J'étais une sorcière qui avait déjà accompli beaucoup pour ce monde et je n'avais nullement l'intention de m'arrêter là, mais pour le moment, j'allais me laisser fesser pour avoir été une très mauvaise fille…

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Et voilà, les Erotes de Jade sont terminés et je suis heureuse de vous avoir vu me suivre, vous questionnez (et me questionner), de m'avoir soutenu dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Je vous remercie tous et toutes et je vous dis à bientôt, peut-être, sur une autre fiction !

Bonne continuation à vous, bonne année et n'oubliez pas de vivre aujourd'hui avant d'imaginer le pire demain !


End file.
